Senpai
by YamatosSenpai
Summary: After all this time, it was a complete coincidence; five years since they had met face to face, two years since he had moved to Tokyo. He had investigated every registry he could think of, searching. "Senpai?" Zoro looked up, his nearly empty can of beer resting on the ground between his legs. His eyes narrowed, his brain whirring with recognition. "Luffy?" -Slice of Life AU.
1. Chapter 1

After all this time, it was a complete coincidence; five years since they had met face to face, two years since he had moved to Tokyo. He had investigated every registry he could think of, searching.

"Senpai?"

Zoro looked up, his nearly empty can of beer resting on the ground between his legs. His eyes narrowed, his brain whirring with recognition. "Luffy?"

"Yeah." Luffy nodded, an astonished laugh escaping his lips. "Wow… It's really you, Senpai."

"Yeah, it's, uh, been a while…" Zoro murmured.. "How've ya been?"

"Good, good. You?" Luffy asked, one hand shoved in the pocket of his baggy jeans and the other clutching his plastic shopping bags.

"Yeah, alright." Zoro nodded and shrugged.

"You live here?" Luffy asked, nodding to the apartment behind Zoro.

"Yeah." Zoro confirmed, turning to look at his closed front door. "About six months now."

"That's just crazy…" Luffy breathed, grinning widely. "I moved in last week."

"Well, whaddaya know…" Zoro said, returning the grin. He gestured to the spot beside him. "Care to join me? You've gotta be… well… You're at least old enough for a beer now, yeah?"

"I'm 20." Luffy laughed happily, setting his grocery bags against the wall of Zoro's apartment. He sat beside Zoro, grabbing the can of beer that was offered to him. "I'm a legit grown up now, Senpai."

"Senpai…" Zoro groaned, rubbing his hands over his cropped, green hair. "Just calling me Zoro is fine."

"Okay, Zor-o…" Luffy drawled, popping open the tab of his beer. He chugged his drink, smacking his lips loudly with satisfaction. Luffy propped his knees up, wrapping his arms around his slender legs. "So, what've you been up to for the last five years, Senpai?"

"Nothin' much, Mon-keyyy…" Zoro teased.

"Oh no!" Luffy groaned. "Please don't… Please…"

"Then call me Zoro." Zoro insisted, knocking his broad shoulder against Luffy's slender one.

"Sor-ry. My bad." Luffy grumbled. "Zoro."

Zoro finished his beer, crushing the can in his large hands. "I've been working."

"Yeah?" Luffy asked, his lips pressed against the mouth of the can. "Where at?"

Zoro popped open his next can of beer and took a quick swig before replying, "I work construction."

"I had heard you left school…" Luffy said absently before taking another swig. "It was all the old Aunties talked about for a while."

"Yeah, well, fuck them." Zoro muttered before finishing his can of beer. He wiped his wet mouth sloppily, nearly gulping for air. "It's none of their business."

"Do you still do judo?" Luffy asked, eyeing Zoro thoughtfully. Suddenly the tension grew thick between them. "You look like you might…"

"Nah." Zoro shook his head. "This body's from work." Zoro opened up another can of beer. "You don't look like you do much of anything… What've you been up to?"

"Well, my damn grandpa nearly had me in the Maritime Self-Defense Force…" Luffy explained, scratching his belly through his thin shirt. "But I managed to get him off my case by agreeing to go to college."

"Yeah?" Zoro smiled, his eyes narrowed. "How's that going for ya?"

"I'm a dumbass." Luffy confessed with a smile.

"Obviously." Zoro teased, knocking his knee against Luffy's.

"Senpai…" Luffy began unsurely. "Why'd you quit school?"

"That's none of your business, Luffy." Zoro said calmly, pushing himself into a standing position.

"Sor-ry." Luffy said with a shrug, taking a sip of beer.

"It was… it was good to see you…" Zoro breathed, resting his weight against his door knob.

"Awww…" Luffy complained, twisting on his bottom to face Zoro. "Are you leaving?"

"I have work in the morning." Zoro replied, pushing open his apartment door.

"I live in 16." Luffy said, blocking the doorframe with a slender leg. "We should catch up sometime."

"Sure." Zoro nodded, stepping over Luffy's blockade.

"Hey, Zoro." Luffy called out, dropping onto his chest in Zoro's entryway. He smiled up at Zoro as the door knocked against his ribcage. "When's your next day off?"

"Saturday." Zoro replied, amused. He swung the door against Luffy gently, over and over. "Ya wanna get outta my door now or what?"

"I'll be back on Saturday." Luffy announced, propping his chin on his hands.

"Well, it's a relief…" Zoro laughed, pushing his bare foot against Luffy's face. "You're the same Luffy." Zoro pushed, one of his toes poking Luffy in the eye. He shoved Luffy's face, enough to move him out of the path of the door but not enough to hurt, and slammed the door closed.

"Awwwww!" Luffy whined, his lips pressing against the door. "You've blinded me, Zor-o!"

"Shaddap and get away from my door, idiot!" Zoro bellowed from inside.

Luffy laughed as he sat up. He grabbed his grocery bags and jumped limberly to his feet. "See ya later, Senpai."

* * *

Bang. Bang.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Zoro snapped, jumping up from his couch and running to answer the door.

Bang. Bang. "Oh, hey, Senpai!"

"Do you have to make so much ungodly noise, Luffy?" Zoro asked, propping the door open with his foot. "Come in…"

"I told ya I'd be back on Saturday." Luffy explained, handing a case of beer to Zoro as he entered. He looked around the apartment, scratching his head thoughtfully. "You haven't unpacked yet, Senpai?"

"I am unpacked." Zoro replied, pushing past Luffy and into the kitchen. He shoved the case of beer unceremoniously into his empty fridge to chill.

"Oh, well," Luffy shrugged. "Your room back home was always so full… It's weird to see you're not so messy now." Luffy laughed. "And it doesn't smell like gym socks in here. It's rather surprising, Senpai."

"Shaddap, idiot." Zoro growled, knocking the baseball cap off of Luffy's head. "If you didn't like it you didn't have to come over all the damn time, ya know!"

"I'm just surprised, s'all…" Luffy explained with a peaceful wave of his hands. "Did you clean because I said I was coming over?"

Zoro blushed, his arms crossing over his chest. "No."

"I bet ya did." Luffy insisted with a laugh.

"I wouldn't bother cleaning up for you, Monkeyyyy…" Zoro drawled teasingly. "You're barely human after all."

"Aw." Luffy grunted, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout. "You don't have to be so mean."

"I'm an adult." Zoro said suddenly. "If I don't clean my apartment no one else is going to… I got sick of living in a pig sty."

"It's cool to live by yourself, isn't it, Senpai?" Luffy breathed, hopping over the back of the sofa and settling down on the middle cushion.

"It's alright." Zoro conceded with a smile and a shrug.

"I've got a roommate." Luffy made a face. "But it's part of the agreement I made with Gramps so I didn't have to join the MSDF."

"You should've just joined." Zoro reasoned. "You're too dumb for college."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Senpai…" Luffy groaned, shaking his head.

"I mean it in the best of ways," Zoro breathed, sinking down in the couch beside Luffy. "I got out of there as quickly as possible. Fuck college."

"You worked so hard to get there." Luffy murmured. And suddenly the only thing either man could think about was the closing ceremony of Zoro's third year. Luffy had screwed up all of his strength and courage and asked for Zoro's second button. And wordlessly, his cheeks stained pink, Zoro had given it to him. Luffy sighed, "And you didn't come back when you quit either."

"Why would I go back?" Zoro asked, his face expressionless.

"Who knows?" Luffy exhaled with a bitter laugh.

"So, uh, what are you studying?" Zoro asked, gesturing to the beer on the coffee table in front of them.

"History." Luffy answered, crossing his legs beneath him on the sofa.

"Really?" Zoro tilted his head to the side in surprise. "That's just so… academic…"

"I'm not eternally 15, Senpai." Luffy breathed, his large, wide eyes focusing on Zoro intently. "Some things change."

"Yeah, I guess so." Zoro nodded, feeling a strange twinge in his chest. He popped open his beer and took a quick swig. "You're still a skinny bastard though."

"I eat!" Luffy shouted. "I eat more than anyone! I just can't gain weight!"

"Whoa. Whoa! Calm down…" Zoro laughed, waving his hands peaceably.

"I tried those protein shakes you used to make… They tasted so bad, but I drank them every day…" Luffy explained. "And nothing! I think I'm just cursed… it's mysterious…"

Zoro laughed easily. It felt natural. No matter how much had changed in five years, Luffy was still the same Luffy. Zoro didn't realize he had been holding his breath. He cleared his throat and took another sip of his beer. "Mysterious, huh?"

"I can't believe you don't do judo anymore." Luffy said suddenly, opening up his own can of beer. "I was thinking of joining the judo team at school, even though I'm out of practice now…"

Zoro's face faltered, he licked his lips and murmured incoherently around the mouth of his beer can. "Yeah."

"College judo too hard for ya, Senpai?" Luffy asked, trying to make his voice as lighthearted as possible.

"Something like that." Zoro agreed stiffly.

"Yeah, well…" Luffy began slowly. "I quit judo too."

"Yeah?" Zoro asked, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah." Luffy answered, smiling sadly. "It wasn't the same after you left, Senpai."

"Nakamura-san wasn't a good Captain?" Zoro questioned, tipping his head back as he finished the first can of beer.

"He was fine." Luffy reasoned with a noncommittal shrug. "But he wasn't you."

"What?" Zoro shook his head with a laugh. "There was nothing special about how I ran the club."

"To be honest, Senpai," Luffy confessed. "I never really cared for judo."

"Really? Huh…" Zoro shrugged, throwing his arm over the back of the couch. "You were really good at it for being such a skinny, little fucker."

"I only joined the club because you were the Captain." Luffy continued, placing his beer on the coffee table.

"Uh…"

"You gave me your button but then you never came back." Luffy breathed. "I studied so hard just so I could make it into a school in Tokyo." Luffy moved in closer, his large eyes unblinking. "I looked everywhere for you when I first got here. What are the chances we would live in the same building, Senpai?"

"That is, uh, pretty unbelievable…" Zoro agreed.

"It's super mysterious." Luffy nodded his head slowly, his warm body pressing against Zoro's side. "I'm thanking my lucky stars."

"Luffy…" Zoro murmured, his skin prickling.

"I couldn't be stuck on a ship for four years. I just couldn't…" Luffy insisted. "Not when you were here in Tokyo, Senpai."

"It's been five years." Zoro said flatly, doing his best to ignore the look in Luffy's eyes. Luffy's hand touched Zoro's face, turning it toward his. Luffy's large eyes met Zoro's and Zoro felt something in his chest loosen. He swallowed thickly, his skin tingling where Luffy's fingers touched it. "I think we've got a misunderstanding…"

"No. Nuh uh." Luffy refused outright. His hand cradled Zoro's cheek and suddenly he was leaning in. His lips brushed against Zoro's and then they kissed. It was a sweet, unsure kiss; full of inexperience and longing.

The kiss was like a door. The moment their lips touched every single locked-away memory came flooding into Zoro's conscience. The shy glances in the locker room. The lingering touches during practice. The way Luffy's hair smelled, like almonds and coconut. The way he looked when he stole Zoro's blazer and wore it around every place they went. Every single unimportant thing they did together during Zoro's third year was suddenly fresh.

Zoro inhaled sharply as Luffy kissed him again, deeper, hungrier. It was nothing like the stolen kiss during Interhigh. Luffy had won his match, leading all of Japan in his weight division. To celebrate, the coach bought sake for the team. They divvied it up secretly in the shared hotel room. They were children, honestly, and the little bit of alcohol they consumed was enough to make the entire team innocently tipsy.

When everyone else had fallen asleep, Luffy rolled over. He whispered softly, his hand finding its way under Zoro's undershirt. He flattened his hand against Zoro's defined chest and his lips pressed against Zoro's. Zoro's face had burned in embarrassment, but when Luffy asked, again, if he was awake, Zoro had feigned sleep.

Luffy had sighed, his hand snaking out from under Zoro's shirt. He rolled off of Zoro and turned his back to the upperclassman. Zoro's heart had pounded so, and he worried that Luffy knew he was faking. Luffy pulled the blanket up and over his head, murmuring dejectedly, "I'm sorry, Senpai."

But Zoro couldn't pretend to be asleep today. "Luffy…"

"Zoro…" Luffy breathed, his hands gently roaming through Zoro's green hair.

"Luffy, wait…" Zoro lifted a hand, pushing it against Luffy's chest in a halting gesture.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked, his cheeks bright red. "What?"

"Stop." Zoro might as well have shouted. Luffy released Zoro instantly, pulling his arms into his lap. He looked down, his wide eyes darting from side to side anxiously. Luffy covered his mouth, as if he was fighting the urge to retch.

"I'm sorry, Senpai." Luffy gulped, standing up.

"Don't apologize…" Zoro began, shaking his head. Luffy clenched his hands into fists at his side and stalked toward the door. He twisted the door knob, nearly growling when he couldn't get it opened. "It's, uh, locked up top…" Zoro explained quietly. "But you don't have to go… Luf-fy…"

Luffy twisted the bolt and then threw open the door. Zoro's front door slammed shut immediately after.

* * *

"Damn. Prowler alert."

Zoro looked up, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. "I told ya not to bother me with that shit, Franky."

"Alright… but she's a solid ten and she's right at your four o'clock." Franky mused, tipping his hardhat to the young, statuesque woman.

"Charming." The woman replied, swishing her black hair behind her back.

"Ignore them." The young woman beside her barked. "Obviously they have no manners…"

" _They_?" Zoro turned around, insulted. "I didn't say shit."

"Senpai?" Luffy adjusted the strap of his messenger bag, a thick textbook sliding from his hand to the ground. He bent over at the same time Zoro did. Their hands brushed briefly before Luffy snatched the book up.

"Oh, Luffy…" Zoro murmured, removing his hat. "Hey."

"Luffy, are these friends of yours?" the black-haired woman asked, flashing Franky a playful smile.

"Uh, I'm Franky, Miss." Franky said in introduction, wiping his dirtied hands on his tight, form-fitting jeans.

"Robin." The black-haired woman replied, ignoring the other young woman's incredulous look.

"This is my Senpai from judo club." Luffy explained, gesturing to Zoro.

"Ah yes," Zoro stepped forward, leaning against the construction blockade. "Roronoa Zoro."

"This is one of my professors, Dr. Nico Robin." Luffy said in introduction.

"Doctor? Wow!" Franky barked with a grin.

"A doctor of archaeology." Robin explained politely.

"And this is my friend Nami," Luffy said, gesturing to the other young woman.

"No need for introductions." Nami insisted, waving her hand dismissively. "Well, we've gotta get back to the university…"

"Hey, Luffy!" Zoro called out, ducking under the partition and following after Luffy on the sidewalk.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked, his hands fumbling with the strap of his bag.

"Uh, well, I…" Zoro began unsurely. "What are you doing Saturday?"

"Nothing, Senpai." Luffy answered. "Why?"

"Would you like to go out for some drinks?" Zoro suggested.

"I don't know…" Luffy drawled hesitantly.

"Oh, come on," Robin interjected, placing her hand on Luffy's shoulder affectionately. "Invite your big, flashy friend and I'll come too."

"Franky?" Zoro arched his brow in surprise. "You want me to invite Franky…?"

"Sure." Robin replied with a smile. "Luffy, you don't mind, do you?"

"Ah, nah. Of course not, Robin…" Luffy conceded with a grin. "The more the merrier." Luffy leaned back, locking eyes with Nami. "We could each invite a few people, make it a mixer…"

"Oh, no thank you…" Nami refused.

"It'll be fun…" Robin urged.

"No." Nami groaned.

"So you do like that guy at the café… Don't you! You liar!" Luffy teased, poking Nami's arm.

"Shut up or I'll end you…" Nami threatened.

"So Saturday…" Robin redirected.

"Yeah, Saturday…" Zoro repeated, licking his lips.

"Drinks." Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Where?" Robin orchestrated with a smile.

"Uh, well, wait…" Zoro searched his pockets for his phone. "Let's trade emails."

"Sure, Senpai." Luffy breathed, digging his phone out of his bag.

They exchanged emails on the sidewalk, Zoro using his broad body to block the others from the traffic. "Well, I'll message you tonight."

"Yeah." Luffy agreed, nodding his head slowly. "Sounds good."

* * *

Luffy held his phone tightly, reading and re-reading the brief message.

 _It's Zoro. I was just wondering if you were still interested in going out for drinks Saturday night._

Luffy exhaled shakily, his feet bouncing beneath him.

 _Yes._

Luffy waited impatiently. Perhaps a one-word reply was too blunt. He chewed on his bottom lip, jumping as his phone vibrated.

 _How about Yebisu Beer Museum?_

Luffy held his phone tightly in both hands.

 _Sure_.

Luffy had barely sent his reply before his phone vibrated again.

 _It's easy to bar hop in Ebisu._

Luffy nodded, typing his response.

 _I hope you can hold your liquor, Senpai._

There was no response for a few minutes.

 _Don't make me laugh. I'll drink you under the table, Monkey._

* * *

"Lose the hat." Robin groaned. "You look like a Foamer."

"What's a 'Foamer'?" Luffy asked, pulling his hat further onto his head.

"Look it up on Yahoo!" Robin muttered, trying to pry the hat off of Luffy's head. "Just take it off, Luffy!"

"Noooo…" Luffy whined, holding firmly onto his cap. "I think I look cool!"

"Fine." Robin sighed in defeat. "I tried."

"I don't tell you how to dress…" Luffy pouted, his bottom lip jutting out.

"That's true." Robin said, covering her mouth as she laughed.

"Hey!" Franky yelled loudly, clearing a space through the crowd. "Franky's here!"

"Oh, third person. How lovely." Robin breathed into Luffy's ear.

"Should I do that too?" Luffy asked, peering into Robin's eyes expectantly.

"Absolutely not." Robin said simply. "Just be yourself. Have fun."

"Hey." Zoro said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Sorry we're late. I got a bit turned around. I guess I thought Ebisu was a little further north… I don't know…"

"Oh, it's no problem," Robin dismissed. "We just got here ourselves."

"Hey, Senpai." Luffy spoke up, waving unsurely.

"Hey, Luffy." Zoro replied, nodding in greeting.

"Let's get a booth." Robin purred, sticking her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Yeah, sure." Franky agreed. "Get us some drinks, Zoro."

"What?!" Zoro looked from Franky to the bar rapidly.

"Get us the first round." Franky instructed. "We're gonna go sit down."

"Oh, suuuure…" Zoro groaned. "Lemme just drop everything and service you."

"That sounds gay, brother." Franky said, arching a manicured brow.

"Shaddap!" Zoro snapped, knocking his fist into the middle of Franky's back.

"Whaddaya wanna drink, Ro-bin?" Luffy called after her, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Whatever." Robin replied. "It doesn't really matter."

Zoro and Luffy stood side by side, watching the other two claim a booth. Robin slid in first, Franky sitting across from her. She smiled, leaning forward to speak to him before scooting beside Franky, leaving almost no space between them.

"Wow." Zoro breathed out in shock. "She hasn't recently gotten divorced or injured her head or anything, right?"

"Nope." Luffy replied with a grin.

"Good." Zoro muttered, pushing his way up to the bar. "Say, whaddaya want Luffy? I'll order."

"Beer." Luffy answered, pressing up against Zoro's back.

"Yeah, uh, I'll take eight beers." Zoro said, holding up his fingers.

"Thank chu…" Luffy drawled, taking four of the bottles. He stepped away, his warmth suddenly disappearing from Zoro's skin.

"Yeah, no problem." Zoro replied, following Luffy through the crowd toward the tables.

"Alright! Alright!" Franky beamed, grabbing the beer that Zoro offered to him. "Let's get this party started!"

"He's so excitable." Robin said, her eyes widening pointedly. She slapped her hand against his muscled arm.

"If he gets too much lemme know." Zoro offered. "I can make him go home."

"Oh, I'm sure that won't be necessary…" Robin said.

"So, uh, Luffy," Zoro began. "How long've you been in Tokyo?"

"Almost two years." Luffy replied.

Zoro sat down in the booth across from Luffy. He cleared his throat, twirling the bottle of beer in his hand. "So, what are you going to do with a degree in history anyway?"

"I don't know." Luffy admitted with a shrug. "Social studies gives me the best chance to travel and go on adventures…" Luffy smiled. "I thought it was way cooler than maths or science."

"I remember a first year that used to sleep on the roof during Japanese History." Zoro mused humorously.

"Japanese History is soooo booooring…" Luffy drawled. "I wanna go all around the world. And see things I've never even imagined before."

"I'll be in Scotland for a conference next month and I'm taking Luffy with me." Robin interjected.

"Scotland?" Zoro's face twisted, deep in thought. "Like Britain?"

"The same." Robin said softly. "It's a short trip for me, only two weeks."

"We're gonna see Scotland's Stonehenge…" Luffy explained excitedly.

"The Callanish Standing Stones." Robin clarified matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Zoro nodded, not entirely sure how he should respond. He wasn't scholarly. He wasn't worldly. He knew what he needed to know and that was that.

"The best part is the college pays for it!" Luffy declared. "And we get food vouchers! I can't wait to eat!" Luffy practically drooled with anticipation.

"Well, I'm happy for ya." Zoro said, drinking from his bottle. "Now's the time to travel."

"Yep." Franky agreed with a nod. "Time to sow your wild oats and such before ya settle down, brother."

"I don't need to do any of that stuff." Luffy insisted. "That's why I came to Tokyo." Luffy banged his fist against the table. "I came for my wifey and I won't leave until I can bring 'em back home."

"Huh?" Franky laughed. "How old are you, kid?"

"I'm twenty." Luffy replied, his eyes meeting Franky's seriously.

"Have some fun first. Trust me, brother…" Franky suggested with a smile. "Especially with all that talk about travel and adventure."

"Oh, and how old are you, Franky?" Robin asked.

"Well, I'm a little past the wild oats stage…" Franky murmured. "But not so far. I'm still fun."

"Interesting." Robin drawled.

"Are you seeing anyone, Senpai?" Luffy asked, his attention solely on Zoro.

"Nah." Zoro shook his head in refusal. "I'm not seeing anyone."

"I'm not either." Luffy admitted. He pushed his tongue against his cheek and grinned. "That's pretty convenient."

"Huh? Wait…" Franky began, raising a finger. "Are you…?"

"Hey, Franky," Robin distracted him quickly. "Have you ever seen-"

"Senpai," Luffy pressed. "Have you had your heart broken?"

"God, you're persistent." Zoro breathed.

"Yeah, I am." Luffy admitted. "I don't give up."

"I've never had my heart broken." Zoro answered, taking an edgy gulp of his beer.

"I have." Luffy confessed, his eyes wide. He licked his lips, his dark hair falling into his face.

"Sorry." Zoro replied. "Girls can be fickle." Zoro took another big gulp of beer. "That's why I don't fool around with 'em."

"It wasn't a girl." Luffy clarified.

"Oh…" Zoro breathed out. "Well, I'm sorry… I suppose, uh, that sort of thing… Well…" Zoro rubbed his head anxiously. "I guess I didn't know you were… like that…"

"Like what?" Luffy asked.

"You, uh, you know…" Zoro mumbled. "Gay, homosex-, uh, gay…"

"Gay?" Luffy made a face, deep in thought. "I'm not gay…" Luffy scratched his chin. "I mean kissing boys isn't necessarily gay… Neither is rubbing one out in your best bro's bedroom…" Luffy smiled, his fiery eyes watching Zoro with interest. "Was it asking for your button? Or was it kissing you last weekend? What was the biggest clue?"

"Hey!" Zoro protested, his face reddening. "What are you talking about all th'sudden, Luffy?"

"Why'd you ask me out for drinks, Senpai?" Luffy demanded, narrowing his eyes. "Don't you think that's too cruel?"

"Wh-wha-what?" Zoro panicked.

"You're so dumb it hurts, Zoro." Luffy complained, sliding out of the booth.

"Luffy!" Zoro called after him, sliding awkwardly from the sinking bench. "Hey-Luffy! Wait a damn second!"

Zoro chased after Luffy, through the bar and outside into the street. He grabbed Luffy, yanking his arm in an attempt to stop him. "Like you said, I'm persistent." Luffy said, grabbing Zoro and pinning him against the side of the building. "I'll just keep trying, ya know…"

Luffy kissed Zoro. His thin body pressed against Zoro's muscled chest. He held him in place, his hands on either side of Zoro's head. He kissed him forcefully, a trail of spit connecting their mouths. Zoro's stomach did a weird flip, his lower body reacting in a way he wasn't entirely familiar with. "Luf-fy…" Zoro breathed around Luffy's mouth. "Hold on…"

Zoro felt a sudden emptiness as Luffy pulled away, releasing him. "Sorry…" Luffy shook his head and laughed uncertainly. "I keep getting ahead of myself, Senpai."

"Why are you doing this?" Zoro asked, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head in confusion. "I mean, what the hell are you thinking?"

Luffy nodded slowly, backing away. "I'm going home, Senpai."

* * *

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Usopp breathed, trailing after his roommate and friend. "We stick out here… Let's go…"

"I'm just looking." Luffy murmured, shrugging out of Usopp's reach. "Don't be such a baby. I can go anywhere I want."

"Sure, sure…" Usopp groaned under his breath, sticking close to Luffy. "But these guys are huuuuge! I mean, look! Their necks are the same size as your waist!"

"This isn't high school." Luffy replied, flashing his friend a confident smile. "The jocks aren't gonna bully you. And if they do…" Luffy cracked his knuckles. "I'll just kick their asses."

"Hey," the manager looked up from his clipboard, inspecting Luffy critically. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanna join the judo team." Luffy said, slapping his hand on the bill of his baseball cap.

"Uh, judo…?" the manager scoffed, looking Luffy up and down.

"Yeah." Luffy nodded.

"You too?" the manager asked, pointing at Usopp.

"Hell no." Usopp refused firmly, shaking his head from side to side. "You couldn't pay me!"

"Uh, okay…" the manager rolled his eyes. "Tryouts are next week." He pointed to the signup sheet pinned to the wall. "Go ahead and sign up. "

"Sure, thanks." Luffy said, smiling widely.

"Alright…" Usopp whispered. "Are you finished? Can we go now?"

"What is wrong with you?" Luffy asked, shaking his head. "You act like you've never been in a gym before… What do you think's gonna happen?"

"You're gonna say something stupid. Piss one of those giants off. They're gonna swing at you and you'll dodge. They'll hit one of those other huuuuge dudes and then it will turn into an all-out brawl…" Usopp theorized. "In the attempt to destroy you, I will get dragged into it. I can't take a direct hit. I'm sensitive and I like my body in one piece, thank you…"

"You worry too much." Luffy accused.

"Probably." Usopp agreed with a solemn nod. "But it keeps me alive."

"You're gonna be one of those dudes who dies from stress." Luffy warned.

"Yeah, well, you could use a little more caution in your life." Usopp breathed out. "Seriously, Luffy! Why do you suddenly think you can join the judo team anyway?"

"I don't know." Luffy shrugged. "I was good at judo in high school."

"We've already established that this is not high school…" Usopp drawled. "These are grown men… You look like 13 year old next to them!" Usopp knocked his elbow into Luffy's ribcage. "And I don't mean a 13 year old boy. I mean a 13 year old girl…"

"Hey… that's not very nice…" Luffy complained, rubbing his stomach. "Now you have to buy me lunch. Since you were mean to me."

"I don't have to buy you anything…" Usopp insisted.

"Yeah, yeah you do!" Luffy groaned exaggeratedly. "Cause you're mean and you hurt my heart…"

"Okay…." Usopp snapped. "Let's just go! Puhlease!"

* * *

Luffy climbed the staircase, his arms weighed down by his heavy shopping bags. He paused on the landing, surprised to find Zoro outside his apartment, once again seated on the ground in front of his door. Luffy opened his mouth to speak but then thought better of it. He nodded in greeting, walking forward without pause.

"Hey, Luffy." Zoro called out, lifting his hand with a beer as offering. "Wanna beer?"

Luffy looked from Zoro's proffered hand to the hallway toward his apartment. He sighed and then smiled, walking toward Zoro. "Sure."

He dropped his bags underneath Zoro's window and sat down on the concrete floor beside him. He took the beer that Zoro offered him and popped the top off. They drank in silence for a few minutes, watching the sky darken and the streetlights turn on.

"You know," Zoro began nervously. "I'm sorry about the other day."

"Yeah?" Luffy asked, staring down at his hands. "What about the other day?"

"Well, uh," Zoro's skin flushed in embarrassment. "I was kinda ignorant… I guess… and I…"

"Don't worry about it." Luffy sighed in disappointment. They drank in silence for a few more minutes, Luffy opening up a second can of beer. "Senpai," Luffy breathed out. "I've always been in love with you."

"Huh?" Zoro sat up straighter. It felt like this should have been earthshattering news, but somehow, it didn't come as a shock at all.

"You knew, didn't you?" Luffy asked, his voice strained. "You knew I liked you but you just pretended that I didn't…"

"We were friends." Zoro said softly, the words cutting Luffy's insides like a knife. "I wasn't ready for more than that."

"And now?" Luffy asked, his eyes burning a hole into his hands.

"I would like to be friends." Zoro pleaded. "I didn't realize how much I missed you until you showed back up."

"You want to be friends…" Luffy said calmly. "Even though you know my feelings aren't so pure?"

"I can't return those feelings." Zoro confessed before draining the remainder of his can. "But I do want to be friends."

Luffy felt like something inside of him shattered. He nodded mechanically, bringing the can of beer up to his lips. He kept nodding, almost as if he couldn't stop. He downed his beer, smacking his wet lips together noisily. He smiled, his face feeling as if it were made of wax. "Of course… Of course we can be friends, Senpai."

"Really?" Zoro sighed in relief. He slapped Luffy on the back. It was intended to be friendly but Luffy could only imagine the hollow concussing as an indication that he was truly empty inside. "I'm glad, Luffy."

"Yeah." Luffy grinned widely. "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Goooooo Luuuuuffy!" Usopp shouted, covering his eyes but splaying his fingers.

"This is just tryouts." The manager explained. "There's really no reason to cheer."

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Luf-fy! Go!" Usopp continued undeterred.

Luffy looked up and waved, adjusting his too large judogi uniform. He smiled widely as he stretched, warming himself up for the match. "Alright," the assistant coach announced. "Everyone on the right side will be the _tori_ , everyone on the left, the _uke_ …"

Luffy made an 'L' with his hand, pumping his fist when he realized he was on the right side. He bounced excitedly from foot to foot, pumped up for the tryouts. He knew what everyone was thinking, but he also knew they were wrong. He was gonna toss their asses to the ground.

"Let's start with throws." The assistant coach instructed. "And begin."

Luffy rushed forward, his hands gripping his opponent's hips. He lifted the other man in his arms, flipping him onto his back on the floor. He stood over his opponent with a wide grin. "Just throws right?"

"Just throws." The assistant coach confirmed with a nod. "Say, what year are you?"

"I'm a sophomore." Luffy replied, scratching his nose.

"You're not from Tokyo…" the assistant coach mused, scratching his pen across his clipboard.

"Nope." Luffy shook his head. "I'm from Toyama."

"Where'd you learn judo?" the assistant coach questioned, hardly moving down the line of potential team members.

"High school judo club." Luffy answered.

"Alright, Luffy," the assistant coach said. "Let's see if that was luck. Take 'em down again."

Luffy nodded. This time he used a different throw, a Sutemi-waza technique, and threw himself and his opponent to the ground. He pinned the uke on his back before releasing him. He stood quickly, his hands held together behind his back.

"Good. Good." The assistant coach murmured, walking up and down the row. "Let's see some grappling techniques…"

"Soooooooo… How'd I do?" Luffy asked, popping up beside Usopp when the tryouts had finished.

"Eh." Usopp shrugged noncommittally.

"Whaddaya mean 'eh'?" Luffy demanded, his large eyes narrowing.

"I mean, eh." Usopp repeated. "You would've done well in the military after all."

"Not you too." Luffy groaned, grabbing his gym bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"So, you're definitely making the team…" Usopp gushed as they started walking toward the doors.

"Maybe." Luffy reasoned. "They might pick a bigger guy. Weight class is important."

"Well that's stupid." Usopp decided, rubbing his hands together with finality. "If they don't pick you, they're morons."

"I'll survive." Luffy replied. "I'm not even sure if I really wanna join or not." Luffy pushed open the door, letting Usopp walk through first. "Maybe I showed up today to bolster my own ego. Ya know, like I still got it."

"Oh, I figured you came because you thought someone here might know that friend of yours…" Usopp admitted.

"What?" Luffy asked, eyes wide.

"What what?" Usopp asked, shaking his head slowly.

"Explain yourself…" Luffy whispered, pushing Usopp against the wall.

"I said, I thought you were trying to join judo to get information on that friend of yours. Zoro, right? Well, if he went here and was on the team, someone in there knows him. He'd be a senior this year, right?" Usopp explained.

"Fuck." Luffy spat. "You're so smart." Luffy pulled his baseball cap from his bag and slapped it on his head. "That must be what I was doing…"

"What? You don't even know?!" Usopp groaned. "How's that possible?!"

"I'm smart but I'm also dumb." Luffy reasoned. "I do smart things but I'm too stupid to know why…" Luffy grinned. "It makes so much sense now!"

"You make zero sense." Usopp muttered.

* * *

"Hey, Senpai." Luffy said, rasping on the door. "You home?"

There was movement in the apartment and slowly, sleepily, Zoro appeared at the door. "I was sleepin'. Whaddaya want?"

"I came over to hang out." Luffy announced, pushing past the Zoro and through the door. He walked into the apartment, sinking down on the sofa with a sigh.

"I've got, uh, work tomorrow." Zoro said with a yawn.

"So? Work is boring." Luffy said, his eyes narrowed and his face pinched. "Wouldn't you rather talk to me?"

"Yeah…" Zoro admitted with a nod.

"Do you got any meat?" Luffy questioned. "I'm hun-gry."

"Uh, I can look…" Zoro murmured, wiping his heavy-eyed face.

"Meat! Meat!" Luffy cheered, crossing his feet on Zoro's coffee table.

"You should've just gone home if you were hungry…" Zoro realized, leaning down to inspect his fridge. "Oh, man… I'm afraid I don't have much in the way of food, Luffy."

"That's tragic." Luffy pouted, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"I've got beer…" Zoro suggested with a shrug.

"Alright! Beer it is then!" Luffy agreed.

Zoro tossed a can to Luffy, which he caught with ease. Zoro opened up his beer, drinking the spray of froth with an open mouth. "So whaddaya up to?"

"I made the judo team at school." Luffy announced before taking a sip.

"Congratulations." Zoro said with an approving nod. "You're much more suited to physical stuff than academics."

Luffy laughed, his eyes creasing in the corners. "I'm still majoring in history."

"That blows my mind, really it does…" Zoro confessed, shaking his head.

"Hey," Luffy began unsurely. "What's so bad about home? Why didn't you come back?"

"Toyama?" Zoro sighed heavily. "Ain't nothing wrong with Toyama. It's just… well…"

"I suppose it doesn't matter. You didn't come home and that's that…" Luffy decided suddenly.

"Yeah." Zoro agreed.

"I wasn't sure what to expect." Luffy admitted quietly. "I was worried you'd have four kids under five or something…"

"What the?!" Zoro shook his head emphatically. "No way. I'm not that stupid."

"Auntie said you were probably in jail." Luffy said with a wide grin.

"Well fuck her." Zoro spat in annoyance.

"But you're just normal." Luffy said suddenly.

"Yeah. I'm just normal." Zoro repeated in agreement.

* * *

"So, uh, who was that guy, brother?" Franky asked, stacking the sacks of concrete.

"Hmm?" Zoro asked, thoroughly lost in his thoughts.

"Luffy." Franky clarified.

"Ah, Luffy…" Zoro began a second stack of concrete bags. "Well, he was my kouhai in judo."

"Yeah…?" Franky murmured, his eyes following Zoro expectantly. "…And…?"

"And what?" Zoro snapped.

"Listen, I won't judge ya, brother…" Franky insisted, raising his hands. "If you were, uh, you know…"

"I'm not." Zoro said firmly, giving Franky a death glare.

"But he is…?" Franky pondered.

"Yeah, I guess he is…" Zoro tilted his head to the side in thought. "I don't really know."

Franky made a face. "How don't you know, brother?"

"Because we don't talk about that sort of thing!" Zoro shouted, losing his cool. He adjusted his hardhat, ignoring the curious stares from the rest of their crew.

"I don't know, man," Franky argued. "I think guys talk."

"Maybe you do, but you're barely human, idiot!" Zoro lashed out. "Luffy's not like that. He's just a regular, normal, kinda macho guy…"

"I'm just asking because, I think we were on a double date, brother…" Franky murmured.

"Well we weren't." Zoro insisted.

"I had fun." Franky said, leaning against the truck. "That black-haired minx was a damn firecracker…"

"Shaddap! I don't wanna know." Zoro barked.

"I'm just saying we should do it again." Franky suggested. "I could go on a date; you could go on a not-date… It's a win/win…"

"I don't know if you know this, but last weekend didn't go particularly well for me." Zoro mumbled.

"Yeah, well, as your friend I think you need to get out of your comfort zone." Franky replied.

"Oh, man, I'm getting choked up." Zoro grumbled sarcastically. "I had no idea you were so concerned about me."

"I'm just a really super guy." Franky beamed, flashing a wide grin. "So… when we going out again?"

"You don't listen." Zoro sighed.

"No, you don't listen. Me and Robin can go out on a date and you and Luffy can go out on a not-date. We've already gone over this, brother…" Franky explained slowly.

"You… Don't you think it's weird?" Zoro asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're the weird one." Franky accused, suddenly serious. "I mean, come on… I've known you for four years and you've never shown interest in anyone. You're either gay or broken, brother…"

"I'll kill you if you don't shut up." Zoro warned quietly.

"Sure, yeah, whatever…" Franky groaned in annoyance. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Zoro snapped, sending his hardhat whirling into Franky's face. "I told you to shut the fuck up, Franky!"

"Hey! Hey!" the foreman shouted. "No roughhousing!"

"Sor-ry! Sorry!" Franky yelled tossing Zoro his hardhat. He wiped his red nose and frowned. "I don't care who you do it with, but you need to get laid, brother."

* * *

Bang. Bang.

"Senpai! Sen-paiiiii!" Luffy bellowed, banging on the door with his fist. "Senpai! It's me!"

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Sen-pai!" Luffy whined, pressing against the door anxiously. "Open up!"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Luffy…" Zoro snapped, throwing open his front door. "What the hell do you want? It's 2 o'clock in the damn morning!"

Luffy blinked at Zoro then gestured to the narrow, white towel wrapped around his hips. His hair was soapy, bubbles streaming down his bare upper body. He grinned idiotically, his toes curling. "My shower stopped working…"

"What?" Zoro scratched his stomach sleepily.

"I was in the shower… wash-a-wash-a…" Luffy explained, gesturing over his body. "When the water just stopped. I tried the sink, nothing…"

"Come in." Zoro offered, stepping out of the doorway.

"Thank you." Luffy drawled, walking inside Zoro's apartment.

"Did you walk here naked?" Zoro asked, suddenly realizing that Luffy was soaking wet and covered only by a small towel.

"I was in the shower. Weren't you listening, Zoro?" Luffy said, laughing as he walked toward Zoro's bathroom. "Don't tell me you shower with your clothes on…"

"Of course not!" Zoro insisted, shutting his front door. "You know, Luffy, I only have about two hours left to sleep…"

"I'm not asking you to wash my back." Luffy said, turning around to wink at Zoro. "I'm really flexible, there isn't much I can't reach…"

"I'm going to bed." Zoro mumbled, flopping back onto his messy bed. He punched his pillow, situating it between his arms in a more comfortable position. ""Night, Luf."

"'Night, Zoro…" Luffy said in a sing-songy tone, tossing his towel into the sink. He jumped into the shower, his heart pounding in his chest. He held his hand over his heart, trying to silence the deafening thump. Surely his heartbeat was keeping Zoro awake.

How long had it been since he'd seen Zoro's sleeping face? Luffy swallowed thickly, letting the water rinse the shampoo from his hair. Zoro still slept shirtless. And judging by his messy sheets, he still tossed and turned in his sleep. Luffy smiled, pressing his back against the cold tile wall.

In the bedroom Zoro lay in bed. His skin burned, a strange heat traveling down into his belly. Luffy was so nonchalant. He even walked across the complex in such a vulnerable way. Zoro murmured unintelligibly into his pillow, the scent of Luffy's shampoo making his throat tighten. He was usually immune to such desires, but suddenly the thought of Luffy showering _right there_ made his skin prickle.

Zoro realized he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep with Luffy in there. Zoro sat up in bed, sitting with his legs crossed beneath his bottom. He rolled his shoulders back, cracking his joints. He rubbed his face, considering whether to grab something to eat or not.

Luffy appeared in the doorway. He shook his head, like a dog, the water shooting off his hair and into the air. He tilted his head from side to side, as if he had been swimming. He smiled when he saw Zoro was watching. He waved his hand and finished tucking the end of the towel under the top band. "Thanks, Senpai."

"You leaving?" Zoro asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah." Luffy nodded. "Thanks for letting me use your shower."

"You should've brought your clothes." Zoro pointed out, rummaging through his dresser.

"Too much to carry." Luffy argued.

"Yeah, well, it's not safe to walk around like that at night, dumbass!" Zoro snapped, standing up and following Luffy from the room.

"What?" Luffy smiled tightly. "I'm not a girl."

"You don't have to be a girl, you fucking idiot…" Zoro hissed, grabbing Luffy's arm. He handed Luffy a pair of his pajama. "Put these on before you leave."

Luffy looked down at Zoro's pajamas in wide-eyed silence. He nodded, removing his towel unashamedly. He pulled on Zoro's pants and let the band snap into place. He tightened the drawl strings with a grin. "Streeetchy pantssss…"

"Keep 'em." Zoro sighed, looking anywhere but at Luffy. Luffy, who had been naked in his living room just moments before.

"Alright, well, I'll see ya later, Senpai." Luffy said, opening Zoro's front door. "Thanks for the stretchy pants."

"See you." Zoro replied, shutting the door and twisting the bolt.

* * *

Luffy wasn't expecting Zoro to email, so when he left class on Friday afternoon he was exceptionally pleased to see two messages waiting for him.

 _Hey. Wanna go for dinner tomorrow?_

Luffy smiled, feeling inexplicably victorious.

 _Franky wants to come. He says to bring Robin._

Luffy could work with that. He swung by his professor's room, knocking on her office door. "Ro-bin! Ro-bin!"

"Oh, Luffy…" Robin murmured, looking up from her stack of papers to grade. She adjusted her reading glasses and gestured to the chair across from her desk. "What's up?"

"What're you doing tomorrow?" Luffy asked, playing with the hula dancer pencil holder on Robin's desk.

"Grading papers, apparently." Robin answered.

"That's boooring." Luffy groaned. "Wanna go out to dinner?"

"Are _you_ asking me out to dinner?" Robin asked, eyeing Luffy thoughtfully. "I'm not going to KFC again. I don't care how big the sandwiches are."

"But Robin!" Luffy protested. "Two chicken breasts and bacon on a buttermilk biscuit!"

"Eww." Robin shook her head firmly. "I refuse."

"Well, that's not where we're going anyway…" Luffy explained. "Zoro asked me to dinner tomorrow and he said Franky wanted to come and Franky said he wanted you to come…"

"Oh?" Robin removed her reading glasses. She shuffled the papers around on her desk, stuffing a large stack into her briefcase. "Well, in that case…"

"You'll go?" Luffy asked.

"Of course." Robin agreed with an indulgent smile. "What are friends for?"

"I have a feeling you're not going for me…" Luffy muttered under his breath.

"Nonsense." Robin proclaimed, pushing her slender feet back into her narrow heels. "Everything I do is for you. You're my favorite student."

"You're like the mom I never knew!" Luffy said, placing Robin's pencil holder back on her desk.

"Big sister." Robin hissed. "Big sister, Luffy."

"Oh, sor-ry… Big sis…" Luffy corrected with a grin.

Luffy grabbed his phone, typing his email up quickly.

 _Sure. Robin's in. Where?_

"Aww…" Robin drawled. "My Luffy's growin' up and emailing boys…"

"Just one boy." Luffy said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Only this one."

* * *

"Wow." Franky breathed, scooting Robin's chair out for her. "You look… uh…. Super."

"Thank you." Robin replied, brushing her hands over the hem of her skirt as she sat down in her chair. Her smile widened as Franky pushed her up to the table. He sat across from her, his knees bouncing nervously.

"Hey, Luffy." Zoro said simply, sitting down in his chair, his legs spread wide.

"Hey, Senpai." Luffy replied, noisily scooting his chair up to the table.

"I hope you like Korean." Franky said, looking from Robin to Luffy as he spoke. "I love it."

"Oh, me too." Robin agreed.

"Meat…" Luffy said, nearly drooling over the menu. "So much meaaat…"

"I came for the shochu." Zoro admitted. "Food's an afterthought."

"Or a bonus." Robin suggested.

"You sure like to drink, Senpai." Luffy noted, scanning the menu.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded. "Drinking is the manliest of Japanese hobbies."

"Is it?" Robin asked, arching a brow.

"Well, second manliest…" Franky reasoned, wiggling his brows. "I can think of something else I like to do more…"

"Karaoke?" Luffy asked, completely oblivious.

Robin laughed, her hand resting on Luffy's thin shoulder. "You're too much, Luffy."

"Am I wrong?" Luffy frowned in thought.

"We should totally do karaoke after his…" Franky decided, banging his fist against his palm.

"Oh, no." Robin refused with a laugh. "I don't sing."

"Remember when we did karaoke, Senpai?" Luffy asked, his voice growing louder. "We rented out a room and we did all those J-Pop songs…"

"I, uh, I don't remember that…" Zoro lied, burying his face in his menu. "That must've been somebody else…"

"No. It was you." Luffy pressed. "And you tied your uniform shirt up like Britney Spears and sang Galaxy Supernova…"

"That was definitely someone else." Zoro muttered.

"Oh, that's too bad. It sounded like fun…" Franky teased, knocking his broad shoulder against Zoro's.

"He did the choreography too." Luffy said with a snicker.

"Oooh nice!" Franky beamed, bumping fists with Luffy. "Gotta love that Girls' Generation."

"I'm not real familiar with their work." Robin admitted.

"Neither am I!" Zoro insisted, his bottom lip curving into a child-like pout. "I don't remember that at all." Luffy only smiled and shrugged. He closed his menu and opened his chopsticks, breaking them apart. "And if I was…" Zoro grumbled. "I probably would've expected something like that to be kept private…"

"My bad." Luffy chuckled.

"I got dirt on you too, Monkeyyy…" Zoro taunted.

"I said my bad." Luffy groaned. "Shit."

"Oh, now, that's something I'm very interested in." Robin said, leaning across the table. "What was Luffy like in high school?"

"Aw, nobody wants to know that." Luffy protested with the shake of his head.

"Luffy in high school..." Zoro said with a nod. He leaned back in his chair, throwing his muscled arm behind his head. "He had a knack for getting into trouble. He'd fight anybody who called him out. It was super annoying."

"Bet you got your ass kicked lots." Franky mused.

"Nah, not really…" Zoro shook his head. "He almost always won."

"Usually 'cause I wouldn't stop until I won." Luffy interjected.

"He wasn't very smart. Lots of remedial classes so he could participate in club." Zoro continued. "He skipped class for the stupidest reasons like good weather or… Well, let's just say one time he skipped class because he thought he saw a bunny climbing a tree. It was a squirrel."

Robin burst into laughter, covering her mouth politely. Her body shook, her eyes creased happily. "Oh… it's just as ridiculous as I thought it would be…"

"Yeah…" Luffy sighed heavily. "That's me."

"He's the only person I know that can lick their own elbow." Zoro said. "Can you still do that? I swear, it's like he's missing his ribs or something… He can just fold right in half…"

Luffy narrowed his eyes thoughtfully before twisting in his chair, his tongue lapping from his mouth. He bent unnaturally, the joints in his spine stretching to their limit. He licked his elbow and then sat back up, grinning in triumph. "Still got it."

"Wow." Franky slammed his hand on the table. "What a useless but interesting talent."

"I can lick my nose." Robin said, demonstrating her silly ability.

"I can tie cherry stems with my tongue…" Franky said, running his hands over his styled hair.

"Let's see that." Robin said, waving her hand in gesture. She smiled at the server politely, "Yes, can I get a bowl of cherries."

"So, what about you, Zoro?" Franky asked. "What's your hidden talent?"

"Besides karaoke." Robin interjected.

"I don't have one." Zoro said simply.

""Bullshit." Franky growled.

"Agreed." Robin murmured. "Bullshit."

"Come on, Luffy…" Franky pressed. "What ya got for us?"

"Zoro can fall asleep standing up. He can get lost on a circular track. He, uh, he can do handstands…" Luffy began to list off. "He's a good dancer."

Zoro covered his face with his hand. He licked his lips and sighed, staring down at the empty space in front of him. "Where's the damn waiter. I'm hungry."

"I'll wave 'em down." Franky offered, looking around the restaurant. "I'm getting there too."

"There?" Robin asked curiously.

"You know, past the point of normal hunger and into the land of no return…" Franky explained. "I mean. I'll fucking eat a man when I'm super hungry."

"Well we don't want that." Robin decided with a smile. She raised her hand into the air. "Waiter!"

They ordered their food and drinks soon after. Franky settled into his chair, his legs bouncing nervously. "So, when're you going to Scotland?"

"Oh." Robin was surprised by the question. "In two weeks."

"It's gonna be so fun." Luffy chattered. "I'm gonna eat haggis! Haggis!"

"Ew." Robin complained. "You're sitting with someone else if you eat that."

"You're no fun!" Luffy accused. "It's a rite of passage! We can't leave Scotland without trying it."

"You can try it." Robin insisted. "I'm not touching it."

"More for me then." Luffy proclaimed.

"What's haggis?" Franky questioned.

"Don't ask." Robin said, shaking her head.

"Zoro's not a picky eater." Luffy said. "And he doesn't complain about what I eat either."

"Well then," Robin groaned. "Eat with Zoro. Franky and I are moving tables…"

"Huh?!" Franky's chair scrapped the floor loudly as Robin stood. He ran around, moving the chair out of her way. "Where're we going?"

"Rob-in…" Luffy groaned, his eyes widening pointedly. "Where are you going?"

"I told you." Robin said with a smile, grabbing her purse from the back of her chair. "Franky and I are moving to another table."

"What?" Zoro asked, shaking his head.

"Sorry, brother." Franky snickered. "I'll see ya later."

"Franky you piece of shit!" Zoro hissed, watching Franky walk away after Robin.

"I guess it's just you and me." Luffy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, well," Zoro huffed. "That's better anyway. That jackass is too damn tall. I had nowhere to put my knee."

"That woman's the devil…" Luffy drawled, watching her and Franky slide into another booth on the opposite side of the restaurant.

"She has bad taste for sure." Zoro said.

"Oh, I don't know…" Luffy replied, suddenly feeling shy. "Franky's kinda cool."

"You did not just say that." Zoro groaned, make a face.

"I like my men big, built and stupid." Luffy said, with such a serious expression that Zoro was completely caught off guard.

"Uh… um…" Zoro stared at Luffy for several seconds before looking away and clearing his throat.

"Hopefully he's as good as he thinks he is." Luffy muttered, casting Robin and Franky one last look. "I don't think she can handle the disappointment."

* * *

"Hey, Luffy…" Zoro murmured, lifting Luffy's face gently. "Wake up…"

"Mmmm…" Luffy grunted, completely intoxicated.

"Where do you live?" Zoro demanded, patting Luffy's cheek in an attempt to rouse him. "Which apartment?"

"Uhhhh…" Luffy mumbled, smacking his lips together.

"Wake up, idiot!" Zoro demanded, shaking the slight young man in his arms. "Where am I going?"

"I've got the meat sweats…" Luffy said suddenly before falling back asleep.

Zoro made a face, his lips pursed together in annoyance. He carried Luffy up the stairs, propping him on his leg as he unlocked his apartment. He kicked open his door, carrying Luffy over the threshold. "I'm home."

Zoro walked Luffy into the bedroom, laying him in his bed. Luffy was completely sprawled out, no care in the world. Zoro took off Luffy's shoes, unable to ignore the small, pink toes without pinching them, and carried them back to the entryway.

He opened his fridge and grabbed a water bottle. He twisted off the cap and then twisted it back on, setting it down on the bedside table where Luffy could find it. He placed two aspirin beside it before heading back into the living room.

He threw his shirt off, tossing it into the chair in front of the television. He sighed as he plopped down on the couch, lazily grabbing the remote. He flipped through the channels absently, finally settling on a period drama about samurai.

He watched the movie for a little while, but something kept distracting him. He could hear Luffy in the other room. He heard the bed shift as Luffy repositioned himself; he heard Luffy's drunken snores. And even though it wasn't loud, it was entirely disruptive.

And then it was silent. Zoro narrowed his eyes, listening intently. But there was no sound from the other room. Instead of watching his movie in peace, suddenly Zoro was concerned. He sat up on the couch, waiting to hear a snore or creak of the bed.

He stood and crossed the apartment, peering into the darkness. _He's 20 fucking years old_ , Zoro chastised himself. _It's not like he's just gonna stop breathing…_

Luffy had undressed at some point. His shorts and shirt were in a pile on the floor. He slept on his stomach, his ass sticking slightly into the air. His thin, yet defined arms curled around Zoro's pillow, the sheets tangled around his long feet. He breathed softly, his cheek plumped out by his arm.

Zoro hesitated beside the bed. Luffy's exposed back was beautiful, the skin smooth and tan. He was slender but fit, the muscles above his buttocks defined attractively. Zoro reached out, his fingers trailing along Luffy's shoulder blade.

Luffy sighed in his sleep and Zoro pulled his hand away quickly. He curled his fingers against his side in a fist. He swallowed heavily, a strange tingle spreading across his lower stomach. His face was so warm it felt as if it was pinched.

He turned away with effort, his eyes focused straight ahead. He retreated back to the living room quickly, jumping over the back of the couch. He sprawled out on the sofa with a sigh, his hands clasped together. He considered going to get a beer but then thought better of it.

When Zoro woke the sun was up. He looked out his bedroom window in confusion. The bed was warm, the space next to him radiating like a kotatsu. Zoro's recollection of the night trickled back to him, but he was still completely bewildered by how he ended up in his bed beside Luffy.

Luffy was sound asleep, his handsome, youthful face turned toward Zoro. One hand was above his head, the other hand was on Zoro's stomach. He breathed evenly, his eyes twitching behind his lids.

Zoro went to move Luffy's hand, his own hand hesitating on top of the younger man's. Luffy's hand was surprisingly long. His fingertips were rough but his palm was smooth. And god was his hand warm.

Zoro moved Luffy's hand off of his stomach. Luffy stirred immediately, his large eyes opening in alarm. He blinked in confusion before he recognized his surroundings and the man lying in bed next to him. He grinned happily, stretching wide. "Mornin', Zoro."

"Hey, Luffy." Zoro replied, sitting up in bed.

"Ah, man…" Luffy grumbled, his hand resting on his toned stomach. "I'm soooo hungry…"

"Yeah, me too." Zoro agreed, ruffling Luffy's hair. "Give me a minute."

"Yeah?" Luffy asked, narrowing his eyes expectantly.

"Yeah, I'm not the world's greatest cook but I can manage eggs on toast." Zoro insisted, standing up.

"Awesome!" Luffy cheered, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his knees. "Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast!"

Zoro smiled, "Put some pants on and come out."


	3. Chapter 3

"How 'bout you, Luffy?"

Luffy blinked thoughtfully. "I wasn't listening…" The locker room collectively groaned. Luffy toweled himself off, standing there bare and exposed and unashamed. He looked from person to person expectantly. "So? Wha' did I miss?"

"We were talking about girls…"

"Girls!"

"What sort of girls are you into, Luffy?"

"I like big titties and thick thighs…" he began to gesture with his hands. "Tiny waist…"

Luffy just looked at them. He finished drying himself off and grabbed his underwear from his locker. He pulled them on with a snap before grabbing his denim shorts. The captain of the team, a blonde with a receding hairline and a name Luffy couldn't quite remember, stepped in closely. "Don't cha have a type?"

"Ohhhhh…" Luffy drawled, pulling his shirt on over his head. "I like athletic types."

"Like volleyball?" one of his teammates mused.

"Sure. I don't care. Whatever." Luffy replied, finger-combing his wet hair. "I like muscles… big muscles…" Luffy leaned against his locker. "And fat butts."

The locker room grew quiet. Luffy, seemingly oblivious to the shift in environment, grabbed his gym bag. He slammed his locker shut and pulled his phone out, immediately pushing his earbuds around his ears. "What?" Luffy asked, looking up as he started his music player. "Do I have a booger on my face or somethin'?"

"Just now…" the blonde captain murmured, zipping up his jeans. "You were talking about girls right?"

"Nah." Luffy admitted, shaking his head from side to side. "I don't like girls. Like _like_ like them. I mean they're fine as people…"

The locker room grew still and quiet. The Captain's face darkened, his chest heaving up and down. Luffy skipped the first song on his playlist and grinned. "Well, I'll see ya guys later…"

"You shouldn't come here anymore…" the captain challenged, blocking Luffy's exit.

"Huh?" Luffy asked, removing one of his earbuds. "Whatcha say?"

"You're a faggot, right?" the captain barked. "So you should use the girls' locker room."

Luffy's face rippled with anger but then he suddenly calmed. He smiled, his hand reaching down between his legs. He grabbed his crotch pointedly. "I'll use the girls' locker room when you do, Captain… Since I'm bigger 'n all…"

Luffy pushed his earbud back in his ear, his eyes locked on the captain. He walked around him, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked calm but the moment his back was to the captain his heart began to pound. He walked slowly, so slowly it nearly killed him.

As soon as the locker room door pulled closed behind him he let out a relieved sigh. He considered calling Usopp but quickly dismissed the idea. He only wanted someone to talk to as he walked, but Usopp would have the entire Japanese Self-Defense Force at the school by the end of the hour. His grandpa included.

Luffy paused in the gym. The manager was busy cleaning up, by himself. In high school judo everyone helped clean up at the end of the day. Luffy crossed the gym, nearly skipping. "Hey."

"Hey." The manager replied, not even sparing a glance in Luffy's direction.

"Need help?" Luffy offered, tossing his bag against the wall.

"Well, uh, sure…" the manager said, a grateful smile crossing his face. "Thanks, Luffy."

Luffy worked diligently. The other members of the judo team trickled out of the locker room as time went on but they ignored Luffy and he ignored them. He finished with a sigh, wiping his forehead with his arm. "All done."

"Thanks again, Luffy…" the manager croaked in exhaustion.

"Hey," Luffy began unsurely. "How long have you been manager?"

"Uh, this is my fourth year." The manager answered.

"Awesome!" Luffy cheered, pumping his fist into the air victoriously. "So you know Roronoa Zoro? You do, don't you?"

The manager made a face. "What about him? He quit years ago."

"Why?" Luffy pressed, suddenly closing in on the manager.

The manager took a step back but Luffy kept on him. "That was a long time ago… And it's not like we were friends or anything… I guess I couldn't really say…"

"Aw… come on!" Luffy groaned. "Please! Puh-lease!"

"He didn't quit, he was kicked out." The manager blurted, grabbing his clipboard from the floor.

"What?" Luffy shook his head. "Why? That doesn't make sense…"

"I'm only telling you what I know…" the manager whispered. "He got into a fistfight with over half the team." The manager smiled like he was thoroughly entertained and it pissed Luffy off. "The coach kicked him and another member off the team. Zoro was a loss, the other guy was a nobody."

"And the other guy?" Luffy pressed for more information.

"Uh, he was a medical undergrad…" the manager said, thinking carefully. "Tony or something…"

"Tony the medical undergrad." Luffy repeated, trying to lock it into his memory. "And does Tony the medical undergrad still go to school here?"

"Who knows?" The manager scoffed. "Who cares?"

"Well, thanks." Luffy said with a grin. "I don't think I like you but you've helped me out today so…"

Luffy grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He crossed the gym at a jog, pushing open the heavy metal door. He broke into a walk, trekking down the crowded hallway toward the registrar. "Namiiiii…"

"I've still got 15 minutes until we're closed." Nami said, glancing up from her desk. "Did we have plans?"

"No, uh," Luffy leaned over her desk. "I would like to locate a student. Can you do that?"

Nami's eyes narrowed. "I can't give out a student's personal information, Luffy. Why? What're you up to?"

Luffy pulled his wallet from his gym bag. He slipped Nami a 5000 yen note. "I need to find a medical undergrad named Tony."

"To-ny?" Nami asked, grabbing the note in an instant. "Tony got a last name?"

"If he does I don't know it." Luffy replied with a grin.

"This might take me a bit." Nami admitted, tucking the yen into her bra. "Can you be patient?"

"Nope." Luffy replied.

"Ain't that the truth…" Nami muttered under her breath.

"It's important." Luffy groaned. "I think…"

"I'll do my best." Nami sighed. "But I'll have nothing for you today."

"Thank you, Nami…" Luffy drawled, flashing her a toothy smile.

"But you owe me dinner…" Nami added.

"Sure." Luffy agreed.

"And I'm picking the place." Nami continued.

"Sure." Luffy nodded his head. "Do you have a certain café in mind?"

"Don't be stupid." Nami snapped. "But even if that's where I pick, it doesn't mean a damn thing…"

* * *

"Oh, Naaaami!"

"Yes, a table for two please…" Nami said, ignoring the outburst. "Anywhere but _his_ section."

"Awww…" Luffy drawled. "You're too mean." Luffy laughed. "He's so excited to see you."

"He gets excited all on his own." Nami insisted, following the hostess to their table.

"Naaaami! Don't worry, my dear! I'll switch sections in a second… I'll be right there!"

"If you're not interested you should say clearly that you're not interested." Luffy said, playing with the creamer on the table.

"You mean as clearly as Zoro said it to you?" Nami whispered, her eyes wide and angry. "Boys don't fucking listen."

"Ouch." Luffy sat back in his chair, his hands clasping together in his lap.

"Sorry, but I have a point." Nami muttered.

"Can't breathe…" Luffy moaned. "Too wounded…"

"I'm sorry." Nami repeated, reaching across the table.

"It's fine…" Luffy said. "No biggie." Luffy grinned from ear to ear. "My heart was crushed when he said it. It doesn't hurt anymore…"

"Oh my God." Nami exclaimed, covering her face. "I'm sorry, Luffy. I was pissed off and I took it out on you…"

"Excuse my question, but if you don't like it, why did we come here?" Luffy probed.

"I never said I wasn't interested." Nami explained. "And maybe I like him. But I certainly don't like when he makes everything so damn perverted…" Nami flung her hair over her shoulder. "If he likes me he should come out and say it. He shouldn't make me Miss Right Then. I need to be the only option, not the best option…"

"So you like him but you think he's flaky…?" Luffy said, trying to follow.

"Yeah, I guess." Nami agreed with a shrug. "And if he likes me he should like all of me. Asking to kiss me or trying to touch me or obviously ogling me isn't the same as asking me to dinner or to a movie or to the park or…"

"Naaami!" Sanji cooed, leaning against Luffy's chair. "Hello…"

"Hey." Nami replied. "I see you managed to switch sections."

"Of course," Sanji breathed. "Anything for you, Nami."

"I'd like some melon soda." Nami decided. "And maybe some cucumber sandwiches…"

"Coming right up, my dear…" Sanji replied, smiling indulgently.

"Oh and can I get some meat…?" Luffy asked, turning to look at Sanji.

"Yeah, well, I guess…" Sanji muttered. "What kinda meat do ya want?"

"Grilled." Luffy decided with a nod.

"I meant…" Sanji sighed, covering his mouth. "Never mind."

"So," Luffy began once Sanji disappeared into the kitchen. "You've got the info for me?"

"Of course." Nami said, sliding an envelope across the table.

"I feel like you're ordering me to kill someone." Luffy whispered, grabbing the envelope.

"You're so weird." Nami complained.

Luffy tore open the envelope impatiently. He scanned the paper, nodding as he read. "We share a professor."

"Too bad it's not Robin." Nami mused. "She'd probably lock him in her office for a week if you asked."

"There's no photo." Luffy noticed. "How am I gonna know who he is?"

"Just ask, moron!" Nami barked. "He isn't Jason Bourne!"

"Ah, Nami," Sanji said, returning with a tray. "Here's your drink and sandwiches…"

"Make the meat to go." Luffy instructed, placing the money for the bill down on the table.

"Yeah, sure." Sanji replied with a nod.

"Oh and just some friendly advice, from one man to another," Luffy began. "Stop expecting the impossible and ask her out on a real date."

* * *

"Professor?" Luffy called out, stepping into the empty lecture hall.

"Oh, hello, are you one of my students?" the professor replied, straightening up at his desk.

"Uh, yeah," Luffy nodded, walking across the floor. "Monkey D. Luffy."

"Monkey D. Luffy…" the professor repeated with gasp. "That doesn't ring any bells!"

"O-kay…" Luffy murmured. "I actually came because I'm looking for one of your other students. Tony Chopper? Does that ring a bell?"

"Of course." The professor nodded, his curly, black hair shaking. "He's always with me. May God have mercy on his soul…"

"He's dead?" Luffy asked, his eyes widening.

"No, of course not." The professor replied. "He's right there…"

"Hey. Wassup." The petite student replied, looking up from a stack of papers.

"He's my T.A." the professor explained. "He's just helping me grade papers."

"If you're here looking for me to bump up a bad grade, I won't do it." Chopper, a rather undersized young man with mousey brown hair spoke dryly. "You get what you earned."

"I have an 'A' in this class." Luffy said, heading toward Chopper's desk. "I came about something else."

"Oh, yeah?" Chopper looked up. His bright blue eyes were terribly distracting, nearly out of place on his otherwise plain face. "What?"

"Do you remember Roronoa Zoro? He was on your judo team four years ago…"

"Professor Brook," Chopper said, standing up unexpectedly. "I'll be leaving first."

"Sure." Brook answered. "Go ahead. I've got this… it is my job, after all…"

"Hey, wait…" Luffy called after the slight man. "Where are you going?"

"Stop following me!" Chopper barked, his hands balling into fists at his side.

"You, uh, are the Tony Chopper who was on the judo team, right?" Luffy questioned doubtfully.

"Yeah! Why? You think just because I'm small that I can't do anything?!' Chopper snapped.

"No. No. That's not it." Luffy raised his hands peaceably. "Zoro's my friend. I was just curious as to why he quit the judo team. He was actually at college on a scholarship for judo… It just doesn't make sense…"

"Why are you bothering me?" Chopper demanded, practically running from the Art History room.

"Why would Zoro pick a fight with you?" Luffy demanded, completely at a loss. "You… You don't look like the type…"

"Zoro didn't pick a fight with me, you jerk!" Chopper exclaimed. "Just mind your own business!"

"Zoro is my business!" Luffy retorted.

"Then ask him yourself!" Chopper shouted. "And leave me alone!"

"Agh!" Luffy groaned. "Wait. I feel like we've started off on the wrong foot…"

"Quit picking on me!" Chopper yelled, running away from Luffy at full speed.

"What the fuck?" Luffy shook his head. He adjusted his bag strap and walked down the hall, ignoring everyone's curious stares.

* * *

"Senpai? You home?" Luffy called through the door. Bang. Bang. "Senpai?" Bang. "Zor-o! Answer the door! It's me…" Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Knock once." Zoro ordered, opening the door. "And then wait. If there's no answer, knock one more time…"

"Sor-ry…" Luffy said with a grin.

"Come in." Zoro sighed, moving aside so Luffy could come inside.

"Hey, just curious. No reason, but who's Tony Chopper?" Luffy asked impatiently.

"What?" Zoro locked the front door and stepped into the living room. He made a face before returning his features to a neutral expression. "What're you asking about him for?"

"Oh, he's in one of my classes…" Luffy lied, sinking into Zoro's couch. "And he used to take judo too."

"Wait…" Zoro's body froze. "You go to Toyo University?"

"Yeah…" Luffy nodded.

"Why?" Zoro demanded, his brows knit together.

""Cause that's where I applied…" Luffy drawled.

"Why?" Zoro repeated, growing angrier.

"Because that's where you went…" Luffy explained.

"What are you doing?" Zoro barked. "Are you a fucking stalker?"

"Stalker?" Luffy repeated the word. It felt strange, uncomfortable. The word didn't fit.

"Yeah. Are you fucking stalking me, Luffy?"

"Senpai," Luffy tried to explain.

"I'm not your damn Senpai. I'm not anything!" Zoro shouted.

"Why're you so mad? Sheesh…" Luffy muttered.

"You follow me to Tokyo. You get into my old university. You move into my apartment complex. You stalk my old acquaintances…" Zoro listed off.

"I'm going home." Luffy said, standing.

"No, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what you're doing…" Zoro insisted.

"I'm going home." Luffy repeated.

"I said no." Zoro growled, his hand wrapping around Luffy's slender arm. "What are you trying to do?"

"I haven't done anything wrong." Luffy breathed out, wrenching his arm from Zoro's grasp.

"Then explain yourself." Zoro snapped.

"You didn't come back so I came to you." Luffy said simply. "I couldn't find you. I nearly gave up. I moved into this complex with no idea you lived here too…" Luffy walked around Zoro toward the door. "And I heard from the manager that you were kicked off the judo team. Which means you lost your scholarship and your chance to go to college…" Luffy unlocked Zoro's door. "And I thought, that doesn't sound like him. So I wanted to prove that guy wrong…"

"Luffy…" Zoro said softly.

"You never asked which school I went to." Luffy pointed out. "You aren't the only person who's gone to Toyo University. Or are you just jealous that I got in?"

"Luffy, I…"

"It used to feel good when we were together," Luffy said, opening the door. "Now I just feel bad."

"I'm sor-sorry. I overreacted." Zoro admitted with difficulty.

"I won't trouble you anymore." Luffy promised, forcing his face into a wide grin. "Bye, Senpai."

* * *

"You're supposed to be getting on a plane tomorrow…" Usopp groaned.

"Give me another." Luffy demanded, slamming a yen note on the counter. "Another! Another!"

"He's good." Usopp insisted. "He's done…"

The bartender poured Luffy another shot, placing it in front of him and picking up the yen note. Usopp made a face, shaking his head in disappointment. "You should be ashamed of yourself…"

Luffy downed the shot, inhaling sharply. "Oh, wow…" Luffy twisted off the barstool, nearly knocking Usopp over. "I think I'm good now."

"I think you're not!" Usopp growled, hooking his arm around his friend's waist. "You're a mess, Luffy!" Usopp grunted with effort. "What did you eat? Bricks? Why're you so damn heavy?"

"I can walk on my own." Luffy argued, wriggling out of Usopp's hold.

"Alright…" Usopp conceded. "But it looks to me like you're leaning… Oh, God… Uh, Luffy… You… You're goin' down!"

Luffy caught himself on the bar. He smiled, a snicker escaping his lips. "You worry too much."

"Let's go home." Usopp suggested. "You've got an early morning. Remember? Scotland? Haggis? Stone thingies?"

"I can sleep on the plane." Luffy reasoned.

"Maybe, uh, you should've invited another friend out…" Usopp mumbled. "I don't know that I'm the clubbing type, Luffy…"

"Stop hidin' at home, ya nerd…" Luffy slurred. "You're too cute to be single. I mean, seriously, what is wrong with people? You're a solid catch…"

"Man, you are drunk…" Usopp groaned.

"No, man… No… I'm serious…" Luffy argued. "I wanna suck your nose."

"I'm drawing the line." Usopp snapped. He pinched Luffy's arm sharply. "You're going home."

"Just a little bit…" Luffy whined.

"Don't talk anymore." Usopp barked, leading Luffy through the crowded club.

"Can I bite it then? Just a little nibble…"

"Denied." Usopp refused firmly.

"Fine." Luffy pouted, letting Usopp drag him toward the exit.

"Oh, look, guys, it's Luffy…"

Usopp looked at the blonde man speaking, and deciding he looked like trouble, puffed up his chest. "Excuse me. We're heading home…"

"Oh? That's too bad. You should stay longer and hang out with us, Luffy…"

"Oh, hey, Captain…" Luffy said, smiling in greeting.

"Home." Usopp said firmly, tightening his grip on Luffy's wrist.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend?" the captain asked, licking his lips.

"Usopp's not a girl." Luffy explained with an oblivious laugh.

"He knows that Luffy…" Usopp groaned. "Come on."

"Which one do you think does the fucking?" the captain asked as his group of friends snickered.

"Usopp's not gay." Luffy explained, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Not even a little…"

"Stop talking to them and let's goooooo!" Usopp pleaded.

"Oh, it's okay, Usopp…" Luffy clarified. "I know these guys…"

"They're not your friends." Usopp said flatly.

"He's right, Luffy." The captain murmured. "We don't like faggots like you."

"Especially not in our locker room…" another boy taunted.

"I don't care." Luffy said simply.

"Let's go. Let's go. Let's go." Usopp chanted nervously.

"You should listen to your ugly, little friend and run along home…"

"Usopp isn't ugly." Luffy barked, curling his hands into fists.

"I don't care." Usopp insisted. "He can call me whatever he wants. I really don't care…"

"It seems like he wants a fight." Luffy said in challenge. "And I might as well give it to him."

"Luuuf-fy!" Usopp panicked. "You're drunk and you need to get home. Scotland! Remember?"

"Call Robin." Luffy said suddenly. "Tell her I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it tomorrow."

"What?!" Usopp gasped.

But Luffy didn't answer. He was already throwing the first punch. He struck the larger blonde directly in the face, knocking him backward into the crowd. He pressed forward, punching rapidly and without hesitation. He continued beating the captain, unrelenting even as the other members tried to pull him off of him.

Usopp covered his head; standing helplessly as a full-out brawl broke out in the middle of the club. It was only as the other members of the judo team began to gang up on Luffy that Usopp moved. He rushed forward, pushing one of the guys off of Luffy. He yelped anxiously as he was pulled into the fight.

And that was how they both ended up handcuffed and bloody, sitting on the bench at the police station. "I hate you right now."

"Yeah, sorry." Luffy groaned, his head pounding.

"You can shove that apology up your ass." Usopp snapped.

"I really am sorry." Luffy moaned miserably.

"You know it's completely legal for them to hold us for 3 weeks before pressing charges? I can't be here for 3 weeks, Luffy. I can't… I'm not made for prison…" Usopp cried out.

"Chill out, man." Luffy sighed. "It was a bar fight, not murder."

"Alright, you're free to go." One of the officers said, stepping forward to uncuff them.

"Really?" Usopp asked.

"Unless you think you should stay?" the officer teased.

"Oh, no. No, Sir." Usopp groaned. "We've reflected."

"They aren't pressing any charges." The officer explained. "And neither is the club."

"Luckyyyyy…" Usopp cheered under his breath.

"Be more careful from now on. Don't cause any more trouble."

"Right!" Usopp said, saluting.

"See." Luffy mused, walking side by side with Usopp. "Everything turned out fine."

"You were just born under a lucky star." Usopp muttered.

"Think I can make it to the airport on time?" Luffy pondered, scratching his chin.

"Go on." Usopp sighed. "Hurry up."

"I'll see ya when I get back." Luffy said with a smile.

"Be careful." Usopp called out.

"Yeah, sure. I will…" Luffy replied, waving as he took off running down the street.

"You can't leave without your passport…" Usopp reminded him, shaking his head as Luffy suddenly took off in the direction of home.

* * *

"I'm too old for konbini bentos." Franky complained, sitting down on the bench beside Zoro with a thud.

"Doesn't matter to me." Zoro mumbled around a mouthful of food. "Food's food."

"I think when Robin gets back from Scotland I'm gonna ask her to stay over." Franky mused. "I can clear out a drawer in the dresser…"

"Good luck with that." Zoro snorted dryly. "Your 1DLK is sure to impress a professional woman."

"When you look like me…" Franky reasoned. "You don't have to have much else going on."

"You're gonna make me sick." Zoro warned.

"You've been particularly bitchy the past few days." Franky accused. "Anything ya wanna talk about, brother? I wouldn't normally ask but I'm afraid whatever's stuck up your ass is gonna start paying rent."

"Let's not talk about my ass." Zoro barked.

"I don't wanna talk about your ass…" Franky retorted impatiently. Zoro made a face and Franky groaned. "You need a hobby. I think it'll help."

"I have hobbies." Zoro argued.

"Drinking at home in your underwear doesn't count." Franky quipped.

"I don't need hobbies." Zoro corrected.

"Ah, come on, brother," Franky urged. "All you do is work, drink, eat, and sleep."

"That's what I like doing." Zoro insisted, trying to finish his bento quickly.

"If you're so happy then why do you look so miserable?" Franky asked.

"It's just my face, Franky." Zoro snapped.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Will you fucking knock it off? You're a damn pain in my ass…" Zoro shouted, his face flushed scarlet.

"What did you and Luffy fight about?" Franky asked unexpectedly.

"He went prying into my personal business." Zoro said simply, his eyes narrowed.

"What? What sorta personal business?" Franky shook his head in confusion.

"He just…" Zoro sighed heavily. "I left school. It's over and done. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, I see, brother. You've got a killer inferiority complex…"

"No. That's not it." Zoro groaned.

"I'm a simple man. I won't understand unless you tell me." Franky murmured.

"You don't need to understand." Zoro replied. "It doesn't involve you."

"Is Luffy your friend?" Franky asked.

"He was…"

"No. Shut up. Is Luffy your friend?" Franky repeated forcefully.

"I don't know if…"

"Shut up. Is Luffy your friend?" Franky pressed on.

"Quit pushing me! God damn it!" Zoro snapped.

"Is Luffy your fucking friend or not, dipshit?" Franky demanded.

"Yeah." Zoro admitted, throwing his hands into the air in defeat. "Yeah. He's my friend."

"And you care about him? Like what happens to him?"

"Yeah." Zoro snapped.

"And if something bad were to happen, would you try to help him?"

"Yeah, I guess. If I could…"

"Okay." Franky nodded decisively. "Then you're just a complete moron."

"What? Why?" Zoro barked.

"Because Luffy was just doing what you said you yourself would do." Franky explained. "Which makes you a big moron."

"That's different…" Zoro insisted.

"Oh, please. How?" Franky groaned in irritation.

"Because…"

"Damn, I understand everything now, thanks…" Franky replied sarcastically. "I just can't imagine why Luffy feels so confused by everything…"

"And how would you know what Luffy's feeling?" Zoro growled.

"Oh, well, uh," Franky stammered unsurely. "Maybe that's because, well…"

"Yeah? Go on?" Zoro pressed.

"Robin…" Franky answered, smiling guiltily.

"Yeah, well…" Zoro groaned. "What does she fucking know?"

"She's a professional woman." Franky explained with wide, impressed eyes. "She's damn smart."

"You're such a dumbass." Zoro said, standing up and tossing his bento into the garbage.

"Let me just ask this," Franky said, standing up and following after Zoro. "Do you have feelings? You know, like _down there_ feelings…?"

"Down there feelings?" Zoro shook his head. "What? Never mind I don't wanna know."

"Ya know, brother, like, uh," Franky leaned in to whisper. "Desire? Sexual urges… That sort of thing…"

"I'm 23 years old." Zoro said simply.

"So you do?" Franky asked unsurely.

"So we aren't talking about it." Zoro replied.

"So you don't?" Franky asked, frowning.

"Drop it."

"Does it, uh, ya know, get hard, brother?" Franky asked in concern.

"Damn it, Franky!" Zoro exclaimed in embarrassment. "Shut the hell up!"

"You should see a doctor maybe…" Franky suggested.

"There's nothing wrong with my dick!" Zoro yelled, a little too loudly on the street. "It works fine. Just fine. I have no complaints!"

"Alright. Good. Good." Franky sighed in relief. "So then how about the other side?"

"WHAT OTHER SIDE? YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Zoro bellowed, his face hot and red.

"You know, like love. Love. Have you ever been in love?" Franky explained, waving his hands in gesture.

"Oh…" Zoro practically deflated. He shook his head, rubbing his face. "I thought you meant something else…"

"Calm down, brother. It's a simple question." Franky continued. "Have you ever loved someone?"

"Yeah." Zoro said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?!" Franky gasped. "I'm kinda surprised."

"Yeah, whatever." Zoro mumbled. "I'm going back to work."

"We've still got ten minutes…" Franky pointed out, gesturing to a watch he didn't wear.

"I'm heading back."

"Hey, Zoro…" Franky called after him. "What kind of person was it?"

Zoro pulled his hardhat back on his head. He adjusted his safety vest before crossing his arms over his chest. "Luffy."


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy laid on the bed, his toes curling off the edge. He stared up at the textured ceiling and sighed. He puffed his lips out, over and over. He sighed again, scratching his nose. He rolled from side to side, watching the fire sprinkler shake back and forth in his sight.

"What is it Luffy?" Robin asked, looking up from her book.

"Nothin'."

He rolled over onto his stomach, kicking his legs up and down. He sighed heavily, letting his face sink into the bed. He sat up suddenly, gasping for air. As soon as he'd collected himself he started making popping noises with his mouth.

"Luffy…" Robin scolded.

"What?" Luffy asked, looking over at Robin expectantly.

"I'm reading." Robin said.

"Gooood for yooou…" Luffy drawled.

"So be quiet." Robin clarified.

"Okaaaay." Luffy pouted, sinking into the bed.

Luffy pushed onto his knees. He stretched his back, arching and bending. He rolled back over, his big toe snagging on the loop in the duvet. He waved his leg from side to side in an attempt to free himself. The vinyl string tightened painfully around his toe and he yelped, sitting up and breaking the thread.

"Good God, Luffy…" Robin exclaimed. "I love you but I'm going to strangle you."

"Alright." Luffy groaned, bouncing off the bed. "I'm going out."

"Going out?" Robin didn't look pleased.

"Yeah." Luffy nodded, changing his shirt. "I'll be back in a bit. Let me burn off some energy."

"Luffy I don't know if that's a great idea." Robin argued, shutting her book.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Luffy replied, pushing his feet into his tennis shoes. "And I'll have my phone."

"Okay…" Robin agreed reluctantly. "Be careful…"

Luffy nodded, flashing her a wide grin before opening the hotel room door. He walked down the hall and took the stairs, rather than the lift. He walked up to the front desk, his smile never faltering.

The receptionist spoke quickly, her English heavily accented. Luffy simply laughed. He grabbed a pen from the counter and pulled the hotel paper pad from his pocket. He scrawled his question neatly in English before handing it to the woman.

She smiled politely, writing her reply and even drawing a map. Luffy nodded. "Thaank chu…"

Luffy inspected the hand drawn map, nearly bouncing out through the automatic doors. He stuck to the sidewalk, walking casually until he came to a little pub called Demonico. He stepped inside, smiling in delight as he saw the place had karaoke.

He sat at a table, nodding his head along to the beat of the song. He looked around, feeling a teensy bit lonely. There was a couple in the corner, their tongues sliding against each other's openly. One of the men bit the other's tongue and the other man squealed. It was strange and fascinating to see two men kissing so visibly.

"Can I get ya a bevvy?" the waiter asked, tucking a strand of platinum hair behind her pierced ear.

"Bevvy?" Luffy repeated the word.

"A bez, laddie?" the waiter pressed.

"Beer…" Luffy requested, drawing the bottle in the air.

"Awright, min." the waiter said with a smile.

"It's hardly English , huh…" a well-dressed man said, sitting in the chair beside Luffy. He smiled crookedly, his elegant shoes crossing beneath the table. He pulled a cigar from his jacket, pushing it between his lips. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead." Luffy said, waving his hand.

"Where ya from?" the man asked, leaning close enough that Luffy could make out a light scar across his face. He was handsome, big and strong. And what was that scent? Cologne?

"Japan." Luffy answered.

"Here's your bez, min." the waiter said, placing a pint glass in front of Luffy. "Enjoy."

"Nice." The man replied, lighting his fat cigar. "I've been to Japan a few times for work."

"Where are you from?" Luffy asked slowly. He took a sip of his beer, enjoying the different taste.

"Maroc." The man said. "The desert."

"Aw, ya make sure the toaty squint knows wit kind of pub this is…" the waiter said, leaning across the back of the man's chair. "Before the Nat King, yeah?"

Luffy's eyes opened wide. He looked from the dark-haired gentleman to the flaxen waiter in confusion. He couldn't follow a single word she said. She flashed him a smile and pushed off from the chair, walking across the pub to another table.

"Are you here alone?" the man asked, his fingers fumbling the top button of his jacket.

"No." Luffy answered. "I'm here with my university."

"Oh, yeah?" the man asked, his eyes lingering over Luffy's mouth.

"We're studying a historical site." Luffy explained, not entirely confident with his pronunciations.

"So there're a bunch of cute little Japanese students all over Scotland right now?" the man breathed out a ring of smoke.

"There are ten of us." Luffy explained.

"But you're the cutest, right?" the man asked, smiling puckishly.

Luffy felt his cheeks heat. He rolled his shoulders in a shrug and laughed, looking anywhere but at the man's intense eyes. The man leaned back in his chair, his tongue trailing slowly over his thick bottom lip.

And somewhere between finishing his sixth beer and going back to the hotel, Luffy was in the bathroom stall, pressed up against the wall. He moaned loudly, his fingers tangled through the man's slick-backed black hair. He covered his mouth with his other hand, trying to stifle the noises escaping his lips.

The man was on his knees. It was a contradiction to his powerful, affluent personage and it made Luffy weak in the knees. The man sucked eagerly, taking Luffy's length into his mouth. Luffy's face and neck flushed, his eyes locked intently on the man's wet, warm mouth. And God how he looked sucking him off.

Luffy tugged on the man's hair gently, lifting his head up by the chin. He pulled the man to his feet and suddenly he was dwarfed by the man's size. His hands roamed over the man, his fingers snaking beneath the man's fine dress-shirt. Luffy pushed up on his toes, his lips crushing against the stranger's throat. And something inside Luffy became so hungry. He needed it. He needed more. He needed this.

Luffy fumbled with the man's leather belt. He unzipped the trousers and groped the front of the man's sticky underwear. He pushed the man against the door of the stall, the man spreading his legs apart obediently. Luffy murmured in approval, reaching around and stroking the man's large, stiff cock.

And then Luffy pushed inside. He pumped quickly, his narrow hips smacking against the other man's ass. He thrust his hips, one hand pressed against the door of the stall and the other gripping the man's hip. He fucked the stranger forcefully, the man's pants and moans shaking from the motion. The man cursed quietly, his knuckles whitening. Luffy continued, sweat dripping from his hair and down his back. The man began to stroke himself and Luffy pulled out, finishing on the man's absolutely beautiful buttocks. Luffy reached around and stroked the man to ejaculation.

The man wiped himself silently, his cheeks and ears burning scarlet. He redressed hurriedly, checking his pockets for his phone and wallet. Luffy wiped himself, throwing the used tissue in the toilet. He pulled his pants back up and buttoned them, suddenly feeling rather embarrassed by the exchange.

And then without warning the man struck Luffy. Luffy staggered backward in shock, his hand reaching up to his cheek. "What the hell?!"

The man kissed Luffy passionately, his teeth biting down on Luffy's lip. He slapped his hand over Luffy's other cheek, licking from the bottom of his jaw to his eye socket. Luffy pushed roughly against the man's chest. He shook his head in refusal, confused as the man struck him again. The man was frenzied, kissing every bit of Luffy's face and then hitting him again.

Pain exploded over every inch of Luffy's face. He threw his hands up and over his head, falling in the space between the toilet and the wall of the stall. He kicked out with his foot, managing a couple of quick blows in defense. The man unlocked the stall and retreated, pulling his jacket more closely around himself.

Luffy sat on the bathroom floor for several minutes, his heart pounding in his chest. His phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket, answering it. _"Luffy? It's nearly 2 a.m… Where are you?"_

"I'm on my way back." Luffy said, pushing off the toilet and to his feet. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Luffy retraced his steps quickly, nearing a full-out run as he approached the hotel. He passed through the automatic doors and turned away from the reception desk, blocking his scraped up face from view. He pushed the button for the elevator, once, twice, three times.

He opened his wallet, pulling the keycard out and sliding it through door. He pushed open the door and immediately slipped into the bathroom. He inspected his reflection in the mirror, jumping as Robin opened the door.

"What the hell Luffy?" Robin chastised. "I stayed up because I was worried and- Oh my God… Luffy! What happened?" Luffy turned, forcing Robin from the restroom and pushing the door closed in her face. "Luffy! Let me in…"

"Go away Robin…" Luffy groaned, locking the bathroom and dropping into a squat beside the door. He covered his head with his hands, a bit of blood dripping on the floor between his legs.

"Luffy…" Robin breathed. "Let me in, honey…"

"No." Luffy refused. He clawed through his hair, feeling absolutely revolting.

"Luffy…" Robin tried again gently. "Talk to me."

Luffy snarled in frustration, his fingers scratching over his face and neck. He removed his clothing in disgust, shoving them in the bathroom rubbish pail. He began to bawl, his forehead resting on the cool tile floor. He itched all over. And suddenly all he could smell was cigar smoke and sweat.

He crawled into the shower, his body shaking up and down with sobs. He turned on the water, not even bothering to situate the cloth curtain. The water was freezing at first. He clenched his eyes in discomfort. The water was comfortably warm for about thirty seconds and then it burned. The scalding water beat down on his skin, leaving bright red, raw flesh.

"Luffy…" Robin called through the door. "Say something Luffy! Right now!"

"I'll be out in a minute, woman…" Luffy called, hugging his knees tightly.

* * *

Luffy scrawled across the clipboard, filling out his forms silently. Usopp sat beside him, reading a tech magazine. Luffy coughed into his hand, turning away from Usopp as he did. He finished the paperwork and stood, walking across the clinic and handing the nurse the clipboard.

He sat back down, sinking further into the chair than was polite. He had a headache and, to be honest, he couldn't even take a piss without feeling a psychosomatic burn. He waited impatiently, Usopp suddenly patting his knee in a comforting gesture. "You'll be right in. Just relax."

"I am relaxed." Luffy grumbled, scratching his belly.

"Mon…key Luffy…?" a nurse called out, stepping into the room. She seemed rather unimpressed by the name.

Luffy stood, hesitating in front of Usopp's chair. Usopp looked up in surprise and then stood. "Oh, yeah. Want me to come?"

"If you want…" Luffy muttered, waiting for Usopp to follow.

The nurse led Luffy and Usopp down the hall. She weighed Luffy and took his temperature. He frowned as she wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his upper arm. It squeezed him painfully, slowly deflating and then beeping with his results. "Nervous?"

"Yeah…" Luffy admitted, looking rather small in the chair. The nurse wiped an alcohol soaked cloth over his arm. She leaned forward on her stool, sticking the needle into his vein. She drew two vials of blood before removing the needle, pressing firmly on his skin with a cotton ball.

"No need to be nervous." The nurse said kindly. "Let's go ahead and get you into room 4. Right here, second on the left. First open door…"

Luffy climbed onto the table, the paper crinkling beneath him. Usopp sat in the chair beside the table, the magazine still rolled in his hands. Luffy looked over at Usopp and Usopp smiled reassuringly.

The nurse handed Luffy a paper gown and a sample cup. "Alright. The bathroom's right here. Go ahead and give me a urine sample. Just leave it on the back of the toilet. Undress from the waist down and wear this." The nurse smiled. "The doctor will be in to see you shortly."

"Okay." Luffy nodded, taking the proffered supplies and heading into the cramped bathroom adjacent to the exam room.

"She wants pee." Usopp called after him. "Nothing else…"

"Yeah. I got it." Luffy snickered, sticking his tongue out at Usopp before he shut the door.

Luffy finished in the restroom and crept back into the room, dumping his pants and underwear on the chair beside Usopp's. He jumped back on the exam table and sighed.

"It's going to be nothing." Usopp declared.

"Yeah." Luffy murmured anxiously.

"And you're not gonna be forgetful in the future…" Usopp continued gently. "Wrap it up."

"Yeah." Luffy agreed, nodding his head numbly. "You're not freaking out. It's kinda freaking me out more."

"I don't need to freak out." Usopp replied, popping the rolled magazine open in his hand. "I possess a highly scientific mind…And if we're talking about you… You're as healthy as an ox."

"Uh, thanks… for coming with me today…" Luffy whispered, gripping the edge of the table.

"Yeah, of course…" Usopp replied gently before beginning to scold his roommate. "But I'm only doing it this once! Ya hear? Take better care of yourself in the future!"

There was a knock on the door and an attractive young doctor stepped into the room. He smiled at Usopp first and then at Luffy. "Good morning, I'm Dr. Law…"

"I'm Luffy." Luffy replied lamely, watching the tall doctor pull on a pair of latex gloves.

"Let's do a quick oral swab and then you can tell me what brings you in today…" Law instructed, pulling a kit out from inside the cupboard. He turned around, taking the swab and bringing it to Luffy's mouth. "Say 'Aaah'…"

"Aaaaaaaaaah…" Luffy opened his mouth wide, his eyes intently focused on the tattoos peeking out from under the doctor's clothes.

Law removed the cotton swab and sealed it in a plastic container. He placed it on the counter and turned back around, his yellow eyes roaming over Luffy thoughtfully. "What's your primary complaint?"

"My, uh, can I say it?" Luffy asked, his large eyes wide.

"Go ahead…" Law waved his hand, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"My dick burns." Luffy blurted. "When I piss. It burns. Like hell."

"Okay…" Law nodded, his lips held together tightly. "Any painful or prolonged erections? Redness? Tenderness that spreads throughout your groin?"

"I can't…" Usopp stood, his hands held over his mouth. He closed the bathroom door and erupted into laughter.

"Uh…" Luffy paused thoughtfully. "No."

"Good." Law nodded.

"Alright, let's take a quick look…" Law gestured for Luffy to lie down. Luffy laid down on the firm table, he stared up at the sickeningly motivational poster on the ceiling and let out his breath. "So, you had a wild night and are feeling remorse?"

Luffy looked at the doctor and nodded. "Yeah. My bad."

"Well," Law began, slowly lifting Luffy's paper gown. "Was there any indication that your partner was not healthy? Any genital warts? Any foul odors?"

"Ewwwwww…" Luffy made a face. "No."

"Any lesions on your partner's body? Any sign of anything unusual?" Law asked, his hand pressing firmly above Luffy's groin.

"I didn't really see much of it." Luffy replied. "He left his clothes on…"

"He?" Law paused, his gloved hand pressing lower on Luffy's groin.

"Yeah." Luffy breathed out, feeling very awkward.

"I…" Law hesitated. "I'm only asking for medical purposes, but were you the one, mmm… Well, is there any chance that your rectum was cut or ripped?"

"Nuh uh." Luffy answered, a weird sensation trickling into his stomach as Law pressed on his very, _very_ low abdomen. "Can I say it?"

"Go ahead." Law smiled indulgently.

"I fucked him." Luffy blurted out. "And now my dick burns."

"You look very healthy." Law said, lowering Luffy's gown back over him. He removed his gloves and tossed them in the rubbish bin. "Everything looks good."

"But what about…?" Luffy trailed off.

"1 in 4 cases of newly contracted HIV is men ages 13-24." Law explained, washing his hands in the small sink. "Gay and bisexual men are at the most risk." Law dried his hands, tossing the paper towels into the bin. "You _must_ wear a condom."

"My bad." Luffy groaned.

"Japan has the lowest percentage of HIV cases in the world." Law continued. "But still, Japan also has terrible HIV/STD awareness…"

"Oh, yeah, about that…" Luffy interrupted nervously. "I was in Scotland when it happened…"

"The oral swab will take fifteen minutes." Law said, nodding his head. "The urine test and blood sample will be sent for cultures." Law crossed his arms over his chest, his shoulders straining against his lab coat. "HIV isn't the only disease in the world. Syphilis, Gonorrhea, Chlamydia, HPV… You don't want any of these. Wear a condom. Try to abstain from unsafe sex."

"Exchanges of bodily fluids…" Law continued. "You understand, right? If you don't know your partner well neither of you should be bleeding…"

"Got it." Luffy nodded. "So, in your, uh, opinion, I'm fine, right?"

"In my opinion, yes, you are a healthy young man." Law grabbed the kit on the counter and walked toward the door. "You can redress. Please wait here."

Luffy hopped off the table and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on quickly and shoving the gown in the garbage. He pushed open the bathroom door and flashed Usopp a look. "You shit."

"Hey…" Usopp raised his hands in surrender. "It was funny. I couldn't help it." Usopp sobered up, patting Luffy on the back. "See, I told ya you were fine."

"I'll know in 15 minutes." Luffy replied.

"You'll be fine." Usopp insisted.

And when Dr. Law came back he confirmed Usopp's claim. Luffy was fine. The blood and urine samples had been collected, they would be sent off, and in a week Luffy would have the results. But everything looked good. Luffy was healthy.

* * *

"Hey, Luffy…"

Luffy paused at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up slowly, his patience immediately worn thin. He snorted through his nose, his large eyes narrowing. "Yeah? Wha'da you want?"

"Did you quit judo?" the captain asked. "I haven't seen ya around for a while."

"I was in Scotland." Luffy answered, walking up the stairs. "For school."

"Pretty convenient timing…" the captain breathed. "I owe you a favor from the last time we saw each other."

"Yeah, sure," Luffy said, hesitating before stepping onto the landing. "I can teach you a couple moves."

"You've got a shitty mouth for a brat." The captain murmured.

"Hey, quick question…" Luffy said, suddenly perking up. "Do you remember Roronoa Zoro? He was in judo a few years back…"

"I remember." The captain nodded, a strange smile creeping onto his face. "How do you know him?"

Luffy's chest throbbed. "In a roundabout way…"

"Why do you ask?" the captain pressed, his large stature looming over Luffy.

"Why'd he get kicked off the team? I heard it was for getting into a fistfight with other members of the team. Now that I know you, I can see why…" Luffy began. "I enjoyed punching you."

"I underestimated you." the captain admitted. "I didn't think a skinny, little faggot like you could do much damage." The captain smiled. "And as for Zoro-san, he couldn't mind his own business…"

"What?" Luffy narrowed his eyes in confusion. And that's when he felt the pressure in his chest. He felt the forceful push; he felt his feet lose traction with the floor. He swung his arms out, but there was nothing on either side of him. He was falling.

Luffy let out a panicked yelp. He rolled down the stairs, his books bouncing from his bag and littering the steps with his belongings. He hit the side of the staircase but kept rolling. He landed on the tiled floor, his face slammed on the bottom step and his ass up in the air.

Luffy sat up as quickly as he could. He heard people laughing but he ignored them. A girl approached slowly, checking on him in concern. Another student started collecting his stuff and shoving it back in his bag. He handed the bag to Luffy wordlessly before retreating in a separate direction.

"Careful on the stairs." The captain called down, turning around with a snicker.

"You pushed me?" Luffy shouted, seeing red. "You fucking pushed me? Get your fucking ass down here! You coward! You fucking pushed me!"

But the captain didn't turn around. Luffy tossed his bag over his shoulder and turned, an intense pain shooting down in his neck. He grimaced, his entire skeleton aching as he began to walk. It was intense agony. He closed his eyes and struggled forward, realizing belatedly that his next class was fucking upstairs.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked quietly. "That was quite a fall."

"I didn't fall!" Luffy shouted. "That bastard pushed me."

"You should go see the nurse." The man suggested.

Luffy looked down at the petite young man and sighed. "Oh, it's you…"

"You're Zoro-san's kouhai, right?" Chopper asked.

"And you're Zoro's ex-boyfriend or something, right?" Luffy muttered, walking on.

"What? No! No. I mean, no way! That's not how it was at all!" Chopper exclaimed in panic. "That's… That's just crazy! There's no way…"

"Oh, am I wrong?" Luffy asked, eying Chopper critically.

"You're wrong." Chopper insisted.

"You ran away from me last time." Luffy muttered, pressing the button for the elevator.

"That… I'm sorry…" Chopper sighed, clutching his backpack in front of him tightly.

"Eh, no biggie." Luffy replied, pushing the button again.

"I, uh, still feel guilty…" Chopper admitted quietly.

"Look, I know I asked about it before, but I've had a rough past few weeks and I just really find it hard to care anymore, ya know?" Luffy groaned, banging his fist angrily against the elevator's button.

"Okay. I'm sorry…" Chopper whispered, backing away slowly.

"Wait…" Luffy groaned, turning around despite his best intentions not to. "What did you come to tell me?"

"Z-Zo-Zoro didn't act shamefully!" Chopper declared. "He was my friend once and I truly valued him!"

"What does that mean?" Luffy asked, stepping into the elevator as the doors opened.

"Well, uh," Chopper groaned anxiously. "It's my fault he got kicked out of school."

"How so?" Luffy asked, pushing his sore leg against the side of the elevator door to keep it from closing.

"The fight started with me… sorta…" Chopper trailed off.

"I'm gonna be late for class…" Luffy mused, letting the elevator door start to close.

"Wait!" Chopper shouted, running into the elevator before the doors closed. Luffy looked down at Chopper expectantly. Chopper bowed his head, his face looking rather childlike. "I was bullied, okay?!"

"Cause you're little…" Luffy reasoned.

"And I'm different!" Chopper snapped.

"You look alright to me." Luffy said simply.

"Zoro walked in… when…" Chopper inhaled sharply. "They… were…"

"Hey, hey… calm down…" Luffy placed his hand on Chopper's back gently. "You're gonna hyperventilate…"

"I didn't wanna do it!" Chopper sobbed. "They made me!"

"The guys in judo?" Luffy asked, although he already knew.

"Yeah… and… uh…" Chopper gasped for air.

"It's okay…" Luffy whispered. "You don't have to say anything…"

"But…" Chopper cried.

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything else." Luffy said with a nod. He pat Chopper on the back and forced a smile. "I think I understand."

"O-Okay…" Chopper breathed, rubbing his eyes.

"Just to clarify… No reason, really… but, those fuckers didn't do anything, uh, inappropriate with Zoro, right?" Luffy asked, his mind racing.

* * *

 _"_ _Hey, Zoro-san," the manager groaned. "It's time for me to close up the gym…"_

 _"_ _Yeah, one more minute." Zoro grunted, kicking the block mat with a side-kick._

 _"_ _You said that half an hour ago…" the manager complained._

 _"_ _Yeah, well, one more minute…" Zoro huffed, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow._

 _"_ _No." the manager griped. "No more! Hit the shower! I'm tired. I wanna go home…"_

 _Zoro nodded, grabbing his sweat towel from the mat and wiping his face. He walked into the steamy locker room, removing his obi and tossing it onto the wet bench. There was a rustling sound and he turned, his eyes opening wide._

 _He had walked in on something scandalous. He averted his gaze, his face burning with shame. He opened his locker hurriedly, fumbling nervously with the combination. He grabbed his clothes, shoving them unceremoniously into his gym bag. "Uh, yeah, sorry…" Zoro breathed out. "I'm leaving…"_

 _"_ _Fu fu fu…" that blonde bastard snickered. "What's the rush, Zoro-kun?"_

 _Zoro closed his locker, his bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes met Chopper's and he instantly knew that Chopper didn't want to be there, didn't want to be doing this. Zoro swallowed thickly, his eyes wandering all over the locker room._

 _Once he really got a good look he knew this was all wrong. Six guys crowded around Chopper. They held his hands behind his back, twisting his arms to the stress point, like all good judo masters can. He was on his knees, completely naked and sopping wet from the running shower._

 _"_ _What the hell are you doing?" Zoro asked, his heart pounding wildly in his chest._

 _"_ _We're just messing around." The blonde explained. "If he was any good at judo he could get up… but he's just a weak, pathetic piece of shit…"_

 _"_ _Let him up." Zoro barked, stepping forward._

 _"_ _Oh?" that bastard sneered. "You should think very carefully before you get involved…"_

 _"_ _Yeah, Zoro-san," one of the other boy's interjected. "There're six of us and one of you."_

 _"_ _Let him up." Zoro repeated, taking another step forward. "I won't ask again."_

 _"_ _So we're gonna do this, huh?" he sneered, his hand curving around Chopper's head._

 _Zoro inhaled deeply, rushing toward that smirking son of a bitch. Zoro stepped into the running shower, fully clothed. He grabbed Chopper's arm, yanking him to his feet. Chopper cried out and that was when Zoro saw the blood swirling down the drain._

 _"_ _Go away!" Chopper shouted, closing his eyes tightly. "Leave!"_

 _"_ _What…?" Zoro felt empty. He couldn't connect the dots. He couldn't come to a logical conclusion. He released Chopper, letting him sink back to the floor. He backed up, shaking his head and licking his lips. "I don't know what the hell is goin' on, but…"_

 _"_ _Wai-t…" Chopper groaned, reaching toward Zoro. "H…H-h-hel-p me…"_

 _Zoro's fist connected with the side of that fucker's head. He knocked the larger man back, but not down. He merely smiled, letting out a maniacal whoop. Two guys grabbed Zoro and he flipped them, tossing them against the shower wall._

 _The scuffle was short lived. Zoro was strong, but outnumbered. His wet uniform was heavy and one of the guys twisted it around his arms, pinning his wrists behind his back. Zoro kicked wildly, thrashing from side to side. He was impossible to keep down._

 _"_ _Hey, you…" Zoro barked, ripping his soaked uniform. "Run for it."_

 _"_ _He can't!" the blonde man exclaimed. "And you fucked yourself."_

 _"_ _I'm gonna kick those teeth outta yer god damn head…" Zoro warned, shaking his arms free of the torn material._

 _"_ _Fu fu… that's fine."_

 _"_ _What the hell is going on in here?" a voice bellowed from behind them._

 _"_ _Coach…" Zoro sighed in relief. "These assholes had Chop-"_

 _"_ _It was nothing!" Chopper shouted, covering his nakedness._

 _"_ _Huh?" the coach murmured, looking from Zoro to Chopper in confusion. "What's going on?"_

 _"_ _Zoro-kun and I were in a little scuffle." The blonde explained. "Nothing major."_

 _"_ _That's not what happened…" Zoro barked. "Don't be such a bitch!"_

 _"_ _I take responsibility." The blonde insisted, raising his hands peaceably._

 _"_ _Chopper-kun, what happened?" the coach demanded._

 _"_ _I don't know." Chopper lied. "It has nothing to do with me."_

 _"_ _Get off the floor, Chopper-kun. Get dressed…" the coach groaned._

 _Chopper moved to stand but he slipped weakly, nearly collapsing back to the floor before the blonde caught him in his arms. He helped Chopper to his feet, smiling all the while._

 _"_ _Get your fucking hands off of him!" Zoro snarled, pushing the blonde backward with both hands._

 _"_ _Zoro-san!" the coach shouted._

 _But Zoro finally had hold of that bastard. He wailed on him, unable to stop himself. He had to be pulled off the other man and dragged away. He felt so much hatred, so much anger at what had been done._

 _"_ _That's it!" the coach bellowed. "Damn it! You're off the team! Get the hell outta my locker room!"_

 _"_ _Oh no, Coach…" the blonde murmured sarcastically. "I told ya. I'd take responsibility…"_

 _"_ _Get out, Zoro-san!" the coach repeated._

 _Zoro nodded wordlessly, his throat bobbing up and down. He bowed at the waist to the coach and turned, grabbing his gym bag. He slung it back over his shoulder, hesitating before stepping forward._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry…" Chopper sobbed, covering his face in shame._

 _Zoro nodded, still facing the other direction. He nodded again, clearing his throat. And then, without a word, and without turning around, he left the locker room, letting the door swing shut behind him._


	5. Chapter 5

"Why?" Zoro asked, twisting the cap off his sports drink. He gulped it down thirstily, a little bit of the liquid dripping down his chin.

"Whaddaya mean why?" Franky frowned. "It's a party."

"I get that…" Zoro murmured.

"And I'm inviting you, brother." Franky explained slowly, grabbing Zoro's shoulders gently. "Tell me. Where did I lose you?"

"I don't know…" Zoro groaned, finishing the bottle. "Who's going?"

"Watanabe, Tanaka, Kobayashi, err, Robin, uh, Takahashi…" Franky started to list off. "Most importantly for you, I've also invited your friends Heineken, Yebisu, Budweiser and Sapporo Reserve…"

"Alright. This makes more sense now." Zoro nodded in approval. "Start with that first next time."

"Yeah, that one was my fault." Franky admitted, pulling his phone from his back pocket. He unlocked the screen, an idiotic grin spreading across his face. He laughed under his breath before pushing his phone back in his pocket.

"What're you smiling about?" Zoro asked, amused.

"Nothing." Franky said dismissively.

"What? Aw, come on… I wanna know…" Zoro pressed, tossing his empty bottle into the recycling bin.

"I've dated all types of women, brother," Franky drawled huskily. "But ain't no woman sext like a history nerd…" Zoro turned wordlessly, walking down the street. Franky erupted into laughter, chasing after Zoro. "You asked."

"I did. I did." Zoro nodded slowly.

"So, you comin' to my party or what?" Franky asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? I'll be there." Zoro agreed. "Want me to bring anything or…?"

"Oh, sure, buddy, how 'bout a nice salad?" Franky cooed. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What the hell? Nah, brother. Just show up. Bring your own booze if six kegs won't be enough."

"Whatever." Zoro groaned.

"But you can't wear those clothes." Franky pointed out. "If you wear it to work, if it has holes in it, or if a homeless man would leave it on a bench, don't wear it tonight…"

"Shut up!" Zoro growled. "There's nothing wrong with how I dress!"

"Alright." Franky pat his back pocket, feeling his phone. "I've got enough time left to yank one out before I get back to work…" Franky cast Zoro a look. "You don't mind if I go on ahead, do ya?"

"Oh, by all means. Knock yourself out." Zoro replied, waving his hand.

….

"I don't wanna put pants on." Luffy refused, hugging his pillow. "Ask Usopp. He's in his room pouting because one of his experiments blew up again…"

"Usopp's already agreed to come. Anyway, Luffy, listen," Robin said. "I spent nearly 21000 yen on dinner. I can't eat a third of that with just me, Usopp, and Franky…"

"Oh, I don't know…" Luffy murmured, his cheeks stained pink. "I bet that big boy can pack it away…"

Robin laughed, her long, thin hand smoothing down Luffy's hair. "You've got that right."

"A man's appetite is directly proportionate to his love-making skills." Luffy proclaimed. "Therefore, the better the bara, the better the booty…"

"I don't know if that's true." Robin replied, smiling in amusement.

"I pretty sure that's common knowledge, Ro-bin…" Luffy teased.

"There is a tribe in Ethiopia that celebrates big men…" Robin mused. "And their roundness. It's fascinating really."

"See." Luffy replied.

"Franky's got chicken legs." Robin blurted, as if it were her own confession. Luffy snickered and then they were both laughing freely. Robin pulled her phone out from her pocket and flipped through her folders. "Look, now, don't you dare tell anyone I showed you this… But… He sent me _this_ during his lunch break…"

"He's so top heavy…" Luffy whispered, tilting his head to the side as he examined the explicit photo. "He's got a pretty nice sized dick though."

"Alright. Don't get too attached." Robin teased. "This one's mine."

"He's too skinny." Luffy critiqued. "You can have 'em."

"Anyway, back to what I was trying to say. I bought 4.5 kgs of meat. That's a lot of meat. And if you're not there to eat it…" Robin explained.

"Wait a minute…" Luffy drooled. "Meat?!"

"Yes. Delicious, savory meat that Franky's going to grill…" Robin replied. "He even has a cute little apron that says, 'Kiss the Cook'."

"Meat." Luffy repeated, almost lewdly.

"You should come." Robin urged.

"I'm gonna come." Luffy nodded slowly, licking his lips.

Robin made a face about Luffy's choice of words but Luffy was oblivious. He stood up, bouncing off the bed and toward his closet. He grabbed the first shirt he laid his hands on, a BRADIO band shirt. He changed his underwear, not even the slightest bit embarrassed in front of Robin. He pulled on clean jeans, and, unable to find socks, decided to wear flip flops.

"Meat's go!" Luffy announced.

"You mean, 'Let's go'?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Sure. Whatever…" Luffy muttered.

"Deodorant, Monkey." Robin instructed, pointing to the bathroom. "Immediately."

"Yes, ma'am…" Luffy groaned.

"Don't you have some cologne or spray or something…?" Robin asked, rummaging through Luffy's belongings.

"Are you telling me I smell?" Luffy asked, his lips curving into a pout. "I'm dumb, you'll have to come right out and say it."

"You're not dumb and you don't smell." Robin said firmly. "Though the deodorant was an emergency. Don't forget that kind of thing."

….

Robin insisted they show up fashionably late. Luffy didn't care, so long as the meat wasn't all eaten before they arrived. She knocked on the door, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Luffy leaned against the door frame, waiting patiently. Suddenly Robin stole his baseball cap and threw it over the balcony before they walked inside.

"Ro-bin!" Luffy whined. "You have to go get it!"

"I will do no such thing." Robin refused flatly.

"Usopp…?" Luffy pleaded, stalling in the doorway.

"Just go inside." Usopp groaned, turning around. "I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Usopp. You're the greatest, Usopp. I love you, Usopp…" Luffy sang.

"Yeah, yeah." Usopp replied dryly. "Don't eat everything before I come back."

"Robin, welcome…" Franky boomed, grinning easily. "Hey-ya, Luffy. And the other guy, long nose… uh…"

"Usopp will be right back." Robin retorted. "He's rummaging for trash like a raccoon."

"This lady hates hats!" Luffy complained, walking into Franky's apartment. He kicked off his shoes, sliding into the house slippers on the floor.

"Just that one." Robin murmured, elbowing Luffy pointedly.

"Damn, girl. You got big feet." Franky blurted as Luffy and Robin switched slippers.

"I'm 188 cm." Robin said simply.

"Where's the meat?" Luffy asked, shuffling into the apartment. He stopped suddenly, surprised to find Zoro sitting in a recliner with a keg under his feet.

"Oh, hey, Luffy…" Zoro murmured, dropping his feet to the floor. He sat up straighter, setting his beer down on the table beside the chair.

"I'll start dinner right now." Franky replied. "Prepare yourself, Robin. I'm a Master of the Grill…" he ran back to the door, letting Usopp in.

"Oh, wow." Robin chuckled. "I'm prepared."

Luffy and Usopp sat on the couch awkwardly. Robin walked around, looking at the little knickknacks around Franky's home. She jumped as the radio began to play. She turned, making a face at Franky who held the stereo's remote in his hand. "Gotta have music!"

"How was Scotland?" Zoro asked, retrieving his beer and taking a sip.

"Oh, yeah," Luffy nodded, his hands curling into his lap. "It was… educational."

"See the Loch Ness Monster?" Zoro teased.

"Yeah, in the bathroom of a pub in Glasgow." Luffy laughed loudly, making Robin turn to look at him.

"Let's not talk about Scotland." Robin suggested.

"I don't caaaare…" Luffy drawled.

"Scotland is a touchy subject." Usopp explained quietly to Zoro.

"How's judo?" Zoro asked.

"Another touchy subject." Usopp groaned, shaking his head.

"I'll just be quiet…" Zoro suggested, nodding his head slowly.

"Come on, Senpai." Luffy breathed out. "I'm an open book. I'm not sensitive. Ignore them."

"So what've you been up to?" Zoro tried again.

 _I fucked a complete stranger, bareback in a bathroom stall. He had a weird kink for knocking people around when he finished. I guess I was supposed to hit him back or something. I thought I got something. I felt like a whore. I felt dirty. I felt confused. And it still wasn't who I wanted to fuck._

 _I got pushed down the stairs by a dangerous piece of shit. And the next time I see him I'm just gonna wail on 'im. I hate him. I hate people like that. I know why you left school and it makes me want to cry. I fucking hate him. He won't get away with it._

 _And now. Now I'm sitting across from you. You're just like a stranger. It feels lonely. Tokyo's too big and faceless. I don't like it here. I shouldn't have come. I should've stayed in Toyama. I should have never looked for you. I finally found you and I wish I never called out to you. I wish I couldn't speak._ But Luffy didn't voice any of those thoughts.

Instead he smiled from ear to ear. "I'm just excited about the meat. It smells so gooooood, Franky! How much longer? I'm staaarvinggg…"

"I just started, brother." Franky replied. "Give me a minute."

"Okay…" Luffy pouted dramatically.

"Have a drink, relax…" Franky suggested, placing a mug of beer down in front of Luffy.

"Thanks." Luffy said, taking a quick sip. He smacked his lips in approval and leaned forward, clinking his mug against Zoro's glass. "Kanpai!"

"We, uh, thought we found dinosaur bones at work last week." Zoro said.

"What? No way!" Luffy exclaimed, laughing easily.

"Ended up just being someone's pet dog." Zoro replied, shaking his head. "Franky looked like an idiot for sure…"

"Me?" Franky snapped. "Nuh uh! You were the one googling 'tiny dinosaur'."

"That's so dumb." Luffy groaned. "I should've gone into paleontology."

"Well, I was a paleontologist for a day and it was exhausting." Zoro joked.

"Paleontology is almost identical to your major, Luffy…" Robin pointed out.

"I didn't see any dinosaurs in Scotland, Robin." Luffy teased, sticking out his tongue.

"Oh." Robin scoffed. "I see."

"Do you remember that show from years ago? We were all kids. It was about the dinosaur city. There was a T. Rex and he was some sort of crime boss and there were kids who got sucked into the world… Does this ring any bells?" Zoro wondered.

"It was a movie." Luffy said excitedly. "And it was aweeeesoooome!" Luffy bounced on the couch, nearly spilling his beer. He pulled his legs up, folding them beneath him. "The bad guy Mr. Big…"

"Oh, oh, yeah…" Zoro enthused. "What the hell was it called?"

"Who knows." Luffy said. "Names mean nothing to me."

"Dino City?" Zoro wondered aloud. "Dino Rock City? Adventures in Dino City? God, I almost have it."

"It sounds like a great movie." Usopp mumbled. "I'm heartbroken I don't know it."

"Don't hate." Zoro retorted. "It was damn good."

"We should find it again and let you two watch it." Robin suggested. "If you can make it through the film with your dignity intact I will give you each 10,000 yen."

"Don't challenge me, Robin." Luffy growled playfully. "Nothing bothers me. I'm completely shameless."

"I believe it." Robin conceded.

"Ooh…" Franky cooed from the kitchen. "I love this song! Wow!" Franky turned up the volume, the bass pumping through the speakers and shaking the walls. It was a fun tune, but the lyrics were heavy and increasingly provocative.

"Is this Acid Black Cherry?" Robin asked, sitting on the arm of the recliner Zoro sat in. " _Chou_ , right?"

"Yeah." Franky danced around in the kitchen to the song. "I love it. It's sexy…"

"I don't think I've ever heard it before." Luffy mused, listening to the lyrics. "I kinda like it." Luffy shrugged. "But I like all music. I'm not picky."

But the more everyone listened to the lyrics, the lamenting of an unrequited or complicated love, the more awkward it became. Zoro drained his glass, refilling from the keg between his thighs. He gulped noisily. Luffy smacked his lips loudly, tipping his mug above his head to get the last drops from the bottom.

"Okay, wait a minute…" Usopp interrupted. "Is he saying he doesn't care if the other person doesn't love him as long as he gets the booty? Is that the gist of it?"

"You're too critical, brother." Franky argued. "It's about wanting someone you can't have. And they just keep getting your hopes up. And you just want it to end. And you're asking for one night of mind-blowing passion to put it all to rest…"

"How's that basically any different from what I said?" Usopp groaned.

"Just enjoy the music!" Franky insisted. "It's catchy. It's like a swinging 40's ballad or something. It's very cool…"

"I smell meat." Luffy interjected. "Yummyyy… It smells so gooood."

"Don't use too much soy sauce." Zoro called into the kitchen.

"I'm not." Franky replied.

"Well, last time it was all I could taste." Zoro complained.

"I'm not using too much soy sauce." Franky repeated.

"I can smell the soy sauce, Franky!" Zoro warned. "Just use the Worcestershire!"

"You wanna come cook it yourself then? Huh?" Franky snapped.

"You can cook it." Zoro conceded, settling back in his chair. "But you should use the Worcestershire sauce."

"It marinated in miso overnight." Franky explained. "It'll be fine!"

"I'm gonna eat the couch." Luffy threatened. "If you guys don't stop talking about food I can't eat yet…"

"Get 'em something to snack on." Zoro suggested, leaning in his chair to look up at Robin who still sat on the arm beside him.

"Me?" Robin made a face.

"Not you?" Zoro backpedaled.

"Not me." Robin agreed.

"This is my first time here." Usopp said, waving his hands. "I can't just rummage through the cupboards."

Zoro and Luffy stood up at the same time. Luffy stretched widely, "I'll get it myself." Luffy smiled at Zoro mischievously. "I don't care. I'll just make myself at home."

"Franky, uh," Zoro followed behind Luffy, walking to the kitchen. "Any hors d'oeurves?"

"Pickled carrots?" Franky offered, pushing a bowl into Zoro's chest. "Take it."

"That's…" Zoro sighed.

"Set the table." Franky ordered. "We can eat faster if you help."

"I am not setting your table." Zoro hissed beneath his breath.

"Luffy, Zoro won't help me. So it's gonna take longer, brother…" Franky announced, winking playfully.

"Awwwwwwwww…" Luffy groaned. "Senpaaaai…" Luffy rubbed his stomach pointedly. "I don't have the fat reserves of a normal twenty year old. I need constant caloric intake… I'm suffering…"

"Eat the carrots!" Usopp retorted. "Don't be so picky."

"Here." Zoro sighed, plucking a large strip of beef from the grill.

"Hey! No touchy! No touchy!" Franky scolded, blocking the grill from further thievery.

Zoro, ignoring Franky's rebuke, blew on the steaming meat carefully before turning around. Without really thinking about it, he pushed the meat into Luffy's mouth. Luffy opened his mouth wide, his tongue pressing forward to receive the treat. Zoro dropped the meat against his tongue and nodded, not entirely sure why his face felt so hot. He licked the savory sauce off his fingers. "Was it good?"

"It was good." Luffy exhaled shakily, blowing his hair out of his face with his breath. He let out a husky laugh, his large eyes blinking closed.

"Thanks." Franky murmured. "Now get out mah kitchen… I barely fit in here alone."

Luffy stole a pickled carrot from the bowl, crunching happily. He couldn't be entirely sure what Zoro put in his mouth. And he didn't even taste the carrot. That strip of meat had simply been the catalyst. Luffy felt warm all over. His heart pounded and he was suddenly thirsty.

"Where you going?" Zoro demanded when Luffy moved to grab another beer.

"Huh?" Luffy asked, staring blankly at Zoro.

"Don't huh me." Zoro snapped. "If I have to set the table, you have to help."

"Whaaaa?" Luffy complained, even though he secretly did a victory cheer. He was practically bouncing as he arranged the plates on the table. He tried to quell his optimism but it was impossible. He could survive for weeks on that one simple, incidentally sensual, gesture.

"Alright. Get your drinks." Franky announced. "It's go time!"

"Oh, wow…" Robin murmured, stepping into the dining room, hers and Franky's mugs of beer in her hands. "This looks… su-per…"

"Ah, thank ya, Robin." Franky replied, pulling out her chair. He took his beer from her, placing it in his spot. He pushed her up to the table, his hand wrapping around her shoulder in an affectionate gesture.

Luffy leaned across the table, scooping meat onto his plate. He had nearly filled up the entire dish before Robin chastised him, "Get some vegetables and rice too." Luffy only laughed, putting exactly two stringbeans on his plate. "Those better not go up your nose at any point during this evening."

"Yes, ma'am," Luffy muttered. He grabbed a rice ball from the platter and sat back down. "Itadakimasu!" Luffy said quickly, slapping his hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" Usopp repeated, passing the platters around politely.

"Ohhhhhhh…." Luffy moaned blissfully. "It's soooo gooood, Franky."

"Yeah. Lookin' good isn't my only talent, brother." Franky replied playfully.

"So modest." Usopp said dryly.

"Why the hell should I be modest?" Franky asked. "Have you seen Robin?"

Robin blushed. She wasn't expecting the comment and it caught her off guard. She cleared her throat. No matter how ridiculously charming that idiotic man was, she still should be able to control the blood from rushing into her cheeks. She took a measured sip of beer, ignoring Luffy's grinning face beside her.

"Awwww, Ro-bin…" Luffy drawled. "Franky's, like, so sweet and, like, romantic and cheesy…"

"Cheesy?" Franky looked positively wounded.

"That's a compliment from Luffy. He's a dork and dorks love like company." Robin insisted.

"So if dorks are friends with other dorks…?" Franky reasoned thoughtfully. "Does that mean that you're a dork too, Robin? Oh man. I can't wait to see it."

"Oh no." Robin shook her head. "Luffy and I share a different connection."

"History?" Zoro asked, pushing his food to his cheek to speak.

"Don't ask…." Usopp pleaded.

"Sex with men." Luffy said simply. He shrugged, looking to Robin for confirmation.

"I would've said bara." Robin admitted. "But you're probably right."

"Robin…" Franky groaned, covering his face and sniffling.

"Bonus points if you make the bara cry." Luffy murmured, high-fiving Robin.

"And here sits Usopp." Usopp interrupted. "Single and terrified."

"I'm single too." Luffy pointed out. "I mean, I don't think that guy in Scotland even got my number…"

"Luf-fy…" Robin gasped. "Behave…"

"No. I'm actually kinda pissed. We didn't exchange emails or business cards or nothin'!" Luffy complained. "That's sooo ruuuude!"

"I don't think he was looking for a relationship." Usopp sighed.

"You don't think I was like really bad, do you?" Luffy worried. "Oh, God. What if I suck?!"

"I'm sure you're fine." Usopp muttered, covering his face.

"But you don't know. Ya know, for sure…" Luffy pointed out.

"We've been roommates for two years. I know." Usopp maintained.

"I don't need to know…" Zoro grumbled, chewing. "Your sex life… It's just…" Zoro looked up, his eyes meeting Luffy's. He averted his eyes quickly, scratching the back of his head. "It's…"

"It's what?" Luffy asked, a strange feeling of satisfaction coursing through his veins. "Just come right out and say it, Senpai."

"It's off limits." Zoro said simply, as if he was waiting for Luffy's permission to speak.

"Luffy's a healthy twenty year old boy." Robin retorted. "It can't be a surprise."

"Well, it is!" Zoro argued. "I mean… it's Luffy! You just had to tell him not to put food up his damn nose!"

"True. Very true." Franky nodded, looking from Zoro to Luffy.

"Don't worry, Zoro." Usopp muttered. "I'm not getting any either."

Zoro made a face. His temper flared momentarily, his cheeks and ears stained pink. He shook his head, but it was too late. Everyone in the room saw his ridiculously offended reaction. He grabbed his beer and downed it, wiping his wet mouth with his hand. "I just noticed but didn't you say the guys were comin'?"

"They, uh," Franky lied, burying his face in his drink. "Couldn't make it."

The group's conversation shifted. It was an easy, enjoyable discussion. Everyone participated and soon their bellies ached from all the laughter. They cleaned up the table together, Luffy eating everything Robin and Usopp couldn't manage to get into a Tupperware. Franky did the dishes, wearing leopard print rubber gloves, and Zoro dried them.

"Well, I gotta go." Usopp sighed. "Thanks for the invite. Dinner was delicious. I had fun."

"What? You're gooooing?" Luffy pouted, putting his bare feet on Usopp's back and pushing.

"Yeah. I have to get up early." Usopp explained, ignoring Luffy's toes digging into his flesh.

"Well thanks for coming, brother." Franky said, offering his hand. He had a firm handshake and Usopp grimaced. "It was nice to meet ya."

"Likewise." Usopp nodded. "Bye, Robin, Zoro. See ya at home, Luffy."

"Byeeeeeeee…" Luffy called out, dropping sideways into the chair.

"I should probably get goin' soon too, Franky." Zoro realized, checking his phone.

"Yeah, fuck off, brother." Franky whispered, leaning closely into Zoro's ear. "I'd like some alone time with the woman."

"I came with Luffy. I'm not gonna leave him in the living room all alone." Robin breathed, placing her hand on the back of Franky's neck. "And you're terrible at whispering."

"Okay, no, you gotta stay, brother." Franky corrected.

"I'm not a babysitter." Zoro breathed.

"He doesn't need a babysitter." Robin murmured, her fingers trailing along Franky's ear. She pulled the lobe gently before tickling the sensitive skin behind his ear. "He just needs company."

"One more hour." Franky pleaded, pressing his hands together.

"I don't know why I'm stuck with an idiot like you!" Zoro complained, snorting indignantly. "Go on. One hour. Not a damn minute longer."

"Yes!" Franky cheered, pumping his fist. "Thanks, brother."

"Luffy," Robin drawled, turning around to face him. "Can you occupy yourself for a little bit?"

"Of course." Luffy nodded in understanding, pulling his phone from his pocket. "Whatever you say, Ro-bin."

"Thanks, Luffy…" Robin purred.

"No problem-o." Luffy assured her. "Have fun."

"I can't believe them." Zoro barked, sitting back down in the recliner.

"Eh." Luffy shrugged, his attention on his screen.

"Do you deal with that sort of thing a lot?" Zoro asked, referencing Robin.

"Not _a lot_ a lot…" Luffy replied.

"Some people's priorities…" Zoro breathed.

"Zoro," Luffy began, looking up from his phone. "Are you a virgin?"

Virgin. The word felt like an insult. But why? Zoro opened his mouth to reply, but the words just wouldn't formulate. He stammered in embarrassment, his face flushed. He could feel Luffy's gaze. And even though he tried to look anywhere else, Zoro could see the small smile curving up the corners of Luffy's mouth. "Don't ask stupid questions."

"Why is it a stupid question?" Luffy countered. "How would I know, Senpai?" Luffy sat up, twisting around in the seat properly. "Though it's pretty obvious now that you are."

"So what?" Zoro snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So nothing." Luffy said simply. "It just makes sense, s'all."

"What makes sense?" Zoro demanded, feeling rather childish being on the defensive.

"You were totally waiting for me." Luffy said so naturally Zoro didn't know if it was a joke or not. "I'm honored."

"Hey…" Zoro groaned. "What the hell does that mean?"

Luffy put his phone down on the couch. He opened his mouth to reply when there was a loud bang from the bedroom. An absolutely lascivious noise ripped through the apartment and Luffy thought Zoro might implode. "FRANKY!"

"Sorry, brother!" Franky shouted. The stereo in the bedroom began to blare loud rockabilly music throughout the apartment.

"I'd rather listen to them do it." Luffy admitted, standing.

"Don't say weird things." Zoro scolded.

"Don't do this. Don't do that. Don't say this. Don't talk about that…" Luffy complained. "Quit bossin' me around, Senpai."

"I'm not bossing you around!" Zoro barked.

"Are you that disappointed with how I turned out, Senpai?" Luffy asked, crossing the floor.

"No." Zoro said softly, unable to look up as Luffy approached.

"You are." Luffy maintained, his hand brushing against Zoro's cheek.

"You're just different…" Zoro breathed, finally looking at Luffy. Luffy held his gaze, his large eyes were nearly hypnotizing. The room was unbearably warm. Zoro barely noticed when Luffy took his beer from him, sitting down on the table beside him.

"I'm not different." Luffy explained. "I'm exactly the same. Except now you resist me."

"What?" Zoro asked, a hiss escaping his lips as Luffy's fingers tickled across his neck.

"I used to do this…" Luffy breathed, sitting on Zoro's knees. He brushed his hands over Zoro's face and down his neck. He massaged Zoro's shoulders lightly, slowly, sensually. "And we'd both pretend you didn't get hard."

"Luffy…" Zoro closed his eyes. His breathing hitched, his skin burning. He couldn't deny it. He licked his lips. There was a deep twitch in his belly and his body reacted. It wasn't something that Zoro could turn on and off. He couldn't make it happen any more than he could keep it from happening.

"Senpai," Luffy murmured, his large hands cupping Zoro's handsome face.

"Zoro." Zoro insisted.

"Zoro," Luffy corrected. "Can I kiss you?"

"I don't know." Zoro sighed, closing his eyes.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Luffy asked.

"Don't ask so many questions…" Zoro grunted, his lashes fluttering.

"You're so mean to me." Luffy pouted.

"I…" Zoro began.

Luffy kissed Zoro. It was a slow kiss, a timid kiss. When Zoro didn't stop him, Luffy kissed him harder. He sucked Zoro's bottom lip into his mouth. They kissed again and again, Luffy's hands dropping to Zoro's waist, Zoro's hands running through Luffy's hair.

"I've only ever wanted to kiss you." Luffy breathed, resting his forehead against Zoro's. Luffy inhaled sharply as Zoro's lips pressed sweetly against his lips. Zoro pat Luffy on the back unsurely and Luffy knew it was over. The moment they shared, it was finished.

"Why are you crying?" Zoro asked.

Luffy blinked, surprised as big, fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Luffy wiped his face and smiled. "I have no idea."

Luffy moved to stand but Zoro grabbed his arm, holding him in place. "Wait…"

"What?"

"Me too." Zoro murmured, his eyes downcast.

"What's that?" Luffy asked, threatening himself with bodily injury if he got his hopes up.

"I don't know about all this other stuff…" Zoro confessed. "But I know I don't wanna hear about you with some other guy…" Zoro's brows furrowed. "And I… I don't know…"

"You don't know what, Senpai?" Luffy asked, hanging on to every word Zoro muttered.

"I just don't know what this feeling is." Zoro choked out.

"What's it feel like?" Luffy pressed, the seed of hope exploding in his chest.

"It feels like I'm drowning." Zoro explained. Luffy ripped Zoro's fingers off of his arm. Zoro's eyes widened and he shook his head in confusion. "Wait… I mean… No… It feels…"

"We're friends." Luffy said simply, turning away from Zoro. "Don't make it so complicated."

"Luffy, damn it." Zoro sat up, pulling his shirt down to cover his immodest physical reaction. "Don't hold me to what I say… I'm not good at talking…"

"Don't worry about it." Luffy replied. "I keep asking, you keep telling me no. Shit. I guess I really am stupid. I just can't give up. It's just not who I am…"

"Damn it!" Zoro growled, covering his face with his hands.

"Maybe we shouldn't be friends." Luffy suggested. "I mean, I'm hardheaded. We'll probably just keep doing this same shit over and over again."

"Luffy, don't stop trying." Zoro pleaded unexpectedly, dropping to the floor. He bowed down, his arms shaking. "Please don't stop trying."


	6. Chapter 6

"Luffy, don't stop trying." Zoro pleaded unexpectedly, dropping to the floor. He bowed down, his arms shaking. "Please don't stop trying."

"I won't." Luffy vowed. Zoro looked up, surprised by the resolve in Luffy's voice. Luffy's hands shook, the thick veins visible beneath his skin. His bottom lip was pinned between his teeth. His dark eyes were locked on him. His chest heaved up and down with emotion. "Now get up, Zoro."

Zoro didn't think he could move. Not with the weight of Luffy's stare. Not with the way his heart threatened to explode. He swallowed thickly. The tremors in his arms spread and every inch of his body quaked. If only he could say what he wanted to say. It had taken _so_ much to get that plea to come out.

"Zoro…" Luffy kneeled. "Get up."

Zoro nodded, his eyes downcast. He licked his lips, nervous sweat dripping down his neck and through his shirt. But Zoro didn't rise from his bow. He couldn't. Not yet.

"Zoro…" Luffy repeated, dropping flat onto his stomach. He rested his chin on the floor, his face inches from Zoro's. His hands were comfortably warm as they laid on top of Zoro's.

"Give me a minute." Zoro murmured, clenching his eyes shut as Luffy's body heat began to radiate against him. He was sweaty and gross and shaking and on the floor and he couldn't make eye contact and he couldn't just say it out loud and he…

"I love you." Luffy breathed out, his fingers spreading through Zoro's. "You don't have to say a single thing else. I heard what I needed to hear."

"Damn it." Zoro choked out, his forehead pressing to the floor. "I'm sorry, Luffy…"

"I…" Luffy began unsurely. "I know you're scared… but you… you never have to be scared of me…"

"I… I'm not scared, dumbass!" Zoro snapped, looking up. When he looked up Luffy was grinning. It made his chest twinge, but it wasn't entirely bad. "'Specially not of you!"

"Okay, Senpai…" Luffy snickered. "Whatever you say…"

"Stop looking at me for a minute." Zoro requested, his cheeks burning.

"Why, Senpai?" Luffy probed teasingly.

"Damn it!" Zoro groaned. "Just do it, Luffy!"

"Okaaaaaayyyy…" Luffy drawled, a laugh escaping his lips. He closed his eyes, covering them with his hands. He laid on the floor feeling rather foolish. "Can I look yet?"

"Not yet." Zoro breathed out. Catching him completely off guard, Zoro kissed Luffy. Zoro's hands covered Luffy's, gently holding his hands in place over his eyes. Luffy was motionless, his breath hot against Zoro's skin.

"Can I look now?" Luffy whispered, their faces so close his lips brushed against Zoro's as he spoke.

"No." Zoro said quietly, his lips pressing against Luffy's once more.

"It got quiet…" Luffy mused.

"Did it?" Zoro asked. "I can't hear anything over my damn heartbeat."

They heard footsteps in the bedroom and Zoro snapped to attention. He pulled away from Luffy, rolling to his feet. It was incredible how fast he put distance between the two of them. He licked his lips, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the bedroom door. But the door didn't open. The pipes hummed in the walls, someone was taking a shower.

"You're so fast, Senpai…" Luffy said, pushing up on his hands and knees. "I'm still over here on the floor and you're half out the apartment…" Luffy laughed, climbing to his feet. "Jeez."

"I, uh, I'm gonna get another beer…" Zoro announced. "Want another one?"

"Nah." Luffy said, plopping back down on the couch. He grabbed his phone, a second later it emitted a loud clicking sound.

"Did you just take a picture?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah."

"Of what?" Zoro asked.

"My boyfriend." Luffy said simply. "And now I'm posting it on Pick."

"What the hell?!" Zoro snapped, spilling some beer down the front of his shirt. "You just decided things on your own?!"

"Of course." Luffy replied, his thumbs moving rapidly across his screen. "You practically gave me permission, Zoro."

"I did not!" Zoro insisted. "I never said anything like that…"

"You're my boyfriend now." Luffy spoke deliberately.

"I don't think so, Luffy…" Zoro shook his head.

"We can argue this all day." Luffy drawled. "I'm gonna win. Just let it go."

"Let it go…?" Zoro repeated. "This isn't what I meant…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Senpai." Luffy teased playfully. "We have to date before we have sex. And we have to have sex before you get added to my family registry…" Luffy grinned. "You have to be added to my family registry before we find a house back in Toyama… It's a process. Don't worry. I have a plan."

"I never said a damn thing about… doing it…" Zoro growled, sinking into the recliner in defeat. "For starters…"

"You're so impatient." Luffy said, his eyes wide. "Let's keep it simple for a bit. Handholding, kissing…" Luffy pretended to play on his phone as he spoke. "Don't be in such a rush to lose your cherry…"

"Luffy!" Zoro was nearly finished. He covered his face in mortification.

"Stop pressuring me, Senpai." Luffy teased. "I'm just not ready yet."

"I'mma strangle you and end all my problems!" Zoro threatened.

"Okay." Luffy murmured, looking up from his phone and grinning widely.

"Why're you smiling?" Zoro groaned, leaning against the arm of the chair and resting his chin on his hand.

"I've already got so many comments and favorites on the picture I posted of you, Senpai." Luffy replied. "Sooooo many…" Luffy turned his phone around to show Zoro. "You're famous, Zoro."

"Take it down, Luffy!" Zoro demanded, reaching for the phone.

Luffy dangled the phone out of Zoro's reach. Zoro grabbed for it, undeterred. Luffy laughed, standing up unexpectedly. He kissed Zoro quickly before handing him the phone. "I was just kidding. I didn't post anything, Senpai."

Zoro inspected Luffy's phone, searching his Pick app in suspicion. Luffy hadn't posted any pictures. He closed the app and opened the galleries, searching for the photo in question. He turned his back to Luffy, the phone held in both hands against his stomach.

Luffy pressed up against Zoro's back, his face resting against Zoro's neck. He spoke softly, his warm lips pressed to Zoro's sticky skin, "Don't erase it, Senpai."

Zoro found the picture. It wasn't of Zoro. It was a picture of Luffy, his face flushed scarlet, his eyes wide and shiny, his lips swollen from kissing. Zoro looked down at the picture wordlessly. Luffy had taken a picture of himself in that moment. It didn't seem weird or vain; rather it felt like Zoro was seeing something extremely intimate. Luffy had taken the photo in happiness. Zoro's stomach ached. He couldn't say what he was feeling but he knew it was beautiful.

Without thinking too much about it, he emailed the picture to himself. He cleared his throat, turning around and handing Luffy his phone. "You're such a liar, Luffy…"

"Gotta keep ya on your toes, Senpai." Luffy joked, shoving his cell back in his pocket.

"Stop calling me Senpai, damn it!" Zoro snapped, pinching Luffy's nose between his fingers.

"Why does it bother you? It's so hard to remember not to." Luffy complained.

"It makes me feel funny." Zoro said. He saw Luffy's face twist into an impish grin and immediately regretted his choice of words. "Hey! What're you thinkin'? Don't think weird thoughts!"

Luffy snickered, sitting back down on the couch. "Whatever you say, Sen-pai…"

* * *

"Oh, God. Why are you here?"

"What?" Luffy shrugged. "I thought we were friends now."

"Are you lonely?" Chopper asked, blinking his distractingly blue eyes. "Because there are thousands of students at this university. Pick one of them to bother."

"I've got lots of friends." Luffy insisted. "But I only chase the special ones…"

"So you admit you're chasing me?" Chopper snipped.

"Well, yeah… You ran…" Luffy said, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the question. "I nearly fell over the bike rack… You're fast…" Luffy held his hand against the stitch in his side pointedly.

"I told you everything I know." Chopper sighed, holding onto his backpack straps. "I'd really like to put all this behind me."

"Yeah. I get that." Luffy nodded in understanding.

"Good." Chopper exhaled in relief.

"You want them buried or just permanently disabled?" Luffy asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What?!" Chopper gasped.

"Those guys…" Luffy breathed out, his eyes narrowed with anger. "All I need from you are names, Chopper…"

"That wouldn't be putting it behind me, would it?" Chopper said simply. "I appreciate the sentiment, but just drop it."

"Look, I'm a selfish guy. Those fuckers ruined Zoro-senpai's life. I want them to pay." Luffy explained.

"Is his life ruined?" Chopper asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean everything he worked for went down the drain just like that!" Luffy growled.

"My life isn't ruined and I doubt Zoro's was either." Chopper maintained. "But if you can't drop this, I have a feeling something really, really bad might happen…"

"Names, Chopper." Luffy urged. "Not a soul on Earth will know you told me. And I won't say a damn thing about your business."

"What're you gonna do when you get kicked out of school, Monkey D. Luffy, social studies major?" Chopper demanded. "No degrees, no references… possibly a criminal record…"

"You're no fun." Luffy complained, crossing his arms over his chest and his mouth curving into a pout.

"I'm going to become a doctor. I'm going to be successful and happy." Chopper proclaimed. "That is my vengeance."

"Good luck." Luffy spoke softly.

"Thanks." Chopper nodded. "You too."

* * *

Bang.

"Senpai?" Luffy called out, his hand resting on the door knob. Bang. "Are you home?"

Luffy waited impatiently, his nostrils flaring. "Zorooooooo?"

Luffy let out a disappointed breath. He pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed his ear against the door. There was still no sound inside the apartment. Bang. Bang. Bang. "You home, Senpai?"

The front door of the next apartment flew open and a middle schooler popped his head out. "So you're the dumbass who's always screaming and banging on the door!"

"Yeah, I guess so." Luffy realized, looking at the boy with wide eyes.

"Well knock it off!" the boy proclaimed. "Other people live here!"

"Sorry… but I gotta see if he's home." Luffy explained, rather unapologetically.

"He's not!" the boy snapped. He gave Luffy one final menacing look before disappearing back into his apartment. He slammed the door with finality.

"Jeez…" Luffy groaned, sliding to the ground outside of Zoro's door. He waited there for hours. It was impossible for him to sit still and his pants and hands were both dyed the same suspicious black color.

Finally, Zoro arrived home. He looked worn, just plain exhausted. He wore blue jeans, faded in the knees and butt, and a simple white v-neck with his orange safety vest on top. His steel-toed shoes were covered in dust, gravel stuck in the bottom tread. His hair was sweaty, and rather a mess, sticking out at weird angles. But when he saw Luffy at the top of the stairs, he still smiled.

"Okaeri, Senpai…" Luffy teased.

"Tadaima…" Zoro muttered, fishing his keys out from his pocket. He unlocked his door and stepped inside, immediately kicking off his shoes and stripping off the vest.

"I thought you didn't work on Saturdays." Luffy pressed.

"Yeah, well," Zoro paused momentarily to yawn. "We're behind schedule. We gotta catch up sometime."

"I had to wait forever…" Luffy complained, locking the door behind him.

"Then call ahead next time, dumbass." Zoro suggested without any real heat.

"I was afraid you might try and avoid me." Luffy admitted, dropping down on the couch with a groan.

"That was the plan, yeah." Zoro confirmed.

"So that's why I came over unannounced." Luffy finished with a nod. "Yep."

"I have to shower." Zoro called out, peeling his sticky shirt from his sweaty skin. "Just, uh, make yourself at home… I'll be right back…"

"Okaaay." Luffy snickered.

"Stay out of the damn fridge!" Zoro barked. "You need supervision to be in my kitchen…"

"Alright…" Luffy drawled. "But that means you gotta think about me while you're in the shower."

"Like hell I will…" Zoro snapped in embarrassment.

"It was juuust a suuuggeeestiooon…" Luffy drawled in a sing-songy voice.

Zoro didn't take long. He emerged from his bedroom fully dressed, his short hair nearly dry. He nodded toward the door unsurely. "I don't really have much in the way of food… Wanna go out and grab something?"

"Let's order in, Senpai." Luffy suggested, pushing his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Zoro nodded, walking into the kitchen and grabbing several menus off the refrigerator. "Noodles? Rice? Whaddaya want?"

"As long as it's edible…" Luffy replied, flashing Zoro a smile. "Then I'm up for anything." Zoro nodded wordlessly, dialing the number on his phone. He ordered quickly, pulling cash from his wallet and putting it by the door for when the delivery arrived. "What do I owe ya, Senpai?"

"Nah. Don't worry about it." Zoro replied dismissively. And then his shoulders stiffened as a sudden realization hit him. "Hey! Wait a minute! How do you pay for everything? I mean, is your grandpa really paying for school and the apartment and your pocket money…?"

"Of course not." Luffy snickered.

"You don't work, do you?" Zoro asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I go to school full-time." Luffy answered. "I can only manage to do some freelance part-time work…"

"Okay. " Zoro nodded. "What sort of freelance part-time work?"

"Did you change your mind?" Luffy asked with a grin. "Want me to pay you back?"

"No." Zoro shook his head. "I was just curious."

"I do video reviews for new products." Luffy said quickly, his words running together. "Robin runs a pretty popular blog and I do a segment..."

"Oh. That's surprisingly… uh, I don't know. Sounds grown up somehow." Zoro mused.

"And I get to keep everything that gets sent to me. That part's awesome!" Luffy said with a wide grin. "Free stuff!"

"So how'd you get to be friends with your college professor anyway?" Zoro asked, leaning against the arm of the sofa.

"I worked for weeks on a big paper we were assigned. I mean, I was up all hours of the night and I never went out… Well anyway, when I got the paper back, it didn't have a grade on it and it said 'See Me'." Luffy explained. "I walked up to her desk after class and she looked from me to the paper and just said 'A'."

"Why?"

"The assignment was to pick a historical event of importance and explain why it was chosen, so forth… Well, I picked the Spartans for my paper and I said it was because of their outfits. I spent about three paragraphs describing the pectorals. She told me later she didn't know me by name and she wanted to give a talking-to to the girl who turned in the paper. Ya know, like women should be more serious in their work, that sorta thing…" Luffy grinned at the recollection. "When I walked up with my paper and she saw I wasn't a giiiirl, she gave me an 'A' and we just sorta clicked."

"I'm not sure what I think about her yet." Zoro admitted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's great." Luffy insisted.

"Franky likes her." Zoro added with a nod.

"Yeah, I'd say so…" Luffy smiled, a bit like a cat that ate the canary.

"Man, I'm hungry…" Zoro groaned, his stomach growling loudly. "The food needs to hurry the hell up."

"Come and sit down, Senpai." Luffy urged, patting the space on the couch beside him. "You just ordered. It's gonna be a while… You might as well sit down."

Zoro nodded, and despite his intention to put physical distance between the two of them, he sank onto the cushion next to Luffy. Luffy's shoulder brushed against his, Zoro's weight causing the couch to dip. Luffy turned, his handsome face lifted upward. He smiled, his eyes creasing, "Hi, Senpai…"

"Yeah, sorry, we're, uh, really close, huh?" Zoro rambled, adjusting on the couch.

"I don't mind." Luffy insisted, his hand resting on Zoro's knee.

Zoro looked down at Luffy's hand. It was an intimate, but innocent, gesture. Luffy's hand was warm; he could feel his heat even through his pants. Zoro held his breath, unsure of how to respond, but then Luffy grabbed Zoro's hand with his free one and placed his hand on top of his.

"That okay?" Luffy breathed out, his eyes looking so heavy. He blinked slowly, his dark lashes fluttering against his cheeks. Zoro licked his lips and nodded, distracted by the color of Luffy's eyes. They were a deeper brown than usual, nearly indistinguishable from the pupils. There was something undeniably provoking about those dark eyes.

 _Slow and patient, Luffy,_ Luffy warned himself. He wanted to kiss Zoro. He wanted to touch his face and his hair and those muscled shoulders. He wanted to feel his skin, taste him, inhale his scent. Luffy cleared his throat and closed his eyes, his hand feeling unbearably heavy on Zoro's knee.

Zoro was bewildered by his physical reaction to Luffy. He'd dated several girls after he moved to Tokyo and he never even felt particularly inclined to kiss them. He was almost embarrassed by the hungry thoughts in his own mind. Luffy was different. It was Luffy who made his stomach ache and his heart pound. It was Luffy he wanted to kiss until he was breathless.

"Hey, Luffy…" Zoro began, his fingers rubbing small circles into Luffy's hand. "I don't understand why you're alone."

"I'm not." Luffy said simply. "We're dating, remember?"

"No, I mean…" Zoro shook his head, his eyes locked on the floor between his feet. "It's been years. We met again by accident…"

"So you're done saying that we're not dating?" Luffy mused, smiling happily. "That was fast."

"Just stop…" Zoro groaned.

"Whaddaya want me to say?" Luffy shrugged. "I'm not a virgin. Not for a while now…" Luffy felt Zoro tense and he sighed. "But every single person I fucked was my decision. Whether I always make good decisions or not is another thing. Honestly, I have very few regrets."

"You never found anyone…?" Zoro asked, his stomach twisted into knots. He wasn't trying to be nosey or judgmental with these questions. He just truthfully could not fathom someone getting so close, close enough for _intercourse_ , and them not falling for Luffy. What the fuck was wrong with them?

"I don't want just anyone, Senpai." Luffy refused. "Some things are just irreplaceable."

"There, uh, might be something wrong with me…" Zoro admitted quietly.

"Shut up." Luffy barked. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"I'm not sure it's normal to-"

"Fuck normal." Luffy growled. "I sure as hell don't give a damn about what's normal…"

 _You're not listening,_ Zoro wanted to shout. He refrained, swallowing over the lump in his throat. He squeezed Luffy's hand before removing it from his knee. He stood up, surprised as Luffy wrapped his arms around his waist. Luffy hugged him from behind, his face pressed into the small of his back.

"I'll wait forever, Senpai…" Luffy murmured, his hands crossed over Zoro's belly. "Because I won't settle."

"Zoro." Zoro corrected, placing his hands over Luffy's.

"I love you, Zoro." Luffy admitted.

 _Say it back. Say it back. You know it's true. Just say it. It's so easy. You don't even have to look at him. He can't see your face. Just say it. Just say it. Say it. Tell him. Now. Say it now._ Zoro cleared his throat, his cheeks flushed with color and heat, "Yeah, uh, thank you."

"I hope food gets here soon." Luffy murmured, releasing Zoro from his embrace. "I'm huuuungry."

"It shouldn't be too much longer." Zoro said, feeling a sudden chill as Luffy's warmth disappeared. "I'll get drinks. Ya wanna beer?"

"Sure." Luffy agreed with a nod. Zoro busied himself with the drinks, mentally beating himself up as he did so. He sighed in relief when there was knock on the door. "Want me to get it?"

"Nah, I'll get it." Zoro refused, running across the apartment to the door. The door opened with a creak and he nearly shoved the money at the delivery man. Zoro placed the bag between his feet on the floor and finished the transaction.

"Smells good." Luffy moaned, rubbing his hands together as he walked to the table.

"Itadakimasu." Zoro murmured as he slid into his chair.

"Itadakimasu." Luffy repeated before opening the container of food. Steam burst past the lid, drops of hot moisture soaking into the skin of his face. "Oooh! Hot! Hot!"

"Don't burn yourself, stupid." Zoro chastised, using the lid to fan Luffy's food.

"That, uh," Luffy grimaced. "Was surprisingly painful."

"You should see your face." Zoro muttered around a mouthful of food. "It'll probably scar."

Luffy laughed. "Will you still love me if I'm hideously disfigured?"

"If?" Zoro teased, sticking out his tongue.

"You think I'm hideous already, Senpai?" Luffy asked, his eyes wide and expressive.

"What? No! What the hell? I meant…" Zoro groaned, panicking. "I meant that the steam had already scarred… Ya know what I'm trying to say?"

"Do you think I'm attractive, Senpai?" Luffy asked, dropping his chopsticks. "You don't, do you? That's the problem, isn't it?"

"Uh, Luffy…" Zoro closed his eyes, licking his lips. "Just hold on a minute."

"I've never really thought about what I look like before. I don't care about that sort of thing. Is it that bad?" Luffy pressed. "I can fix it, right?"

"Stop having whole conversations by yourself, idiot!" Zoro snapped, reaching across the table and knocking his hand against the top of Luffy's head. "I didn't even say anything like that…"

"Sor-ry…" Luffy groaned guiltily.

"And for the record, I don't care about that sort of thing either." Zoro admitted sharply. "But if I had to say, I'd say you have an appealing face. And I like your feet."

"Feet, Senpai?" Luffy snickered.

"Yeah, your feet." Zoro snapped, his cheeks reddening. He was torn about listing all of the things about Luffy that made his pulse race, but in the end he couldn't bring himself to say those things aloud.

"I'll take it." Luffy breathed out.

"Good. Now stop making me say embarrassing things." Zoro demanded. "Have some self-confidence. Normally you're so full of it nothing can bring you down…"

"Yeah, well, you're a scaredy cat." Luffy accused. "So maybe both of us overcompensate for things."

"I already told ya! I'm not scared!" Zoro barked, his skin feeling feverish.

"Then kiss me." Luffy challenged. "I know you want to."

"I'm eating." Zoro said, shoving food into his mouth.

"I don't care." Luffy muttered. He leaned across the table, sliding his food out of his path. His stomach rested on the table, his hand brushing against Zoro's face. Zoro swallowed his food, mostly whole, a loud gulp following his bobbing throat. And then Luffy kissed Zoro.

Luffy tasted Zoro's food on his lips, on his tongue. He moved to pull away but Zoro pinned his hands to the table. Zoro kissed Luffy deeply. Their kisses gained momentum, the awkwardness and unfamiliarity fading away. Luffy tugged on Zoro's earlobe with his fingers and Zoro moaned into his mouth. Luffy smiled into the kiss, there was absolutely nothing wrong with their chemistry.

"I don't wanna stop." Luffy admitted, pulling away. He pulled his shirt down over his groin and sat back down in his chair. "But I know we should."

Zoro nodded wordlessly, his eyes glazed over with intoxication. He licked his lips, his lashes fluttering against his pink stained cheeks. "Yeah…"

"Unless you don't want to stop." Luffy added hopefully, watching Zoro with longing.

"Yeah…" Zoro nodded.

"Yeah what?" Luffy whispered.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Zoro offered, hitching his thumb toward his restroom.

Luffy nearly leapt from his chair. He crossed the apartment in less than a heartbeat. He stripped off his clothes hurriedly, abandoning them on the floor of Zoro's bedroom. He stepped into the shower, rinsing himself off. He swallowed thickly, his heart pounding in his ears. _Don't get your hopes up,_ Luffy warned himself. _And don't get ahead of yourself. And absolutely **do not fuck this up**._


	7. Chapter 7

Luffy wrapped the towel around his waist. He borrowed Zoro's brush, situating his hair with a neat little part. He studied his reflection, sucking in his stomach and flexing his biceps. He turned slowly from side to side, examining himself critically. He didn't realize he was insecure until only a thin, wooden door separated him from Zoro.

He pressed his finger against the fogged mirror. He drew a heart, writing an 'L' and a 'Z' on either side. With a satisfied smile he switched off the lights and opened the door. He was bent over, retrieving his clothes from the floor when he noticed that Zoro was sitting on the bed, his hands nervously folded in his lap.

"Oh, hey, Senpai…" Luffy breathed out, tugging the towel lower on his hips.

"Are you putting those clothes back on?" Zoro asked, staring at the wall.

"I was, yeah…" Luffy murmured.

"You can, uh, borrow something of mine…" Zoro offered, pointing to the dresser.

"Don't be so damn nervous, Zoro." Luffy groaned, shaking his arms out. "It's contagious."

"You, uh, you can stay like that if you want…" Zoro whispered, barely loud enough to be heard.

"I have no idea what you're thinking in there…" Luffy breathed, climbing onto the bed. He kneeled behind Zoro, his bare chest pressed against Zoro's clothed back. He pressed his lips to the back of his neck, where his skull met the spine, and he kissed Zoro sweetly. "Relax. There's nothing to worry about."

"What if it doesn't work?" Zoro asked, turning his face slightly. He eyed Luffy, licking his lips anxiously.

"There's nothing that complicated." Luffy promised, his hand sliding over Zoro's shoulder and onto his chest. He pressed his hand over Zoro's heart, his fingers spreading out. "I only care about this part right now…"

"Franky psyched me out, damn it!" Zoro accused. "I never worried about this shit before…"

"Don't talk about other guys when you're in bed with me…" Luffy murmured, placing kisses down Zoro's neck. His fingers curled around the hem of Zoro's shirt and he pulled it over his head. Luffy's groin tightened and he felt the blush staining his cheeks. "I'll get jealous."

"Oh, please…" Zoro groaned, shaking his head. His exposed skin prickled and Luffy was delighted by the way Zoro's skin glowed.

"Turn around." Luffy instructed, kissing all over Zoro's back. "Get comfortable."

Zoro lay down on his side, propping his head on a pillow. He settled into the bed, stealing glances at Luffy's nakedness as often as he dared. Luffy held the towel into place as he lay down beside Zoro, face to face. He pushed his legs between Zoro's legs, intertwining their feet together.

"Is this alright?" Luffy asked, wondering how suddenly he was supposed to be the patient and mature one. But then again, if it was for Zoro, he thought he could probably do anything.

"Yeah." Zoro agreed, his minty fresh breath fanning across Luffy's skin. It excited Luffy knowing Zoro had brushed his teeth in preparation. He knew they were going to make out when Luffy got out of the shower. The thought, the instigation, warmed Luffy's belly.

Luffy kissed Zoro, their toothpaste flavored spit mingling. Luffy kissed Zoro even harder, deeper, until he could taste only him. Zoro's hand rested on Luffy's narrow hip, his fingers cautiously pressing against his skin. Zoro brushed his thumb firmly over Luffy's hipbone, tickling the sensitive flesh. Luffy growled, his skin prickling in an arousing domino effect. "Don't tickle or I'll tickle… and you won't like how much better I am at tickling than you…" Luffy pulled away from the kiss to warn.

"What?" Zoro asked, between kisses. "You challengin' me?"

"Shhhhh…" Luffy murmured, one hand in Zoro's hair and the other on his chest. "I'm trying to behave."

"Luffy," Zoro sighed, adjusting his pants a little self-consciously. His cheeks burned scarlet and he held his bottom lip between his teeth.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Your hand…" Zoro breathed out.

Luffy looked at his hand, seemingly working with a mind of its own. He pinched Zoro's nipple between his fingers, teasing the erect flesh. Luffy smiled guiltily, "Sor-ry, Senpai. I didn't even realize what I was doing. Is it bad?" Luffy asked, leaning in closely. He breathed against Zoro's skin teasingly. "Do you not like it?"

"That's…" Zoro exhaled shakily.

"Is it okay to keep going?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah." Zoro rasped. He nodded, letting Luffy push him flat on the bed. He covered his eyes with his forearm, a gasp escaping his lips as Luffy's mouth covered his nipple. Luffy sucked gently before biting. Zoro jumped in surprise, a delectable noise escaping his lips. "Hey! Damn it, Luffy…"

"Was it bad?" Luffy asked, eyeing Zoro expectantly. His tongue darted from his mouth, toying with the flesh.

"No." Zoro groaned, his fingers curling in Luffy's hair.

"Did you like it?" Luffy asked, his mouth against Zoro's chest. He started teasing the other side, his fingers twisting the nipple slowly.

"Luf-fy…" Zoro whined, his hands smoothing down Luffy's head and to his shoulders.

"Zor-o…" Luffy said, continuing to suck, lick and bite at Zoro's chest, pleased with how sensitive Zoro was to begin with. He hadn't intended to go so far with Zoro, but he showed no hesitation or discomfort and God- if he hadn't spent years imagining this exact scenario. It felt like seconds to Luffy, but he worked Zoro's chest over for nearly fifteen minutes, until Zoro was groaning and writhing beneath him.

"Damn it, Luffy!" Zoro blurted out suddenly, his legs twisting together awkwardly. "Wait…"

Luffy sat up, instantly feeling the sticky moisture that had leaked from Zoro pants and into his towel. At first he thought Zoro had come in his pants, but when he realized how close Zoro was to orgasm he was nearly frenzied. "Can I?"

"Huh?" Zoro asked slowly, lifting his head.

"Can I?" Luffy repeated, his hands already on Zoro's zipper.

"Whoa. Wait. That's dirty…" Zoro protested as Luffy pulled his dripping and erect cock from his wet underwear.

"It's not dirty." Luffy refused, stroking Zoro's cock lovingly. "Relax. This will feel good."

Luffy lapped at the pre-come on Zoro's tip, all the way down the shaft. He licked Zoro clean, his hand sliding up and down expertly. He brought Zoro to his mouth, moaning as he pushed the tip against his tongue.

Zoro covered his face, the blush settling as far down as his chest. His legs trembled, pressing closely around Luffy's shoulders. He moaned loudly as Luffy took him inside of his mouth. It felt beyond amazing; Zoro thought he might melt away. "Luffy…"

"'Or-ro…" Luffy attempted to say, his mouth completely full. He sucked Zoro off skillfully, his eyes locked on Zoro's face. When Zoro finally dropped his hands Luffy got a clear view of Zoro's aroused face. Luffy moaned loudly around Zoro's cock, his hands teasing the sensitive area behind Zoro's testicles.

"Hold on… Wait… Ah, shit…" Zoro groaned, his toes curling tightly. "Luffy!"

Luffy swallowed, pulling Zoro from his mouth quickly until it was just the tip. He licked the glans firmly, swallowing every drop with great pleasure. He felt dizzy when he finally released Zoro. Zoro pat his head affectionately, continuing to pat him as Luffy slid up his body.

Luffy was rolling to sit up when Zoro grabbed him. Zoro held Luffy's face in his hand firmly, turning Luffy to face him. Zoro kissed Luffy deeply, his tongue shooting inside his mouth. Luffy laughed into the kiss, so relieved, so surprised, that Zoro would willingly kiss him after the act. Zoro looked up at Luffy, a crooked smile stretching across his face. "Where ya goin'?"

"Nowhere…" Luffy decided, shaking his head.

Zoro placed his hand on Luffy's stomach purposefully. He licked his lips, looking away from Luffy's intense gaze. "I wanna do something too…"

"Yeah?" Luffy murmured unsurely.

"Yeah…" Zoro breathed out. He nodded, as if convincing himself, before untucking the soaked towel and pushing it aside.

"You don't have to…" Luffy assured him, feeling a little vulnerable while lying there naked.

Zoro stroked Luffy's cock slowly. It wasn't strange like he'd thought it would be. He moved his hand a little faster, his fingers delicately tracing every dip and curve. Even though he just came, touching Luffy, watching Luffy's expressions, hearing Luffy's sounds, all of it made his groin throb.

Luffy pinched one of his nipples and Zoro yelped in surprise. The way Luffy's cock twitched in his hand made Zoro flush with heat. That stupid, embarrassing noise he had made had excited Luffy that much. He rubbed faster, harder, his slick palms pleasuring Luffy's length. "Hey, Zoro…" Luffy groaned.

"Yeah?" Zoro replied, watching Luffy's stomach muscles clenching.

"Kiss me, Zoro." Luffy begged. Zoro obeyed. He kissed Luffy, wet, sloppy, needy kisses. Luffy's body stiffened and then Luffy came, his sperm dripping down his cock and onto Zoro's hands. Zoro stroked slowly until Luffy finished.

"You're kinda a mess." Zoro whispered, unsure of where to touch with his dirtied hands.

"Sorry…" Luffy groaned, grabbing his towel and wiping Zoro's hands. "I'll get a washcloth…"

"Don't worry about it." Zoro said, shaking his head in refusal.

"It's no problem." Luffy insisted. "It'll take two seconds…"

Zoro grabbed Luffy tightly, pressing Luffy's head against his chest. "Just wait a minute."

"Okay." Luffy agreed, adjusting himself on Zoro's broad chest. He settled into the crook of Zoro's arm comfortably.

"Let's just lay here for a bit…" Zoro suggested, holding tightly onto Luffy.

Luffy inhaled deeply, relishing the masculine scent of Zoro's skin. He felt his throat tighten up and he willed away the tears that threatened to fall. "Okay."

* * *

"It was amaaaazing!" Luffy declared, dropping backward onto Usopp's bed. "I'm telling you, he's the best."

"Uh huh." Usopp muttered, tinkering with some new invention of his. "That's great, Luffy."

"I was really worried about it, but he was totally receptive." Luffy continued. "Thank God."

"Not too many details." Usopp reminded Luffy, throwing him a look. "I already know too much."

"Ah, come on, Usopp!" Luffy complained. "You're my best friend. You have to listen to me. It's not like I'm telling you that I sucked him off after some nipple play… That's too many details…"

"And there we have it!" Usopp groaned, dropping his wrench to the floor. "I have a very active imagination. I won't be able to jerk off for days because of you."

"And then he gave me a hand job." Luffy added, grinning mischievously.

"Hand job? Huh." Usopp murmured, busying himself with his invention.

"And then we cuddled." Luffy blurted out happily. He rolled across Usopp's bed excitedly. "He's already such a perfect bottom. So needy…"

"Yeah, about that…" Usopp began, looking up as he spoke. "He, uh, knows you're a seme right?"

"Nah." Luffy shook his head, making a face. "I don't wanna give 'em too much information at once. If I start talking in specific terms he'll run away." Luffy grinned. "Trust me. That's typical first-time uke behavior…"

"You read too much manga." Usopp accused, shaking his head.

"It's fiiine…" Luffy drawled, waving his hand dismissively. "I know Zoro. He'd rather the surprise."

"That's one hell of a surprise, if you ask me…" Usopp muttered under his breath.

"Oh, come on…" Luffy said, his voice low and serious, and more than a little sensual. "I touched that body, I know. The more I touch it, the more obvious it is. He's built to be my little _neko_."

"Pervert." Usopp said with an exaggerated shudder.

"I'm happy." Luffy admitted with a smile, stretching his arms over his head. "Don't rain on my parade."

* * *

"Hey, Franky, wanna grab lunch?" Zoro asked, removing his hardhat the instant he crossed his barricade.

"No can do, brother." Franky refused apologetically. "I got a lunch date with the little woman."

"Agh." Zoro groaned, throwing his hardhat at Franky. "You're so annoying."

"Whaaat?" Franky drawled, smiling despite himself. "The jobsite is sooo close to the Uni. She said she could use her conference…"

"Enough." Zoro spat. "Go on. Get lost. I didn't need ya anyway…"

"Awww, brother…" Franky groaned. "You're breaking my heart."

"Hello, boys." Robin called in greeting, waving her slender fingers.

"Heya, Robin." Franky replied, an instantaneous smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, hey, Robin…" Zoro murmured, grabbing his hardhat from Franky.

"Wanna join us for lunch?" Robin asked, eyeing Zoro thoughtfully.

"Say no. Say no. Say no." Franky began to chant under his breath.

"Nah. I'm good." Zoro refused. "I'm just gonna head to the konbini."

"Growing boys should eat more than rice balls." Robin insisted with a smile.

Zoro was irked. He forced a smile and nodded. "I wasn't gonna…"

"Later, brother." Franky announced, hooking his arm around Robin's. "I'll be back."

Zoro walked to the nearest convenience store, following along with the flow of traffic. He walked around the familiar store, grabbing prepackaged onigiri. He took some time and looked around the shop, grabbing some anpan and a sports drink. He bumped shoulders as he turned the corner. "Oh, sorry… Excuse me."

"Yeah…" the student muttered, not even sparing Zoro a glance.

"… He hasn't quit yet?"

"No. He showed up to practice yesterday…"

"He didn't change in the locker room. Did ya notice?"

"He should just quit. He's crazy…"

"Or stupid."

"I thought sending him flying down the staircase would've been enough…"

"Fu fu fu…" It was the laugh that caught Zoro's attention. He looked up immediately, his eyes narrowed. He looked the blonde man up and down, a strange acidic taste burning down his throat. "He'll quit."

Zoro busied himself with the selection of snacks in front of him. He grabbed a bag of curry flavored potato chips and stuffed them under his arm. His jaw set tightly as he walked away. He carried his items up to the register, standing in the lunchtime queue.

"He's just a small-town bumpkin with a delusion of grandeur."

"He is strong though."

"Don't make me laugh."

"Fu fu fu. He's total trash."

Zoro's vision blurred. That voice grated on his every nerve. He swallowed thickly, stepping forward. He was almost to the register. He was almost out the door.

"Speak of the devil. It's Monkey D. Luffy."

Zoro turned, watching Luffy enter the store. He didn't see Zoro, but he certainly saw the judo team. He immediately pulled off his bag, handing it to Usopp who stood beside him. Usopp shook his head, clutching the bag in his hands. "Luffy, don't."

"It's you." Luffy growled, rolling his sleeves up. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Shut up!" Zoro snapped, stepping up to the register and spreading his items across the counter. "Don't make a scene, dumbass."

"Zo-Zo-ro?" Luffy stammered in shock. He blinked unsurely, completely sidetracked by Zoro's sudden appearance. "Senpai? What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting lunch." Zoro answered, paying the cashier as quickly as possible. He shoved his wallet back in his pocket and grabbed his bag. He walked toward Luffy, pushing him and Usopp out the automatic doors.

"Whoa…" Luffy murmured, still stunned. "What are the chances, huh?"

"Damn it, Luffy." Zoro growled, pushing Luffy up against the brick siding. He pressed Luffy painfully into the wall, his face inches from the younger man's. "What the hell are you doing? Are you really picking a fight in the middle of the konbini?"

"That guy-"

"I know who they are." Zoro interrupted. "Even more reason for you to steer the fuck clear of them!"

"They're coming out…" Usopp whispered, knocking his elbow into Zoro's side. "Let him go."

Zoro released his hold on Luffy, pressing his back against the wall. The group stepped through the doors and turned, the blonde flashing them a wide, wicked grin. "You two are friends. What a small world."

"Your face pisses me off." Luffy declared, pushing off from the wall. His body stiffened as Zoro's hand wrapped around his wrist. Zoro didn't pull, but it was undeniably obvious he didn't want Luffy to get any closer to the group of men.

"Such a blast from the past." The blonde taunted. "Roronoa Zoro."

"Do I know you?" Zoro asked, furrowing his brows.

"Donquixote Doflamingo." The blonde announced. "Usually people remember me. I have a commanding aura."

"Oh, so that's your name…" Luffy murmured, tapping his fist against his palm. "I've been trying to remember it since you pushed me down the stairs…"

"A nobody like you…" Doflamingo hissed in irritation.

"Let's just go." Usopp urged. "I'm hungry."

"Run along, little Luffy…" Doflamingo taunted. "Your girlfriend's getting scared."

"He's not my girlfriend." Luffy barked. "And he's not a girl. Usopp doesn't have anything to do with this. If you've got a problem with me, you handle it with me!"

"This is pathetic." Zoro groaned. "You're exactly the same. Are you a child?"

"I don't wanna hear that from you." Doflamingo snickered. "You ran away so fast your head was practically spinning…"

"Tch." Zoro spat.

"I see you've done real well for yourself…" Doflamingo pressed. "Blue-collar trash like you should just stay out of my sight."

"Don't you dare look down on Zoro." Luffy shouted, straining against Zoro's grip. "I'll knock those teeth right outta your head."

"Luffy…" Usopp groaned, grabbing hold of Luffy's other wrist. "We've already been arrested once because of this dick. Let's not make it twice…"

"He's right. Let's not fight." Doflamingo suggested in a falsely sweet tone. "How 'bout this, eh? You and me, in the locker room, tomorrow. Whoever taps out first has to use the girls' locker room…"

"Just quit." One of the other teammates suggested. "You don't stand a chance."

"Let him try." Doflamingo drawled. "At this rate, he can be the new "Chopper"."

Zoro didn't realize when he released Luffy. All he knew was one minute he was holding the other man back and the next his fist was barreling toward Doflamingo's face. Zoro missed Doflamingo's face, striking him in the neck as the taller man dodged. He raised his fist to strike again but Usopp grabbed him.

"Stop it! Stoooooop!" Usopp pleaded.

Zoro didn't want to stop. He wanted to pummel every single one of them an inch from death. He wanted to hurt them. He wanted to wipe the grins from their fucking stupid faces. He couldn't see a reason to stop. He couldn't think of one thing to hold him back. And when he turned to look at Luffy, he knew that Luffy was up and ready for a fight.

"Luf-fy!" Usopp nearly screamed. "You'll be shipped off the Self-Defense Force if you don't stop! Do you want that?!"

And like a light switch, Luffy was out. He pulled back, his hand resting on Zoro's shoulder. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Tomorrow, Luffy." Doflamingo challenged. "Go ahead and resign if you're too scared."

"Tomorrow." Luffy agreed, his lips held tight.

"Alright… We're leaving…" Usopp urged, grabbing Luffy and pulling him down the street. "Keep walking. Keep walking."

"You're quitting judo." Zoro said firmly, the moment they stopped walking, their backs pressed against the side of a shop.

"The hell I am." Luffy breathed out. "I'm gonna go kick his ass first."

"Quit judo, man!" Usopp groaned. "There's no reason for you to go!"

"That guy…" Luffy shook his head. "He's going down."

"You're an idiot if you think he's going to fight one on one." Zoro spoke quietly.

"Creeps like that don't deserve the air they breathe." Luffy muttered.

"You don't have to accept every challenge thrown your way." Usopp explained. "It doesn't make you a coward. You know that guy is a sadistic bastard…"

"If I don't go. If I quit the team. What then?" Luffy wondered. "When I run into him at school or around town, will I be safe? Will he leave me alone?"

"School and around town isn't a dark and creepy locker room where no one can hear you screaming!" Usopp panicked.

"I need to talk to you." Zoro said suddenly. "But I have to go back to work."

"Okay…" Luffy nodded.

"Come by my apartment tonight." Zoro instructed. "I should be home around 6."

"You're gonna tell him not to go, right?" Usopp whispered into Zoro's ear. "Please!"

Zoro just looked at Usopp for a long moment. "We'll talk more about this tonight, Luffy."

* * *

Bang. "Senpai?"

A moment later Zoro appeared at the door, ushering Luffy inside. "Hey…"

Luffy was quiet. He walked past Zoro, who smelled like bar soap, and into the apartment. He inhaled deeply, something was cooking in the kitchen, it smelled delicious. Luffy sat down on the couch, his legs spread far apart. Zoro sat down next to him, their thighs touching.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour." Zoro explained. "Go ahead and stay."

"Thanks." Luffy said, trying to maintain his nonchalant air. In truth, he was incredibly nervous about what Zoro wanted to talk about.

"So, uh, that bastard is the captain now, huh?" Zoro asked, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Yeah." Luffy confirmed.

"Do you have a problem with those guys?" Zoro asked, his hands shaking in his lap.

"Nothing I can't handle." Luffy replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why? Are you going to tell me I can't go?"

"You can't go." Zoro said firmly.

"My pride won't allow that." Luffy responded.

"That guy… He's… not normal…" Zoro tried to explain, his eyes darting from side to side.

"I know." Luffy assured him.

"No, you don't know!" Zoro snapped. "He's not looking for a fair fight. He wants to hurt you…"

"I know, Zoro." Luffy repeated. "He was just goading you. Chopper told me everything. I know."

"If you know, then why the hell are you even considering this?!" Zoro barked, turning to face Luffy.

"They want me to quit." Luffy said simply. "So I won't."

"Don't be an idiot!" Zoro pleaded. "How can you? I mean… There were five of them against Chopper! What the hell do you…? Luffy…"

"I won't run away." Luffy refused. "And I won't lose."

"You're being stupid. He's older than you, way bigger than you, and he won't fight fair." Zoro pressed. He turned on the sofa, his hands gripping Luffy's wrists. He yanked Luffy roughly, sprawling him out on the sofa underneath him. "If you can't stop me, you can't stop him…"

"Sen-pai…" Luffy groaned, struggling to free himself from Zoro's grip.

"You're strong, Luffy…" Zoro breathed, pinning Luffy's hands above his head. "But you're only human."

Luffy pushed his arms up off the couch and into the air. He fought to free himself from Zoro's hold. He lifted his knees, thrusting them into Zoro's stomach. Zoro flinched but didn't ease his grip. Luffy snarled in irritation, finally pulling one wrist out of Zoro's hand. "Let go!"

"You need a reality check." Zoro breathed out, recapturing Luffy's free arm. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"Zor-o!" Luffy grunted, his fist knocking violently between their bodies. "Stop it!"

"Don't go tomorrow." Zoro demanded, his body sinking down on Luffy's propped up knees. Zoro's superior weight crushed down on Luffy and Zoro slid between Luffy's thighs. "He's stronger than me. He's bigger than me. He won't care if he hurts you."

"Get off!" Luffy shouted, suddenly feeling claustrophobic as he sunk further into the couch.

"Don't go." Zoro repeated, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"I'm not kidding…" Luffy began to cry, his body slackening. He stopped resisting, his body going limp beneath Zoro's. "Stop it."

Zoro sat up, his skin flushing with color shamefully. He didn't know what to do. He just knew that Luffy couldn't meet that bastard tomorrow. He knew he couldn't let Luffy face that guy alone. Zoro swallowed thickly, leaning over to peek on Luffy who remained motionless in the crack of the couch. "Hey, Luffy… You okay?"

Luffy sat up slowly, his hair sticking out at weird angles. He pulled his legs off the couch and turned, sitting properly on his cushion. The veins in his arms were pronounced and even though his face was obscured by his hair, Zoro could imagine the angry tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Zoro said softly. Luffy's shoulders shook silently. He leaned forward, his arms wrapping around his stomach as if he might be ill. He licked his lips incessantly.

"Luffy, I am so sorry." Zoro continued, placing his hand on Luffy's knee. "I was trying to prove a point. I hope I did. I'm sorry if I scared you…" Zoro exhaled heavily. "But I will do everything in my power to convince you not to go."

Luffy's fist connected with Zoro's jaw roughly. The pain shot across his mouth and into his neck. Zoro grunted loudly, his hand flying up to the injury unconsciously. Luffy stood, his hands shaking by his sides. "You caught me off guard, is all. That bastard won't have the same advantage."

"Damn it, Luffy." Zoro groaned, blood filling his mouth.

"Don't ever try to teach me a lesson again, Zoro." Luffy said flatly.

"Fuck!" Zoro spat, standing up. "I didn't hurt ya, did I?"

"You humiliated me." Luffy admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "Because you could."

"I'm… I… I'm just trying to stop you. Please…" Zoro groaned, his hands running through his short hair. "Stay away from that guy. I'll do anything. You don't have to quit judo. Just, please, stay away from him… Stay away from all of them."

"I'll settle it tomorrow, Zoro. Count on me." Luffy replied.

"I'll do anything…" Zoro pleaded. "Don't go."

Luffy smiled tightly, "Then trust me."


	8. Chapter 8

"You actually came. I'm surprised."

Luffy looked around the locker room at the other men, he turned the bolt on the door and stepped forward. Usopp pounded on the door, finally catching up, "Luuuuuuffy!"

"Why'd you lock the door?" Doflamingo asked.

"I don't want to be interrupted." Luffy said simply.

"Fu fu fu…"

"Luffy! Open the damn door! I swear to God! I will break this door down!" Usopp shouted.

"He's making a lot of noise." One of the guys muttered. "Should we go shut him up?"

"Touch him and you're dead." Luffy growled.

"Alright." Doflamingo said, standing up from the bench. "I said one on one, right?"

"And whoever taps out first loses." Luffy added.

"Luuuuuuffy!" The door shook in the frame.

"You should take off that jacket." Doflamingo suggested. "It looks restrictive."

"I'll keep it on." Luffy replied.

"Suit yourself." Doflamingo retorted. "You just might not have anything to wear home when we're finished."

"What did you just say to me?" Luffy barked, stepping up.

"You're the dumbass who showed up. Take some responsibility for that."

"This isn't a judo match." Luffy said, cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna knock you the fuck out."

"It was never a judo match, Luffy." Doflamingo murmured, that grin never leaving his face.

Luffy landed the first punch. Doflamingo barely moved. He returned the punch, striking Luffy across the cheek. Luffy dropped down, rushing Doflamingo and pushing him into the row of lockers. Doflamingo hit the metal with a thunderous thud, his knee lifting up into Luffy's stomach.

Luffy lost his breath. For a few seconds he thought he might retch. He righted himself, his next attack was easily blocked. Luffy cursed, he charged at the larger man, lifting him up by his hips, but the weight difference was too much, he couldn't throw him down.

Doflamingo recovered quickly, hitting Luffy and sending him sprawling across the tiled floor. Luffy scrambled to his hands and knees, rolling to his feet desperately fast. He didn't hesitate. He lunged at that blonde bastard, his fists hailing down violently. He felt the warmth of blood on his skin and he forced himself to hit even harder.

Luffy cursed as Doflamingo grabbed him, his large hands wrapping around Luffy's thin throat. Luffy sucked in, gulping for air, as Doflamingo's grip tightened. Vaguely, Luffy heard Usopp screaming his name. He looked up, Doflamingo's grinning face the only thing he could see. His eyes burned, his throat felt icy and his heart felt as if it might explode.

Luffy was furious with himself. He was either going to have to tap out or pass out. His legs twitched beneath Doflamingo. His head felt so damn heavy. He had seconds left to make his decision. He didn't want to lose. He couldn't lose. He struggled beneath the much larger man, his hands clawing at the fingers around his throat.

Suddenly there was something warm on Luffy's leg. It soaked into his pants and spread across the fabric. Luffy snorted breathlessly, the noise tearing painfully from his nose. He dropped his hands from Doflamingo's and punched Doflamingo in the head as hard as possible.

Doflamingo released his grip on Luffy instantly, rolling to the side in agony. Luffy gasped for air, doing his best to sit up. He squirmed with all his might, knocking his knees into Doflamingo's body. Luffy stood, still gulping down air. He kicked Doflamingo and backed up against a row of lockers.

He looked down, his fingers brushing across the wet stain on the front of his pants. He made a face, wiping his hands on his clothes in disgust. The door shuddered, threatening to splinter. "Luffy! Answer me-ee-ee!"

Doflamingo was back on his feet. But something was different. His maniacal smile was gone. He was done. Luffy forced a smile, nodding toward Doflamingo as he spoke, "That's disgusting, by the way…"

"Some people hurt animals to get off," Doflamingo whispered. "I prefer larger prey."

"Just stop talking." Luffy groaned. "I'm done playing around."

"Oh? You're done? Fu fu fu…"

"You got Zoro-senpai kicked out of school." Luffy spoke angrily. "And you hurt Chopper." Luffy balled his hands into fists. "You don't deserve to be here."

"You don't get to tell me what I deserve…" Doflamingo snapped. "I'm better than you. I'm better than all of them. You can't judge me. I don't have to follow the same rules…"

"I told you to shut up." Luffy barked.

"I don't like the way you talk to me." Doflamingo hissed. Doflamingo slapped Luffy, his hand stinging across his cheek. Luffy's face turned, a pink hand print glowing brightly on his skin. Luffy's face twisted with rage, his breath coming out in shaking bursts.

"That didn't hurt." Luffy barked, cracking his knuckles. He swung wildly as Doflamingo approached. He pounded his fists against Doflamingo, hitting everything he could reach. Doflamingo laughed until it started to hurt and then flung Luffy away from him, sending the smaller man into the showers.

Luffy hit the faucets, the metal pressing painfully into his lower back. He gasped as the showerhead beside him turned on. Cold water sprayed across the tile, soaking Luffy's entire right side. The man beside him, who had turned on the shower, grabbed Luffy's arm, twisting it painfully to hold him in place.

"I thought just me and you were fighting?" Luffy groaned, nearly losing his hoodie as he wriggled out of the man's grip.

"I lied." Doflamingo said with a shrug. "I don't care about cheating or fair or whatever."

"That's okay." Luffy reasoned. "You cheating opened things up for me."

"Yeah?" Doflamingo asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah." Luffy murmured, pulling a small, black rectangle from his pocket. There was a crackle of blue light, a menacing noise emitting from the charge. Luffy pressed the stun gun directly into the other man's stomach, shocking him until he was twitching on the floor.

"What the hell?"

"Hell no…"

Doflamingo was silent. He watched Luffy step from the shower, the water dripping from his clothes and pooling on the tile beneath his feet. Luffy stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "I won't use this on you." Luffy explained. "But if any of those other guys touch me…" Luffy raised the stun gun, shaking it back and forth. "Then I'm frying them."

"I thought only women carried those things." Doflamingo groaned. "Do you have a lot of problems with perverts on trains?"

"We're not finished here." Luffy said, ignoring Doflamingo's comment.

"Oh, we're done." Doflamingo snapped, pulling an extendable baton from the waistband of his pants. He swung it forward, smacking it cruelly against Luffy's face. Luffy felt the sickening crunch as his nose broke. Blood rushed out, pouring down his face and over his clothes. There was so much blood.

Luffy dropped to his knees, holding his hand over his aching face. He wanted to lie down and cry. The pain was intense. Even his teeth ached. He turned on his stun gun, waving it over his head without looking. He needed a minute that he didn't have.

Doflamingo closed in. Luffy watched his shoes come into view. It was now or never. Luffy lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Doflamingo's knees. He knocked the tall man over and climbed over the top of him. He had dropped his stun gun in the middle of the throw, but he still had his fists.

He pummeled Doflamingo's face without mercy. He clenched his legs tightly around Doflamingo's waist, holding onto him with everything he had. He wailed on him, over and over. Doflamingo wasn't defensless. He hit back, struggling to knock Luffy off balance.

Someone grabbed Luffy from behind and he saw the opportunity slipping from his fingers. With a wild snarl, he thrust his head forward, bashing it against Doflamingo's. Doflamingo's head snapped back against the floor, bouncing sickly. Luffy grunted in pain as he was dragged off of Doflamingo and tossed against the bench.

Luffy held his head, the blood still gushing from his nose. He looked over at Doflamingo but the larger man was motionless on the floor. Luffy smiled, a delirious laugh escaping his lips. "KO, bitch."

With an earsplitting crash, the door splintered apart. Usopp stumbled inside, already holding his sore shoulder. He slid to a stop, a fire extinguisher held threateningly in his hands. "Alright! You fucking… fucks! Hands up!"

"Usopp…" Luffy exclaimed, climbing dizzily to his feet.

"Stay back! Stay back!" Usopp warned the judo team. He pointed the nozzle at each of them in turn before turning his attention to Luffy. "Are you okay?"

"I won, right?" Luffy asked, pressing his foot in the middle of Doflamingo's stomach. "I don't need to beat up all of you, right?"

"Forget them." Usopp breathed out. "Let's go."

"One more minute." Luffy pulled his phone from his pants pocket. He took a picture of Doflamingo unconscious on the floor before pushing it back in his pocket. "Alright. I'm done."

"Don't you ever do that again." Usopp muttered under his breath, pressing the nozzle of the fire extinguisher into Luffy's back.

Luffy stepped through the broken door and into the gym. He was taken aback by the large figure pressed against the wall. He jumped before the recognition hit. It was Zoro standing there, pressed up against the wall outside of the locker room. Zoro smiled, running his hand through Luffy's damp hair. "Senpai… what are you doing here?"

"I'm making sure your dumbass didn't get in over your head." Zoro said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I got him." Luffy said simply, following behind Usopp obediently.

"Good." Zoro whispered. "As long as he looks worse than you do."

"I don't know." Luffy grunted. "He was pretty ugly to begin with."

"You forgot Robin's stun gun." Usopp realized, pausing mid-step.

"Damn it!" Luffy groaned, pulling the strings tight on his hoodie. "I'll be right back."

"You can't go back alone…" Usopp warned.

"Of course I can." Luffy insisted. "I'm not scared."

"I'll go get it." Usopp announced, running backward. "But you have to come with me Zoro. Be my bodyguard…"

"No." Zoro refused flatly.

Luffy placed his hand on Usopp's shoulder, squeezing gently. He walked back through the gym and into the locker room, disappearing through the broken door. He reappeared a few moments later, his hand pressed against his swollen pocket. "Got it."

"Did they say anything?" Usopp asked nervously.

"Nah." Luffy said, wiping his face and inadvertently smearing the blood across his lip and cheek.

"So you handed in your judo resignation, right?" Usopp asked, putting the fire extinguisher on the floor by the door.

"I won't be back." Luffy murmured.

"What? Really?" Usopp was surprised, even if he had suggested it many times.

"I won this time." Luffy said softly, his head hanging low. "I wanna leave it at that."

"Oh, yeah?" Usopp drawled. "Where'd that bravado from before go?"

"I'm done talking about it." Luffy said suddenly, flashing Usopp a look that Usopp understood to mean 'in front of Zoro'.

"Yeah. Sure." Usopp agreed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The three men walked in a wide row, taking up most of the hallway. People stared at Luffy's bloodied face, whispering to one another. It wasn't until they were outside and the wind hit Luffy's face that he really felt the full brunt of his injuries. He grimaced, his nose throbbing. His entire face felt numb. He licked his teeth, double-checking that none were missing or loose.

They walked silently, Luffy's head down as they made their way home. He could feel a crowd of eyes on his face and he began to sweat. He wanted to take the hoodie off but he didn't dare, not with so many people gawping at him. Usually he didn't care about that sort of thing, but somehow with Zoro there, he was hyperconscious of it.

"Goodnight, Zoro." Usopp said at the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight, Usopp." Zoro replied.

"'Night, Senpai." Luffy called out, waving as he passed.

"Where the hell are you going?" Zoro asked, knitting his brows together.

"Home…?" Luffy responded unsurely.

"Come on." Zoro barked, nodding toward his door. "I'll clean you up, Rocky Balboa."

 _Really?_ Luffy thought gleefully, a stupid smile twisting the corners of his mouth upward. "I'll be home late, Usopp." Luffy called out.

"Yeah, sure. Spare the details." Usopp groaned.

Luffy snickered, following Zoro into his apartment. He unzipped his hoodie, pulling the moist fabric off his sticky skin. He kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room behind Zoro. "Sit."

"Uh huh." Luffy replied, dropping onto the center couch cushion. Zoro dug around in his cupboard before pulling out a first aid kit. He carried it to the couch, opening it up and rummaging through the items inside. Zoro walked back into his kitchen, returning a moment later with a wet washcloth.

Zoro stood in front of Luffy, standing between Luffy's spread legs. He placed the warm, damp cloth over Luffy's face gently. He pressed softly before wiping, cleaning the blood from Luffy's face. He leaned down, inspecting the wound closely before placing his fingers on Luffy's nose.

"Don't be a bitch." Zoro teased before snapping Luffy's nose back into place.

"Fuuuuuuuuck!" Luffy cursed, rolling from side to side on the couch. "Damn it that hurt."

"You'll live." Zoro breathed out, wiping the fresh blood that leaked from Luffy's nose. _It's gonna bruise bad_ , Zoro thought, wiping Luffy's face. _This face_ , Zoro realized, _was the sort of face he wanted to keep clean._

"Thanks." Luffy replied, his voice muffled from his stuffy, blood-clogged nose.

"Alright." Zoro murmured, pulling away from Luffy. "Go home. I'm not feeding you again. You're like a damn stray cat. I'll never get rid of ya."

"Too late." Luffy snickered.

"Tch." Zoro groaned, tossing the bloodied rag at Luffy's face. "Go home."

"Make me dinner, Zoro." Luffy requested, tugging on Zoro's shirt.

"Go away." Zoro insisted, pulling his t-shirt over his head. "I've gotta shower."

"I think I have a concussion." Luffy said suddenly, holding his head in his hands. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Then go home! Damn it!" Zoro snapped, holding out his shirt as if to catch the sick.

Luffy took the shirt and laid it over his face, resting his head on the back of the couch. "Oh no. I'm feeling better now. Just leave me here. Go shower."

"You're so annoying!" Zoro groaned, turning around and walking away. But a moment later the wondrous smell of sizzling meat filled the apartment. Luffy grinned unabashedly, his face still covered by Zoro's shirt.

Zoro showered as the curry simmered, leaving Luffy on the couch without a word. When Zoro emerged from the bedroom he moved the curry and rice onto the table. "Come eat your dinner, asshole."

Zoro turned when Luffy didn't move. "Luffy. Dinner." There was no response and Luffy didn't as much as stir. Zoro walked into the living room, his hand reaching out for the shirt covering Luffy's face.

Unexpectedly, Luffy's hand grabbed his. Luffy peeled Zoro's shirt off his face and tossed it into the air, hooking it around Zoro's neck in an instant. He tugged gently, bringing Zoro's face within inches of his. And then they kissed. Luffy smiled, easing up on his grip, and opening his eyes.

"Smells delicious, Senpai."

"Yeah. Sure." Zoro murmured, turning his body to the side, but not quite yet letting go of Luffy's hand. "Come eat so you'll go home."

* * *

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Robin drawled into the phone, crossing her legs at the ankle. She let out a sultry laugh, tucking a strand of long, black hair behind her ear. "I'm not sure that's physically possible, Franky…"

Luffy looked up from his schoolwork with wide, curious eyes. He caught Robin's attention but she waved him away. "Awwww… Robin. No fair! I wanna know!"

"Oh, yeah?" Robin continued into her phone. "And then what, Franky?"

Luffy shook his head, busying himself with his complicated and frustrating workload. He just couldn't focus. He looked around the room, his gaze turning to Robin as he noticed she was looking at him. Robin smiled, winking playfully. "That sounds exciting, Franky…" Robin purred. "But where do you think I'd let you put it?"

Luffy glared at Robin, a pout curving his lips downward. "That's not nice, Robin. Only one of us can get an erection."

Robin covered the phone and laughed, "You've only got about a minute left to hold out. He's almost done."

Luffy flushed with color. For a brief moment he imagined Franky in a bathroom stall somewhere, the phone propped between his shoulder and ear, his hand working furiously over his huge cock. If Franky was on break, Zoro was too.

Luffy couldn't ever imagine Zoro calling him for phone sex. Once he thought about it, he wasn't sure if Zoro had ever even called him. Luffy's face grew hot. Zoro wasn't expressive like Franky. Zoro wasn't nearly as honest either. Luffy grinned to himself. Dirty talk would embarrass the fuck out of Zoro. He would blush everywhere, his eyes held closed tightly. He would probably yell and most definitely squirm. Luffy groaned, dropping his head against the desk. He was going to be sitting there for a few minutes.

"You're welcome." Robin said, smiling despite herself. "I'll have to see what this weekend looks like before I make plans. Yeah. Will do. You too. By-e."

"Have fun?" Luffy grumbled, his chin resting on the table.

"Boys are stupid." Robin said, dropping her phone on her desk. "I love them."

"You just like the stupid ones." Luffy argued.

"Name one smart boy." Robin challenged playfully.

"Usopp?" Luffy made a face, suddenly anxious about his answer.

"He's dumb too." Robin dismissed instantly.

"Nuh uh! He's the smartest guy I know!" Luffy claimed.

"I don't doubt that." Robin teased. "Which proves my point; Boys are stupid."

"Rob-in…" Luffy whined.

"Men have run the world for the last 200,000 years." Robin explained. "And would you look at it? What-a-mess! I think you'll find that my thesis is very well backed by pretty much all historical sources."

"So are you gonna make plans with Franky this weekend?" Luffy asked, ignoring Robin's jab.

"I wanted to go clubbing with my handsome, young, gay friend, but someone looks like they lost a fight." Robin derided.

"I didn't lose." Luffy maintained.

"But you look like you did." Robin said with a frown.

"A Smurf blue face won't keep me from dancing…" Luffy pointed out.

"But it does stop you from looking cool." Robin replied.

"You should just ask Franky." Luffy suggested. "He'd love to go with you and he wasn't recently beaten in the face with a baton."

"I could." Robin conceded with a sigh.

"What's that?" Luffy asked, rolling his eyes.

"It's nothing. It's just…" Robin sighed.

"You're spoiled." Luffy decided. "He's so perfect that you're nitpicking little things."

"I haven't said anything!" Robin exclaimed.

"I can hear your thoughts…" Luffy claimed. "Don't pick on that sweet boy."

Robin laughed. "Okay. You're right."

"Of course I'm right." Luffy said with a nod.

* * *

"Okay, let me explain this slowly." Robin began, looking from person to person. "A straight person going to a gay bar is the exact same thing as a gay person going to a regular bar. It doesn't make you gay. I promise."

"But…" Franky tried to protest. "Won't we get the wrong sort of attention?"

"Luffy in a regular bar." Robin replied.

"Won't women think you showed up for a specific reason?" Franky pressed.

"Me in a regular bar." Robin snapped, rolling her eyes.

"But…" Franky gestured with his hands, his brain whirring to catch up with his mouth.

"Gay bars are fun." Luffy insisted, grinning from ear to ear. "They play the best music and people dress up in fun costumes."

"It's really not that big of a deal, guys." Usopp assured them. "It's a fun crowd."

"But…" Franky tried again.

"If we went to a regular club tonight, would you take someone home beside me?" Robin asked, her hand pressed against Franky's chest. "Because if the answer is no, then it doesn't matter where we go."

"Yes, ma'am." Franky said with an obedient nod. "Gotcha."

"I went to Ni-chome once." Zoro admitted suddenly. "I guess I got turned around and I wound up there. I didn't know what sort of place it was at first. I drank some beers and then they pointed me in the right direction home. I think the signs are vague over there…"

"I'm surprised you escaped unscathed…" Usopp muttered.

"We're meeting some more friends there." Robin announced, hooking one arm around Franky and the other around Luffy.

"If it's another couple just go ahead and shoot me." Usopp complained. "End my misery."

"I don't think I'll do that." Robin drawled.

"Relax, brother." Franky suggested. "It's only a matter of time."

"Until I die or until I get a girlfriend?" Usopp groaned.

"Both." Franky replied with a grin. "Don't worry."

The group walked together, laughing and talking loudly. When they arrived at the club Nami and Sanji were already there. "Hey, Naaami!" Luffy called out, bouncing on his toes excitedly.

"Hi, Luffy." Nami said simply. "Hey-a, Robin."

"Hello, Nami." Robin murmured. She spun around, gesturing to Sanji. "Franky, Zoro, this is Sanji and Nami…" Robin spun to the other side. "Sanji, Nami, this is Zoro and this is Franky."

"Hey, brother…" Franky said loudly, leaning forward with a smile. "And nice ta meet ya, Girlie."

"Which one's the gay one?" Sanji asked, his cigarette dangling in the corner of his mouth.

"Shhhhh…" Nami hissed, smacking his shoulder.

"What? It's probably not a secret. We are at a gay club…" Sanji muttered. He looked toward the bar with disappointment.

"I take it you realize the girls inside will be even less into you than normal?" Usopp teased.

"You can shut up." Sanji barked.

"I'm with Robin." Franky said, as if marking his territory. "Yep."

"So you're gay?" Sanji asked, looking at Zoro as he lit another cigarette.

"Hell no!" Zoro snapped. "Who the hell asks questions like that?!"

"I'm gay." Luffy said, his dark eyes drifting over Zoro's face before turning to look at Sanji. "He's my not-gay boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Zoro shouted, his face flushed.

"I see." Sanji nodded, puffing on his cigarette calmly. "You've got a tsundere."

"Say it again, I dare ya…" Zoro growled, stepping forward.

"I'll say it as many times as I want you damn moss-head…"

Luffy only laughed, pushing his hands on both men's chests. "Save your strength, gentlemen. You're gonna need it inside."

"What?" Zoro murmured, straightening up.

"I don't know if they can handle it." Nami said with a shrug.

"Handle what?" Sanji asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Don't ruin the surprise." Robin purred. "Boys are so dumb."

Once inside it was obvious what they had meant. The club was nearly wall to wall with young men. The crowd was ravenous. Sanji, Zoro, and Franky were instantly swarmed. They looked around, trying to stay with the group.

"You should go save Sanji." Robin suggested. "He might get carried off."

"He'll be fine." Nami insisted. "He deserves to get hit on mercilessly."

"Don't be too hard on him." Luffy said seriously. "If he came here with you… Well, it means he can't be that bad of a guy…"

"Yeah." Nami agreed quietly, looking down.

"Let's get drinks." Robin instructed. "They'll be thirsty by the time they break out of there."

"The fujoshis are out in droves tonight." Nami groaned as she finally sat down.

"Oh, Naaami-san!" Sanji called, escaping from the clutches of the dance floor. "There you are."

"I ordered you a drink." Nami said sweetly, scooting over so Sanji could sit beside her.

"Thank you." Sanji breathed out, taking the beer graciously.

"Oi, Robin…" Franky's voice thundered over the crowd. "I wondered where ya went."

"I went to get drinks." Robin explained with a smile. "And it took us a while to find a seat."

"Oh great." Usopp murmured as he was sandwiched between the two couples.

"This place is intense!" Franky exclaimed, shaking his head. "I'm all sweaty already."

"We're missing someone, aren't we?" Nami realized, counting each person. "Luffy…"

"He's at the bar." Luffy pointed, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "He's already on his second beer."

"Are you gonna go get him?" Robin asked, taking a sip of her cocktail.

"Depends on him." Luffy admitted, leaning against the booth.

"Yeah?" Nami asked, furrowing her brows in confusion. "How so?"

"If he looks over here." Luffy breathed out nervously. "Then I'll go."

"Don't be silly." Robin urged. "Just go over there."

"Nah. I'll wait." Luffy maintained.

Franky and Sanji exchanged a look. Zoro's broad back seemed resolute. He faced forward on the barstool, his attention solely on the beer in front of him. Usopp cleared his throat and pushed a beer toward Luffy. "At least have a drink, Luf."

Luffy took the beer, barely sparing a glance at the table. He leaned heavily against the side of the booth, watching Zoro from across the bar. He drank slowly, the bottle lingering between his lips.

"He's probably lost…" Franky reasoned. "You know Zoro. He's pretty hopeless, brother."

The table grew quiet, drinking in silence as Luffy stood waiting. A familiar song came on, a Girls' Generation hit, and Luffy held his breath. Zoro turned, his eyes scanning the club. He met Luffy's gaze and he smiled crookedly. He picked up his bottle of beer and slid off the barstool, walking toward Luffy purposefully.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Robin." Luffy said suddenly, pushing off from the bench. Luffy turned and flashed the table a radiant smile. "I'll be home late, Usopp."


	9. Chapter 9

"Luffy," Zoro murmured, watching Luffy's hands roam up his chest. He didn't dance, but he stood there dutifully, acting almost as a prop.

"Yeah?" Luffy groaned, his groin pressed against Zoro's as he danced.

"I'm ready to go home." Zoro confessed, leaning into Luffy's ear to be heard over the music.

"You're not having fun, Senpai?" Luffy asked, his lips curving into a frown, his hips rocking to the beat of the music.

"Nah… it's…" Zoro rolled his head from side to side slowly; sweat glistening on his tanned skin. He rested his hands on Luffy's narrow hips, holding him in place. "I'd rather be alone."

"Yeah. We can go home, Senpai." Luffy agreed, nodding his head up and down emphatically.

"Let's get a cab." Zoro suggested, clearing a path through the thick, pulsating crowd. Luffy followed behind him happily, Zoro was hot. Zoro was commanding. And, mostly, Zoro was his. "I didn't think this many people could ever fit in a Shinjuku bar…"

"Uh, Zoro…" Luffy called out, jogging to catch up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zoro replied, waving down a taxi.

Luffy opened the door and Zoro climbed in, Luffy sliding in after him. Zoro gave his address to the driver. Luffy covered his mouth with his hand when Zoro began to correct the driver's directional heading. "Ignore him." Luffy snickered.

Zoro stared out the window the entire ride. Luffy was silent as well, watching Zoro's reflection in the glass. He wanted to hold his hand, he wanted to touch him. He noticed the cab driver spying on them in the rearview mirror and he pulled away, staring out his own window in boredom.

Before long they were climbing the stairs toward Zoro's apartment. Zoro unlocked the door and kicked it open. They took off their shoes hastily, leaning against the entryway walls a little drunkenly.

"I'm gonna shower first." Zoro announced, hitching his thumb toward his bedroom.

"That'll take too long." Luffy complained. "I don't care if you're a little sweaty, Senpai."

"I care." Zoro insisted.

"Let's save time and water then, Senpai." Luffy suggested, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Hell no." Zoro refused. "And stop callin' me Senpai. It's weird."

"It's really not." Luffy groaned as the bathroom door slammed closed in his face.

The shower turned on and Luffy pressed his back against the door. "Hey, Zoro…"

"What?"

"Can you hear me?"

"Duh."

Luffy snickered, "I miss you."

Zoro was silent for a moment before responding, "Don't be weird."

"Why'd we leave the club, Sen- Zoro?" Luffy asked, grimacing at his mistake.

"Because…"

"Because you weren't having fun?" Luffy reasoned.

"It was fine." Zoro replied simply.

"Then what?" Luffy pressed.

"I have a physical need, Luffy…" Zoro responded, his voice thick with embarrassment.

Luffy turned the door knob slowly, poking his head into the steamy bathroom. "Hey, Zoro?"

"What?" Zoro asked, peeking over the partition of the shower.

"Can I come in?" Luffy asked, jutting his lip outward.

"No." Zoro refused, dipping back under the showerhead. "I don't know… I don't care… Whatever you wanna do..."

Luffy smiled triumphantly, sneaking across the bathroom. He stripped swiftly, dumping his clothes on the floor. He shuffled across the tile and stepped into the cramped shower. He pressed against the wall, Zoro's skin prickling where they touched. Luffy smiled up at Zoro and Zoro returned the smile before ducking, sending the water spraying into Luffy's face.

Zoro put his hands on Luffy's shoulders, trading spots beneath the water. The water poured over Luffy's head, soaking his hair and cascading down his chest. He blinked, the water falling like pearls from his lashes. He stepped forward, kissing Zoro quickly.

Luffy grabbed the bar soap and twirled it between his hands. He caressed Zoro's skin, smoothing down his muscled arms. He continued, washing every inch of Zoro's neck, arms and chest. Zoro inhaled sharply as Luffy's soapy finger dipped into his belly button.

"That, uh, tickles." Zoro grunted, biting down on his lip.

"Sorry…" Luffy drawled, squeezing Zoro's toned buttocks. He lifted his hands, caressing the small of Zoro's back along the attractive cut of muscle. He dropped one hand, keeping one on Zoro's beautiful ass while the other gently stroked his front.

"I can wash that myself…" Zoro breathed out, his voice raspy.

"Not like I can." Luffy murmured, dropping to his knees. He folded up, his feet curving against the side of the shower. He positioned himself in the cramped space before taking Zoro's stiff cock into his hands. He stroked it gently, slowly, before taking it into his mouth.

"Luffy…" Zoro moaned, pressing his hand against the wall for support.

Luffy sucked firmly, his hands resting on Zoro's thighs. He closed his eyes, his own cock twitching as Zoro touched his face. He continued pleasuring Zoro, pressing his cheek into Zoro's touch. Luffy's hand snaked upward, his finger pressing against Zoro's ass.

Zoro let out a peculiar noise, his fingers snagging in Luffy's hair. "Hey…"

Luffy let Zoro's cock slide from his mouth. He looked up, blinking innocently. "Can I?"

"Can you what?" Zoro asked, his cheeks burning with heat and color.

"Can I make you feel good?" Luffy asked, his finger teasing Zoro's flesh. "If you don't like it, I'll stop."

"Your finger is not going in my ass!" Zoro snapped, pinching Luffy's ears between his fingers.

"Okay… Okay…" Luffy agreed. "Fair enough."

"Okay…" Zoro murmured, relaxing again.

"Turn around, Zoro." Luffy instructed, pushing Zoro until he moved. Luffy repositioned himself, spreading Zoro's legs and pushing him up against the wall of the shower. Luffy smacked his palms against Zoro's perfect ass and smiled.

"What are you…?" Zoro questioned, turning to look at Luffy in confusion.

Luffy kissed Zoro's buttocks sweetly, the sensation shivering all the way down to Zoro's toes. Luffy squeezed Zoro's ass firmly, spreading him apart. Luffy's tongue pressed against his entrance. Zoro's protestations died in his throat. He gripped the wall, an unbearable heat spreading up from his groin and into his cheeks.

Zoro moaned loudly before he could cover his mouth. He bit down on his hand to silence himself. His stomach contracted beautifully, his back muscles rippling in reaction to Luffy's touch. Luffy continued, spurred on by Zoro's inviting noises.

"That's real-ly… dir-ty…" Zoro choked out, his swollen cock leaking between the wall and his stomach.

"Sh'ud u' I 'ov it…" Luffy murmured incoherently.

"Luffy…" Zoro whined, banging his fist against the tiled wall. Luffy knocked his shoulders against Zoro's legs, spreading them further. Zoro dropped his head against the wall, his breath coming out in short pants.

"Mm, Zoro…" Luffy breathed, pulling away from Zoro. "Can I use my fingers now?"

"Damn… it… Lu-ffy…" Zoro groaned. "I guess."

 _I guess_ , Luffy nearly laughed out loud. Luffy bit down on his lip, pushing a finger inside of Zoro. Zoro's toes curled, his body tensing unsurely. Luffy caressed Zoro's back affectionately with his free hand, placing kisses on Zoro's ass. He moved his finger deliberately, reaching toward the prostate.

Zoro mewled and a little splash of come dripped down the shower wall. Luffy grunted, his head overwhelmed with desire. He inserted a second finger and splayed them apart, pressing his tongue as deeply inside as he could manage.

"Fuck." Zoro murmured, his chest pressed firmly against the shower wall. His legs began to shake and he started to stroke his own cock.

Luffy spread his fingers gently, lubricating the area with his tongue. Zoro wouldn't last much longer. Luffy removed his fingers and stood, his knees and feet stinging a bit from the cramped positioning. He pressed his chest to Zoro's back and pushed his fingers back inside.

Luffy pumped his fingers in and out of Zoro, planting kisses over every inch of Zoro's broad, beautiful back. Luffy groaned, biting down with impatient desire. He made sure to hit the prostate, delighting in the absolutely overwhelmed noises that Zoro made.

"Luffy…" Zoro gasped, his eyes clamped shut tightly. "Damn it. I'm…"

And then Zoro ejaculated into his hand. He slowed his pace, stroking his cock until the last drops of come leaked from the tip. Luffy removed one finger and then the other. He kissed Zoro's back until Zoro turned around.

Zoro covered Luffy's eyes with his hands, his breath hot on Luffy's face. And then Zoro kissed Luffy. It was a hungry kiss, an insatiable kiss. Zoro gulped for air between kisses, his hands dropping from Luffy's eyes, down his shoulders and to his back. He pulled Luffy's slender frame toward him, his course fingers clinging desperately to the younger man.

"Wash." Zoro said suddenly, searching for the bar of soap. He lathered the bar in his hands quickly, soaping up his groin and then, rather embarrassedly, his ass. He washed Luffy quickly, his large, warm hands rough compared to Luffy's smooth skin.

"Zor-o…" Luffy tried not to whine.

"Yeah?" Zoro asked, finally meeting Luffy's eyes.

"I wanna come too." Luffy explained, gesturing to his dripping erection.

"Yeah." Zoro said with a nod. He nodded again and then just smiled. It was a brilliant smile; honest and naïve. "I don't know what I'm doing though."

"Okay. That's fine." Luffy assured him, kissing his cheek quickly. "What do you wanna do?"

"Whatever you want…" Zoro murmured.

"No. What do _you_ want to do for me?" Luffy insisted.

"I wanna, uh, you know, uh, make you… come…" Zoro stammered, covering his mouth as he spoke as if that somehow made his words less bold.

"Let's get out of the shower first." Luffy suggested. "I thought my legs were gonna fall off while I was doing it."

"Say something then…" Zoro demanded, stepping out of the shower.

"I had more important things occupying my mind…" Luffy replied, turning off the shower. He caught the towel that Zoro tossed him and he towel dried his hair absently before wrapping it around his waist.

Luffy laid on the bed, adjusting the towel a little nervously. Zoro sat down on the bed beside Luffy, licking his lips as he looked Luffy up and down. "You're staring, Zoro."

"Oh? Yeah. Sorry…" Zoro replied. "I didn't notice."

"Come closer." Luffy instructed, smiling as he beckoned Zoro closer.

"Like this?" Zoro asked, leaning over Luffy.

"Closer." Luffy snickered.

"Like this?" Zoro asked, rolling over to the side and planking over Luffy, their bodies mere inches apart.

"Even closer, Senpai." Luffy breathed.

Zoro lowered himself slowly onto Luffy's lap. He straddled him carefully, his thick, muscular legs flexing. "Like this?"

"That's better." Luffy whispered, his heart doing some sort of crazy dance in his chest. Luffy reached between them, adjusting his cock. He stroked himself, his hand brushing against Zoro's thighs.

"I can do it." Zoro barked, unceremoniously peeling Luffy's hand away. He massaged Luffy's cock dutifully, sitting back on Luffy's legs to give his hand more room. Luffy reached up, pinching Zoro's nipples teasingly. Zoro made a face but the flesh reacted, betraying his honest feedback.

"Feels gooood…" Luffy drawled, watching Zoro's hand work up and down his erection.

Zoro nodded, his pace quickening the wetter Luffy's cock became. His lower stomach ached and Zoro closed his eyes. He didn't expect that pleasuring Luffy would affect him so strongly. He loved the way that Luffy looked wasted. He loved the masculine moans that escaped the younger man's lips. He loved the way his thin but developed body flexed and twitched. He loved how Luffy's cock would quiver when they made eye contact.

"Damn it." Luffy groaned, covering his face. "Mmm… Zoro…" Luffy's skin flushed over his entire body. His muscles tightened and his voice grew raspier. He clutched at Zoro, his hand wrapping around Zoro's forearm. And then he orgasmed, his seed exploding over Zoro's hand and spraying across Luffy's chest and stomach.

Zoro squeezed Luffy's cock firmly before releasing him. Curious, he brought his hand to his mouth, his tongue lapping unsurely at the come soiling his fingers. He tasted Luffy. It wasn't a pleasant or unpleasant taste, it was rather warm and salty with just a hint of sweet, but it was surprisingly arousing to swallow.

"Did you just lick that, Zoro?" Luffy asked with wide, enchanted eyes.

"Of course not, dumbass!" Zoro snapped, closing his eyes in shame.

"Awww. Don't be embarrassed, Zoro." Luffy cooed. "I love all the weird things you do."

"What?! Weird? Excuse me?!" Zoro panicked. "You're the one… You… Why… I… You little shit… You're…"

"I was only teasing, Senpai." Luffy promised, sitting up to kiss Zoro.

"Yeah. Well. Be quiet." Zoro said simply, his lip curved into a resistant pout.

"I love you, Zoro." Luffy confessed, letting his head rest against Zoro's chest.

"Yeah." Zoro murmured, sliding off of Luffy's lap and collapsing onto the bed beside him. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome." Luffy laughed, covering his face with his arm.

"Do, uh, you wanna spend the night?" Zoro asked unsurely.

"I'd love to, but I can't." Luffy breathed out, sitting up. He rolled to the side, pressing kisses all over Zoro's face. "You're beautiful. I had fun. I hope to do it again."

"Yeah, uh, sure…" Zoro said, disappointment heavy in his voice.

"Night, Senpai." Luffy said, gathering up his clothes. He wiped himself off with his towel before tossing it into the hamper. He pulled on his underwear and pants, tossing his shirt over his arm. "Email me."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Zoro questioned expectantly.

"Do you want to?" Luffy asked with a smile.

"I just need to know. I don't usually have dinner for two since I live alone." Zoro explained.

"Well, I don't want to inconvenience you…" Luffy drawled.

"Fine. Asshole. Come over tomorrow." Zoro snapped.

"See ya tomorrow, Senpai." Luffy murmured happily, stealing one last kiss from Zoro.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded, sinking into the bed as Luffy left the bedroom.

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy shouted across the apartment. "Get up. It's not like I have a key! You'll need to lock the door when I leave."

"Yeah. Got it." Zoro called out, taking a deep breath before standing up.

* * *

"Hey, Franky…" Zoro spoke up, scraping cement off his leveling tool.

"Yeah?" Franky looked up, squinting in the late morning sun.

"Does Robin ever sleep over?" Zoro asked, hating himself for even bothering to ask such an unimportant question.

"Uh, yeah, brother." Franky nodded, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Six times… And once at her place…"

"Cool." Zoro replied simply, returning his attention to work.

"Does, uh, Luffy sleep over?" Franky asked.

"Well…" Zoro paused, flexing his sore back as he stood. "Not since he decided we were…. Well, whatever it was he decided…"

"Oh, yeah?" Franky narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"He comes over every weekend. Friday: he stays late and then leaves. He comes over after lunch on Saturdays and stays late again. He leaves and returns early on Sunday morning…" Zoro explained, licking his lips.

"Hmmm… I don't know, brother." Franky admitted. "I mean it's obvious he's crazy about you… So I really don't know…"

"Don't…" Zoro began to chastise but stopped himself.

"Have you asked him to stay? Maybe he doesn't want to impose…" Franky suggested.

"I have asked." Zoro snapped, folding his arms over his chest. "More than once."

"Maybe he snores or something really annoying…" Franky suggested.

"What? That's stupid. I mean, come on… We used to share a single futon about five nights a week when we were in high school." Zoro explained. "We've already slept beside each other lots of times."

"Just an FYI, brother," Franky murmured, leaning in closely. "That's hella gay. Straight boys don't just share a futon with their mates."

"Shut up!" Zoro growled. "Forget it."

"No, no. Now I'm curious. I wanna help you out…" Franky insisted. "Robin usually spends the night when our activities are exceptionally vigorous. If ya know what I mean…" Franky wriggled his thin eyebrows. "Are ya satisfyin' yer partner, brother?"

"Fuck off." Zoro replied dryly, stepping away from Franky with a scowl.

"Don't be like that. I thought we were bonding…" Franky pouted.

"Like hell I'd ever bond with you…" Zoro hissed.

"You know, I could always go directly to the source." Franky suggested.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked, casting Franky a sideways glance.

"Robin, brother, Ro-b-i-n…" Franky drawled. "They talk. It's actually kinda gross. That kid probably knows way too much about me."

"I don't need that woman in my business…" Zoro replied.

"Oh, please…" Franky laughed. "Trust me. She knows everything already."

"But you can't just tell her that I want to know… that…" Zoro shook his head unsurely. "I'm not that desperate. That's like spying."

"Nah, brother. It's like gathering intel." Franky assured him. "I'll just casually mention the subject to her and fish for clues. I don't even have to come right out and say it. If they've talked about it, she'll know…" Franky nodded his head decisively. "And if she doesn't know, that long-nose fellow does. I'm sure we can get him to tell us everything after a few beers…"

"You can't bring me up." Zoro demanded. "Like at all."

"Got it." Franky agreed with a nod.

"Conversation tabled." Zoro said stiffly.

"Oh, God, brother…" Franky groaned. "You're too much."

"I don't have anything else to add." Zoro defended with a shrug.

"So then, tell me what you're thinking…" Franky urged. "Is the sex good? Would you spend the night if the roles were reversed?"

"What do you mean if the roles were reversed?!" Zoro blurted, his cheeks stained.

Franky was stunned silent for a few seconds, his mouth pinched closed. "Wait a minute… I'm confused…"

"You're not confused." Zoro argued. "Just shut up."

"Zoro," Franky began cautiously. "I've heard some stories about Luffy… and… well with your comment, I'm thinking that…"

"That woman told you stories about Luffy?" Zoro asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, yeah…" Franky confirmed with a shrug. He saw the color stain Zoro's ears and he prepared for the other man to start berating him in anger.

"Like what kind of stories?" Zoro asked unexpectedly.

"Have you and Luffy fucked yet?" Franky asked flat out.

"No." Zoro admitted.

"Damn, well, maybe that's your problem…" Franky suggested.

"No…" Zoro shook his head in refusal. "That's not it."

"What're you waiting for anyway, brother?" Franky pressed. "You're 23 years old…"

"I'm entirely uncomfortable with the direction this conversation has taken." Zoro admitted.

"Yeah, okay, my bad." Franky groaned. "I'll talk to Robin and see what she knows. That's the best I can do for now, brother."

"I don't think she'll know." Zoro said simply. "I don't think he tells her stuff like that. If anyone knows, it's Usopp."

"Oh, man. They talk. I promise. I promise." Franky insisted.

Zoro nodded wordlessly. He had a very strong feeling that Luffy didn't really discuss the _bumps_ in Luffy and Zoro's relationship with her. He wasn't sure why, and hell, he could be wrong, but he figured that Usopp was the only person who knew both sides of Luffy, the whole Luffy. Zoro swallowed thickly, he wasn't that person and he never was. Luffy held part of himself back for so long.

"You okay?" Franky asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." Zoro replied.

Franky laughed, waving his hands around in a halting gesture, "Well stop. Damn. It looks painful!"

* * *

"Ooooooh pretty." Nami squealed, her eyes wide. She played with the jewel in the center of the brassiere, it jingled pleasantly. "Looks expensive!"

"Why am I in here?" Usopp asked looking from Robin to Nami in confusion. "Let me out…"

"And this one is obviously for you, Luffy." Robin said, handing Luffy a completely terrifying-looking item. Usopp croaked in fear, covering his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Usopp groaned.

"It's a, uh," Luffy began, turning the item over and over in his hands.

"Watch the video and you'll find out." Robin said with a smile.

"Hell no! That looks like abuse!" Usopp refused flatly. "I won't let you use that Luffy! As your friend, it's my duty to draw the line…"

"Oh, wait, I think I get it…" Luffy blurted, laughing at his own stupidity. "This piece goes inside my penis, right? And this hooks over the balls? I get it… I mean, I ain't usin' it, but I get it…"

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted, standing up. "Excuse me, ladies. I think I have – _I didn't need to know a penis could do that-itis_. I must retreat to my bedroom. The living room is no longer safe."

"We're done." Robin said, showing Usopp the emptied box. "Luffy, is there something in there you will use?"

"Yeah." Luffy breathed out, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm totally going to use these clampy things." Luffy sorted through his pile thoughtfully. "And definitely this fancy lotion." Luffy bit down on his lip, his eyes blinking slowly. "And probably this fleshlight too."

"Great." Robin nodded. "I hope you enjoy them." She turned to look at Nami. "And what about you?"

"I could totally work with this outfit." Nami replied. "It'll be like being an Arabian princess…"

"Excuse me…" Usopp groaned, trying to step around the cluttered and body-filled floor. "Pardon…" Usopp balanced precariously mid-step. "Usopp comin' through…"

"You know, Usopp," Robin announced. "We could always use a straight man's perspective on these products. Any time you want to earn a little extra cash, my blog could use a guy like you."

"No thanks." Usopp refused, hopping through the living room.

"Awww, come on, Usopp." Luffy urged. "Free stuff!"

"Free stuff is only cool if you were gonna buy it anyway…" Usopp pointed out, finally making it to the clear side of the apartment. He jumped triumphantly before disappearing into his bedroom. "Good luck, Luffy! I'm sorry I'm not stronger!"

"He's so strange." Nami murmured, shaking her head.

"Nah. He's great." Luffy said simply, crossing his legs underneath him.

"You say that a lot." Robin realized, eyeing Luffy.

"Don't worry, Robin." Luffy replied. "I know better than to fall in love with straight boys." Luffy smiled. "Usopp's just my friend. But like my best friend. Like a friend that I would take care of forever if both his arms fell off…"

"That's… sweet." Nami said with a laugh.

"We really need to find him somebody." Robin decided. "He's not bad looking. And from what you've said he has a nice dick."

"Nah. We just need to leave him alone." Luffy explained gently. "He's so smart and funny. I think he'd do a better job of picking then we ever could…"

"Which brings the attention to us, Nami, anything to report?" Robin asked, taking a sip of wine.

"We've gone on two casual and one date-date." Nami replied. "And yeah, there's no touching allowed. He can be a gentleman when he tries. He's sorta charming…"

"Good for you." Robin encouraged. Both women turned then to look at Luffy. "And you?"

"We're making good leeway on my ten year plan." Luffy replied with a silly grin.

"Oh, come on…" Robin urged. "We've spent years listening to the Tales of Zoro-senpai. You owe us a little more of an update…"

"He's gonna be mine." Luffy said simply. "He's totally into me."

"Not like I really care, but have you two…?" Nami questioned, hesitant but curious.

"No." Luffy replied, shaking his head slowly.

"Well, there's no rush." Robin said. "Take your time."

"It's different when it's someone you really like." Luffy admitted.

"Oh?" Robin asked, her eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "How so?"

Luffy shrugged, a laugh escaping his lips. "Who knows?"

"Okay, so you haven't done it yet…" Robin reasoned. "But you go over all the time and stay out very, very late… What are you doing?"

"I'm reminding him of how much he adored me." Luffy said, crinkling his nose. "It's hard work. It makes me hungry. So then he has to make me dinner…"

"You read too much BL manga!" Usopp shouted from his bedroom.

"Nuh uh, Usopp!" Luffy shouted back. "If anyone reads too much it's Zoro. I swear to God he wants us both to take showers before we even hold hands!"

"What?" Robin laughed.

"He works construction." Nami pointed out. "He has to shower first."

"I keep telling you, Luffy…" Usopp continued. "Pump the brakes and have another heart to heart!"

"And I told you, U-sopp!" Luffy yelled back. "That is a bad idea! He's not good with words and emotions and stuff…"

Usopp popped his head into the living room, the dark skin of his shoulders and chest exposed. "Okay. Then what's your plan, huh? See what these ladies think… If they think it's a good plan, I'll leave it alone for now…"

Robin and Nami turned immediately to inspect Luffy. Luffy groaned, scratching his chin. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled guiltily. Robin smiled indulgently, "Do tell. What's your plan, Luffy?"

"My theory is this…" Luffy began. "He's crazy about me."

"Okay…?" Nami shook her head skeptically.

"He's so crazy about me he doesn't really know what to do… I mean, he's…" Luffy sighed, frustrated that he couldn't explain himself. "I'm just gonna make myself fun and available until he figures it out. That's the plan."

"There's nothing wrong with fun and available." Robin replied.

"If I get too intense I'll scare him off." Luffy continued, scratching the back of his head.

"I think you're right." Nami agreed.

"What? Laaadies!" Usopp protested. "How can you say that?! That's a terrible plan!"

"It's the 21st century." Robin debated. "This is the societal norm. Especially for two men who can't legally marry…"

"So Luffy confesses and Zoro turns him down, but Luffy's still supposed to be Mr. Fun-and-Available?" Usopp shook his head. "Listen, Luf, what is he losing? What part of this arrangement is painful for him?"

"Stop." Luffy barked, eyeing Usopp.

""Yeah, I'll stop…" Usopp agreed irritably. "And when everything turns to shit, I won't even say I told ya so."


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know. I think she's the one." Franky murmured, a smile slipping onto his face.

"Whaddaya mean?" Zoro asked, looking up.

"I mean, she's the one." Franky repeated, rolling his eyes. "Robin. She's perfect, brother, I'm telling ya."

"Isn't it, uh, a little soon for that?" Zoro questioned.

"Yeah." Franky agreed. "But I know. I just know."

"I don't know what to say." Zoro admitted. "Congratulations? Are you gonna ask or are you just letting me know…?"

"Oh, I can't ask yet." Franky scoffed. "I gotta save up. I can't ask without a ring."

"You're serious." Zoro realized.

"Yeah." Franky nodded, unable to keep the idiotically happy expression off his face.

"Marriage, huh? That's…" Zoro sighed heavily. "A lot of responsibility."

"Ah, come on… Don't you think about it at all?" Franky pressed excitedly. "Homemade bentos, eating breakfast together, weekend grocery shopping, shared bathroom counters…"

"She's a professional. You'd be the one making bentos." Zoro pointed out with a snicker.

"And that's fine. I respect her career. I would happily be a househusband if she'd have me…" Franky explained. "I mean, don't you want to leave your mark on the world? 'Here Lies Franky, Beloved Husband and Excellent Lover'…"

"Now I know you're dreaming." Zoro groaned.

"It's just, I think about where I want to be in ten years, twenty years and I know I want her there." Franky confessed.

"Do you think she's the type to settle down?" Zoro asked, making a face.

"Shut up." Franky grunted. "You barely know a thing about her."

"I didn't mean anything, really," Zoro said apologetically.

"I'm gonna start saving." Franky murmured. "And I'm gonna buy her the biggest fucking rock in the store."

Zoro sighed, "Guess you should've started saving years ago then."

"Tease me. Go ahead." Franky replied. "It doesn't matter. I feel too good."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way about you?" Zoro questioned.

"Don't even say it…" Franky whined. "Don't jinx me!"

"I wish you luck. I'm not jinxing you, I promise." Zoro said, raising his hands peaceably. "If it's what you want, go for it."

"I really, really think it's what I want." Franky breathed out. "It reminds me though, when we first starting hanging out with Luffy, and he said he wanted to settle down…" Franky snickered. "I just realized he was calling you his wifey…"

"Shut up." Zoro groaned. "It's impossible every way you look at it."

"I think he'd be a good husband." Franky claimed, smiling playfully. "He's immature but he'd keep things fun. And he's damn loyal, if nothing else…"

"Like I said," Zoro groaned. "That's impossible."

* * *

"Hello, Zoro," Usopp said, nodding as Zoro opened the door. "Is Luffy here?"

"Yeah, come in," Zoro replied, kicking open the door.

"Luffy!" Usopp called out, walking into the apartment purposefully.

"Oh, hey, Usopp…" Luffy said, sitting up on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Usopp demanded, tapping his foot, his hands on his hips.

"Here…?" Luffy drawled unsurely. "Why?"

"Your grandpa has called four times." Usopp barked. "Four! I've had to talk to him four times in one day! You owe me! Get your ass home and call him."

"Oh, shit. Is that today?" Luffy groaned, jumping to his feet. He ran to the door, running backwards when he passed Zoro. He kissed Zoro quickly before jogging back to the door. "I'll be back in a little while, Senpai."

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Zoro replied.

"Knees to chest, Luf-fy!" Usopp shouted after him.

Usopp stared at Zoro for a long moment before walking back toward the door. "Excuse me."

"You, uh, don't have to run off…" Zoro suggested. "I mean, he'll probably be back soon…"

"Oh, well, I don't mean to impose…" Usopp mumbled, stepping toward the door.

"Oh, it's not. Really. It's no problem. You, uh, you want a beer?" Zoro suggested.

"Yeah, sure. I love beer." Usopp accepted with a gracious smile.

"So, uh, how did you and Luffy become roommates?" Zoro asked, handing Usopp a cold bottle of beer.

"Oh, uh, we were assigned the same room in the freshman dorms." Usopp explained. "And we've stuck together since."

"That's good, uh, that ya get along…" Zoro noted.

"We do." Usopp agreed with a nod. "He's my best friend."

"What was he like, ya know, before we ran into each other again?" Zoro asked quietly.

"Luffy, well… He's pretty laid-back but he still always gets into trouble. He makes friends, and enemies, everywhere he goes. He was the class clown for a while. But then he got quiet, that was around the time he realized you were nowhere to be found…"

Usopp cleared his throat and Zoro looked down. "That's what you wanna know, right?"

"What?" Zoro asked unsurely.

"You wanna know how he lived without you…" Usopp said stiffly. "Well, he was okay. He talked about you so much we kinda thought you were a myth." Usopp laughed. "You turned out to be real though."

"I don't know what you think about me, but I…" Zoro hesitated.

"I'm expecting the worst and hoping for the best." Usopp said simply before taking a big swig of beer.

"Okay…" Zoro murmured, looking down shamefully.

"Nothing personal, man." Usopp said, finishing the beer and tossing the empty bottle into the rubbish bin. "That's just who I am as a person." Usopp walked toward the door. "Thanks for the beer."

"Yeah, sure." Zoro replied, feeling defeated.

"Be kind to him." Usopp said, opening Zoro's front door. "He's important to you."

* * *

"What's this?" Zoro asked, looking down at the thick, black folder in his hands.

"What do you think?" his boss asked, raising a brow. "You're still single, right? You're hardworking, humble, ya ain't too hard to look at…" his boss chuckled. "You're getting the right age for the next step."

Zoro opened up the folder unsurely. He looked at the photographs in surprise, barely able to make out the woman's features. He shook his head and dropped the folder into his lap. "Is this an omiai?"

"Yes. Yes." His boss nodded. "Beautiful, isn't she? It's something to think about."

"You, uh, you don't need to…" Zoro breathed out, suddenly unable to find the right words.

"I know you don't have family." His boss murmured. "You're a good worker. It's the least I can do."

"Yeah, sure." Zoro nodded. "This is, uh, what you wanted to see me about?"

"Well, not entirely," his boss admitted, smiling kindly. "Yuuki-chan wanted me to tell you your vacation is about to expire. Use it or lose it."

"Can I just cash it out?" Zoro asked. "The site I'm working right now is already behind schedule. We've been having to work overtime."

"No can do." His boss smiled apologetically. "Take a week off. Look through the folder. Maybe you can arrange a meeting…" his boss continued. "I'd be happy to sit in."

"Thank you." Zoro replied, bowing at the waist. "That's kind of you."

"Take a form." His boss instructed, gesturing to the hanging file on the wall. "Fill it out, turn it in. I'll see ya when ya get back."

"Sure." Zoro said, standing up. He grabbed a personal time request form and opened the door of the office.

"Hey, Zoro," his boss called out. "Don't forget the folder." Zoro stared at the omiai folder. He licked his lips, hesitating. "Come on! A man isn't any good on his own."

"I…" _don't want it,_ Zoro finished silently.

"At least take it home and have a proper look." His boss insisted. "And then you can refuse properly."

Zoro nodded, stepping forward to retrieve the folder. He clutched it against his chest, as if embarrassed by the contents. He bowed his head to his boss and hurriedly left the office.

"Oi! Zoro!" Franky shouted from across the office. He waved with his free hand, bent over to fill up his water bottle at the cooler. "Wha' did 'e want?"

"Nothing much, uh," Zoro muttered, pushing the omiai folder beneath his arm. "I'm getting forced to take vacation."

"Why?" Franky asked, squirting water into his mouth.

"My personal days are about to expire." Zoro replied, walking past Franky.

"Hey, what's that, brother?" Franky asked, pressing his finger along the spine of the omiai folder.

"Mind your own damn business!" Zoro snapped, shoving the folder underneath his shirt.

"That's not suspicious… at all…" Franky groaned. "That doesn't make me like five million times more curious…"

"I don't care. It's still not your business." Zoro argued.

"Oh, God. I… can't… con-trol… myself… too… damn… super… curious…!" Franky groaned miserably before launching an attack. He grabbed Zoro tightly, pinning the slighter man against his chest. He wrestled forcefully, yanking the folder out the top of Zoro's shirt.

"What the hell?!" Zoro shouted, desperately trying to keep his shirt down and the folder contained.

Franky won the battle and he inspected the folder with wide eyes. "Holy shit… this is…"

"It's nothing." Zoro growled, his fist rapidly striking Franky's stomach. He grabbed the folder from Franky and started walking.

"That fucking hurt, brother…" Franky whined, chasing after Zoro. "You didn't have to punch me."

"There will never be a reason for you to touch me, Franky." Zoro whispered angrily.

"You're so weird." Franky complained, losing patience.

"I don't care." Zoro responded.

"What the hell are you doing with an omiai?" Franky asked, walking beside Zoro through the narrow hall.

"Boss gave it to me." Zoro answered.

"Just now?"

"Yeah."

"Well, uh, did you tell him you didn't want it?" Franky questioned.

"Yeah, well, I mean," Zoro made a noise, his fist banging into the wall. "Kind of."

"Friendly advice, brother," Franky said seriously. "You better hide that shit, because if Luffy sees it…"

"I don't have to hide anything." Zoro challenged.

"You were trying to hide it from me. Don't act stupid. You know you don't want Luffy to know someone gave you that…" Franky argued.

"It's not that big of a deal." Zoro insisted.

"Hey, you're the one making it a big deal." Franky accused. "Why were you hiding it? Just walk back in his office and refuse it."

"He won't let me. I haven't looked at it yet." Zoro explained.

"Give it to me." Franky demanded, his voice growing even louder. "I'll fucking take it back in there and refuse it for you."

"What? You can't…!"

"I'll go in there and I'll explain that Zoro isn't single and doesn't need an omiai." Franky continued. "That's all he needs to know. He can refuse it properly and you're off the hook."

Franky reached for the folder but Zoro clutched it more closely to his chest. Franky narrowed his eyes in confusion, holding out his hand for the folder. Zoro shook his head slowly, "I can't. I haven't looked at it yet."

"What are you talking about, brother?" Franky groaned. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

"I'm no good with people." Zoro admitted. "I don't know if I'll get another chance."

"Another chance at what?" Franky asked, trying his best to follow Zoro's train of thought.

"I have no interest in finding a wife." Zoro said, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I figured as much, brother…" Franky replied, shaking his head.

"But that doesn't mean I have no interest in taking a wife." Zoro confessed.

The words were heavy between them. Franky's mouth opened slightly, his eyes narrowed. He stood completely still, his chest heaving gently with every breath. He shoved his hands in his pockets and licked his lips. "Huh?"

"I don't want an omiai. I don't want to have to get to know a complete stranger, but…" Zoro explained. "If I turn it down now, will I get another chance? In ten years it won't matter, but what about 30, 40 years down the road? What if this is the only way?"

"I am so fucking confused." Franky muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell are you saying?"

"I don't know." Zoro breathed out, closing his eyes. "I'm not sure. What if, when I'm old, I want someone to take care of me? What if I want something to show that I lived? That I was here?"

"You're a damn princess." Franky snapped. "Do you hear yourself? How spoiled are you?"

"What? The hell? What are you talkin' about?" Zoro demanded.

"You're really pissing me off!" Franky boomed. "You've got some damn nerve!"

"This doesn't even affect you! Fuck off!" Zoro barked.

"Of course it affects me!" Franky snarled. "I hang out with him every fucking weekend!"

"Who?" Zoro shouted. "What are you talking about?"

"Luffy! You fucking bastard!" Franky responded, the vein popping up in his forehead. "Don't even pretend like you didn't know…"

"Can you be quiet?!" Zoro panicked, looking around the office. They had garnered quite a crowd of onlookers.

"Oh, am I too loud?" Franky bellowed. "You certainly don't want anybody here to accidentally overhear something, do ya?!"

"Shut up." Zoro warned.

"Don't worry, brother." Franky drawled condescendingly. "Your secret is safe with me!"

"Franky…" Zoro pleaded, his eyes wide.

"You have to tell him." Franky demanded, nodding toward the folder.

"Or you will, is that it? Are you threatening me?" Zoro questioned bitterly.

"No. I won't say a damn word about it." Franky explained, his jaw set hard and stern. "That would only make it easier on you."

"Look, I never said I was considering it…" Zoro insisted, trying to regain his composure.

"Whatever." Franky brushed him off, walking past him and down the hall. "Don't talk to me."

* * *

"So, Luffy, what are you doing next week?" Zoro asked, between bites.

"Nothin' much…" Luffy replied, dishing himself a second helping.

"I'm taking off work." Zoro explained, his eyes on his plate. "I have to use my vacation hours."

"Oh, well, that's cool, Senpai." Luffy said. "You're probably just gonna sit around and drink all day, huh?"

"That was the plan." Zoro admitted with a nod. "But I don't know, I started thinking, it might be kinda nice to go somewhere…"

"Like where?" Luffy asked, dropping his chopsticks. He leaned forward in interest, slurring his words together like a pirate, "Arrrre you talkin' of adventurrre there, Zor-o?"

"Luffy," Zoro began seriously. "Would you like to go on a trip with me? Just a couple of days. I know you have class, I understand if you can't go…"

"Are you kidding?!" Luffy chuckled. "I'd love to go! Fuck school!"

"I was thinking Hakone, but if you have a better idea…" Zoro suggested, chewing thoughtfully.

"Hakone works. Hakone is good. What do you want to do in Hakone? Cable cars? Hot springs?" Luffy chattered excitedly. "I'm up for anything."

"I was looking up Ryokans in the area," Zoro explained. "They look real nice."

"Is it real expensive, Senpai?" Luffy asked, his face falling slightly. "I'm not sure what my balance looks like right now…" Luffy's face brightened as a thought came to him. "But I did manage to get some new stuff to review. I might be able to get some cash flow in if I hurry."

"Oh, don't, uh, worry about it." Zoro murmured. "I'll cover you."

"When are we leaving?" Luffy pressed.

"I don't know. I thought I'd see if you were interested first." Zoro reasoned. "No sense in going alone."

"Let's do it now." Luffy breathed out, shoveling the rest of his food into his mouth. "I can be packed in 15 minutes."

"We can't go _now_ now!" Zoro insisted. "It's late and we haven't made any plans…"

"Come on, Zoro." Luffy said simply. "Does it really matter?"

"Nah. I guess it doesn't." Zoro agreed with a smile. "You're right. We can figure it out later."

"Hell yes." Luffy cheered. "I'll be right back, Senpai."

"Yeah, sure." Zoro acknowledged, busying himself with clearing the table.

Zoro packed two clean shirts, several pairs of underwear and socks and an extra pair of pants, just in case. He threw in his deodorant and toothbrush, squeezing his nearly empty tube of toothpaste to see if it was worth taking or if he should just buy it along the way. He grabbed some hidden cash from his bookshelf and tucked it neatly into his wallet.

His attention settled on his kitchen cupboard. Inside, behind the flour, was the omiai book. His stomach churned uncomfortably and he decided to push it from his mind. It would be here when he got back and he would have to take care of it then.

Not long after, Luffy returned with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He pulled his baseball cap down over his face and smiled. "I'm ready. Let's go."

"Hold on." Zoro interjected. "Did you tell Usopp you were leaving?"

"He isn't home." Luffy replied with a shrug.

"Well, call him." Zoro instructed. "All we need is for him to send out a search party."

"I left a note." Luffy explained. "It's covered."

"Alright then…" Zoro murmured, feeling antsy. "I suppose I'm ready to go."

"Ya know, Zoro," Luffy said, reaching out for Zoro's hand. He held Zoro's hand in his, squeezing gently before kissing his course fingers. "We could stay holed up in your bedroom for a week and I'd still have fun."

"Behave, Luffy." Zoro murmured, unable to keep the humored smile off his face.

* * *

It was the wee hours of the early morning when they finally settled into their room. It wasn't a fancy place, but it was clean and the front desk staff was polite. Luffy plopped down on the first bed, his legs dangling off the end. He folded his arms beneath his head and sighed.

"You tired?" Zoro asked, pulling his shirt off and over his head. Zoro's cheeks grew warm as Luffy's eyes roamed over him.

"Yeah, not so much anymore…" Luffy drawled, rolling onto his side.

"Are you going to sleep in that bed?" Zoro asked, unzipping his jeans and pushing his pants down his thighs and to the floor.

"The beds are kinda small, Senpai." Luffy breathed out, his groin tightening. "I don't think we'll both fit."

"I think…" Zoro murmured, sitting on the foot of his bed. "It'll be okay."

Luffy rolled off the bed and to his feet. He stood in front of Zoro, standing between Zoro's muscular legs. Zoro, naked except for his underwear, licked his lips nervously, his hand resting on Luffy's stomach. He lifted the hem of Luffy's shirt, peeling the fabric from his slender frame.

Zoro pressed his lips against Luffy's stomach, sighing as Luffy wrapped his arms around his neck. Luffy flattened a kiss into Zoro's hair, closing his eyes as Zoro's breath fanned across his exposed skin. Zoro's thumbs hooked through his belt loops and Luffy thought he might die.

"Can you spend the night tonight, Luffy?" Zoro asked, his voice raspy.

"Uh huh." Luffy replied.

"Good." Zoro murmured, his hands sinking beneath the waistband of Luffy's pants. His fingers kneaded against Luffy's ass and Zoro's legs spread subconsciously even further apart. "Can you take off your pants too?"

"Oh, well sure, but," Luffy groaned, his skin burning pleasantly where Zoro touched it. "I'm kinda…"

"Take 'em off." Zoro instructed, placing a kiss on Luffy's chest.

Luffy unbuttoned his jeans and they dropped straight down from his hips to the floor. He stepped out of them, kicking them across the floor. Luffy stood with his hands behind his back, his slender but defined body completely naked.

"You aren't…" Zoro realized, his cheeks reddening. "Wearing… any… underwear…"

"I was trying to tell you…" Luffy snickered. "I didn't put any on this morning. It's laundry day."

"Yeah, well, now you're buck naked!" Zoro blurted.

"No worries, Zoro." Luffy breathed out. "When it really matters, I'm a perfect gentleman."

"I don't think 'gentleman' really describes you." Zoro murmured, inhaling sharply as Luffy started climbing on top of him and onto the bed. "Heeey, uh, Luf-fy…"

"Yes, Zoro?" Luffy replied, his large eyes blinking innocently.

"I wanna do it." Zoro admitted, his eyes looking everywhere but at Luffy's face.

"Really?" Luffy asked, his entire body nearly sparkling with excitement.

Yeah, maybe, sure," Zoro replied, his hand wrapping tightly around Luffy's arm.

"Zoro loves me…" Luffy murmured, pressing his lips to Zoro's thick neck. He kissed and sucked the flesh, his hand lovingly stroking Zoro's chest. "Zoro loves me a lot."

"Luffy…" Zoro groaned, his lip held tightly between his teeth. Luffy stood, walking back to his own bed. He rummaged through his backpack, pulling out the lubricant and, strangely, video head cleaner he had eagerly packed. He ran back to Zoro, leaping on the bed and shaking the frame.

"I love Zoro." Luffy confessed, lifting Zoro's legs and resting them on top of his thighs. He tucked the bottle of lubricant and video head cleaner into Zoro's underwear and he turned his attention to Zoro's chest.

Luffy licked gently, teasingly, sucking on Zoro's hard, pert nipples. Zoro squeezed his legs together tightly, nearly crushing Luffy. Luffy simply laughed against Zoro's skin, his hands tickling up and down Zoro's sides. Zoro wriggled, his face flushed, his lips spewing unintelligible words.

"Hey, wait, uh, just a second…" Zoro pleaded, his cock straining against his stained underwear.

"What's up?" Luffy asked, his tongue held just above Zoro's anticipating flesh. He lapped slowly, smiling as he did so.

"Who's doing who?" Zoro asked, a little belatedly. He pushed up on his elbows, his stomach curving attractively.

Luffy made a face. "I'm doing you, Zoro. Is that okay?"

Luffy expected _playful_ resistance. He expected an argument, Zoro would assume his pride was on the line after all. But Zoro simply nodded, his eyes closing slowly. "Yeah. Okay."

"Awwww…." Luffy breathed out seductively. "Zoro really does love me."

"Yeah…" Zoro murmured in agreement. He gripped the pillows above his head, it was unbelievable how good Luffy's hands felt on his skin.

"Pardon the intrusion." Luffy announced, sliding Zoro's underwear off and tossing them into the chair in the corner. He dropped the lube and video head cleaner between Zoro's thighs for safe keeping.

Luffy started slow, almost painfully so. He kissed Zoro until neither one of them could breathe, their lips swollen from overuse. Luffy moved to Zoro's ears, neck, and then, underarms. Zoro was unbelievably embarrassed and Luffy almost hated moving on. He left kiss marks across Zoro's taut stomach, marking his territory with delight.

"Luffy…." Zoro groaned, biting down on his fist.

"Yeah, Zoro?" Luffy asked, his words muffled by Zoro's hipbone in his mouth. Luffy licked mercilessly, Zoro squirming uncontrollably beneath him.

"Damn it, Luffy!" Zoro growled, knocking his hand against the top of Luffy's head. "Is this torture or what?!"

"Sor-ry…" Luffy snickered, moving further down Zoro's body. "It's just, I want to worship every inch…" Luffy's eyes met Zoro's and he grinned happily. "You're just so pretty."

"Pretty? What the hell…." Zoro retorted halfheartedly, too weakened by the pleasure to really feel any contempt for Luffy's word choice.

Luffy skipped the more obvious parts and began to kiss and bite down Zoro's legs. Zoro was stoic for a while, but when he could no longer handle it, he was done. Luffy was kicked several times until he finally surrendered. "Owww, Senpai…" Luffy complained, rubbing his head.

"It's your own damn fault," Zoro groaned. "And I'll kick your ass for real if you don't start taking some responsibility…"

"You mean for this?" Luffy asked, squeezing Zoro's cock pointedly.

"Uh huh." Zoro confirmed, nodding his head drunkenly.

"Be patient." Luffy instructed, pecking Zoro on the lips sweetly. "I've been waiting five years for this moment."

Luffy poured a huge glob of lube into his hands. He rubbed them together furiously, heating the lubricant as much as he could manage. He rubbed against Zoro delicately before pushing a finger inside.

Zoro moaned loudly, he and Luffy exchanged a look before he covered his face in embarrassment. Luffy was beyond encouraged. He fingered Zoro deeply, watching his finger slide in and out. Luffy added another finger, holding his own legs tightly together. He was indescribably turned on and the sounds Zoro made, oh God, they did nothing to alleviate the throbbing need in his groin.

"Luffy!" Zoro gasped, surprised as Luffy added another finger. Luffy spread his fingers gently, stretching Zoro in preparation.

"Zoro loves me." Luffy drawled, eliciting a lustful noise. He pulled his fingers from Zoro teasingly. "Zoro loves me not." Zoro eyed Luffy in warning. Luffy just smiled and thrust his fingers back inside. "Zoro loves me…"

"Damn it, Luffy. Don't be a dumbass." Zoro groaned, his fingers digging into Luffy's sides hungrily.

"Zoro loves me not." Luffy exhaled. Zoro mewled with pleasure. "Zoro loves me."

"Luffy!" Zoro pleaded.

"I'm patient. I've waited five years, I can wait five more…" Luffy warned. "It depends on how you feel about it."

"This sort of thing." Zoro barked. "It's not like I'd do it with just anyone!"

"You want me to fuck you?" Luffy breathed out, pumping his fingers in and out.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded, his toes curling.

"Because you love me?" Luffy pressed, his fingers brushing against Zoro's sensitive spot.

"Yeah." Zoro admitted, the flush from his cheeks draining all the way down to his groin.

"I love you, Zoro." Luffy whispered, grabbing the bottle of lube. He coated his cock liberally, applying more to Zoro's twitching hole. Luffy leaned forward, kissing Zoro lovingly. "So, so much, Senpai."

"Yeah, me too." Zoro confessed as Luffy pressed against his entrance. He shuddered as Luffy pushed inside, his body tensing. "Holy shit! Fuck. Fuck. Ah."

"Shhhh…" Luffy murmured, kissing Zoro all over. "It's okay. Just relax. It'll hurt more if you're tense…"

"I… How… It…" Zoro closed his eyes, his body quivering. "It hurts."

Luffy reached blindly for the other bottle. He grabbed a pillow, stripping the case off quickly. He opened the video head cleaner and poured a small amount onto the pillow case. He replaced the cap and folded the damp cloth neatly, holding it up to Zoro's face. "Breathe in."

"What the hell is that?" Zoro asked, though he obediently inhaled against the fabric.

"Poppers." Luffy explained. "It'll help you relax."

And maybe Luffy was right, his body might have relaxed, but that wasn't really what Zoro noticed. He noticed the instantaneous feeling of dizzying desire. He wanted to fuck and he wanted Luffy to move _right now_. Zoro's fingers dug into Luffy's skin, urging his hips forward.

"You okay?" Luffy asked, rocking his hips against Zoro's ass.

"Yeah. I'm good." Zoro murmured, the pain subsiding into a dull ache.

Luffy twisted the pillow case in his hand, bringing it to his own face. He inhaled the drug, his thrusts increasing in pace. He dropped his hands to Zoro's waist and bit down on his lip, doing his best to keep his thrusts gentle.

"Luffy…" Zoro groaned, holding tightly onto his partner. "Fuck."

"Does it… feel good?" Luffy asked, holding himself back from pounding the shit outta Zoro. He thrust measuredly, his groin slapping against Zoro's bottom.

"Yeah." Zoro answered, and truthfully it did. The initial frenzy seemed to be dying down already, and the hint of a massive headache formed, but somehow his body was still on fire.

"Senpai…" Luffy groaned, sinking into the trembling body beneath him.

"It hurts but, ah…" Zoro moaned. "It feels good."

"Good." Luffy murmured, sweat soaking his hair. He lifted Zoro's legs, switching angles. He pumped into Zoro, his cock burying even deeper inside. "I want you to feel good."

Zoro knew Luffy was holding back, but damn it didn't feel like it. Zoro thought his body might break. His entire body tingled and that burn, but oh, it somehow felt good. Zoro couldn't keep up with his own thoughts. He realized, as Luffy's cock twitched inside of him, that he craved this. This feeling, this closeness, his body _needed_ it.

"Luffy…." Zoro moaned loudly before biting down on his fist again.

"I'm about to…" Luffy muttered quietly, arching his back as he prepared to pull out.

"What? Don't do that…" Zoro complained, his legs squeezing around Luffy's.

"Don't do what?" Luffy asked, his face flushed beautifully.

"Don't take it out." Zoro barked, embarrassed to ever say such a thing.

"Okay…" Luffy laughed between pants. "But it might hurt your tummy…"

"It's fine… uh…" Zoro said breathlessly. "Keep going."

Luffy nodded, increasing his speed. He sat up, more on his knees. He reached between them and stroked Zoro's cock. He thrust into Zoro over and over until his own orgasm ripped through him. He ejaculated, shooting deep inside of Zoro.

Zoro was only a moment behind. His lower body shook, his toes curling as he came. He grabbed Luffy tightly, kissing him roughly. Luffy thrust in and out slowly, kissing Zoro tenderly before pulling out.

"Shit." Zoro said simply.

"Hopefully that's not a review, Senpai." Luffy snickered, dropping onto the bed alongside Zoro.

"No." Zoro assured him, shaking his head from side to side.

"How're you feeling?" Luffy asked gently, kissing Zoro's cheek sweetly.

"Yeah, okay." Zoro nodded, resting his hand on his stomach. He sat up suddenly, rolling off the bed and darting to the restroom. Luffy sat up, watching him flee in concern.

"You okay?" Luffy asked, leaning against the closed door.

"Uh huh." Zoro mumbled. "Do me a favor and go watch TV for a few minutes."

Luffy sighed, walking back to the bed. He turned on the television, flipping through the stations. A moment later the shower turned on. Luffy considered his options, and steeling himself for outright rejection, he walked back to the restroom. He knocked quietly before stepping inside.

"Mind if I join you?" Luffy asked, climbing into the shower behind Zoro.

"Hey…" Zoro protested, pressing up against the wall. "Give me a damn minute, will ya?"

"I can't." Luffy breathed out. "I wanna make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." Zoro insisted.

Luffy remained silent as he began to wash Zoro's chest. He lovingly soaped up every inch, cleaning every nook of Zoro's body. Zoro didn't protest further, he stood quietly, leaning into Luffy's touch. Luffy finished with Zoro's cropped hair, kissing his lips as he ran his hands through Zoro's green locks.

"Feels nice." Zoro murmured between kisses.

"I'm glad." Luffy said, rinsing Zoro.

Luffy turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying Zoro's hair and then his face, down his neck and chest to his stomach. Luffy kneeled in the shower, drying Zoro's groin and then his ass. He trailed the towel over Zoro's legs, one and then the other.

Luffy stood, finally hooking the towel around Zoro's shoulders and leading him from the shower. He led him to his bed, pulling down the sheets and duvet. Zoro sat on the edge of the bed and Luffy urged him into the center. Luffy climbed into the bed, pulling the blankets up under his arm.

"I love you." Luffy said, rolling Zoro over and onto his chest. Zoro's skin prickled beneath his touch, his breath fanning across Luffy's bare chest.

Zoro closed his eyes, his chest feeling comfortably full. "And I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, cooooool!" Luffy exclaimed, pressing his hands against the window of the cable car.

"Yeah." Zoro agreed, his stomach tightening when Luffy turned, flashing him a radiant smile.

"It's so pretty." Luffy breathed out, looking down in wonder at the canopy below.

"The fog's a little menacing." Zoro added.

"I think it's romantic." Luffy reasoned. "It's like we're the only people in the world."

"Yeah? You think so?" Zoro rasped, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Take a picture with me, Zoro." Luffy asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He flipped the camera around to front view, throwing his arm over Zoro's shoulder before the older man could protest. Zoro's body stiffened but he smiled for the photo, a crooked, dashing smile that made Luffy's stomach flutter.

"Delete it if I look stupid." Zoro requested, sitting down.

"It turned out well." Luffy assured him, sitting in the space beside Zoro. His hand brushed against Zoro's knee. He squeezed affectionately before folding his hands respectfully in his lap. "Whaddaya wanna do after this?"

"I don't know." Zoro sighed, looking out the window.

"We could always head back early…" Luffy suggested hopefully.

"You don't mind?" Zoro asked, looking at Luffy from the corner of his eyes.

"What? No. Why? Are you tired?" Luffy asked, worried about Zoro's physical condition.

"I'm fine." Zoro replied, brushing the concern off with a shrug. "It's just, my idea for what to do next involves a certain level of privacy…"

Luffy laughed, his eyes creasing. "Wow."

"What?" Zoro demanded, knocking his shoulder against Luffy's.

"Nothing. You just surprised me." Luffy explained.

"Are you complaining?" Zoro asked, his eyes narrowed. "I thought you were tougher than that."

"Oh, no complaints…" Luffy breathed out, his voice low and thick. "I'm totally on board."

"These mountains _are_ very beautiful." Zoro conceded, looking out the window. "I'm glad I got to see them with you."

"Yeah." Luffy nodded unsurely. "Of course, Senpai."

* * *

"Oooh! Ooohh! Zoro! Zor-o!" Luffy begged, jumping up and down in place. "I wanna take a gondola ride! Pleaaase!"

Zoro considered his options. "Yeah, sure."

"Yes!" Luffy cheered, leaping into the boat excitedly. The boat rocked precariously, nearly sending Luffy into the lake.

"Be careful would ya?" Zoro groaned, stepping into the boat with a scowl. Zoro's shoe came down on small slick of water and he slipped. He threw out his arms, trying to correct himself.

Luffy grabbed him easily, catching him tightly in his arms. Zoro looked up into Luffy's grinning face and he flushed with color. Zoro cleared his throat, straightening up without a word to his 'savior'. Zoro pulled down his shirt and sat, his body on fire from where Luffy touched.

The recollection of their first night together flooded his mind, and then the next day. They had spent hours in bed, only abandoning it when they became too hungry to continue. Zoro stared hard at the water, his stomach tight. Zoro feared his body had become strange since every fiber longed for Luffy and suddenly most of his thoughts were rather lascivious. "It's your fault."

"Huh?" Luffy asked. "That you slipped? Sorry, Senpai. I must've gotten water in the boat when I jumped in…" Zoro shook his head. How easily Luffy apologized. Luffy was surprisingly indulgent. Zoro fluctuated between appreciating and resenting that fact.

The gondola pushed off from the dock and Luffy smiled in excitement. He peered over the edge of the boat, pointing out all the fish and other marine life he could see. He sat up suddenly, bringing his phone out of his pocket. He tilted it from side to side with an expectant smile.

"I guess." Zoro surrendered with a sigh.

"Thanks, Senpai." Luffy snickered, pressing against Zoro to fit properly in the frame of the photo. He snapped the picture and instantly scrutinized the result before replacing his phone in his pocket.

The lake was full of sea life and once they reached the other side, on the opposite wharf, there were dozens of seafood restaurants. "Are you getting hungry?" Zoro asked, paying the gondolier.

"I'm always hungry, Senpai." Luffy sighed, rubbing his exaggeratedly extended belly.

"Ain't that the truth." Zoro muttered.

They walked side by side on the wharf, Luffy's hands in his pockets and Zoro's arms folded across his chest. "Anything look good?"

"You pick, Senpai." Luffy insisted.

"If I pick, it'll just be rice balls and fish." Zoro explained.

"That's fine by me, Senpai." Luffy replied. "It doesn't matter what or where or how, I just want to be with you."

"You say that… so openly…" Zoro breathed out, licking his lips.

"Yeah. Because I don't care what anyone else thinks. I care what you think." Luffy said simply. "Strangers, classmates, everyone else. They're all extra. I honestly don't care what people think about me."

"Keep that." Zoro urged. "I swear everything changes the older you get. I didn't use to care and now… Well, I don't give a fuck 60% of the time and 40% of the time I'm too nervous to ask for no pickles at the McDonald's."

"You need to eat the pickles." Luffy whispered. "The vinegar will help your muscles stay strong."

"Okay, Mom." Zoro groaned.

"Let's eat here." Luffy suggested, pausing in front of a little shop. No more than a dozen people could be seated at a time. It looked perfect in Zoro's opinion.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded.

"And if you get too nervous to order I'll do it." Luffy teased. "It's my duty as a man."

"Oh, shut up!" Zoro snapped, slapping Luffy roughly on the back. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

* * *

"Now, Zoro." Luffy breathed out, settling into the dizzyingly warm water. "This is why it's the best to be men."

"Hmm?" Zoro asked, nearly asleep.

"If you were a girl you'd be in the other bath. And we wouldn't be together." Luffy explained, soaking comfortably.

"You mean if you were the girl." Zoro corrected, opening one eye threateningly.

"Sure, yeah. To-may-to/to-mah-to." Luffy snickered.

"This is nice." Zoro repeated for the third time in half an hour. "I didn't realize how sore I was until now."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, Senpai…" Luffy drawled.

Zoro opened one eye again, glowering at Luffy in disapproval. "Keep dreamin' punk."

Luffy laughed, wading through the large, outdoor bath. He leaned against the edge, resting his head on the stone.

"Where'd ya go?" Zoro asked, turning to look at Luffy.

"I'm still here." Luffy murmured, pushing up and climbing out of the water.

"Where ya goin'?" Zoro asked.

"I think my brain's boiled, Senpai." Luffy admitted, waving his hand in front of his face. Luffy grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. "But take your time. No rush. Just relax."

"Uh hmm…" Zoro murmured, closing his eyes sleepily.

Several minutes later, Zoro jerked awake in the bath, Luffy's hands cradling his face adoringly, "Don't fall asleep in the bath, Zoro." Luffy stole an upside down kiss, smiling against Zoro's lips. "You'll drown."

"'M awake…" Zoro murmured, his arms wrapping around Luffy's neck.

"Should I carry you to the bedroom?" Luffy teased, kissing Zoro again.

"Like you could, dumbass." Zoro groaned into Luffy's mouth. "Don't go getting ahead of yourself again."

Luffy made a terrifyingly determined face. He pursed his lips in thought before jumping back into the bathing pool, towel and all. He grabbed Zoro, fighting with the now struggling man before tossing him over his shoulder.

Luffy, laughing all the while, waded across the bath, climbing the stairs and out of the bath. Zoro smacked Luffy's back, feeling ridiculous with his ass in the air and his legs dangling down Luffy's chest. He imagined the feeling was like a cat stuck in blinds. He groaned loudly, letting Luffy know of his displeasure.

"We can't walk around like this! There are other people in the hotel, ya know!" Zoro protested. "Put me down…"

Luffy tossed Zoro's clean towel over Zoro's bottom before stepping inside the hall. He moved quickly through the building toward their room, especially since his towel was, at that exact moment, sinking to the bottom of the bath.

"You're lucky no old Aunties saw your dick." Zoro warned before Luffy tossed him onto the bed.

"I carried you here." Luffy beamed triumphantly. "Where's my reward?"

"You weren't arrested for being a flasher… that should be reward enough." Zoro claimed, adjusting his towel more modestly over himself.

"I forgot our yukata." Luffy realized, sinking onto the foot of the bed. "Damn it."

Zoro stood, pulling his jeans on over his wet skin. "You go get the yukata, I'll go get some drinks from the vending machine."

Luffy nodded, pulling on a pair of shorts. "Sure."

"And then we can see if there's anything on TV." Zoro suggested, grabbing his wallet.

"Sounds good to me." Luffy said, kissing Zoro's back as he walked by. "Be right back."

* * *

Zoro woke up with Luffy's sweaty leg shoved over his own. He groaned, opening his eyes and yawning. Luffy was still asleep, his face looking younger and sweeter than Zoro could ever remember. Zoro sighed, dropping his head back to Luffy's bare chest.

The last few days were good, he'd say, only because he didn't say what really came to mind. He hated that about himself. Luffy could say whatever idiotic thing he was thinking at any time. The last few days were wonderful, truthfully, even though his body ached and he had concerns over Luffy's drug use. Could he call it that? What the hell were poppers anyway?!

Zoro hadn't felt like this since high school. He couldn't remember a time when every little touch and every little smile made his heart pound dangerously fast in his chest. It felt so good he didn't even have the nerve to be embarrassed.

Luffy stirred, possibly feeling Zoro's heavy gaze. Luffy blinked awake, rubbing his eyes sleepily. His eyes focused on Zoro and he broke into a grin, his warm hands trailing down Zoro's shoulder. "Morning, Zoro…"

"Morning." Zoro responded, enjoying the close contact.

"What do you wanna do today?" Luffy asked, scratching his lower stomach, just above his groin.

"This." Zoro said, throwing his muscled arm over Luffy and pressing him deeper into the bed. "Shhhh…"

* * *

"Open Air Museum or hiking?" Zoro asked, looking through the brochure that came along with their breakfast tray.

"Neither." Luffy decided. "Let's go play pachinko!"

"I'm twenty years too young and thirty-five pounds too light to go to a pachinko parlor." Zoro refused.

"Boo!" Luffy complained, folding his legs beneath him on the bed.

"I refuse." Zoro maintained.

"Well you're no fun." Luffy groaned.

"It's a waste of money." Zoro argued. "What's the point?"

"Fiiiiiine." Luffy drawled. "Whatever. Let's go hiking then."

"It's our last day. We should get a good look at Mt. Fuji before we leave." Zoro pointed out, counting his money quickly.

"Aww," Luffy pouted. "Do we really have to go back?"

"Unfortunately." Zoro muttered under his breath.

"Do we really?" Luffy asked, his eyes glittering dangerously. "We could just run away together."

"Don't be ridiculous." Zoro whispered, pushing his wallet back in his pocket. "People are waiting for you to come back."

"I told you." Luffy breathed out. "Everyone else is extra."

"Usopp is extra?" Zoro pressed, his brows knit together expectantly.

"Usopp would forgive me." Luffy retorted. "My friends are cool."

"Come on." Zoro said, looking over at Luffy with a peculiar expression. "Let's go."

* * *

"Tell us everything." Robin drawled, her straw squeezed between her full lips. She sucked the last drips of lemonade from her glass before waving it toward their server in gesture.

"Mostly everything…" Nami corrected with a shrug.

"Keep it PG." Usopp pleaded, pressing his hands together in gesture.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Robin-dear…" Sanji cooed, pouring Robin more lemonade. "Nami? Anything I can get you right now?"

"I'm good." Nami replied, flashing Sanji a small but sincere smile.

"Oh of course you are! You're like an angel!" Sanji exclaimed.

"I could go for some more tea, if you don't mind…" Usopp pointed out, gesturing to his empty cup.

"Yeah, alright. Hold on." Sanji muttered.

"That guy has problems." Usopp complained once Sanji was out of earshot.

"Back to business…" Robin snipped impatiently. "How'd it go?"

"It was good." Luffy said simply, folding his arms across his chest. He leaned back in his chair, balancing on two legs.

"And…?" Nami asked, shaking her head expectantly.

"It was fun." Luffy added with a grin.

"What kind of fun?" Robin asked coyly.

"It was the good kind of fun." Luffy replied.

"Damn it, Luffy!" Nami barked, smacking Luffy upside his head.

Luffy's chair dropped back to the floor and Luffy groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "That wasn't nice, Nami… I was just answering your questions…"

"Not very well!" Nami complained.

"Did you both have a good time?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah. We did." Luffy said with a thick laugh. Luffy's face was twisted into an involuntary grin. Luffy made a devilish face and leaned toward Usopp as he spoke, "And I told ya he'd be a needy bottom. Hell yeah he is…"

"So things are progressing on that front?" Robin asked, nodding her head in understanding.

"Oh, yeah. It's great. We got to the hotel and then he told me he wanted to do it…" Luffy nearly shouted, his voice exclaiming in excitement. Everyone at the table made a noise of victory, their bodies leaning in close to hear Luffy's continuation. "We did it the first night and then again the second and third night. And the fourth day we didn't even leave the ryokan, we stayed _in bed all day_ … doing it…"

"Wow." Robin breathed out, her eyes wide.

"Nice." Nami agreed with a nod.

"It was perfect." Luffy sighed. "And the food was so good. I mean, he bought me everything I saw. He didn't even complain about it…"

"Let's back up a minute, not to be rude, but you, uh, topped right?" Nami asked, propping her chin on her hand as she spoke.

"Yeah." Luffy said, rolling his eyes at what he took to be a very stupid question. "Of course."

"How did that work?" Nami asked, tilting her head. "I'm just thinking schematics and all. He's just so big and muscle-y and impressive and you… you're…" Nami shrugged.

"I'm…?" Luffy asked.

"As an outsider…" Nami began, raising her hands inoffensively. "I just think it looks like it should be the other way around…"

"I told you BL manga was dangerous." Usopp said seriously, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Sorry, Nami." Luffy snickered. "I'm a top." Luffy gestured with his hands, rolling his hips forward lewdly as if in copulation.

"Okaaay…" Nami drawled, waving her hand dismissively. "Whatever you say."

"To be completely honest, it confused me at first too." Robin whispered. "Especially when he only goes for the hunky, muscled type…"

"Eh. I just do what feels good." Luffy shrugged. "And by that I mean feels good for both parties…" Luffy wriggled his eyebrows. "I'm a beast. No lie."

"So…" Robin pressed curiously. "Do anything special for his first time?"

"He was a virgin?" Nami scoffed in disbelief. "But he's so hoooot…"

"Eh. Eh. Eh." Usopp shrieked. "Warning. Warning. Too much information! Too much information!"

"We're both dudes." Luffy replied simply. "He said he wanted to do it. We did it. I went slow. That was it."

"Hmm." Robin sighed critically. "I wish men would put more effort into things."

"I put plenty of effort into it." Luffy snickered impishly. "And, man, he took it like a champ."

"Gal-lala-la-lala-la!" Usopp groaned, pushing his fingers into his ears.

"Well, he let you do it again, that's a good sign…" Nami reasoned.

"I wasn't worried." Luffy said a little sharply, eyeing Nami.

"God bless Bara." Robin said simply, pulling her hand to her chest as if deeply moved.

"Amen." Luffy added, clapping his hands together.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Franky asked, standing up at his full height.

"I came to return the book." Zoro answered. "Ya know, refuse it and whatnot."

"Yeah?" Franky asked stiffly.

"Yeah." Zoro snapped.

"Well good." Franky muttered, rolling his shoulders.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded, his voice gruff.

"Did ya have fun on your damn vacation?" Franky growled.

"Yeah, I did." Zoro barked.

"I, uh, heard Luffy went along with ya." Franky admitted, his eyes narrowed.

"He did." Zoro breathed out, his brows knit together.

"And how was that?" Franky demanded.

"It was good. Yeah." Zoro retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm glad." Franky snarled.

"Wanna grab a beer after work?" Zoro asked simply.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good to me, brother." Franky replied, nodding in acceptance.

Zoro nodded and stepped around Franky, who took up most of the hallway, walking toward the boss's office. He rasped his knuckles against the door loudly before stepping inside. "Zoro! How was vacation? I expect you didn't do much more than sleep…" his boss chuckled.

"Hakone was nice." Zoro said simply.

"How surprising. I didn't expect you to actually go anywhere." His boss admitted. "You're not officially back until Monday. What are you doing here?"

"I came to return this." Zoro announced, placing the omiai folder down on his boss's desk. "Thanks for thinking of me, but not right now."

His boss sighed and shook his head. "Refuse it in person."

"What?!" Zoro hissed. "Why should I have to?"

"You've had it a week." His boss explained. "It would be rude not to arrange a meeting."

"You-" _made me take the damn thing_ , Zoro finished in his head.

"I think when you meet her you'll change your mind. She's a beautiful girl. She's smart but modestly so. She's older than you, but you're not a salaryman, you can't be too picky…"

"You want me to set up a meeting to turn down this girl?" Zoro asked, furrowing his brows.

"It'll be impossible to turn her down once you've seen her."

Zoro sighed deeply, his gaze settling on the floor. He really wanted to shake his boss. "I'll see you Monday."

* * *

"We should've invited Robin and Luffy." Franky complained, downing the rest of his bottle.

"Yeah." Zoro murmured in agreement.

"I could call…" Franky suggested. "I'm sure they'd come over…"

"If you want." Zoro replied, sinking his bottle into the bin.

"What did we talk about before?" Franky asked, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. "I mean before we started hanging out with them?"

"Nothing." Zoro answered.

"Hmmm… Makes sense…" Franky nodded. "It's so quiet, it's spooky, brother…"

"Sorry." Zoro mumbled, popping open another bottle of beer.

"So…" Franky drawled expectantly.

"Yeah?" Zoro turned to look at Franky. "What?"

"Did ya do it?! Come on! I know you're weird about personal information but I'm curious as hell, brother…" Franky pressed.

"What?! That's not your business…" Zoro groaned.

"Hey! You brought it up first…" Franky accused. "I was wondering if he made you sleep on the floor or if you had separate rooms…"

"Wait. What?" Zoro tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Did you sleep together?" Franky demanded.

"Like in the same bed…?" Zoro asked unsurely.

"Yeah! What the hell do you think I mean… Whoa! Wait a minute…" Franky chattered excitedly. "Did you…? Oh, God… Finally! Hallelujah, brother!"

"Shut up." Zoro snapped, slapping his palm against Franky's broad back. "You're giggling like a little girl."

"Start answering questions. I'm just gonna keep asking. I can get hella annoying." Franky warned, his eyes narrowed in delight.

"We shared a bed." Zoro said simply before taking a large gulp of his drink. "And you're always _hella_ annoying."

"Goooood." Franky drawled. "And then…"

"And then Franky minded his own business." Zoro chimed.

"It's too late for that, brother." Franky breathed out. "Either you tell me or Robin tells me. And she won't leave out a damn dirty detail."

"Yeah." Zoro groaned, nodding his head. "Yeah we did."

"Did what?" Franky asked coyly.

"Just die." Zoro growled. Franky laughed, smacking his knee. He shook his head, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. "I mean it. I hope you choke."

"You're so mean." Franky complained, wiping his face. "And weird. I mean, wouldn't most guys be bragging outright? You got laid. Whoo hoo! I'll buy you the next round to celebrate, brother!"

"I won't say no to beer." Zoro said with a crooked smile.

"How was it, anyway?" Franky asked. "I mean… was it good?"

"Yeah." Zoro admitted, his skin flushing with color. He played it cool, keeping his head up and his shoulders square. "It was good."

"Well I'm happy for you." Franky said, lifting his bottle as if in a toast.

"Poppers don't show up in drug tests do they?" Zoro asked suddenly.

"Poppers?!" Franky nearly spit out his beer. "What the hell?!"

"Never mind." Zoro mumbled.

"No. Sorry. You can't just leave it like that…" Franky argued. "Come on. Out with it."

"Luffy's weird." Zoro said simply, folding his arms over his chest. "Nothing else to say."

"I'm really confused." Franky whined.

"That's fine." Zoro insisted. "I shouldn't've asked anyway."

"Sounds like that string bean knows how to party…" Franky murmured in surprise. "I'm impressed." Franky sat back on his barstool, his thick arms crossed. "I can't imagine doing a dude though. Don't you miss it? No titties bouncing in your face…" Franky made a face. "Well, I mean, I guess _you_ wouldn't miss it, but normally…"

"It seemed normal enough." Zoro replied, drinking his beer.

"Well I'm glad you figured it out, brother." Franky admitted, wiping his forehead in gesture. "I was worried you'd be looking up instructional videos with his legs around your neck."

"Why would his legs be around my neck?" Zoro asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion. And then he understood. He made a ridiculous face, turning away from Franky quickly.

"Brother… no… no way… I won't accept it…" Franky groaned, shaking his head in refusal.

"Accept what?" Zoro growled through clenched teeth.

"He, uh, didn't, uh, top you did he, brother?" Franky whispered.

"Yeah. So?" Zoro said so matter-of-factly it dissolved Franky's reply. Franky nodded and shrugged, Zoro repeating the gesture.

"I'm glad we came out." Franky realized. "It's nice to talk just you and me sometimes. I mean, I miss the little woman but it's nice."

"Yeah." Zoro agreed.

"You're gonna call Luffy the moment we leave aren't you?" Franky asked suddenly.

"Email." Zoro confirmed.

"Yeah. I'm gonna call Robin." Franky confessed. "But it was still nice hanging with you."

"Yeah." Zoro agreed, smiling crookedly. "Sure."

* * *

"Hey, Senpai." Luffy flashed a brilliant smile, his dark hair falling into his eyes. "What's up?"

"Come in." Zoro instructed, stepping aside.

"Didja miss me?" Luffy asked, kicking off his sandals. "I was kinda surprised you emailed me so soon."

"Why?" Zoro asked, his eyes narrowed. "We always hang out on the weekends."

"Yeah, we do." Luffy nodded in agreement. "I just thought you might have gotten sick of me over vacation."

"Why? Did you do something you feel bad about?" Zoro asked, eyeing Luffy with playful suspicion.

"Nope." Luffy said simply, shaking his head and pursing his lips together.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Zoro offered.

"Ah, come on, Zoro." Luffy breathed out, walking to the kitchen. "I'm just gonna make myself at home."

"Hell no, you aren't." Zoro snapped. "Don't you dare eat all my food."

"I won't… I won't…" Luffy chuckled, ducking into the fridge. "I'm just gonna get some water… and then…" Luffy searched the fridge, moving aside countless bottles and cans of alcohol. "And then I'm gonna eat you."

"You aren't doing that either." Zoro breathed out.

"Why not?" Luffy groaned in disappointment.

"I have to go back to work on Monday." Zoro explained.

"It's Friday!" Luffy protested.

"I know… it's…" Zoro paused. He couldn't bring himself to say what he was thinking.

"Sooooooo…?" Luffy drawled hopefully.

"Luffy, actually there's something I need to tell you," Zoro began hesitantly. "It's no big deal, but it's better to just be upfront about it."

"Yeah, sure. Go on." Luffy replied, sitting down on the arm of Zoro's couch.

"My boss tried to set me up on an omiai." Zoro explained. "I refused but he's making me go refuse in person. It's fucking annoying but I'll take care of it."

"Oh." Luffy murmured. "When did he do that? You've been out on vacation."

"Oh, yeah, well, when I went in today for my check he mentioned it, I guess…" Zoro replied.

"He must not know you very well." Luffy reasoned, blinking slowly. "I can't ever imagine you and a girl together."

"Yeah, well, I assume I look like a normal person!" Zoro exclaimed defensively.

"Did you tell him you were seeing someone?" Luffy asked.

"No. I guess I never got around to mentioning it." Zoro responded quietly.

"Okay, well, don't be too mean when you turn her down." Luffy replied.

"Yeah, sure." Zoro nodded, relieved at Luffy's nonchalant reaction.

"Hey, Zoro…"

"Yeah?"

"We're together right?" Luffy asked, his voice low.

"I…" Zoro began unsurely.

"Don't say 'I don't know'. That's really starting to piss me off." Luffy groaned.

"I've always thought that these things were things I wasn't interested in." Zoro spoke up suddenly. "It might take me a while. I'm not used to this." Zoro snarled in exhalation. "It's fucking confusing as shit."

Luffy nodded slowly, trying his best to remain patient and understanding. "Yeah."

"Wanna watch a movie?" Zoro asked, looking toward Luffy hopefully, willing him not to leave angry.

"Sounds good to me, Senpai." Luffy replied with a smile. "We can cuddle on da couch."

"And if it's too late, when the movie gets over…" Zoro began. "You can just stay over here."

"Maybe." Luffy countered. "It depends on your behavior." Luffy chuckled, despite himself.

"What?" Zoro asked, his brows knit together.

"I told myself I wouldn't sleep over until you said 'I love you'. Well, you said it on vacation, so…" Luffy smiled happily.

"That's why?" Zoro muttered under his breath.

"I'm pretty damn resilient, Senpai." Luffy declared. "But I still get nervous."

"You don't need to be nervous." Zoro insisted, feeling his stomach twist with guilt.

"You're flighty. You get mad way too easy. You aren't honest. You won't commit." Luffy began to list off, his eyes sparkling dangerously. "And you're going to meet a woman for an omiai." Luffy smiled handsomely, and it nearly broke Zoro's heart. If Luffy could say such terrible things and still smile like that… "I have every right to be nervous."

"You used to be so carefree." Zoro remarked. "You're so serious now."

"I can't wait around forever, Senpai." Luffy said. "I'm only young once."

"You're 20 years old. You're hardly an old man…" Zoro reasoned.

Luffy swallowed a thousand replies. He didn't need to get heavy. He knew he had made progress. He knew it for certain. He needed to be patient and understanding. He needed to be selfless for a short while.

Luffy nodded. "You're annoying but I love you."

"Nice." Zoro groaned.

Luffy snickered. "So… If I promise to be gentle can we fuck?"

Zoro opened his mouth to protest in embarrassment, but something stopped him. He cleared his throat and looked away, his face growing hot. "Yeah, okay, but only once. Do you hear me?!"


	12. Chapter 12

"I feel stupid." Zoro complained, adjusting his belt.

"You look stupid." Luffy noted, watching Zoro finish dressing with a smile.

"Thanks." Zoro groaned, glaring at Luffy half-heartedly.

"Of course." Luffy nodded.

"You didn't have to come over." Zoro pointed out. "In fact, I told you I'd see you tomorrow…"

"Yeah, well," Luffy replied. "I wanted to see how Senpai dresses up for dates."

"This isn't a date." Zoro insisted, his body stiffening. "If anything I'm breaking up with someone I've never even met."

Luffy laughed loudly, shaking his head. "You're ridiculous, Senpai."

"You're making it worse. Go home!" Zoro shouted, yanking off his tie and throwing it on the floor.

"You don't know how to tie a tie?" Luffy asked, his tongue pressed against his cheek.

"Our uniforms were high-collared!" Zoro groaned.

"Come here." Luffy drawled, dipping down to retrieve the tie. He slid it over Zoro's broad shoulders, tightening it around his neck. He tugged gently, kissing Zoro deeply. His hands worked between them, tying the tie as they kissed.

"Oh, thanks… Who knew you could…" Zoro began. He made a face, looking down at the horridly knotted tie. "Damn it, Luffy! It looked better when I did it."

"Sor-ry, Zoro." Luffy drawled, smiling impishly. "Can't have ya looking too good tonight."

"You idiot…" Zoro growled. "There's nothing to worry about, ya know. You don't need to make me look stupid."

"I'm not worried." Luffy insisted, folding his arms over his chest. "About you."

"Then what are you so anxious about?" Zoro asked, conceding on his tie and pulling it over his head.

"The scheming woman who will meet you at the restaurant." Luffy answered.

"Oh, please." Zoro scoffed.

"You don't know women like I do." Luffy breathed out, his large eyes wide. "They're either normal, sweet, funny creatures that fart rainbows and spread joy or they're man-stealing, hour-glasses with super-plunge pushups and six inch stripper heels…"

"I'm pretty sure that's not true." Zoro murmured, his brows knit together. "What about your friends?"

"Nami's the first and Robin's the second." Luffy declared.

"What? That's horrible…" Zoro groaned, even if he secretly didn't care much for a certain friend of Luffy's. "And nothing about Nami says sweet..."

"Okay, so there are more types, but you get the point…" Luffy groaned.

"Two hours tops." Zoro replied.

"I'm going out with Robin." Luffy said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, your man-stealing something or other friend…?" Zoro teased.

"Hey. I said that in confidence." Luffy pouted. "And I didn't even mean it."

"I'll be back early. If you finish up with Robin and it isn't too late, come over." Zoro said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "If not, I'll see ya tomorrow, right?"

"Alright. I'll see how it goes." Luffy nodded and grinned. "Don't have fun."

"I won't." Zoro agreed with a smile.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting." Robin murmured around her cocktail.

"Sor-ry." Luffy groaned.

"If you're not going to be fun, we should leave." Robin suggested, secretly unoffended by Luffy's behavior.

"I'm always fun." Luffy countered, arching a brow.

"You're watching the clock." Robin noted. "Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Agh. Ro-bin…" Luffy whined. "Don't be too mean."

"I told you we should stay in and eat ice cream in our sweats." Robin explained. "I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yeaaah." Luffy drawled.

"Woman's intuition." Robin said gently, patting Luffy's hand. "Now, what do you want to do? Sit here and feel miserable, go home and pig out, or…"

"Or…?"

"Or we could pay a little visit to the Hilton." Robin suggested.

"No!" Luffy gasped. "We couldn't possibly! Oh no! You are too much!" Luffy continued monotonously. "That would be so rude… I am waaay too classy for that…" Luffy stood, draining the rest of his drink. He grabbed his jacket and pulled Robin's chair out. "No way I'd want to do such an odd and possessive thing…" Luffy gestured for Robin to hurry up. "Alright, come on, Roooobin… If we don't hurry we'll miss them…"

"Alright. Alright." Robin groaned, stumbling slightly as Luffy tugged on her arm. "It took me a moment to follow your train of thought. I'm coming…"

Luffy jogged into the middle of the street, grinning as a taxi came screeching to a halt. The driver began to chastise Luffy as Robin slid into the backseat. Luffy climbed in after her, mumbling a forced apology. Robin flashed the man a smile, delighting in his enamored expression, "The Tokyo Hilton."

"It's nice." Luffy groaned as they pulled up to the hotel. "I'm nervous."

"Nothing to worry about." Robin breathed out. "If she was something special they'd be at the Shangri-La." Robin lowered her voice as the car pulled into the drive. "And if she was too wonderful they wouldn't be marrying her off to some blue-collar."

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with Zoro!" Luffy declared.

"Of course." Robin sighed. "I just meant in society's eyes…"

"That's…" Luffy began, but he faltered as he climbed out of the car.

"What?" Robin whispered, pressing up against Luffy's back.

"Nothing." Luffy shook his head dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

"Worry? I wasn't worried but now I am…" Robin hissed, following behind Luffy into the hotel lobby.

"He's probably already in a meeting room, huh?" Luffy realized, looking around.

"Come on. Act cool." Robin said calmly, hooking her arm around Luffy's. She walked tall, her heels slapping against the marbled floor. She slinked her way into the bar, pushing up and onto the stool with languid ease. Robin smiled at Luffy encouragingly, gesturing for him to sit beside her. "We can see him leaving from here…"

"Yeah." Luffy nodded in understanding.

"It's a nice hotel." Robin admitted, looking over the drink menu.

"Yeah." Luffy agreed.

"I'm getting a White Russian. Want do you want?" Robin asked as the bartender slid down the bar toward them.

"Beer's fine." Luffy said with a shrug. "I just really want something to eat…"

"A White Russian, a beer – something on tap, and an appetizer – anything with grilled meat." Robin ordered, smiling at the bartender as he nodded. She returned her attention to Luffy, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Don't worry. It's not who you are."

"Yeah. I know." Luffy acknowledged. "I just can't help it."

"He cares for you." Robin said softly. "A lot."

"He's bad at dealing with people." Luffy explained. "He's introverted."

"You sound like an old woman who's just dropped 'Choco' off at doggie daycare." Robin teased. "Relax."

"But what if the other dogs bully 'Choco'?" Luffy asked, his face solemn. "His body is big but his constitution is… I don't know how to explain it…"

"He's weird. I'll give you that, but he's not incapable. If she lunges at him and tries to grab his dick, he'll punch her outright. I have little doubt…" Robin murmured.

Luffy snickered and nodded. "True. It's talking that he's bad at."

"He's going to be so awkward." Robin insisted. "There's no way that woman will want anything to do with him."

"Hey!" Luffy protested.

"Do you want everyone to appreciate his quirks or do you want him to yourself?" Robin questioned.

"To myself." Luffy admitted.

"That's right. So stop arguing with me." Robin scolded lightly.

"Yes, ma'am." Luffy replied with a nod.

"Now, relax. He's your dog." Robin said simply. "No reason to suspect he won't behave off leash."

"Like I said, it's not hiiiiim…" Luffy drawled sheepishly.

"He's a big boy. He won't accidentally marry someone." Robin said with a laugh.

"You don't get it." Luffy muttered.

""Cause you aren't making any sense." Robin claimed.

"Okaaay…" Luffy drawled.

"Drink up." Robin said as the bartender delivered their drinks. "And cheer up."

"Your appetizer is coming right up." The bartender announced, sparing a glance at Luffy. The bartender grinned handsomely, his brow arching ever-so-slightly.

"Thanks." Luffy replied, returning the grin. For several seconds the two men held eachother's gaze, but then the bartender looked away, his cheeks flushing.

"Don't cheer up that much." Robin breathed out, slapping her hand against the counter.

"What? I just said thanks, Ro-bin…" Luffy defended.

"Uh huh." Robin nodded with a smile. "Yep."

"So, how's Franky?" Luffy asked, smacking his lips as he swallowed a gulp of beer.

"Super." Robin replied with a smile. "He's good. It's good."

"I like him." Luffy decided. "He's a good fit for you."

"Oh? How so?" Robin asked, looking at her phone.

"He doesn't make you sad." Luffy said simply. Robin made a face before looking away. She cleared her throat and grabbed her cocktail, drinking quickly. She placed the glass back down on the counter and licked her lips. "Sorry, Robin."

"You don't need to apologize." Robin replied. "I just wasn't expecting such a serious answer is all."

"What're you thinking?" Luffy asked, his eyes blinking slowly. "Is he a good fit or not?"

"He is." Robin admitted, her voice strained. "I'm not entirely sure I'm the right fit for him though."

"What're you talkin' about?!" Luffy snickered in disbelief. "He adores you!"

"Yes. He does. That's obvious." Robin agreed. "I just don't think I'm that kinda girl."

"What kinda girl?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side in thought.

"The kind of girl who adores one man forever and ever until I wither away and die." Robin explained. "I want adventure and intrigue and… what? What's that face about?"

"Nothin'." Luffy shook his head, grinning widely.

"What?" Robin demanded.

"Nothin'." Luffy repeated.

"Mon-key D. Lu-ffy…" Robin hissed. "What're you smiling about, Mister?"

"You like him." Luffy realized.

"What? Well…" Robin sat back on her chair, surprised by the declaration.

"You're worried you can't love him forever…" Luffy pointed out. "You're worried you're not wifey material, right?" Luffy chuckled. "But I never said anything about that. You're the one thinking about forever… You like him!"

"Of course I like him, but…"

"You like him! You like him!" Luffy began to chant.

"Luffy, that's hardly what I was saying…" Robin protested.

"You like him! Robin and Franky, sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Luffy teased.

"How old are you?" Robin demanded, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Luffy only laughed. He laughed freely and loudly, like a child, with no regard for the ambience of the room. Robin conceded with a sigh, smiling as her head sank onto her hand. "Alright. You've had your fun…"

"I'm sure he feels the same, Robin," Luffy assured her. "He's probably twice as nervous."

"When did we start talking about me?" Robin asked, smiling in defeat.

"I forgot." Luffy admitted softly. "Sorry, I was a bad friend. Next time just slug me and tell me you need to talk."

"I'm fine…" Robin inhaled deeply. "It's fine. It's just… a little scary…"

"He's not scary." Luffy murmured. "And you don't need to be scared of yourself, Robin."

"Yeah, I do." Robin groaned, resting her forehead against her hands.

"Nuh uh." Luffy argued.

"Everything I touch dies…" Robin exclaimed, blinking rapidly, her voice coming out in pained whispers.

"Everything everyone touches dies, Robin." Luffy pointed out. "There's nothing wrong with you. Stop psyching yourself out."

"I just want to be enough." Robin confessed.

"I'm not Franky…" Luffy began. "But I've seen you do amazing things. I've seen you be amazing. I've also seen you fail. And I've seen you sad and down and out. But I've never seen you and thought you weren't enough."

"Ugh." Robin groaned, covering her face. "Don't be too mean."

"You're like my big sis." Luffy said simply. "And I think you're wonderful."

"I'm pretending to be emotionally compromised to take your mind off of Zoro." Robin teased, putting an arm around Luffy affectionately. "Is it working?"

"Absolutely." Luffy agreed with a nod. He squeezed Robin tightly before finally releasing her. "Thanks for playing along."

"Of course, any time." Robin replied.

Luffy's phone rang, startling the two. Luffy straightened up, fishing in his pockets for his phone. He pulled it out and answered, "Hel-lo?"

"Uh, yeah, hi," Zoro's voice streamed through the speaker. "I'm done."

"How'd it go?" Luffy asked, pushing his finger into his other ear.

"It's all taken care of." Zoro said simply.

"Yeah. Okay…" Luffy tried to sound nonchalant. "Good. So… you heading home?"

"Maybe in a little while…" Zoro replied.

"Want me to come over?" Luffy asked.

"No." Zoro refused.

"Huh?" Luffy's eyes narrowed in shock. "Okaaaay…?"

"I'm at a bar. And there's this guy…" Zoro began. "I haven't met his eye quite yet, but damn, I think we've got a real connection…"

"What?!" Luffy shouted. "What're you talking about?"

Zoro groaned loudly. "Never mind. He's a dumbass…"

"Zoro…" Luffy whined. Something caught his attention and he turned on the barstool just as Zoro took the phone from his hand. Luffy's face broke into a shameless grin. "Hey, Zoro!"

"I worry about you." Zoro grumbled, shoving Luffy's phone into Luffy's pocket.

"All taken care of?" Robin asked, watching Zoro with interest.

"Yeah." Zoro confirmed, nodding.

"What was she like? Was she pretty?" Luffy asked rapidly. "Was she funny?"

"She had a face, that's about all I remember." Zoro murmured. He reached between Robin and Luffy and grabbed Luffy's beer, finishing it in three swallows. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I had a conference." Robin lied. "Luffy met me here for drinks afterward. I felt horrible, I didn't realize when I invited him."

"Uh huh." Zoro groaned skeptically.

"What was her name?" Luffy pressed.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Zoro asked.

"You look nice in a suit." Robin complimented. "But you really should've worn a tie."

"Yeah…" Zoro murmured, his eyes wide. "I tried. This idiot knotted it up so badly I couldn't detangle it."

"Luffy?" Robin arched a brow. "Luffy knows how to tie a damn tie."

"Trust me. He does not. It was a mess." Zoro replied. And then he made a face, glaring at Luffy with one eye open. "You little shit."

"I maintain my previous statement. I couldn't have you looking too good." Luffy chuckled.

"Here's your appetizer." The bartender announced, placing the platter down between Robin and Luffy. "Enjoy."

"Grab a chair, Zoro." Robin instructed. "Grab a bite before Luffy eats it all."

"Better move fast." Luffy teased, food in his mouth.

"Nah. I'm good." Zoro refused, sliding into the empty stool beside Luffy.

"Glad it's over?" Robin asked, sipping her cocktail.

"Yeah," Zoro breathed out. "It's annoying. I wish people would just leave me alone."

"I'm sure they thought they were being helpful." Robin said.

"People are just nosy." Zoro replied.

"I think that's human nature." Robin countered.

"Maybe I'm not human then." Zoro groaned.

Robin smiled, "Maybe not."

They had a few drinks and shared some laughs while Luffy stuffed his face. And then Robin was in a cab on her way home and Zoro and Luffy were in another. Luffy's knee brushed against Zoro's and Zoro sat up a little straighter, flashing Luffy an indulgent smile.

Luffy smiled back, slinging his legs over the top of Zoro's and resting his feet across Zoro's lap. "Getting comfortable?"

"Yeah." Luffy replied with a grin.

Zoro nodded, looking out the window. He watched the passing cars and buildings, the city streaming by in a whirr. But his warm, large hand caressed Luffy's sandaled foot. Absently, almost involuntarily, he stroked the side of Luffy's foot and his toes.

"You like feet, huh?" Luffy asked, letting his head fall back against the seat. Zoro looked down and then around unsurely. "You keep playing with my toes."

"Oh." Zoro said simply, pinching Luffy's toes between his fingers. He took Luffy's sandals off and dumped them on the floor on Luffy's side. "I never noticed. I don't think so." Zoro made a face. "I'm preparing to rip them off."

"You're so weird." Luffy groaned, shaking his head.

"Well behave." Zoro chastised. "Or you'll lose your toes."

"You'll have to carry me piggyback forever." Luffy demanded.

"Okay." Zoro agreed.

"Zoro," Luffy murmured, pressing his warm face against the cool glass. "What do you want? Today, tomorrow, twenty years from now?"

"Did you drink too much? You're getting philosophical." Zoro replied.

"Just curious…" Luffy drawled.

"Well, I'd be glad if it was like this." Zoro answered, his lashes fluttering together as he spoke.

"Like this?" Luffy pressed curiously.

"There's such little space between us." Zoro said softly. "I like that."

"I like it too." Luffy agreed, digging his toes into Zoro's legs. He grinned victoriously, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. His patience had been dearly rewarded. He felt like screaming and he ended up bouncing in his seat, unable to contain his excitement.

"What the hell…" Zoro chuckled. "You're vibrating."

"I'm fine." Luffy insisted, opening his eyes.

"We're almost home." Zoro realized, pressing his face against the window like a child.

"Pay the nice driver, Senpai." Luffy said, straightening up in his seat and pushing his feet back in his sandals.

Zoro made a face, somewhere between anger and embarrassment. Luffy tilted his head in confusion before his attention drifted to Zoro's exposed lap. "Oooh. Sor-ry. My bad. Did I just rack you?"

"I was joking before…" Zoro threatened. "But maybe I really will take off your toes."

"I'll make up for it." Luffy snickered. "I promise."

* * *

"Sen-paiiii…" Luffy groaned. "I have to go home…"

"No you don't." Zoro refused, tightening his grip around Luffy's stomach.

Luffy smiled, secretly thanking his lucky stars. He sat up, the blankets tugging across his lap. He rolled his shoulders backward and stretched. "I don't wanna go. I have to go."

"I said no." Zoro grumbled into the bed, his arm still hooked around Luffy's stomach. "Damn it."

"Usopp's about to show up and he'll yell at both of us." Luffy explained.

"Damn it, Usopp!" Zoro complained, letting his face fall back into his pillow.

"Come on, my grandpa's gonna call…" Luffy breathed out, letting his hand rest over Zoro's. "It won't take long."

"Fine." Zoro nodded. "I'll sleep while you're gone." Zoro closed his eyes, loosening his hold on Luffy. "Leave the door unlocked. Just come back when you're done."

"Okay, Senpai." Luffy agreed, standing up. He dressed quickly, pulling on his shorts and tossing his shirt over his shoulder. "I'll be right back."

"Uh huh." Zoro murmured sleepily. "I'll be here."

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.** Zoro was startled awake. He slapped at his obnoxiously loud alarm clock. He read the time, the bright red 6:45 burning into his retinas. _Hmm,_ he thought, _must've hit the snooze already. Damn it._

He stumbled from his bed, tripping over his clothes left carelessly in a pile on the floor. He blinked sleepily, wondering why he hadn't put on any pajamas the night before. Slowly, like through a strainer, the previous day came back to him. Sunday, with the exception of breakfast, was spent in bed with Luffy. Zoro's stomach clenched tightly at the recollection and he cleared his throat in embarrassment.

In the late afternoon, Luffy had gone home to receive his grandpa's bi-monthly phone call. Zoro leaned against the counter in the bathroom, still not quite awake. He thought long and hard, his brain slowly whirring into action. _Where's Luffy?_

Zoro wrapped a towel around his waist and walked through his apartment. He turned the knob, the door was left unlocked. Zoro groaned in annoyance. "Lucky I wasn't robbed." Zoro snorted to himself.

He rinsed his body off in the shower quickly before getting dressed. He sat on the ledge of his foyer, pulling on his heavy work boots. He realized he must've slept around thirteen hours the night before. Zoro stood and shook his head, his stomach growling in hunger.

He grabbed his phone, checking the time. He still had enough time to run out and grab a quick breakfast. He grabbed his keys and wallet, shoving the latter in his back pocket. He opened the front door, the light bathing over Luffy's forgotten sandals. It wasn't surprising that Luffy walked home barefoot, but it was surprising that Luffy hadn't returned for them.

Zoro grabbed Luffy's sandals, prepared to launch them at his head for being forgetful. He locked his door and looked around. _And where did Luffy live?_ Zoro groaned, walking around his building and across the way to where he had seen Luffy heading countless times. He knew Luffy had given him a number, but what was it? Zoro cursed in annoyance,

Zoro pulled out his phone, dialing Luffy's number. The phone rang and rang and then went to voicemail. Zoro sighed heavily, leaning against the wall of a stranger's apartment, "Wake up! I've got your shoes. My house is locked. Where you at?"

Zoro ended the call and shoved his phone in his pocket. A few minutes later he gave up his search for Luffy and Usopp's apartment. Any longer in this place and he'd be starving until lunch. Something was hurting his stomach and he hoped it was only hunger.

"Hey," Zoro murmured as he walked, his phone pressed tightly against his ear. He felt ridiculous leaving two messages that close together. "Call me when you wake up."

Zoro ate the three rice balls from the konbini as he walked down the street. He must've left at a strange time because the usual hustle and bustle of salarymen was over. It was almost like no one was around. Just when Zoro was wondering if something strange had happened overnight, Franky appeared.

"Mornin'." Franky yawned.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded.

"What's up?" Franky asked, throwing an emptied bottle of cola into a recycling bin as they passed.

"Nothing much." Zoro replied. "You?"

"Same." Franky agreed with a sleepy nod. "What's with the shoes?"

"Oh…" Zoro looked down at the sandals cradled in his left arm. "They're Luffy's. He forgot them at my apartment. I was thinking he could come get them between classes or something…"

"Oh, yeah, sure…." Franky drawled. "He 'forgot' them. That's a classic move, brother. They start leaving their shit at your house and the next moment they're moved in…"

"No, he really forgot them." Zoro insisted. "He was supposed to come back after talking to his grandpa. Little shit must've fallen asleep…"

"So now you're just gonna carry them around all day?" Franky asked.

"Am I asking you to carry them?" Zoro asked dryly. "Then shut up."

"Sheesh." Franky groaned, making a face.

"My stomach hurts." Zoro admitted aloud, before even realizing it consciously.

"Go home." Franky insisted. "This isn't the place to get the runs."

Zoro glowered at Franky. "That's not the problem. But thanks."

"Is it the opposite?" Franky asked.

"I'll kill you." Zoro warned.

"I'm just asking, brother!" Franky declared, smiling impishly.

"Never mind." Zoro said flatly. "Forget I mentioned it."

Zoro's phone pinged, an email. He pulled his phone out curiously, narrowing his eyes to read the screen in the sunlight. "Something important?" Franky asked.

"It's from Luffy." Zoro realized, his body stiffening as he opened the email. The email contained only an attachment, a photo of the two of them on vacation in Hakone. It wasn't explicit, but it was a rather bold photo and very suggestive of their true relationship.

Franky's phone pinged. He placed his hardhat on his head and pulled his phone from his pocket. He opened his email and made a face, his lip pulled between his teeth. "Hey, what's this, brother?"

Franky shoved his phone in Zoro's face. It was the same email he had received. Zoro shook his head, "Something's not right."

"What? Why do you think that?" Franky asked, his brows knit in concern.

"I don't have time for this." Zoro decided, removing his hardhat. He ducked around the construction barricade, quickly walking down the street.

"Whoa! Hey! Wait a minute!" Franky called after him.

"Call Robin." Zoro demanded. "I need Luffy's apartment number."

"Okay…" Franky replied, jogging beside Zoro. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Zoro snapped. "Just fucking call Robin and get me his god damned apartment number!"

"I'll call, but she's in class…" Franky pointed out.

"Do you know where her class is?" Zoro demanded, rounding on Franky suddenly.

"Well, yeah…" Franky admitted unsurely.

"Great." Zoro growled. "Take me there."

"You're creepin' me out." Franky said.

"That's fine." Zoro replied. "Just get me that number."

"It might be faster just to call Usopp." Franky suggested.

"I don't have anyone's number." Zoro groaned in frustration.

"I got it." Franky breathed out, scanning his phone. "I'm callin'."

"Walk and talk." Zoro instructed, walking toward the university.

"Uh, voicemail." Franky said a few moments later. "He's probably in class, huh?"

"Maybe." Zoro chewed out the word.

"What is going on?" Franky demanded, grabbing Zoro's arm and pulling him to a forced stop.

"Yesterday, Luffy went home to make a phone call. He said he'd be right back. I woke up this morning to my alarm clock. Luffy wasn't there. I left him two voicemails. He hasn't called. I get this weird email…" Zoro explained rapidly but calmly until the end. "And he doesn't have his god damn shoes!"

"He probably just forgot. He got busy… you know…" Franky suggested as they began to walk. "It's not like he has only one pair of shoes."

"Probably." Zoro replied, nodding his head stiffly.

"So, why're you freaking out, brother?" Franky asked.

"Gut instinct." Zoro murmured.

"Well stop it!" Franky snapped. "You're making me nervous too!"

"So sorry about that…" Zoro grumbled severely.

"I'm gonna try Luffy's cell." Franky offered as they walked swiftly through the school.

"Okay."

"Voicemail."

"Yeah."

"This way, brother." Franky instructed, pointing down a hallway to the left.

"Sure."

"Now, when you go in, try not to make too big of a scene… She's rather serious about work and-"

"Robin!" Zoro shouted, striding into the room.

"Oh my…" Robin drawled, removing her reading glasses slowly. "What're you-"

"Sorry, Robin…" Franky called out, waving apologetically.

"Luffy's apartment number, what is it?" Zoro demanded immediately.

"16." Robin answered, narrowing her eyes. "But why?"

"Thanks." Zoro said, turning around and walking from the room.

"I'll explain later…" Franky declared, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry…" Franky backed out of the room, popping his head back in the room a moment later. "Oh and, Hi, Babe! You look super!"

Robin smiled despite herself. She clutched the podium stand, her cheeks warming. She nodded toward him, licking her lips before she spoke, "Thank you, Franky."

"I'll call you." Franky promised before chasing after Zoro.

"16. 16. 16. 16. 16. 16. 16…" Zoro chanted under his breath. "16. 16. 16. 16."

"What's his first class? We should check while we're here." Franky suggested.

"No idea." Zoro admitted.

"Zoro," Franky began unsurely. "Quick question… what are you so worried about?"

Zoro's face darkened, the vein in his neck throbbing, "Failing him."


	13. Chapter 13

Luffy shut the door behind him, twisting it closed quietly. He walked home, his bare feet padding quietly against the rough concrete. He looked up and smiled once he saw Usopp standing in the window, looking out of their apartment. He raised his hand and waved, "I'm coming. I'm coming. Chill out."

"Luffy, answer your damn phone!" Usopp cried out, throwing open the front door. "I told you not to-!"

"Hey, Luffy."

Luffy continued walking, barely sparing a glance toward the person speaking to him. "Oh, hey."

"Luuuuff-ff-fy!" Usopp shouted in panic.

Luffy felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle and he turned just in time to receive a devastating blow to the side of his head. Luffy pressed his hands against the concrete, suddenly on his stomach. He pushed himself up on his knees and then everything went black.

It was like watching a buffering video. Every few seconds would be an intense onslaught of noise and motion and then black silence. He could feel hands wrapped around his arms and then nothing. He could see the concrete passing beneath him and then everything went black. He heard Usopp shouting and then silence. His shoulder knocked against the doorframe and he let out a pained cry. Blackness enveloped him. His head was hot, the heat dripping down his face and neck.

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted. "Wake up! Wake up, Luffy!"

Luffy blinked, and then flinched, as he was dropped on the floor of his apartment. He opened his eyes but they took a while to focus.

"Shut him the fuck up!" Someone yelled and Usopp's voice stopped abruptly.

"Usopp?" Luffy murmured. Luffy roused sluggishly, his head throbbing. He sat up with effort, looking around the apartment. "Usopp!"

Usopp was on half on the sofa, half on the floor, his eyes wide and fearful. Someone kneeled on the couch behind him, their arm pinched over Usopp's throat, cutting off his air, or perhaps just silencing him.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted, his pain dissolving as his anger flared. "What the hell are you doing to Usopp?"

"You should be more concerned about yourself." The blonde man above him cooed in delight. "You're fucked now, stupid bitch."

"You!" Luffy cried out, staring up at the man above him in hatred. "Get the hell outta my apartment! Didn't I already kick your ass?!"

"That," Doflamingo snapped, kicking Luffy in the chest and forcing him back to the floor. "Was a lucky shot!"

"The hell it was!" Luffy returned, lifting his feet and kicking Doflamingo in the stomach as hard as he could manage. Luffy rolled to the side, moving as fast as he could manage. He grabbed Usopp's legs, pulling himself up on the couch. He punched the student holding Usopp until the student released him. "Usopp… just run…!"

"O-okay." Usopp nodded, bolting toward the door.

There was a terrible crack and Usopp crumpled to the floor. Luffy snarled in fury, pumping his fists against his chest. "I'm gonna kick your ass! Don't you dare hurt Usopp!"

Doflamingo grinned, shrugging as if he were deeply amused by it all. He flipped the baton in his hands around and around and then he lunged forward, striking with full force. Luffy took a step backward and then, with an involuntary groan, fell to the floor unconscious.

When Luffy came to, Doflamingo was sitting on his chest, his legs on either side. He faced the wall, his back to Luffy. He was uncomfortably heavy, and so tall his knees were at his own head level. He cast Luffy a sideways glance, turning around so Luffy could see what he was doing. "Cute pictures." Doflamingo crooned. "You and Senpai, huh?"

"Don't look through my phone!" Luffy demanded, struggling beneath Doflamingo weakly. "Get off!"

"Settle down." Doflamingo instructed, snapping his baton against Luffy's thigh.

"Get off!" Luffy demanded.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Doflamingo asked, craning his neck to get a good luck at Luffy.

"Get off!" Luffy repeated, smacking his fist into Doflamingo's back.

"Settle down!" Doflamingo growled, beating his baton against Luffy's thigh once more. "Chairs don't move!"

"Get the hell off of me!" Luffy shouted, thrashing from side to side.

Doflamingo stood and stepped around Luffy to face him. He loomed over him, peering down with a grin. "You thought I was done with you? You thought you could get away with it?"

"I beat you." Luffy growled, distancing himself with a backward crawl.

"And you took this sweet, little picture as proof?" Doflamingo asked, dangling Luffy's phone in his face. "You're nicer than me. I would've sent that shit to everyone in your phonebook."

"I don't care." Luffy challenged. "You don't matter. What's bragging going to do?"

"Look at the situation you're in, eh. And you still speak to me that way." Doflamingo mused.

"Get out." Luffy breathed out, surprised as he backed right into the legs of another person. He looked up unsurely, swallowing thickly as the other student smiled.

"I'm getting hungry." Doflamingo announced. "Someone check the kitchen."

Luffy climbed to his feet, an intense pain shooting down his neck and into his toes. He staggered slightly, his inner thighs, just above the knees, burning terribly. "I've lost my patience. I'll kill you if you take another step."

Doflamingo stepped forward with a grin. Luffy balled up his fists and walked directly into the swing of Doflamingo's baton. There was a thud and then silence, the only noise in the apartment the ticking of the clock on the wall.

Luffy regained consciousness some time after, but not for long. He felt around blindly, unable to open his eyes. He felt a person beside him, felt their warm skin and curly hair. Luffy groaned loudly, touching Usopp's face gently. "Usopp…" Luffy cried out, his fingers tracing down Usopp's check and toward his lips. He held out his hand, feeling Usopp's warm breath against his skin. His pain was unbearable, Usopp was alive, he couldn't see, the pain was so unbearable, he couldn't stay conscious a second longer.

* * *

"Luffy?" Zoro called out, knocking on the door of apartment 16.

"Voicemail again." Franky murmured, ending the call.

Zoro nodded, turning the doorknob. It was unlocked. Zoro pushed open the door, dropping Luffy's shoes in the entrance. "Hey, Luffy? Usopp? You guys home?"

Zoro and Franky's phones pinged in unison, but they ignored it. The smell inside the apartment was peculiar, almost metallic. Zoro stepped into the living room, glass crunching beneath his boots. He held his breath, his chest burning.

"Hey, I'm calling 119." Franky whispered.

"Yeah, okay." Zoro agreed breathlessly, walking around the sofa. He jumped, startled, and then his face fell. He dropped to his knees, rumpling in half onto the floor.

"What is it?" Franky asked, stepping forward.

But Zoro didn't, couldn't, respond. He let out a pitiful noise, his throat tightening painfully. He cradled Luffy in his arms, pulling the slender man closer against his chest.

"Is he breathing?" Franky asked, kneeling beside Zoro. Zoro just shook his head in reply and Franky leaned in, pressing his finger against Luffy's pulse point. "He's alive." Franky looked around, scooting across the floor to Usopp. He checked him quickly. "He's alive too."

"I need to call…" Franky realized, dialing emergency services.

Zoro couldn't focus on anything Franky was saying. There was so much blood. Blood caked every inch of Luffy's skin, drying and hardening like crystals. His tanned skin was a deep purple, his eye sockets huge and swollen. His chest heaved up and down with laborious breaths, cuts and bruises marking him all over. Zoro stared at a peculiar circular bruise that patterned across Luffy's chest. Zoro thought he might vomit when he realized they were teeth marks.

"Don't move him too much…" Franky instructed gently.

Zoro realized Franky was talking to him. Zoro looked down slowly and nodded, settling back down on the floor with Luffy. Luffy's breathing hitched and suddenly his hand was pressed against Zoro's cheek. He tried to open his eyes but they were too swollen, he traced his fingers along Zoro's nose and actually smiled, "It's Zoro…"

Zoro cursed unintelligibly, bringing Luffy's fingers to his lips. He kissed Luffy's fingers, ignoring how cold and clammy they felt. Luffy's face slackened, his hand growing heavy in Zoro's.

"It's okay, brother." Franky murmured soothingly. "It's okay."

* * *

"Can I see your phone?" Franky asked the moment Zoro sank into the chair beside him.

Zoro looked at him sharply. He just spent the last thirty minutes trying to get back into the hospital where they took Luffy. It took three security guards to get him away from the doors and right when he sits down Franky wants to see his damn phone. "Fuck off."

"Shhhhh…" Franky warned. "You're gonna get kicked out, brother." Franky groaned, rolling his shoulders backward. "Just give me your damn phone for a minute."

"Why do you want my fucking phone, Franky?" Zoro demanded. But then an idea occurred to him and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had an email from Luffy; he hadn't had time to check it as they walked into the apartment. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just give it to me." Franky hissed, his eyes burning into Zoro's.

"Just tell me." Zoro demanded, afraid to open the email.

"Give me the phone!" Franky nearly shouted.

Zoro opened the email, clicking on the attachment. The photo loaded and Zoro stared for two horrific seconds before Franky knocked the phone from his hands. The phone slid across the floor and under a row of seats. Franky stood and walked over, grabbing the phone and deleting the email before handing it back to Zoro.

They were silent for a long stretch of time. The automatic doors slid open and Nami burst into the waiting room. "What's going on? Robin called. She can't leave. She's in the middle of a lecture…" Nami walked over to Zoro and Franky, panting.

"Luffy and Usopp…" Franky began. "They're in bad shape. They, uh, I guess they got beaten up pretty badly."

"When? How?" Nami fired off question after question. "Who? Someone say something, damn it!"

"We don't know." Franky groaned. "We don't know anything yet, girlie."

"Well, are they gonna be okay?" Nami demanded emotionally.

"I… I don't know…" Franky admitted. "I mean, I hope so. They made it to the hospital."

"He emailed me this morning… and…" Nami swallowed, sneaking a glance at Zoro from the corner of her eye. "I don't think he sent them."

"Someone stole his phone." Zoro said simply.

"Damn it!" Nami barked.

"We're gonna get kicked out of the damn hospital. Come on! Please… we want them to like us. That's the only way we're gonna find anything out." Franky explained desperately.

"What?" Nami cried out. "They have to tell us!"

"They have to tell the next of kin." Franky pointed out. "Which we ain't."

"This sucks." Nami groaned, sinking into a chair.

"What about Usopp's family?" Franky said hopefully.

"His single mother died years ago. Only child." Nami replied bitterly. "His next of kin named at school is Luffy."

"Damn it." Franky grunted.

"Be patient." Zoro snapped abruptly. "If I know Luffy, the moment he wakes up he'll be so much damn trouble they'll make us go in." Zoro stood suddenly, pushing off of the chair with white-knuckled hands. He nodded toward Franky, looking around the waiting room. "I'll be right back."

"Where're you going?" Nami asked, watching him go.

"I gotta take a piss." Zoro announced irritably.

He stepped into the cramped but clean restroom. He rushed into the stall, his shoulders brushing against the frame. He slammed his hand against the wall, doubling over. He retched forcefully, emptying his stomach contents into the toilet. He wiped at his mouth, inhaling sharply. "Damn it."

 _He needed you and you were sleeping._ Zoro shook his head, trying to drown out the terrible thoughts pricking at his mind. Zoro retched again. Everything hurt, his stomach, his throat, his nose, his heart… Zoro leaned against the large toilet paper roll cover, willing himself to stand.

For several minutes Zoro half-stood beside the toilet. He felt if he moved too far he would get sick again. At last his stomach finally calmed and he stood. _He needed you and you were fucking sleeping._ Zoro groaned loudly, his fist connecting with the tiled wall. He punched the wall rapidly, stopping only when the broken tiles started crashing to the floor.

He pushed open the stall and stood in front of the sink. He washed his hands slowly, carefully, pulling little shards of tile from his bloodied skin. The soap smelled weird, medical, sterile, and it dried out the palms of his rough hands.

Zoro rinsed his mouth, swishing the water from cheek to cheek before spitting like a fountain into the sink. He washed his face with water, rubbing his burning nose rigidly. He stood up, ripping a handful of paper towels out of the holder and dabbing his face dry.

He tossed the used towels in the rubbish bin, a fresh stream of blood pouring from the deepest cut on his knuckle. He ignored it, shoving his hands in his pockets and pushing the door open with his shoulder.

* * *

Luffy woke with a start. Immediately, in his confusion, he began to jerk at the IV in his arm. He growled as he yanked the catheter-like needle from his skin, blood pouring from the hole like a spigot. He snapped the plastic mask off from over his nose and mouth. His chest burned but he ignored it. He looked around blindly, annoyed by the sudden and inexplicable siren noise that blared from the machine beside him.

A nurse entered, her face pinched tight. She saw Luffy was conscious and she let out a heavy breath. "No, no! We leave the IV in and stay in bed when we're at the hospital."

"I'm at the hospital?" Luffy asked sluggishly, breathing in deeply as the nurse replaced his oxygen mask.

The nurse softened, her hand pressing gently against Luffy's shoulder. "Yes. You're at the hospital. All these cords are making you more comfortable. Lie down, I'll find another spot on your arm and I'll get you hooked up again."

"Where's Usopp?" Luffy demanded, trying to open his eyes.

"He's in the room next door." The nurse explained. "He's hooked up just like you. He woke up about an hour ago."

"Is he alright?" Luffy questioned, his voice muffled by the mask.

"He's awake and talking." The nurse assured him. Luffy tried to stand. The pain was unbearable. He slid down, falling against the rail of the bed. "He's fine but you are absolutely not! Stay in bed!"

"He's in better shape than me?" Luffy asked.

"Yes." The nurse insisted. "So please, lie down. You need rest."

* * *

"Why don't we take turns?" Robin suggested, holding a watered-down, tasteless coffee in her hands. "I'm sure you're exhausted."

"I'm fine." Zoro maintained. "I'll call you if I find out anything, if you want to go home."

"I have to go to work in three hours." Robin realized, checking her wristwatch.

"I'll be here." Zoro assured her, staring at the floor. "Go to work."

"What about you?" Robin asked, standing and stretching.

"I'll call in." Zoro replied.

"Zoro, I don't think they're going to tell you anything." Robin explained gently. "You should go home and get some rest. You can come back later."

"I'm fine." Zoro snapped. "I'm not leaving. If I have to wait here for a few days then I will. It's not complicated. I can do this much."

* * *

"Hey! I remember you!"

Zoro was startled awake by the boisterous greeting. He steeled himself, barely keeping himself in his chair as the large man slapped his back. Zoro rounded on the stranger but before he could respond he faltered. The older man grinned from ear to ear, his eyes creased happily. It was easy to recognize the resemblance.

"Ojisan…" Zoro realized.

"Garp… It's Garp…" the old man insisted. "Let me think, you must be Zoro, right? That shitty brat is always talking about you…"

Zoro was nervous, inexplicably so. He licked his lips and bowed in greeting. "Nice to see you again, Sir. Please allow me to take care of Luffy…"

"What's this?" Garp asked, eyeing Zoro with amusement. "Isn't he in the hospital? I'm not sure now's the time to be asking, kid."

"That… Sir… I…" Zoro stammered anxiously.

"I'm just bein' mean. Come on," Garp chuckled, slapping Zoro's back once more. "Let's go see him."

"They won't let me in." Zoro murmured.

"Like hell they won't. You're with me this time, right, kid?"

"Thank you." Zoro groaned, closing his eyes.

"No need for that. Hurry your ass up though, I'm busy." Garp instructed. "We can add you to the list now. You'll be able to handle it from here on out, right? Like you said, huh? You wanted to take care of 'em."

"I can handle it." Zoro assured him, walking swiftly to keep up with Garp's wide strides.

"You know, that damn brat was supposed to end up a military man, like me…" Garp sighed. "To think he'd run off to Tokyo to chase after someone like you…" Zoro panicked. He wanted to hit the floor and beg for Garp's forgiveness but the way the old man laughed after he said it made Zoro pause. "He was always pretty wanton."

"How's his condition? What did they say?" Zoro asked, realizing Garp had information he didn't.

"They said he's in pretty bad shape, but it's nothing time won't fix." Garp explained, turning a corner.

"It's my fault." Zoro confessed, bowing his head.

"Your knuckles look like you were in a fight, but the rest of ya is still pretty…" Garp reasoned. "I won't tell ya not to blame yourself, kid. I'm not that patient. But I'll say this, my grandson is one hell of a tough guy. He always gets back up."

"Yeah." Zoro murmured, nodding slowly.

"I'll go in first." Garp instructed, leaving little room for argument. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. Several minutes later the door opened and Garp stepped out. "All yours."

Zoro stepped inside, letting Garp pull the door closed behind him. He walked past the curtain and into the room. Luffy was right there, looking so slender in that broad, plump hospital bed.

"Hey, Luffy." Zoro called out, closing the distance between them. He placed his hand on Luffy's, his stomach clenching as Luffy's fingers squeezed his own. Luffy looked terrible. Zoro closed his eyes, focusing only on Luffy's hand against his. "I'm so sorry, Luffy…"

"For what?" Luffy asked, his throat scratchy and dry. Zoro couldn't help but notice the bruised fingermarks along his neck.

"I fell asleep." Zoro confessed, leaning heavily against the frame of the bed. "It took me so long to find you because I fell asleep."

"Zoro," Luffy spoke with effort. "Thanks for finding me."

Zoro didn't dare speak the rest of the time. He stood beside Luffy, touching his hand, his face, his lips, kissing his lips tenderly. Luffy couldn't open his eyes so he explored with his hands. Just as his fingers pressed against warm, wet lashes, Zoro pulled his hand away, kissing his fingers. Luffy shifted in bed, wincing in pain, he pressed the button beside him, releasing another dose of morphine. "I'm gonna go back to sleep now."

"Yeah, okay." Zoro nodded, even though Luffy couldn't see him. "I'll be back later."

"Ye-ah, o…kay…" Luffy murmured in exhaustion.

"I love you." Zoro whispered once he was sure Luffy was asleep.

"Uh… huh…" Luffy groaned in his sleep. "Love… you… too…"

Zoro closed the door behind him, unsurprised to find Garp waiting for him in the hallway. "I wrote everything down." Garp said simply, handing Zoro a scribbled note.

Zoro didn't even need to read the note, he knew what it was the moment he read Doflamingo's name. "On it."

"Don't get caught." Garp called after him, watching Zoro striding away with a smile. "Or worse, don't get beat up!"

"I've got this." Zoro said simply, his jaw held tight and stern.

Garp smiled, a bitter but triumphant expression on his face. "Give 'em hell."

* * *

"I don't wanna take a walk." Usopp insisted, resisting the nurse as she tried to pull him from bed.

"Come on, now…" the nurse urged. "It's bad for your digestion to lay in bed all day."

"You don't understand, woman!" Usopp groaned. "Everything hurts. Even my toes! I couldn't possibly get up and walk!"

"If you get up," the nurse offered. "I'll take you next door to visit your friend."

"Yeah, okay, I'm up…" Usopp agreed, tossing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Thatta boy. Up we go…" the nurse encouraged, helping him to his feet. "Now hold onto this pole, yes, right here…"

"Yeah, I got it." Usopp muttered, scooting impatiently across the tiled floor. "Let's go."

"Not too fast now," the nurse reminded him. "You're hurt from your head to your toes, remember?"

"Don't patronize me…" Usopp groaned, pushing open the heavy door of his room. "Which way?"

"Right." The nurse answered, hurrying around him to open Luffy's door.

Several sheets hung around the door frame. Usopp tried to read them as the nurse ushered him inside. Most warnings were in medical code he didn't understand, but 'Fall Risk' and 'Check with Nurse before Entering', were clear enough.

"'Check with nurse before entering'…?" Usopp read aloud. "What's that mean?"

"He's a very active young man." The nurse sighed. "Let me knock first and then you can head in. If he seems agitated you'll have to leave immediately."

"Hey, Luffy…" Usopp announced, stepping into the room, sliding along behind his IV pole.

"Usopp?!" Luffy tried to sit up, his voice muffled by the oxygen mask. He turned his face toward the door and Usopp nearly lost it. He was simply unrecognizable. His eyes were still swollen shut. Every inch of his face was bruised and swollen. It was a grotesque sight, even more so for Usopp who knew what Luffy's face usually looked like.

"Luffy…" Usopp couldn't find words.

"I'm sorry, Usopp." Luffy groaned, folding in half in the bed. "It's my fault you're hurt. I am so sorry…"

"Luffy…" Usopp repeated lamely, his heart straining painfully in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Usopp." Luffy exclaimed, lifting the mask off his mouth.

"Please, leave that on!" Usopp demanded, closing the space between him and the bed. He grabbed the mask, lowering it back in place. He shook his head adamantly. "I don't blame you, Luffy. It's not your fault."

"It is my fault." Luffy rasped, his chest pressed against his knees. "Damn it. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be ridiculous." Usopp retorted, puffing up his chest. "There's hardly a scratch on me! You're the one in bad shape!"

"I don't have to see you to know you're lying." Luffy said.

"I'm up and walking and talking." Usopp reasoned. "You don't need to see to know that either. I'm a hell of a lot better than you."

"You wouldn't have been hurt at all if it weren't for me." Luffy growled, his back shaking as he cried tears that just wouldn't fall.

"I forgive you." Usopp surrendered, placing his hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Thank you." Luffy gasped breathlessly, his back heaving up and down with effort.

"Calm down or she's gonna make me leave…" Usopp pleaded, rubbing his hand over the mostly uninjured flesh of Luffy's shoulder. "Breathe, damn it." Usopp's face twisted with worry. "Hey, won't those nose things work better?" Usopp asked, gesturing to his nostrils as he spoke.

"His nose is too swollen," the nurse explained patiently. "The tubing won't go in."

"You're a damn mess, Luffy." Usopp groaned. "Just so you know, I feel embarrassed to still be in the hospital. I'm fine. I swear. As much pain as you're in, I'm nowhere near that."

"Good." Luffy murmured. "As long as you're okay."

"I am." Usopp insisted.

"Thank God." Luffy muttered, his hand searching blindly in his bed for his morphine pump. He pressed the button and laid back with an agonized moan. "I'm gonna sleep… for… a… bit…"

"Yeah, sure." Usopp nodded. "Rest up, man."

"Zoro… came and… visited me…" Luffy murmured sleepily. "Where'd he go…?"


	14. Chapter 14

_"_ _Zoro-Senpai," Luffy breathed out, his hands curled into tight fists at his side._

 _"_ _Yeah?" Zoro asked, turning to look at his underclassman. His heartbeat quickened, the distressed look on Luffy's face was unsettling._

 _"_ _Congratulations." Luffy exclaimed, bowing his head._

 _"_ _Thanks," Zoro replied, brushing his hand through Luffy's messy, black hair._

 _"_ _Please," Luffy pleaded when Zoro began to walk off. "Wait a minute."_

 _"_ _Yeah?" Zoro asked, eyeing Luffy unsurely. He swallowed thickly, his throat constricting from a sudden burst of nervousness. Luffy's inexplicable anxiousness was contagious._

 _"_ _You're really going to Tokyo?" Luffy questioned, his eyes closed tightly as he spoke, his shoulders tense and his knuckles whitening._

 _"_ _Crazy, huh?" Zoro teased. "Can you believe I made it?"_

 _"_ _I knew you would…" Luffy breathed out. "You can do anything you set your mind to… It's just…" Luffy looked up, licking his lips. "It seemed like we had forever until you graduated."_

 _"_ _Don't go getting all emotional on me…" Zoro laughed, smiling nervously._

 _"_ _Senpai," Luffy hesitated, stepping closer._

 _They weren't alone. They stood in a crowd of people, in fact. But all Zoro could see and hear was Luffy standing in front of him, his breath coming out in uncomfortable bursts, his hands shaking at his sides, his face red. Zoro softened, unable to remain unmoved by Luffy's current state. "Yeah?"_

 _"_ _May I have your button?" Luffy nearly shouted, bowing at the waist._

 _What? Why? What do you mean? Zoro didn't ask any of those pointless, unnecessary questions. Zoro strode forward, close enough to touch Luffy. He stood before him, his eyes locking with Luffy's. "Yeah."_

 _Luffy nodded slowly, his fingers fumbling with the fabric of Zoro's uniform. He popped the second button off his coat and crushed his fingers over it protectively. "Thank you, Senpai."_

 _"_ _Hey, Luffy." Zoro said softly, his hand pressing against Luffy's closed hand. "Study hard and you can make it to Tokyo too."_

 _"_ _Okay." Luffy said, looking up and into Zoro's eyes. "Wait for me, Senpai."_

 _"_ _Don't be an idiot." Zoro teased, knocking his shoulder against Luffy's roughly. "At this point you know too much, we'll always be friends…"_

 _Luffy laughed and then began to cry. He wiped his face quickly, still holding onto Zoro's button as if it were gold. "Yeah, you're right."_

"You can track it right?" Zoro asked, leaning against the counter at the cellular service shop.

"Yeah, it's easy enough." The man replied. "But it's like your phone, right? We don't really give out that information unless…"

"Yeah, it's my phone." Zoro lied. "I got drunk and left it somewhere."

"Ah, I see." The man nodded understandingly. He typed quickly, turning the screen around so Zoro could see.

"58-28-20 Hakusan, Bunkyo…" Zoro read aloud. "Where the hell…?"

"Ah, I'm not sure." The man admitted. "That's, uh, by the University right?"

"Yes." Zoro said, nodding his head in realization. "Thanks so much. I remember exactly where I left it now."

"Great. Good luck." The man called after Zoro. "Keep better track of your stuff."

"I will." Zoro agreed, his mouth clenched tightly.

 _"_ _Senpai!" Luffy called out, running across the school grounds toward him._

 _Zoro was lying in the grass, his eyes closed, soaking up the warm, comfortable sun. He opened a single eye as Luffy approached, flashing his underclassman a smile. "Yeah? What is it?"_

 _"_ _I saw the board." Luffy explained excitedly. "That's awesome, Senpai."_

 _"_ _It's only seventh place." Zoro murmured, even though he had worked his ass off for that respectable seventh place._

 _Luffy made a face, dropping into the grass beside Zoro. "You're naturally stupid. I was impressed."_

 _"_ _Oh shut up!" Zoro snapped, throwing his shoe at Luffy's face._

 _"_ _Hey, Senpai," Luffy said, rolling onto his side and propping his head up with his arm. "Wanna celebrate?"_

 _"_ _We have club." Zoro pointed out._

 _"_ _I know." Luffy murmured, smiling devilishly. "But we can pretend to be sick."_

 _"_ _I'm the Captain…" Zoro groaned, pinching Luffy's nose sharply. "You've got some nerve."_

 _"_ _Come on, Senpai." Luffy groaned. "If it's no good now, then what about after club?"_

 _"_ _Maybe." Zoro conceded._

 _"_ _Maybe means yes." Luffy decided, nodding his head. "Good. Good."_

 _"_ _Maybe means maybe." Zoro argued._

 _"_ _Not with you, Senpai…" Luffy snickered. "I learned that long ago."_

"What're you doing here?" Robin asked, her eyes widening in surprise. "Is something wrong?"

"I saw Luffy." Zoro explained. "His grandfather came, they gave me a little number code. We'll be able to call and check on him and see him as long as we have it."

"That's great." Robin breathed out. "How was he?"

"He's… It's…" Zoro sighed heavily. "It's bad, Robin."

"Does he want company?" Robin asked, biting down on her bottom lip worriedly.

"It might calm him down." Zoro reasoned. "He can't open his eyes yet. He's really out of it. He kept falling asleep when I was in there."

"That's probably for the best." Robin said.

"Yeah, I guess." Zoro nodded slowly.

"Nami called me a little bit ago." Robin began. "She said the police came in to see Usopp while she was there. They made her leave while they talked to him."

"I'm running out of time then." Zoro realized. "I have to go."

"Go? Go where?" Robin pressed, grabbing Zoro's arm.

"He'll want his phone back." Zoro said simply. "He took all those photos on vacation…"

"You're going after them." Robin realized.

"Are you gonna try and stop me?" Zoro asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Hell no." Robin admitted, releasing her hold on Zoro. "I wish I could help."

 _"_ _Awesome, Luffy!" Zoro cheered, slamming up against Luffy in celebration. He lifted Luffy off the ground in excitement, spinning in a wide circle. "You did it! First place! Damn, Luffy!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, thanks, Senpai." Luffy replied, grinning from ear to ear. "We're going to the Inter High, right?"_

 _"_ _Yes!" Zoro shouted, lowering Luffy to floor but keeping his arm around his neck. "I can't believe it! Finally! You did great."_

 _"_ _Thanks." Luffy groaned, staggering on his feet as the team congratulated him. "But I'm starving… Can we go get something to eat?"_

 _"_ _Meat…" Zoro announced. "I'm treating Luffy to meat! The rest of you idiots can pay your own way…"_

 _"_ _Aw, thank you, Senpai." Luffy cheered._

 _"_ _I'm not sure how a skinny ass kid like you does it, but thank you. It's my last chance for the Inter High…" Zoro explained, smiling kindly._

 _"_ _I did it for you, Senpai." Luffy admitted._

 _Zoro chuckled. "Am I a scary Captain?"_

 _"_ _No, that's not it…" Luffy insisted breathlessly._

 _"_ _Oh?" Zoro mused._

 _"_ _I'm just really glad you're happy." Luffy replied, pushing up on his tiptoes and brushing his lips against Zoro's mouth. He turned around instantly, placing as much distance between them as he could, leaving Zoro standing with his fingers pressed against his lips in the middle of the crowded gymnasium._

"You're alone?" Zoro asked.

"They got scared." Doflamingo replied with a shrug, his face split into a smile.

"Scared of you?" Zoro pressed.

"Fu fu fu…" Doflamingo snickered. "Probably."

"Give me his phone." Zoro instructed.

"Make me." Doflamingo taunted. "I have nothing to lose, eh. Those two were pretty fucked up. It's not like beating the shit outta ya will really make much of a difference…Fu fu fu… So go ahead, eh… and fight me for it."

"I'm not here to fight you." Zoro replied. "I'm here to kill you."

"I like that face. It's serious." Doflamingo said.

"Oh, I'm very serious." Zoro warned, pulling his hands out of his pockets. "I'm not nearly as forgiving as Luffy was. I'm not gonna fucking stop when I get you on the ground."

 _"_ _You're too skinny for Judo." The coach said, his mouth twisting apologetically._

 _"_ _You haven't even seen what I can do yet." Luffy complained, his brows knitting together._

 _"_ _No offense, kid," The coach groaned. "But Judo is about physically dominating an opponent with throws and holds. It requires serious upper body strength. Bones get broken, people pass out on mats all the time…"_

 _"_ _I can do it." Luffy pouted, his lip jutting forward. "Let me try."_

 _"_ _You heard Coach!" Nakamura yelled. "You'd have to gain weight to even make the lightweight class."_

 _"_ _How much weight?" Luffy asked, locking gazes with the coach._

 _"_ _Kilos." The coach sighed. "But could you do it?"_

 _"_ _I can do it." Luffy agreed, nodding emphatically._

 _"_ _Why do you want to join Judo anyway?" Nakamura asked._

 _"_ _I heard some second year girls talking about how hot the Captain was." Luffy admitted with a shrug._

 _Nakamura burst into laughter. "Oh and you thought you'd join and start getting the girls, huh?"_

 _"_ _Not really, no…" Luffy groaned, shaking his head._

 _"_ _Let him try." Yanamoto-senpai requested from the floor where he was stretching._

 _"_ _Honda-kun, you're a half-middleweight, but you'll have to do." Zoro instructed, leaning against the wall as he spoke. "Start slow, he probably doesn't know the rules."_

 _"_ _You must be the Captain." Luffy realized, staring Zoro up and down critically._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm the Captain." Zoro confirmed, watching Luffy with interest._

 _"_ _You know, those second years weren't wrong." Luffy snickered, his eyes burning into Zoro's._

He wasn't entirely sure when, or how, but Doflamingo was on the floor beneath him. Zoro pummeled the larger man with both fists, unrelenting in his attack. The scabs on his knuckles peeled off and fresh blood mingled with Doflamingo's. He thought he might have broken a finger, but it didn't really matter, he couldn't stop and didn't stop.

 _"_ _Hey, Zoro…" Luffy whispered in the dark, his warm body pressed side-by-side with Zoro's._

 _"_ _Shhhhh…" Zoro groaned. "I'm sleeping."_

 _"_ _Oh, okay…"_

 _Zoro laid on the futon, staring up at the black ceiling. He sighed heavily, trying to ignore Luffy's fidgeting beside him. Luffy squirmed, throwing his leg out the side of the blankets. Zoro snapped irritably, "What the hell is the matter with you?"_

 _"_ _Sor-ry, Senpaiii…" Luffy hissed in a whisper. "It's just… It's so hot…"_

 _"_ _That's because this futon is for one person!" Zoro explained. "Go sleep on the couch. Or better yet, go home!"_

 _"_ _Can't I just turn on the Air-Con?" Luffy asked, pointing at the unit above the window._

 _"_ _If it'll make you stop rolling around like you're on fire, then yes, you can turn it on." Zoro spat._

 _"_ _Thanks, Senpai." Luffy said, pouncing to his feet._

 _"_ _Now be quiet." Zoro demanded when Luffy returned to the futon. "And sleep."_

 _"_ _Okay, Senpai." Luffy agreed with a grin, obscured by the darkness in the room. "Hey, Zoro…?"_

 _"_ _What now?!" Zoro barked._

 _"_ _I can't go to sleep yet." Luffy breathed._

 _"_ _Why the hell not?" Zoro whined._

 _"_ _Don't move… It could be dangerous…" Luffy warned, rolling over to face Zoro. He leaned in closer, and closer, until their faces were inches apart._

 _"_ _What? Is there something on me?" Zoro asked, his breath warm against Luffy's skin._

 _"_ _There's nothing to worry about…" Luffy assured him, pressing his lips against Zoro's. He kissed Zoro softly and unsurely before rolling over onto his back. He pulled the blankets up and let out a contented sigh. "I got it."_

 _"_ _What the hell was that for?" Zoro whispered, staring at the ceiling in astonishment._

 _"_ _It was a goodnight kiss, Senpai." Luffy explained, situating the pillow underneath his head. "Did you hate it?"_

 _"_ _I didn't hate it." Zoro murmured, feeling unbelievably warm. "As long as you go the hell to sleep."_

Pain exploded in Zoro's side. He grabbed his hip, crimson pouring between his fingers. He grimaced tightly and then Doflamingo pushed him, sending him bowling into a row of lockers. The pain, the absolute agony, was intense. He snarled, pushing his hand firmly against the seeping wound.

"Sorry, I missed…" Doflamingo breathed out. "I meant to slice up the squishy part of your belly that holds all the important parts…"

"I don't care about that." Zoro growled. "I just want that damn phone."

"You're leaking." Doflamingo pointed out. "Maybe you should check that shit out."

"It's fine." Zoro maintained, climbing to his feet. "Worry about your damn self."

 _Luffy wiped at the blood that poured from his nose, smearing it across his face. He shrugged before rolling his shoulders backward in agitation. "Did you hear what that bastard said to me?"_

 _The teachers in front of Luffy chastised him, ignoring his protests and justifications. Another teacher joined in. They grabbed at him, pressuring him into the corner of the hallway. He licked his lips, tasting blood. He looked around, looking as if he might explode again at any moment._

 _"_ _Hey, Luffy." Zoro interrupted, stepping up to the group of teachers surrounding Luffy. "Get in another fight?"_

 _"_ _Yeah." Luffy snickered, relaxing instantly. He wiped his face again, spreading blood across the other cheek._

 _"_ _You've gotta stop doing that." Zoro explained, smiling indulgently. "Or you're gonna get kicked out of judo."_

 _"_ _Judo?!" the sensei exclaimed. "He should be worried about school!"_

 _"_ _Don't worry, Sensei," Zoro breathed out, meeting the teacher's gaze. "He'll be running laps until he throws up as punishment."_

 _"_ _Well…" the senseis began to murmur to each other. "I suppose… Zoro-kun, take Luffy to the infirmary and then return to class."_

 _"_ _Hai."_

 _"_ _Thank you." Luffy mouthed to Zoro silently._

 _Zoro grinned, "I mean it. You're gonna puke."_

 _"_ _Luffy, this is going in your file." The sensei declared. "You have to learn self-control."_

 _"_ _Yeah." Luffy groaned._

 _"_ _Reflect!" the sensei demanded._

 _"_ _Yeah, sure. My bad." Luffy mumbled._

 _"_ _Infirmary." Zoro instructed, wrapping his hand around Luffy's thin arm and pushing him down the hall._

 _"_ _I'm going. I'm going." Luffy insisted, feeling a shiver spread from where Zoro's fingers grazed against his back. As if he realized, Zoro withdrew his hands quickly. "What?" Luffy asked, a little nervous._

 _"_ _Nothing." Zoro said simply, shaking his head._

 _"_ _No. What is it?" Luffy questioned._

 _"_ _Your back…" Zoro answered, muttering unsurely. "You're so thin… I figured… I shouldn't just… manhandle you…"_

 _Luffy considered Zoro's reply for a moment before responding, "That's okay, Senpai. I'm sturdy."_

 _"_ _Says the guy with blood all over his face." Zoro teased lightheartedly._

 _"_ _This is nothing." Luffy maintained, grinning from ear to ear. "My Grandpa hits five thousand times harder than that little shit…"_

 _"_ _Just chill with those Fists of Fury, kid." Zoro groaned. "I've kinda gotten used to having you around. And if you get kicked out of judo… or school… Well, who will keep watch when I nap on the roof?"_

 _"_ _Awww, are you saying you'd miss me, Senpai?" Luffy drawled, batting his eyelashes._

 _"_ _Ya know, that senior/junior stuff is kinda annoying." Zoro muttered. "Just call me Zoro."_

 _"_ _Zor-o…" Luffy snickered. "Zoro-senpai…"_

 _"_ _I changed my mind." Zoro snapped. "You say my name weird."_

 _"_ _Hey, Senpai..." Luffy began curiously. "What's your given name?"_

 _"_ _Not telling." Zoro said, eyeing Luffy critically._

 _"_ _What? Why not?"_

 _"_ _Because…" Zoro replied, ruffling Luffy's hair with his fingers. "You'd say it weird."_

Zoro let out an angry groan as the blade pierced between his fingers. He cursed loudly, his entire arm shaking. The pain was truly unimaginable and he decided, right then and there, that he'd rather not go through it again. He wrenched the knife from his flesh and tossed it in the large garbage can against the wall.

Blood pooled beneath his feet, soaking his pants from the hip to the ankle. His hand, with fingers peculiarly separated at the tendon, spilled crimson down his arm and joined in the puddle underneath him. There was a lot of blood, but it was nothing. Zoro would never forget the smell of Luffy and Usopp's apartment, the stench of nearly bleeding out.

"Ouch. That looks like it hurts, eh." Doflamingo breathed out.

"Something like this…" Zoro growled. "Doesn't hurt a bit."

The door of the locker room swung open, slamming flush against the wall noisily. Zoro and Doflamingo both looked up in surprise at the sudden entrance of a tall, broad man. Zoro blinked slowly in recognition before nodding in greeting.

"Who the hell are you?" Doflamingo demanded.

"What the hell happened to you, brother?" Franky demanded, wrapping his large palm over Zoro's shoulder. "You're a damn mess."

"I got stabbed." Zoro said flatly, turning his attention back to Doflamingo.

"So this must be the son of a bitch that attacked Luffy." Franky said, stepping closer.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded.

"And who the fuck are you?" Doflamingo snarled impatiently.

"I don't need any help." Zoro murmured, gesturing toward the door pointedly.

"Yeah, well, I figured not, but ya see," Franky began to explain, ignoring Doflamingo completely. "The little woman called me and told me where ya were. I think she expected me to show up. And between you and me, brother, I'd rather not disappoint her right now…"

"I get it." Zoro replied.

"Yeah." Franky murmured.

"Fine." Doflamingo announced. "I'll just kick both your asses now."

"Jesus Christ, brother…" Franky growled, continuing to ignore Doflamingo. "That's kinda a bit of blood, ya know?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Zoro said dryly.

"Oh, God damn it! That hand! That is so nasty! Put that shit in your pocket or something, brother!" Franky cried out with a shudder. "You need a Band-Aid or tape or something… That is just too nasty…"

"I said, it's fine." Zoro repeated firmly, silencing Franky's squeals of disgust.

"You make a lot of noise." Doflamingo breathed out, his face twisting into a menacing grin. "So did Luffy."

The atmosphere in the room shifted tangibly. Zoro barreled forward, crashing into the other man full force. He knocked Doflamingo back onto the blood-slicked ground and thrust his elbow into his throat. He slid his arm slightly, pressing Doflamingo into a choke-hold before the other man could even catch his breath.

Franky approached, his heavy work boots crushing Doflamingo's hand beneath him. He dug his toes into the floor, twisting Doflamingo's fingers at grotesque angles. The joints popped loudly and Franky leaned forward, shifting his weight to that foot.

"Ya know," Franky said, over the sounds of Doflamingo's cursing cries. "The more I look at it, I don't think a Band-aid's gonna help much…"

"Yeah?" Zoro grunted, wrapping his legs around Doflamingo's body, completely pinning him to the floor. He tightened his chokehold until no sound could escape from Doflamingo's lips. "I still don't think it's that bad…"

* * *

"How long's this gonna take?" Zoro asked, observing over the doctor's shoulder as he examined his hand.

The doctor looked up, his lower face obscured by a mask and his eyes wide. "You severed the tendon of your extensor indices… Your transverse ligament is completely cut…"

"In plain Japanese?" Zoro grunted.

"You need surgery." The doctor said simply, placing the bandage loosely back over the top of his wounded hand.

"Damn it." Zoro closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the bed. "That's really inconvenient."

"Aren't you in pain?" the doctor questioned, looking toward the nurse in disbelief.

"Yeah." Zoro's eyes opened. "It hurts like fucking hell."

"I highly recommend surgery in the next few days." The doctor explained. "I can schedule it for you now, if you'd like."

"How long's the surgery? How long's recovery?" Franky asked, moving from his position along the wall.

"Surgery will be four or five hours." The doctor explained. "It could normally be an outpatient surgery. Recovery will be around 12 weeks."

"Shit." Franky blew out, shaking his head. "That's tough luck, brother. Out of work for 12 weeks."

"Maybe longer." The doctor interjected. "It's a serious injury."

"Schedule it." Zoro said, sliding off the hospital bed.

"Where're you going?" the nurse asked, watching Zoro redress onehandedly.

"Upstairs." Zoro said simply, sighing when he couldn't button his blood-soaked jeans.

"Want help or ya wanna walk around with your junk hanging out?" Franky asked.

Zoro made a face. "I'll get it in a minute."

"Excuse me, Zoro-san," the doctor interrupted. "You're not going anywhere. You've been stabbed."

"Listen," Zoro breathed out, finally getting his jeans buttoned. "I'll be right back."

"What's upstairs?" the nurse asked, looking to Franky for answers.

"A friend." Franky half-explained.

"I need that surgery as soon as possible." Zoro instructed. "He's not gonna be out of it that much longer. And I can't have him seeing my hand like this."

"We'll check with the hospital. But it's possible we could get you into an operating theatre this evening…" the doctor suggested.

"Yeah. Sure." Zoro nodded. "You stay here." Zoro directed Franky. "Move wherever they want me to go. Call when you know anything…"

"That's really… quite unorthodox…" the nurse scolded. "Please, just stay here."

"I'll call if anything important happens." Franky murmured, hopping onto the hospital bed.

"Thanks." Zoro replied, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

Zoro walked quickly, the pain keeping him sharp and alert despite the absolute physical exhaustion he felt. He marched into the elevator, pressing the button impatiently. It felt like forever before the elevator doors opened again.

He strode down the hall to Luffy's room. He knocked, looking around nervously for the nurse. The door opened and the nurse leered at him. "Can I help you?"

"I came to see Luffy."

"Can you read the signs?" the nurse snapped.

"He wants to see me." Zoro insisted.

"Is it Zoro?" Luffy yelled, something metal crashing to the floor inside. "Is he back yet? Is that him? Who is it? Whooo?"

"Yes. I'm Zoro. I'm Zoro!" Zoro hissed. He pressed against the door impetuously, trying to peer inside. "Hey, Luffy!"

"Don't yell!" the nurse chastised, ushering Zoro inside. "Come in…"

"What the hell, Zoro?!" Luffy exclaimed, sitting up in bed, his arms hanging limply at his sides. "Where'd you go?"

The nurse finally saw all of Zoro. She took a step back, her hand to her throat in shock. She saw the blood-stained clothes, the poorly bandaged hand, the hospital bracelets and she shook her head, pursing her lips together.

"He's not staying long." The nurse said. "You both need rest."

"I still can't see a damn thing!" Luffy complained. "Get over here!"

"Quit bossin' me around," Zoro grumbled, sitting in the chair beside Luffy's bed.

"Where've you been?" Luffy asked, his hand winding around Zoro's uninjured one.

Zoro studied Luffy's face. It was heartbreaking. Every bruise, every cut, every scratch, every inch of swollen flesh, made Zoro want to rip the world apart. Zoro cleared his throat, "Sorry, I was busy."

"Zoro…" Luffy breathed out, pressing against the cannulas that were now hooked around his face. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Huh?" Zoro tried to sound convincing.

"I'll kick your ass." Luffy threatened. "Don't you dare do anything stupid."

"Wow." Zoro sighed, leaning way back in the chair, his feet sliding across the floor. "This reminds me of some advice I gave to you… You didn't want it…"

"I know." Luffy groaned. "I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong." Zoro maintained.

"I wasn't right." Luffy replied, gesturing with his arm. "I sure as fuck wasn't right."

"I think it was already too late." Zoro reasoned. "Once he decided it was decided. Whether you beat him up once or not doesn't matter…"

"Didn't help." Luffy murmured bitterly.

"He sure as hell didn't like it." Zoro countered.

"Everything hurts." Luffy cried tearlessly.

Zoro inhaled sharply. "Yeah."

Luffy squeezed Zoro's hand, pulling his arm against his chest more closely. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? For what?" Zoro asked, his voice cracking.

"I wasn't strong enough." Luffy choked out, clinging to Zoro's arm with desperation.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro shook his head in refusal. "You're the toughest guy I know."

"Usopp too…" Luffy groaned. "I got him involved in this too…"

"And I fell asleep…" Zoro growled in frustration at himself. "I fucking fell asleep, Luffy. I would've known, I could've helped… But I fucking slept until morning…"

"That's-"

"You know who I blame?" Zoro interrupted. "Doflamingo."

"Yeah." Luffy agreed slowly.

"Yeah." Zoro repeated.

"I'm…" Luffy began. "Getting tired again…"

"Okay." Zoro nodded. "I won't be back until late tomorrow." Zoro placed his hand on Luffy's head affectionately. "Don't hassle your nurse so much or she won't let me visit."

"Okay." Luffy agreed, leaning into Zoro's warmth.

Zoro stood, embracing Luffy tightly. He kissed his shaggy, black hair and murmured, "I love you."

"Damn it…" Luffy groaned, rubbing his dry eyes emotionally. "I thought I imagined that earlier…"

"No." Zoro whispered, kissing the top of Luffy's head. "I said it."


	15. Chapter 15

"It's gross in here." Usopp complained, stepping into his and Luffy's shared apartment.

"Yeah, well, I told you that you didn't have to come." Nami groaned, entering behind Usopp. "Sanji and I can handle it."

"Oh, yeaaah," Sanji muttered. "I've got it, Nami-dear…" Sanji pulled a large garbage sack off the roll, shaking it out noisily. "You don't need to be here."

"Oh, no, trust me." Usopp murmured under his breath. "I'm the only one who should go through Luffy's stuff."

"Sit down." Robin ordered, stepping into the apartment, her hair tied back out of her beautiful face. "I've got it."

"Oh, man…" Franky whistled lowly. "This place is more trashed than I remember."

"Let's just set the whole place on fire and start over…" Usopp suggested, sinking into the shredded couch cushion. He held his head in his hands, breathing in deeply.

"Sit down and be quiet." Sanji ordered, hooking the garbage bag around a cupboard. He began searching through the ransacked kitchen, assembling a drink and snacks for Usopp. "Here. Eat up. We'll do the hard work."

"Aw, thank you…" Usopp replied, touched by the gesture. "Really, guys. Thanks."

"No problem, brother." Franky insisted, measuring a section of mat that would need to be replaced. "We gotta get this place fixed up for when Luffy gets out."

"I'll take Luffy's room." Robin announced, walking toward the bedroom. "Nami, come with me. Bring a trash bag."

"Sure." Nami agreed, following Robin with a nod.

"This's a lot of blood." Sanji whispered, squatting beside Franky. "We're gonna have to take up all'f this flooring."

"Yeah." Franky agreed, chewing on his pencil.

"What did the landlord say?" Sanji asked.

"They're covering the cost of replacing the floor." Franky answered. "I think mostly to be nice. The manager said they can buy in bulk and keep the cost low. Luffy and Usopp are gonna have to pay for the rest."

"That's tough." Sanji said, pushing an unlit cigarette between his lips.

"The tile in the bathroom is fucked up. The sink is smashed to hell." Franky began scratching measurements on the pad of paper in his hand. "That's what they'll have to fix for the apartment."

"Don't you think that bastard and his shitty friends should have to pay?" Sanji asked, his cigarette bobbing between his lips.

"They will." Franky replied. "But we don't have the leisure of waiting." Franky stood. "Usopp wants it spotless before Luffy gets back."

"Yeah. I got it." Sanji murmured.

"Let's just set the whole place on fire." Usopp repeated. "I'm getting the heeby jeebies just sitting here.

"Oh God! Disgusting!" Nami shouted from Luffy's room. Moments later both Nami and Robin burst out of his room and into the living room. "Oh, god. I'm gonna throw up."

"What?" Sanji asked, his curly brows furrowing. "What's wrong, ladies?"

"Hey, what is it?" Franky demanded in concern.

"We need gloves." Robin said, her voice deep with repugnance. "And probably face masks."

"Oh, yeah, sure…" Franky replied. "I'll run and buy some."

"Oh, no, no. Let me…" Sanji insisted. "You're way more useful with the measuring and stuff…" Sanji leaned in closely, whispering in Franky's ear. "And I'm trying to impress Nami. Don't take the easy job, asshole."

Franky made a face. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Hurry and go buy the damn gloves and masks."

"Thank you, Sanji." Nami called after him.

"Oh, of course. Anything you for, Nami-dear…"

"I just touched piss." Robin complained quietly, dropping her head against Franky's broad chest.

"Go wash your hands." Franky murmured, pressing his lips into Robin's hair sweetly.

"We really should just burn it all." Usopp repeated, his eyes transfixed on the floor. "It's not like I'll ever feel safe here again. How can I sleep here? I barely want to sit here…"

"We'll get it cleaned up, brother." Franky insisted patiently. "And if you still don't wanna sleep here, we can work something out."

Robin's phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket and sighed deeply. "It's the hospital."

"Oh, greaaat…" Franky groaned.

"Hello?" Robin began, answering the phone quickly. "Yes. This is she… Uh huh. Oh? The doctor ordered restraints?" Robin murmured, exchanging a worried look with Franky before disappearing into Luffy's bedroom.

"Where's Zoro?" Usopp asked, fighting the urge to peel his skin off with his fingernails. He felt revolted by the apartment's very air. Tainted. Infected.

Franky inhaled loudly, his chest puffing out. "He's a little busy today."

"He didn't wanna come help?" Usopp asked, eyeing Franky in suspicion.

"He probably doesn't want me telling you, brother." Franky explained with a shrug. "But he does shit I hate all the damn time, so…I'll tell ya. He went after Doflamingo."

"The police said he was in custody." Usopp breathed out.

"He is now." Franky clarified. "But Zoro got to him first."

"What happened?" Usopp demanded. "Where's Zoro then?"

"That dumbass got hurt." Franky spat. "Nothing major, but his hand got fucked up pretty badly. He's at home; sleeping some of the funk off."

"Oh, man." Usopp groaned. "Luffy's gonna kick his ass."

"I don't think Luffy's gonna be kickin' anyone's ass any time soon…" Franky pointed out.

"Oh, well, then you don't know Luffy very well." Usopp countered.

"Well, that was the hospital." Robin announced, stepping back into the room. "Usopp, do you mind? His nurse thinks he'll be more likely to behave if he has some company."

"Sure." Usopp agreed, standing. "I'm not doing anything here."

"I'll walk you there." Franky offered kindly.

Usopp made a face. "Please. Don't pity me. I'm fully capable of going places by myself."

"I didn't mean anything, brother…" Franky apologized.

"Truth is, I might be a little afraid to do it." Usopp admitted, swallowing thickly. "But there's no way in Hell I'm letting those bastards win like that…"

* * *

"Don't say a word."

"You dumbass." Usopp griped.

"I said, 'Don't say a word'…" Zoro growled.

"I don't care." Usopp replied, he stuck out his tongue, pulling down the bottom lid of his eye in gesture. "Don't boss me around."

"You look like you're feeling better." Zoro noted with a smile, leaning against his doorframe. "Nothing too serious, right?"

"I faked my death early on in the evening," Usopp murmured. "They got bored quicker."

Zoro opened his mouth to respond but no words came. He licked his lips and closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to think about it. It made his stomach twist and clench until he could do nothing but vomit and dry heave.

"Sor-ry. Did I get a little too honest?" Usopp questioned.

"Hey, you know," Zoro hesitated. "I made a mistake. I should've stayed up. I would've known he didn't come back and… and…"

"The hospital called Robin." Usopp explained quickly, watching Zoro thoughtfully. "His nurse thinks he'd do better _, or rather behave better,_ if he had some company." Usopp crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke. "I'm heading up there now. Wanna come?"

"I'm coming." Zoro insisted, as if Usopp hadn't just suggested the very idea.

"Sure. Okay. Glad to have ya." Usopp declared, tossing his hands in the air in surrender.

Zoro slipped on his shoes and stepped outside, locking his door behind him.

"What happened to the hand?" Usopp asked, nodding toward Zoro's bandaged hand.

"Nothing." Zoro shrugged.

"You probably see yourself as stoic and manly by not sharing…" Usopp explained. "But you just come off as a weird, emotionally crippled asshole."

"Just being myself." Zoro replied through tight teeth.

"What're you gonna tell Luffy?" Usopp questioned.

"I don't know." Zoro said.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Usopp demanded.

"Well, I'm hoping it will heal before he notices…" Zoro admitted.

"He's not that stupid." Usopp groaned. "Cooome on!"

"I didn't say he was stupid…" Zoro argued. "I just said I hoped he wouldn't notice."

"He'll notice." Usopp insisted, taking the stairs slowly. His stomach and legs still felt the impact from the motion. He grimaced before trying to play it cool. "His beloved Zoro has a scratch. He'll notice." Usopp looked up at Zoro thoughtfully. "What happened anyway?"

"I got stabbed." Zoro answered.

"Huuuuuh?! What?!" Usopp panicked. "Oh my God! You were stabbed?!"

"Don't make so much noise…" Zoro groaned, looking around the street at the passersby.

"He stabbed you? Like with a knife?" Usopp pressed.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded.

"Luffy's gonna notice." Usopp breathed out, his eyes wide.

"If he notices, I'll tell him, I guess." Zoro reasoned. "I just don't want him worrying about it."

"Doflamingo's lucky he's in police custody." Usopp muttered angrily.

"Yes he is." Zoro agreed vehemently. "I wasn't finished with him."

"You're a scary guy." Usopp claimed, stopping at the crosswalk.

"I'm just really, really angry." Zoro replied, his nostrils flaring as he spoke.

The light changed on the crosswalk and Usopp and Zoro crossed the street. Usopp nodded in understanding. "Yeah."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the hospital. They took the elevator, pressed into the crowded lift. Usopp covered his mouth suspiciously as his neighbor began to cough. Zoro snickered under his breath, ignoring Usopp's icy glare.

There were new signs on the door. Usopp groaned as he read the warnings. "Damn. What the hell is he up to in here?"

Zoro knocked on the door before turning the knob. He tried to step inside, knocking forcefully against Usopp. The two men exchanged a look, their chests grinding against the other's as they both tried to squeeze through the doorframe. "Excuuuuuuse me!" Usopp groaned through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, sure… go ahead…" Zoro surrendered, Usopp's shoulder pressed painfully into his sternum.

"Thank you…" Usopp drawled, rolling his eyes as he straightened up. He turned his attention to the bed, smiling apologetically at the nurse. "Can we come in?"

"Glad you're here." The nurse murmured, standing up. "Take a seat, gentlemen."

"Usopp!" Luffy cried out, sitting up in bed. He beamed brightly, his whole face lighting up handsomely. "Zoro!"

"Hey, you can finally see again. Nice…" Usopp realized, flipping the chair around and underneath him.

"Yeah. They drained the blood and the swelling went down. It was crazy." Luffy explained, gesturing to the cut underneath his eye.

"I'll be right back." The nurse said, rushing toward the door.

"Man, she's running for it." Zoro chuckled. "Wha'did ya do to her, Luffy?"

"Nothing… much…" Luffy muttered. "I keep telling everyone, I'm ready to go home."

"What's your doctor say?" Usopp asked, looking over at Zoro as he sat beside him.

"Now that my eye is drained, she says we're just waiting for the thoracic surgeon to release me." Luffy explained, fiddling with the cannulas in his nose. "And _that guy_ only comes in the mornings."

"Thoracic surgeon?" Zoro murmured.

"The guy that drained the blood from my chest." Luffy explained, pointing to the tube inserted between his pecs. "I didn't need surgery or anything."

"I'm pretty sure that tube thingie counts…" Usopp countered, shaking his head.

"Damn." Zoro breathed out, realizing just how many wires and tubes were connected to Luffy.

"You're not getting out today." Usopp said gently, patting Luffy's blanket-covered knee. "And I wouldn't hold your breath about tomorrow either."

"I wanna go home." Luffy complained weakly.

"I'm not a doctor." Usopp replied. "I can't take care of you when you're like this. Get better first and then come home."

"I'm fine." Luffy insisted.

"Then what's this shit?" Zoro demanded, grabbing a section of tubing with his left hand.

"I'm an octopus man." Luffy retorted.

"An octopus man…" Zoro sighed.

"Yeah." Luffy insisted with an attempted wink. "Will ya still love me? Tentacles, barnacles and all?"

"Sure." Zoro agreed with a weary smile. "Why not."

* * *

"Hey, Zoro…" Luffy spoke up, looking up at Zoro from his wheelchair.

"Yeah?" Zoro asked, turning the corner and wheeling Luffy into the garden. He parked Luffy's wheelchair beside the bench and he took a seat, looking around at the hospital's small but beautiful garden.

"What'd you do to your hand?" Luffy questioned, his large eyes blinking.

Zoro cursed to himself. "Uh…" Luffy waited patiently for an answer. Zoro sighed, shaking his head. "I got hurt."

"How?" Luffy asked, his chest jerking with effort as he inhaled.

Zoro was silent for a long stretch of time. Luffy adjusted in his wheelchair, surveying the garden with interest. It had been over a week and half since he'd been outside. He wanted to feel the sun but, under the building's awning, he was still in the shade. Luffy cleared his throat, doing his best to ignore the uncomfortable pressure in his chest.

"I fought Doflamingo." Zoro admitted quietly.

"When?" Luffy asked, still focused on the flowers ahead of him.

"After you talked to your grandpa." Zoro continued.

"How'd you hurt your hand?" Luffy asked again.

"He stabbed me." Zoro explained, placing his healing hand on Luffy's armrest.

Luffy took Zoro's scarred and battered hand into his. He traced along the stitches gently, taking in every detail. He was silent for a long moment, just holding Zoro's warm hand in his. "Did you win?"

"Of course I won." Zoro murmured.

"Good." Luffy nodded, leaning back in his wheelchair and closing his eyes.

"Wanna go back to your room?" Zoro asked.

"Eh." Luffy groaned.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Zoro chuckled.

"I'm ready to go home." Luffy insisted, covering his face with his arm.

"Almost." Zoro said encouragingly.

"Thanks…" Luffy whispered. "For coming to visit me every day…"

"Of course." Zoro said simply, licking his lips.

"Your hand looks bad." Luffy said suddenly. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah." Zoro lied. "Not one bit."

* * *

"Why don't you come out with us?" Robin suggested.

"I'm fine." Zoro insisted, focused intensely on the sink in front of him.

"Come on, brother…" Franky urged, turning the bolts of the sink into place. "As soon as this sink is in, this place is good as new…"

"Even Usopp's going." Robin explained.

"I'll buy your drinks." Franky offered.

"I'm going up to the hospital." Zoro said simply, removing his hands from the basin of the sink. It didn't come crashing to the ground and both men considered it a victory. "Maybe later."

"Okay." Robin conceded. "Tell Luffy, 'hello'."

"Will do." Zoro replied, climbing out from under the sink. He brushed his clothes off, removing his glove. He cradled his wounded hand against his stomach, gritting his teeth from the discomfort.

"When I was there earlier," Robin began. "They bought him a pizza to celebrate passing his breathing test."

"I bet he was happy." Franky said.

"He was." Robin replied with a smile. "Like a kid on his birthday…"

"I'm gonna head home and shower." Zoro explained. "Then I'm swinging by the hospital."

"What about visiting hours?" Nami asked, sweeping the bathroom floor.

"Luffy's such a pain we can go whenever we want…" Usopp explained. "They practically beg us not to leave."

"I'm not surprised." Nami realized with a sad shake of her head.

"He doesn't like the cords." Robin explicated. "When he gets antsy, he'll pull out the I.V. and his oxygen cannulas and even the drain in his chest…"

"Got it." Nami said. "Luffy's Luffy, even when hurt."

"Exactly." Robin agreed.

"Are you sure you don't wanna grab a few drinks before you go?" Franky urged.

"Nah. I'm good." Zoro refused. "He won't be in much longer…"

"You've gotten surprisingly sweet…" Robin mused, twisting her arm around Franky's muscled neck.

"He has, hasn't he?" Nami agreed with a smile.

"Oh, shut up." Zoro snapped in embarrassment. "I'm leaving."

"Bye, Zoro!" Nami called.

"Bye-bye, Zoro…" Robin said.

"Later, brother…" Franky added.

"They're right, you know…" Usopp said suddenly. "I wasn't sold on you before. You've changed my mind."

"Yeah." Zoro replied, a little too irritably.

"I mean it." Usopp insisted, offering his hand to Zoro seriously.

"Yeah." Zoro breathed, shaking Usopp's hand quickly before ducking out of the bathroom and fleeing the apartment.

* * *

"Whoa." Luffy murmured, stepping into the newly furnished apartment. "Hey! Where's the old dumpster couch?"

"Dumpster couch?!" Robin asked, clutching her throat.

"Yeah…" Luffy nodded, pointing at the fine new sofa. "We found the last one in the dumpster outside our old apartment."

"I may vomit." Robin groaned, shaking her head in disbelief. "I trusted you."

"Awww, come on, Ro-bin…" Luffy drawled, kicking off his sandals as he entered the apartment. "We made some awesome memories on that couch."

"What kind of memories?" Franky asked, looking from Robin to Luffy distrustfully.

"Nothing that entertaining…" Robin groaned, curling her fingers through the hair at the base of Franky's neck. "He's gay, remember?"

"Dumpster couch was ruined." Usopp explained, ignoring the side-tracked conversation.

"That's too bad." Luffy decided, sitting down in the new armchair with a sigh. He didn't say it, but he was still winded from climbing the stairs. He looked around the apartment, wondering if it had ever been so clean. "It smells like a unicorn's ass in here."

"It's a candle." Robin hissed.

"It looks nice." Luffy said, settling into the chair. "Thanks, guys."

"It was Franky, Robin, Nami, Sanji, and Zoro." Usopp replied, sitting on the arm of the chair Luffy was sitting in. "They did a solid job."

"Thanks." Luffy repeated, his hand unconsciously pressing against the middle of his chest. He inhaled deeply and slowly, trying to catch his breath.

"We're just glad you're home." Robin whispered, sitting down on the new couch across from Luffy.

"Yeah." Luffy murmured, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah." Zoro added.

"Uh huh." Usopp agreed, nodding emphatically. "And your poor nurse can finally rest in peace."

"She's probably retiring now." Zoro teased. "Undoubtedly burned out."

"Let's eat!" Sanji announced, stepping out of the kitchen and into dining room, balancing two trays of prepared food.

"Meat…" Luffy groaned, rubbing his belly. "I smell meat."

"Yeah," Nami said, squeezing Luffy's shoulder before spinning back around toward the dining room. "He made you lots of meat."

"I thought you were a waiter?" Zoro mused, eyeing Sanji critically. "But you cook?"

"I'm a chef." Sanji replied tersely. "I work hard on every meal I make. I like to serve my customers… and see the delight on their faces first hand. Is there a problem with that?"

"No problem." Zoro replied, offering his hand to Luffy. He assisted Luffy to his feet wordlessly. Zoro walked behind Luffy to the dining room. "Except with that shitty attitude."

"Why don't you-" But Sanji's threat was cut off when Franky wrapped his arm around Sanji's shoulder.

He squeezed Sanji tightly, leaning down in his face to whisper, "Don't piss off the little woman…"

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Sanji drawled, eyeing Franky with derision.

"Glad to hear it, brother!" Franky exclaimed, releasing his hold on Sanji.

"You're such a peacekeeper." Robin said with a smile, handing Franky a full plate of lovingly selected hors d'oeuvres.

"Thanks, babe." Franky murmured, Robin's lips pressing against his cheek. "This looks super."

"Oh, maaaan. It smells so gooooood…" Luffy groaned, his mouth watering.

"The takoyaki…" Usopp moaned around a mouthful of food. "I's'so gooood."

"Thanks." Sanji replied with pleasure. "Grab a plate, Luffy. It's all for you."

"Don't tell 'em that." Nami gasped. "He'll eat it all before the rest of us have a chance."

"That's okay. Let 'im." Zoro said quietly, standing closely behind Luffy, almost as if he expected the younger man to fall.

Luffy smiled, piling food high on his plate. He sat, rather awkwardly, in a chair at the table. The entire surface of the table was covered in serving platters. He held his plate closely, picking up strips of steaming meat and popping them into his mouth. He ate at an excruciatingly slow pace, especially for him, taking big gulps of air between breaths.

"You okay?" Robin asked, too nervous to enjoy the hors d'oeuvres.

"Yeah." Luffy answered with a slow nod.

"Just take your time, brother." Franky said around a takoyaki ball. "There's plenty."

"Yeah." Luffy replied, closing his eyes to catch his breath.

* * *

"I have to move."

Luffy hadn't realized he fell asleep until he was waking up. He blinked slowly, his neck stiff from his position in the armchair.

"There has to be another way…"

"How?" Zoro asked, the irritation obvious in his voice. Luffy feigned sleep. He listened in on Zoro, Franky, and Robin's hushed conversation.

"The doctor won't just release you back to work?" Franky questioned.

"I already asked. I damn near begged the guy…" Zoro replied.

"Can you ask another doctor?" Robin suggested.

"Maybe." Zoro reasoned, and Luffy could picture him folding his arms over his chest.

"You can always just stay with me, brother." Franky offered.

"Thanks, but, I'd rather it not come to that…" Zoro grumbled.

"Hey now…" Franky complained. "There ain't nothing wrong with me."

"That's not a good thing, Franky." Robin teased.

"Whatever…" Franky groaned.

"You're a grown man. You should have some savings set aside." Robin pointed out.

Zoro made a noise. Luffy didn't have to see his face to know he was making one. Zoro finally spoke, his raspy voice thick, "Not all of us are college professors, lady."

"Franky, please tell me you're not as terrible with your money as your friend here…" Robin questioned.

"Nah, bro, I mean, no, Robin." Franky answered quickly. "I've got some savings…"

"What are you saving for, huh?" Zoro asked snidely. "Probably something pointless…"

"Shut up." Franky snapped.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Usopp's voice chimed in. He cleared his throat dramatically before continuing, "but it's time for Luffy's muscle relaxer. Should we wake him up or let him sleep it off?" He was obviously sitting very close to Luffy.

"Let him sleep." Robin suggested. "If he's uncomfortable he'll wake up."

Luffy was uncomfortable, but he didn't particularly feel like outing himself as an eavesdropper either. And before long, staying so quiet and motionless, he had actually fallen back asleep. He just wasn't built for espionage.

* * *

"Oh, man." Luffy exhaled, stretching his arms high above his head.

"Hey." Usopp murmured, tinkering with some device on the coffee table. "How ya feelin'?"

"Better." Luffy admitted with realization.

"Really?" Usopp asked, looking up from his work.

"Yeah. I feel way better." Luffy insisted, pushing himself into a standing position.

"Thank God." Usopp exclaimed. "There's nothing worse to look at than you when you don't feel good… Shit. I thought your sad, little face was gonna end me."

"Where'd everybody go?" Luffy asked, looking around the apartment.

"Home." Usopp replied, busying himself with his device once more.

"Oh." Luffy was disappointed.

"Hey, you're up…" Zoro realized, smiling as he saw Luffy. He stepped into the living room, shutting Luffy's bedroom door behind him.

"You're here?" Luffy asked, grinning excitedly.

"Oh, yeah, Zoro's still here…" Usopp added belatedly, still focused on his work.

"Yeah, I see that." Luffy snickered. "Hey, Zoro."

"Hey, Luffy." Zoro replied, chewing on his lip as he walked into the living room.

"Did you sleep here?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded. "I was gonna move you, but you're not supposed to sleep flat for a while anyway, so…" Zoro stood just an arm's reach from Luffy. He inspected him from head to foot before smiling again. "You look better."

"I feel better." Luffy agreed with a nod. "I don't feel like I'm dying anymore."

"Well, that's good." Usopp groaned, shaking his head.

Luffy started walking toward the kitchen, his stomach growling with hunger. "I hope there're leftovers."

"Lots." Usopp replied.

"Why don't you sit and I'll get it?" Zoro suggested, anxiously watching Luffy's thin body sway back and forth as he walked.

"I got it. I got it." Luffy insisted, waving Zoro's help off. "I'm fine."

"I know, but…" Zoro began.

Luffy snickered, leaning against the kitchen counter for support. "You're cute."

"What?!" Zoro barked. "How am I cute?"

Luffy only laughed, opening the refrigerator with his foot. He leaned down, peering into the fridge with interest. "You just are."

"Yeah, sure…" Zoro breathed out skeptically.

"I mean it." Luffy said simply, grabbing a Tupperware and tossing it onto the counter.

Zoro opened his mouth to argue, but then just smiled, closing his mouth in surrender. He hopped up on the counter, resting his feet on the opposite side. He watched Luffy reheat a plate of food, his arms crossed over his chest.

Luffy nudged Zoro's blockade of legs. Zoro smiled, easily trapping Luffy between his thighs. Luffy returned the smile, popping a bit of yakiniku into Zoro's mouth. Zoro chewed quickly, licking his lips in satisfaction. Luffy put down his plate, using his fingers to tickle up and down Zoro's muscled thighs. Zoro made a face before leaping off the counter and onto his feet. He gestured for Luffy to pass and, with a snicker, Luffy grabbed his plate and sat down at the dinner table.

"Ya'll are gross." Usopp complained.

"You haven't seen gross." Luffy warned, resting his feet in Zoro's lap when the other sat down at the table.

"Yeah." Zoro added. "Be careful. Luffy might take it as a challenge."


	16. Chapter 16

Zoro contemplated his chances of disappearing into the couch. He thought he had almost succeeded when Garp suddenly made eye contact. Zoro cursed under his breath, looking elsewhere quickly as Garp continued to rant.

"Grandpa!" Luffy shouted, his hands curling into fists at his side. "Leave me alone!"

"It's time to stop playing around, Luffy." Garp barked. "You did as you wanted and you almost got yourself killed. It's time to get serious. Join the SDF."

"I'm not gonna." Luffy maintained, his thin chest heaving in and out.

"You are…" Garp pressed.

"Don't wanna!" Luffy retorted.

"You damn, stubborn brat…" Garp cursed, shaking his head unhappily.

"Hey, Zoro…" Usopp whispered, curling his hand around his mouth. "Follow me if you wanna live…" Usopp gestured for Zoro to climb over the back of the sofa.

Zoro obeyed, following Usopp out of the living room and into Usopp's cramped bedroom. Zoro looked around the room in amazement. They'd spent hours cleaning it and it was already a cluttered mess. Usopp covered up his futon quickly, kicking a pile of dirty clothes aside. "Come in, come in…"

"I might've been safer out there." Zoro muttered, trailing his finger over a miniature catapult on Usopp's bookshelf.

"They can go for hours." Usopp replied, sitting down on his bed. "It's best to just wait it out in here."

"I feel ridiculous." Zoro complained, sitting on the bed beside Usopp.

"Damn it, Grandpa!" Luffy shouted from the living room. "That hurt!"

"Don't you know Garp?" Usopp asked.

"He wasn't around much." Zoro answered. And truthfully, at the hospital was the extent of their conversation. "Luffy stayed with me most of the time 'cause he didn't want to be home alone."

"You believed that, huh?" Usopp asked, chuckling to himself.

"What do you mean?" Zoro questioned, tilting his head to the side in suspicion.

"You could've died! And for what? Stop being such an ass and do as you're told!" Garp shouted.

"It never changes. It's the same thing over and over…" Usopp pointed out with a sigh.

"Wait a minute." Zoro tried to backtrack. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, until he joins the Self-Defense Force. That old man just won't give up…"

"That's not what I meant…" Zoro groaned.

"I didn't die!" Luffy shouted back. "You don't understand old man… I'm staying here!"

"Cause that dumb kid?!" Garp returned impatiently.

"Now they're talking about you…" Usopp snickered. "Awkward."

"He's not dumb! He's the best!" Luffy snarled.

"Awww. How sweet." Usopp teased, kicking Zoro's thigh playfully.

"Shut up!" Zoro hissed in embarrassment.

"They always bring you up." Usopp explained. "Even before you showed back up."

"Why me?!" Zoro demanded.

"He can't exactly be away at sea all the time if he's looking for you, can he?" Usopp reasoned.

"Well, yeah, but… I mean… has he seriously been telling his grandpa that?!" Zoro questioned.

"Yup." Usopp replied with a nod. "He tells everyone."

"Luffy is so damn…" Zoro trailed off.

"Honest, persistent…?" Usopp suggested.

"Tenacious." Zoro finished.

"Just go away, Grandpa!" Luffy demanded. "I can take care of myself!"

"I can see that! Mighty fine job you're doing too!" Garp's voice trailed off as he stomped off toward the door.

"Bye, Grandpa!" Luffy shouted.

"Bye, Luffy!" Garp returned, even louder, before slamming the door shut.

"What're you doin' in here?" Luffy asked, squeezing past the door and inside Usopp's room.

"Hiding from old Luffy." Usopp replied simply.

"I'm nothing like that jerk." Luffy insisted.

"Nooooo… of course not…" Usopp drawled sarcastically.

"Luffy," Zoro began, standing up. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Luffy asked, rubbing his chest, right over where the drain had been.

Zoro looked over at Usopp pointedly. Usopp only shrugged. "Want me to leave my own room?"

"Nah, it's fine, just, Luffy, it's kinda important…" Zoro insisted.

"You can't pay your rent because you're out of work." Luffy said without missing a beat. "And now you have to move."

"Uh, well, yeah…" Zoro murmured, surprised.

"I already know all about it." Luffy admitted, walking from Usopp's room without waiting to see if Zoro followed.

"Are you mad at me or something? Luffy, I…"

"I'm not mad." Luffy said simply, walking purposefully into his bedroom.

"Yeah, well, you're kinda acting mad…" Zoro groaned.

Luffy pulled a book out of his bookshelf, exposing several hundred yen notes of nearly every denomination. Luffy counted out a stack of cash quickly before replacing the rest of the money back into its hiding spot. "Rent."

"What? What is this? Where is this money from?" Zoro began, shaking his head in confusion.

"I'm paying you back." Luffy said simply.

"For what?" Zoro asked, counting and recounting the thick stack of cash.

"Let's see," Luffy drawled, smiling puckishly. "If my memory serves me right, about a hundred and eighty popsicles, one each day after school, over one hundred soda cans, almost every day after school, at least six karaoke sessions. I can't even begin to estimate the food costs…"

"What?" Zoro sighed heavily. "You don't owe me anything…"

"My half of the hotel. My half of the ryokan. Adding in food, drink and entertainment expenses…" Luffy continued. "I've already lost count. I'm a history major not a maths major."

"Where did you get this money?" Zoro whispered, as if they were being listened in on.

"Work." Luffy answered. "I've been saving up for…" Luffy trailed off, snickering to himself.

"Luffy, I can't accept this." Zoro refused, still shocked by the unexpected generosity.

"Alright, good." Luffy sighed in exaggerated relief. "Want half the dresser or half the closet?"

"Huh?" Zoro asked, blinking in confusion.

"If you're not taking the money, and I assume that means we're putting it back into savings for the house you're going to build us, then that means you're moving in with me, right?" Luffy pressed with a smile.

"You've got one hell of an imagination, Luf." Zoro groaned, sitting on Luffy's raised bed.

"It's not that." Luffy said, sitting down beside Zoro. "What if I told you I could see the future?"

"You're the only person I'd believe, spouting such nonsense." Zoro admitted.

"It's not nonsense, Senpai." Luffy chimed merrily. "I'm gonna do it."

"Yeah? Do what exactly?" Zoro questioned.

"Spend the rest of my life with you." Luffy said so matter-of-factly that it made Zoro blush. He felt no shame, no humiliation, in saying something so unbelievably whimsical.

"You…" Zoro breathed out.

"Seriously though, Senpai, take the money, no strings attached." Luffy said, sobering up. "I expect nothing in return."

"I appreciate it." Zoro said, bowing his head. "You've no idea. I really, truly appreciate it."

"No problem." Luffy replied, knocking his shoulder against Zoro's. "I finally found you. I'd hate for you to disappear again."

"I won't disappear." Zoro replied.

"I was lying when I said I could see the future." Luffy said, so honestly that Zoro nearly laughed. "When I thought I might never see you again…" Luffy inhaled shakily, his chest expanding with effort. His breath rattled in his chest and Zoro leaned closer in concern. "I worried that I was wrong. I worried that I was wasting my time."

"Don't." Zoro said simply, his body pressed close against Luffy's. "Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say," Luffy snickered, breaking into a smile.

"You're kidding, right?" Zoro chuckled. "Nothing's easy for me to say."

"At least you know it." Usopp's disembodied voice called out. "I was beginning to worry you were a robot or something."

"He's not a robot, U-sopp!" Luffy yelled out, his chin jutting forward. "Shut it!"

"I don't care." Zoro insisted, amused by Luffy's protective reaction.

"Sorry, I meant Fem-Bot. Spinning, empty head, twiddly nipples…" Usopp teased.

Luffy stood up, his bare feet pounding into the floor. He ran out of his room and across the hall in a flash. And then all Zoro could hear was Usopp's screams of terror. The screams turned into a fit of giggles and soon Usopp was tearfully shouting, "Stop! Stop! I'm gonna pee! I'm gonna pee!"

"You two are like children." Zoro accused, appearing at the doorway and leaning over them, a pile on the floor.

"I'm young at heart." Usopp murmured.

Luffy smiled, his hands frozen mid-tickle on Usopp's stomach, "Usopp started it!"

"Yeah, true." Zoro pushed his bare foot onto Usopp's face. "Leave my nipples out of all future conversations."

"Okay… got it…" Usopp replied, his face smooshed between the floor and Zoro's foot. "'Your nipples' won't come from my mouth again…" And then Usopp erupted into howling laughter. "Ouch! Ow! Sorry! Sor-ry!"

"I can't get you anymore…" Luffy decided, rolling onto his back. "I feel like I'm dy-ing."

"Are you okay?" Usopp asked, sitting up.

"Luffy?" Zoro breathed out in concern.

"I'm fine." Luffy waved off the concern, taking several deep breaths. "The feeling's gone."

"I have a sneaking suspicion that you should still be in the hospital but you're so much trouble they just released you…" Usopp claimed.

"Defintely," Zoro added in agreement.

"Don't you two gang up on me." Luffy groaned, sitting up with effort. His stomach growled loudly and he looked up at Zoro with pleading eyes.

"Damn it." Zoro sighed. "Do you ever stop eating?"

"Nope." Usopp said simply, climbing to his feet.

"Nope." Luffy agreed with a smile.

"I don't feel like cooking again." Zoro complained, patting his pockets. "I'm running to the konbini. If you wanna eat, follow me."

* * *

"Where's the boy toy?" Robin asked, sliding into the booth across from Luffy.

"He's working." Luffy explained, chewing on the end of his straw.

"Oh? Is he back already? Franky didn't mention it." Robin admitted, her brows pinched together.

"Nah. He's freelancing." Luffy replied with a smile. "He wasn't released back to work yet. The apartment manager found out and has agreed to reduce his rent if he'll do a few maintenance chores around the complex. I guess he liked the work he did in my unit."

"Ah, poor Zoro." Robin mused. "He should be resting that hand so it heals properly."

"He's just happy he gets to wake up three hours later." Luffy snickered.

"How about you?" Robin asked, concern etched deep in her beautiful features.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Luffy said simply.

"Luffy," Robin chastised. "Talk to me."

"Zoro's hand is healing well. He can move his fingers again…"

"I meant about you." Robin sighed.

"I should be starting classes again next week." Luffy explained.

"Good." Robin nodded in approval. "You must be feeling better then."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Luffy repeated for the millionth time.

"You know, if you want to talk about it," Robin offered gently. "I'm here."

"Talk about what, Robin?" Luffy asked sharply. "I'm fine."

"I know." Robin nodded again. "I know you are. But just because you're fine doesn't mean you don't wanna talk. And maybe you have nothing to say right now, but when you do, I'm here, Luffy…"

"Thanks, Robin," Luffy replied, trying to keep his tone even and friendly.

"Anytime." Robin said, and she truly meant it.

"So how're you?" Luffy asked, his smile returning.

"I'm well, thank you." Robin replied. "In fact, Franky invited me on a little weekend getaway. I think Zoro inspired him a bit…"

Luffy smiled encouragingly. "Alright! Where ya goin'?"

"Who knows… who cares?" Robin breathed out. "I can't imagine we'll do a lot of sightseeing…"

Luffy clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "Naughty, naughty girl…"

Robin laughed. "Let's be honest. Did you see a lot of Hakone?"

"Uh, well, yeah… We did…" Luffy trailed off, a smile creeping back onto his face. "We did stuff."

"Uh hmm…" Robin teased, pursing her lips.

"Oh, shush." Luffy whispered.

"You look good. Your color's back." Robin said suddenly, smiling sadly.

"I told you, I'm fine, really," Luffy maintained.

"It was difficult for me, for all of us, you know," Robin continued. "To see you like that."

"I'm sorry." Luffy murmured, looking down at his untouched plate of food.

"I don't want your apology." Robin refused flatly. "I want you to be happy and healthy and live forever…" Robin shook her head, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "I don't want you to change, Luffy, but I do hope you've learned your lesson."

"Oh, I've learned alright." Luffy growled. "Next time I'm gonna completely crush my enemies so it can't come back to haunt me."

"Luffy!" Robin gasped.

"I'm kidding. I understand. I get it." Luffy conceded.

"I'm not sure you do." Robin sighed.

"I was scared, Robin and I was powerless. And both of those things piss me the hell off…" Luffy spat. "I don't want to feel like that ever again."

"Just take care of yourself." Robin pleaded softly. "I love you. You're my family."

"I love you too, Robin." Luffy said, wiping at his mouth as he spoke. "I'm sorry I worried you."

* * *

Zoro started the shower, the hot faucet turned all the way to the left. He stood outside the shower, his bare feet stretching across the cold tile. He dipped his hand under the nozzle, letting the increasingly warm water cascade through his fingers.

He climbed inside the shower, rinsing his body quickly. The near scalding water poured down his neck and shoulders, his chest, his groin, down his legs, swirling beneath his toes. He washed quickly, dragging the bar soap grudgingly across his body. He lathered methodically, slapping his sudsy hands against his face.

There was something bothering him. He'd been wondering what it was all week, but when it suddenly occurred to him, he was more pissed off than he was to begin with. It'd been over a month, almost two. And despite having gone over two decades without _it,_ he was suddenly _in need_.

Once positive his skin and impure thoughts had both burned away, he turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. He dried halfheartedly, wrapping the towel around his waist. He grabbed his razor and shaving cream and stood in front of the fogged mirror.

 _L heart Z._ Damn it, Zoro was unprepared to find that. He gripped the edge of his counter, leaning over the sink. Water droplets formed in his lashes and he blinked them away. He wondered how long ago Luffy had drawn that. He smiled, despite himself, writing his own message underneath, in the fogged up mirror.

He didn't even bother to chastise himself. So what? It was cheesy. He was cheesy. What did it matter? He opened the bathroom door and waited patiently for the mirror to clear. He smeared the shaving cream on his face, carefully trailing the razor over his handsome face. It was difficult to hold the razor in his injured hand, so he switched.

There was loud knock on the door and Zoro knicked himself. He cursed pressing his thumb against the bleeding wound. He looked down at his towel-clad nakedness and decided to ignore the door. He continued shaving, clearing the cream from his face with satisfying precision.

"Zor-o… Zor-o? You home?" Luffy called out, rapping his knuckles against Zoro's door again. "Sen-pai… Sen-pai…"

Zoro sighed, tossing his razor into his sink. He walked across his apartment, hurrying to answer the door. He undid the bolt and twisted the knob, leaning against the wall as he opened the door. "Luffy…"

"Hey, Zoro." Luffy murmured stepping inside. As soon as he looked up, his expression twisted comically. His jaw slackened and he stared open-mouthed at the so very _nearly_ naked Zoro in front of him. "Oh, heyyyyy, Zo-ro."

"Shut up and come in." Zoro growled, feeling the blood rush into his cheeks.

"I just got out of class." Luffy said, sinking into Zoro's couch. "Thought I'd stop by for a little bit."

"You want fed." Zoro argued, shaking his head.

"Well, I mean… Not necessarily." Luffy reasoned. "I see you've just taken a shower…"

"Yeah? And?" Zoro snapped, even though he honestly wasn't perturbed at all.

"You," Luffy pointed to Zoro with a smile. "Should come… here…" Luffy pointed to himself, pressing his tongue to his cheek.

"Oh yeah? And what's gonna happen when I come here?" Zoro asked, his thighs pressing against Luffy's knees.

"Come closer…" Luffy breathed out, patting his lap suggestively. "It's a secret."

Zoro obeyed, spreading his legs further and lowering himself into Luffy's lap. Luffy grinned happily, his arms wrapping around Zoro and settling on his toned hips. His fingers fiddled with the strings of the towel. Even through his denim shorts, his body was warm against Zoro's skin.

"What's the secret?" Zoro asked, his hands resting on either side of Luffy's head.

"I tricked you…" Luffy said lowly. "It's no secret…" Zoro clicked his tongue, preparing to reply. Luffy snickered, his thumb brushing over Zoro's lips softly. "I love you."

"Luffy…" Zoro began unsurely. He didn't know what he wanted to say. He didn't even know if he could or should ask. He inhaled shakily before exhaling in a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked, thoroughly enjoying his proximity to Zoro.

"Nothin'." Zoro said quickly, suddenly feeling rather silly. He was much taller than Luffy and outweighed him by quite a bit. He probably shouldn't be sitting on top of him like this, especially so soon after the incident.

"Wait! Where are you goooing?" Luffy whined as Zoro moved to stand.

"Getting off you so you can breathe." Zoro explained, squeezing the hand Luffy had placed on his stomach.

"No." Luffy refused, pinching one of Zoro's nipples between his fingers.

"Hey! Watch it, will ya?!" Zoro protested.

"I'm a simple man. I don't ask for much." Luffy said, his eyes wide. "Sit."

Zoro sat, shaking his head. "The things I do for you."

"You sit for me?" Luffy asked, smirking. "You _really_ do like me."

"Shut up!" Zoro groaned, rolling his head back. "You're such a pain in the ass."

"Yeah. I kinda am…" Luffy snickered, dodging Zoro's playful strike.

"Shut it, Luffy!" Zoro demanded in embarrassment.

"Alright. I won't tease you, my delicate bara flower." Luffy promised.

"Delicate…?!"

"You have delicate sensibilities." Luffy explained.

"Doesn't that mean I'm stupid?" Zoro demanded.

"No, no…" Luffy snickered. "It means you get overwhelmed easy… Like a damsel. A big, muscly, blushing damsel."

"You've lost your mind." Zoro argued, shaking his head in refusal.

"Reflect." Luffy said with a shrug. "I'm not wrong."

"I'm not a girl." Zoro groaned. "Not even close."

"Oh come on, it doesn't mean just a girl…" Luffy explained, suddenly trailing off. "But yeah, probably, don't, uh, look it up or anything. The original meaning, I mean…"

"Nice." Zoro murmured, jumping slightly as Luffy's fingers grazed his chest. "Hey! Now what're you doing?"

"I can't help it, Zor-o…" Luffy drawled, his hands roaming over Zoro's radiating warm skin. "You're just too sexy."

"Uh huh. Yeah." Zoro muttered skeptically.

"Don't be stupid." Luffy said simply, lifting Zoro's chin with his hand. "You're beautiful."

Zoro made a noise. He rolled off of Luffy's lap and onto the cushion beside him. He adjusted his towel quickly, shaking his head. No matter what he muttered under his breath, Luffy could see through it. Zoro ducked his head out of view, but not before Luffy caught sight of his scarlet red cheeks and ears.

"Yep." Luffy sighed contentedly. "I'm glad you're mine."

"So I guess you're expecting me to make dinner now, huh?" Zoro muttered, tugging and tugging at his towel until he was more modestly covered.

"You're better at it." Luffy said simply.

"That's a crock of shit and you know it. You just don't like doing it." Zoro accused.

"Yeah. You got me." Luffy admitted with a guilty smile. "You're not bad or anything though."

"Exactly what skills do you bring to the table in this relationship?" Zoro asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Powerful suction and well-manicured fingernails." Luffy stated with a proud grin. "And to be completely honest, I may not be much to look at, but Robin says I have a cute smile."

"Robin said that?" Zoro demanded, suddenly irritable.

"Yeaaah?" Luffy drawled unsurely.

"She said you weren't much to look at?" Zoro pressed, shaking his head. " _She_ did?"

"Oh, noooo…" Luffy chuckled in understanding. "She said I had a cute smile. I said I wasn't much to look at."

"Yeah, okay. I was about to say…" Zoro breathed out, his brows knit together.

"About to say what?" Luffy pushed.

Zoro hesitated, suddenly withdrawing. He stood up, fixing the towel hurriedly around his waist. "I'm gonna get dressed."

"Awwww, Senpaaaai…" Luffy whined. "Come back here right now and tell me I'm pretty."

"You're pretty, Luffy." Zoro rasped, his arms suddenly wrapping around Luffy's neck from behind the couch. He laid his head on Luffy's shoulder, his hands trailing down Luffy's chest. He kissed the side of Luffy's throat, moving to stand back up. Luffy clasped his wrists tightly, holding him closely in place for a moment longer.

"Come back over here." Luffy directed simply, dropping his head against the back of the sofa to get a proper look at Zoro.

"I should get dressed." Zoro reasoned, looking away hurriedly.

"Zoro…" Luffy breathed out, his fingers sliding gently down Zoro's forearms. "Come here."

And despite his every intention to go to his room, open his dresser, and put on his pants, he was suddenly standing in front of Luffy. Luffy smiled crookedly, his nose crinkling in an adorable way. He placed his hands on Zoro's waist, his fingers dipping beneath the cloth, pushing aside the crude towel barrier.

"Wait!" Zoro hissed, standing stark naked in the living room. He folded limberly, dropping to his knees on the carpet between Luffy's legs. He sighed heavily, his hands resting on the couch beside Luffy's legs. "I didn't want to do this…"

"You don't want to do it with me?" Luffy asked, watching Zoro with something akin to amusement.

"No, that's not it, but I…" Zoro groaned in frustration. "I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you. You're still recovering and I'm quite a bit heavier than you. And I'm not sure physical exertion…" Zoro shook his head. He couldn't believe he was saying any of this shit.

"So you _do_ want to do it with me?" Luffy questioned, humored.

"Shut up!" Zoro exclaimed, punching the couch rather than Luffy. "All I'm saying is, you don't have to feel obligated or anything… I… understand…"

"Yeah?" Luffy breathed out, unbuttoning his shorts. He smiled at Zoro pointedly, dragging his zipper down with a gratifyingly crisp _Zzzzzzzp!_ Luffy cupped Zoro's face gently, brushing his thumb over Zoro's bottom lip. The way he looked at Zoro, it nearly made the older man melt. Luffy removed himself from his shorts, stroking up and down slowly. "You…" Luffy whispered. "Don't have to feel obligated."

Zoro nodded, licking his lips in anticipation. He hadn't done this before. Previously, when Luffy had first done it for him, he wasn't sure he would ever _want_ to, but kneeling in front of Luffy, his stiffening cock inches from his mouth, he changed his mind. He reached up with his uninjured hand, caressing Luffy's length. He licked his lips again nervously before pressing his tongue against the tip. He knew what to do, kind of. He certainly knew what felt good to him so that was what he did. He kept his hand moving up and down the shaft. He figured even if he wasn't very coordinated with his mouth, at least his hand would be efficient.

"Zor-o…" Luffy inhaled sharply, his eyes fluttering closed. He stroked Zoro's hair and cheek, urging and encouraging his movements. Luffy adjusted on the couch, his legs splaying even further apart. "That feels good…" Luffy moaned loudly and Zoro felt the heat spread all the way from his cheeks down to his groin. He worked a little faster, taking Luffy deeper inside his mouth.

Luffy cursed, his fingers tugging at Zoro's cropped green hair in pleasure. His toes curled into the floor, his face flushed with color. He inhaled sharply, a little too breathlessly and Zoro pulled back in concern. Luffy scrunched up his face in complaint, moving Zoro's head gently with his hand. "M'okaaay…" Luffy whined.

Zoro nodded, resuming his act. He teased the tip with his tongue, feeling feverish with desire as pre-come began to seep down his throat. He sucked greedily, scooting forward on his knees, his injured hand planted on the couch and the other working up and down Luffy's dripping erection.

"Okay, Zoro…" Luffy murmured, tapping Zoro's shoulder. "Okay…"

"Mmm?" Zoro mumbled incoherently, his mouth full.

"I'm gonna come." Luffy warned.

Zoro pulled back slightly, letting Luffy's length slip out of his warm and wet mouth. He jerked him firmly, letting the tip bounce against his lips. He lapped at the glans with his tongue, his own skin prickling lustfully. Every inch of his body seemed to react to Luffy's voice, to Luffy's taste, to Luffy's heat. And then Luffy ejaculated, shooting inside Zoro's mouth and across his face as he orgasmed.

"Ah, sor-ry…" Luffy panted. "Better learn to aim that thing…" he chuckled sympathetically.

Zoro remained naked and kneeling on the floor between Luffy's legs. He was hyper-conscious of himself. He was just about to grab the towel and flee to the bedroom when Luffy slid off the couch. They were so close Luffy's breath fanned across his skin. Luffy smiled handsomely and easily, his hands smoothing down Zoro's muscled shoulders.

Luffy removed his shirt, gently wiping the fabric over Zoro's face. He cleaned him up quickly, pressing a sweet kiss on his lips once he'd finished. Zoro leaned into the kiss, stealing one and then another in succession. Zoro's hands dipped down, his fingers sliding down the back of Luffy's unbuttoned shorts to rest on his buttocks. He squeezed affectionately, sighing as Luffy kissed down his neck to his shoulder.

Luffy kissed and nipped tenderly, his bare chest pressed against Zoro's. Zoro's nipples hardened from the contact and he let out an involuntary groan. Luffy smiled against his skin, placing his hands in the arch of Zoro's back. He lowered him to the floor slowly, his narrow hips pushing Zoro's thighs apart.

"Damn it…" Luffy groaned in annoyance.

"What?" Zoro asked worriedly.

"We need lube." Luffy croaked, his eyes wandering toward the bedroom door.

"Can't we…?" Zoro began.

"Nope." Luffy interrupted firmly before cracking a smile, "I want you to like me in the morning." Luffy pushed himself up on his hands and knees. "I'll be right back."

"Luf-Luf-fy…" Zoro complained, lifting his head as he watched Luffy retreat into his bedroom. "Come ba-ck…"

"Aw, did you miss me, Zoro?" Luffy mused, smiling as he returned with lube in hand.

"That's not it." Zoro groaned impatiently.

"You're so cute." Luffy snickered in amusement.

"There you go, saying weird things again…"

Luffy simply laughed, dropping back down to the floor. He crawled across the carpet, pleased to discover that Zoro's legs had remained spread in his absence. He kissed up Zoro's legs; starting at the feet, tickling the knees with his tongue, and biting his thighs teasingly. He poured the lube into his hand, rubbing his palms together quickly to warm the fluid as much as possible. He prepped Zoro thoroughly, working his slick fingers in and out, gently splaying them inside.

"Luffy, come on…" Zoro grunted, one hand tugging at Luffy's shoulder and the other clenched tightly in front of his mouth.

"Okay." Luffy breathed out, stroking himself with a slippery hand. He pumped his hand quickly, pushing up on his knees and resting the back of Zoro's thighs on the top of his. Luffy pushed himself inside with a satisfied murmur. He smiled as Zoro's legs wrapped around him, Zoro's heels digging into the muscle of his buttocks. "That alright?"

"Yeah." Zoro whispered, nodding his head. His skin rippled with heat, color spreading from his face down his neck and chest. Luffy began to move suddenly and he let out a rather lascivious moan. Luffy let out his breath, his eyes meeting Zoro's. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything…" Luffy said softly, his hands gripping Zoro's muscular legs. Luffy smiled, his back arching as he leaned in for a kiss. "You're the one making all the noise, Zoro."

"Shut…" Zoro trailed off as Luffy increased the speed of his thrusts. He cursed loudly, his toes curling. He let his head sink back into the carpet, his hands clasping together around Luffy's neck.

"You feel good." Luffy groaned, his hips slapping noisily against Zoro's ass.

"Yeah…" Zoro moaned, the fingers of his uninjured hand curling against Luffy's skin.

"Shit… Senpai…" Luffy snarled, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. "You're so hot."

"Luffy…" Zoro murmured, his skin growing sticky where their bodies met. He rocked his hips forward to match Luffy's thrusts. He moaned in response, his hips slackening again. He didn't think he could handle _that_ intensity.

"Such a greedy bottom…" Luffy teased playfully. "Don't worry. I'll do all the work…"

"Be…" Zoro couldn't finish. His train of thought was completely derailed by Luffy's voracious pounding. He let out a stream of embarrassing noises before he managed to cover his mouth.

"Doesn't hurt, does it?" Luffy asked, brushing his hand lovingly across Zoro's flushed cheek.

"Nah." Zoro panted, his lower stomach clenching tightly. "It's good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good…" Luffy groaned, his pace quickening. "You close?"

"Uh huh."

"Good…" Luffy breathed out, sweat beading down his chest. He reached between them; stroking Zoro's leaking cock firmly. He ejaculated, his body jerking forcefully, Zoro a moment behind. He felt his hand grow fuzzy and the peculiar sensation travelled all the way up his arm until it reached the base of his neck. He felt his eyes roll and then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

When Luffy woke up, he was lying in a hospital bed.

"Mornin', sunshine…" Zoro teased once he realized Luffy was awake.

He let out a miserable groan as the events before his blackout came rushing back. He was enjoying himself, he was enjoying Zoro, and then, BAM! Black out. "Zor-o…" Luffy began. "What the hell happened? What am I doing here?"

"You've been here for weeks, Luffy." Zoro explained.

"What?!" Luffy panicked.

"I'm kidding." Zoro said firmly. "It's been less than an hour. You're in the ER. You haven't been admitted. Mostly because the hospital was traumatized during your last stay…"

"Don't scare me like that." Luffy whispered, wide-eyed.

"You deserve it." Zoro said, leaning in dangerously close. "I didn't get to clean anything up because I was worried you'd die or something…" Zoro's eyes glinted roguishly. "And then I had to explain to the doctor what you were doing when you fainted…"

"Ooooooooooh." Luffy realized with a nod. "Sorry, Senpai."

"There was a nurse too." Zoro said, turning his face away as he spoke.

"So…" Luffy redirected the conservation away guiltily. "I fainted?"

"Yeah." Zoro nodded. "The doctor said it was common after extreme blood loss."

"Why then though?" Luffy questioned, rubbing his head in embarrassment. "I mean, what a time…"

"You can ask the doctor." Zoro snipped. "I lived through the conversation once already. I shouldn't have to do it again."

"Oh no…" Luffy panicked suddenly. "They didn't call my Grandpa, did they?"

"I don't think so." Zoro replied thoughtfully. "They probably won't since you're not being admitted."

"Alright. I'm alive and ready to go home." Luffy decided, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Sit down." Zoro ordered.

"I'm just gonna go find the doctor so he can release me…" Luffy suggested.

"You're in a lot of trouble." Zoro rasped, reaching forward to rap his knuckles across the back of Luffy's head. "Don't fight me on this. Sit down."

"Okay, okay…" Luffy mumbled, climbing back in bed. Luffy smiled suddenly, "Thanks for getting my pants."

"Yeaaah." Zoro sighed. "Any time, _don't do it again_ , but any time…"

"Let's just agree right now that no one needs to know about this." Luffy suggested.

"Huh?" Zoro arched a brow critically. "Who are you afraid I'll tell?"

"Honestly? You knowing is one too many people." Luffy whispered.

"I meant it, Luffy. I didn't have time to clean _anything…_ " Zoro hissed. "I'm sitting here in…" Zoro trailed off with a click of his tongue. "Anyway, you passing out like that was worse for me."

"Sorry." Luffy groaned, covering his face.

"I told you you weren't well enough yet." Zoro accused, folding his arms over his chest.

"Sorry." Luffy repeated remorsefully.

"You're lucky I got off," Zoro said quietly, a smile curving at the corner of his lips. "Or else I would've just left you there to die."

* * *

"Okay…" Zoro breathed out, shaking his head as he took the unmarked envelope from Luffy. "I need to know… Where'd you get all this money?"

"It's my savings." Luffy said with a shrug.

"But you're okay with just giving it to me?" Zoro asked, his brow arched.

"You've taken care of your rent. That leaves electricity and groceries. Considering I'm here and eating almost every day…" Luffy explained. "It's only fair."

"But…" Zoro sighed heavily. "I saw that book. You've got quite a bit of money stashed away. Imagine if Doflamingo had found it…" Zoro shook his head, reminding himself to stay on track. "I guess I just don't understand your job. You're a blogger? But how does that make money?"

"Robin's a blogger." Luffy corrected, scratching his nose. "I just do guest reviews. Ya know, sometimes a male perspective is needed."

"So you write reviews?" Zoro questioned uncertainly.

"Nah. I make videos. Ya know, like a webcam?" Luffy said simply. "I'll just make a short video review of a certain product. I get paid for the video, I usually get to keep the products, and when people buy the product from my review I get a small compensation…"

"I get it." Zoro said finally, even though he wasn't entirely sure he did. "Video reviews…"

"Zoro," Luffy chuckled softly, putting his feet in Zoro's lap. "You don't get it, do you?"

"No, I get it." Zoro insisted. "It's a webcam thing on Robin's blog."

Luffy laughed, crossing his feet at the ankle, his toes flexing against Zoro's shirt. "Yeah."

"That's a lot of money you've got saved up." Zoro said, his hand trailing softly along Luffy's bare feet.

"Houses are expensive." Luffy replied. "And in this economy…"

"Luffy," Zoro began. "What would you have done… if you never saw me again…?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Luffy said, his mouth twisting into a grin. "I would just look until I found you."

"And what…" Zoro trailed off, the question dying in his throat.

"The shittiest part of love is that you can be in it completely by yourself." Luffy explained, as if sensing the question Zoro had meant to ask. "I had no idea if you would actually return my feelings." Luffy rolled his feet over Zoro's lap. "But I started preparing for the best."

"And you think… that one day… you and me, we'll…"

Luffy nodded. "I do."

"You're something else…" Zoro gushed, his eyes dropping down to his hands. "I don't know how you can just say everything so damn calmly."

"Because I believe it." Luffy explained. "Why the hell should I be embarrassed by what's in my heart?"

"So corny…" Zoro groaned, dropping to the arm of the couch in defeat.

"It's not corny, it's confident!" Luffy reasoned with a grin.

"You've just got balls of steel." Zoro replied with a shrug. "You always have."

Luffy snickered. "Thanks. Most people just call it incredibly stupidity… mixed with a childlike ego… and a dash of… a death wish."

"Those people are wrong." Zoro said simply.

"Maybe." Luffy agreed.

"People always tell me I'm emotionless or that I have no heart. I had a teacher tell me that I was as empathetic as a potato…" Zoro admitted.

"That's wrong." Luffy insisted.

"Maybe." Zoro replied with a smile. "But it's probably true."

"I'm really selfish." Luffy confessed in a whisper. "I'm glad other people don't understand you. If they saw even half of what I do, there'd be no end to all the suitors I'd have to beat off with sticks. Now you can be all _mine_ …"

Zoro smiled, his eyes narrowed. "Be selfish. I don't mind."

* * *

"Hoooooooo!" Luffy crowed, twirling in a circle with his arms in the air. "It's been so long since I've been here…"

"It hasn't been the same without Luffy-kun," the Mama at the bar insisted, passing Luffy a shot, on the house.

"You, uh, must come a lot." Zoro realized as a crowd began to assemble around Luffy.

"Of course." Luffy replied, downing the shot and smacking his lips together. "This is Japan. Ni-chome is the easiest place to be a gay man."

"I'll amend that to 'Ni-chome is the easiest place to be'." Robin corrected with a smile.

"I'm still not sure about being in here." Franky admitted. "I feel like false advertising. Hearts will be broken tonight…"

"In those jeans, yes, Franky, they will…" Robin teased, squeezing Franky's well-developed bicep.

"I like coming here because I don't have a dozen hornballs breathing down my neck." Nami added. She gestured to Sanji behind her and smiled. "Just the one tonight."

"That's how it should be." Luffy decided with a thoughtful nod. "Penguins and pebbles and all that."

"We can drink at home." Zoro pointed out. "And we can be ourselves at home…"

"Yeah, I've seen it. You _are_ super gay at home." Sanji teased, arching his brow at Zoro pointedly.

"Shut up, curly brows… Are those even natural or do you style them that way?" Zoro barked.

"Oh…!" Sanji drawled threateningly. "You wanna-"

"Everyone shut up!" Usopp shouted, pushing against Sanji and Zoro's broad chests. "They're playing Luffy's song."

"Luffy's song?" Zoro asked, screwing his nose up as he listened.

"Ohhhh… it's my soooong…" Luffy drawled excitedly.

"It's his song…" Robin murmured, patting Franky's arm.

"I'm scared." Franky whispered, looking around from one person to the next.

Luffy simply laughed. He jumped up on the barstools, walking across them like a bridge. He shouted to the bartender, ordering another round of shots for him and his friends. He took a huge gulp as the electric guitar intro and the heavy beats poured from the speakers. "This… is my song."

"How drunk are you?" Sanji asked, leaning against the bar with a smirk.

"Luffy!" Zoro exclaimed. "Get down here! You're gonna end up back in the damn hospital."

"Aw, come on, Zoro." Robin murmured, grabbing a shot from the tray. "Let 'im have a lil' fun."

"Another round." Nami demanded, slamming her emptied glass against the bar top.

"Girls gone wild." Franky said in English, his eyes wide in surprise. "Uh, Robin, remember we're leaving early in the morning tomorrow…"

"Go on." Usopp urged, pushing Sanji and Zoro. "Have some fun. Don't worry about it. I'm the designated worrier around here."

"I'm still waiting…" _to see what the hell he's doing_ , Zoro finished in his head. But he didn't have long to wait. Luffy was on the bar, stripping off his shirt. He whipped the fabric around and around, twisting it into a thick rope. He danced on the bar, feeding his shirt through one of the metal loops on the ceiling. He whirled in a wide, slow circle, his hands above his head.

The bartender didn't mind. The other patrons didn't mind. In fact, several of them would pass shots to Luffy when he danced within reach. It wasn't an overtly sexual dance; Luffy looked rather foolish, to be honest. But his body, handsome and exposed, and his overwhelming masculine confidence made it feel like there was no oxygen in the room. He moved to the beat of the music, a smile on his face every second he wasn't taking a drink. He danced playfully, almost innocently, but his audience of strangers craved more.

It made Zoro furious; Luffy, on top the bar, dancing half-naked in front of a hungry, ravenous group of degenerates. Zoro's eyes couldn't miss the scars across his Luffy's chest. He couldn't ignore the dark bruising shadows across his skin. He couldn't pretend not to see the way Luffy would pause to catch his breath.

The music continued, though it was barely audible over Luffy's loud, excited singing. Luffy hung from his shirt, swinging back and forth with slightly bent knees. He smiled brightly, his eyes locking with Zoro's. And Zoro knew, at that exact second, that smile was only for him. But then it was over and Luffy was dancing again.

Zoro turned around and walked curtly to the other end of the bar. "Beer, please."

"Sure thing." The bartender replied, passing Zoro a bottle of domestic.

"Does he do this every time this song comes on?" Zoro asked, nodding toward Luffy.

"He's having fun." The bartender said with a noncommittal shrug.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded.

"But you don't seem to be…" the bartender pointed out.

Zoro looked at the man across the bar for a long moment before shrugging. "I guess I'm just a homebody."

"Careful now," the bartender warned, his eyes sharp. "Luffy's easily distracted."

"What does that mean?" Zoro asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, it's just…" the bartender tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "He's a free spirit."

"I know that." Zoro barked in reply.

"And he's got quite a reputation around here…" the bartender continued suddenly. "For making lots of notches outta brokenhearted little boys…"

"Yeah, well fuck you too." Zoro grumbled, grabbing his beer and turning his back to the bar. He nursed the bottle slowly, feeling the undeniable irritation creeping past his calm exterior. Luffy was still at the other end of the bar, dancing and twirling like those bruised ribs had never ached. He gulped down the beer rapidly, slamming the empty bottle on the counter behind him without turning. Zoro snorted out of his nose, shaking his head.

And then he was moving. He crossed the room quickly, shouldering his way through Luffy's adoring crowd. The song had reached the end, but Luffy hadn't. He flashed Zoro a smile before twisting back around to the other side. He let out a strange noise as Zoro's arms wrapped around his legs.

Zoro adjusted Luffy's weight, dropping the slender man over his shoulder before walking. Zoro flashed Franky a warning look before speaking, "I'm going home."

"Uh… okay…" Franky breathed out, nodding in shock.

"Luffy! Zoro?" Robin muttered unsurely.

"It's, uh, okay…" Luffy called out from behind Zoro's back, his legs crossing in Zoro's hand. "I guess I'm going home too."

"Wait up!" Usopp exclaimed, hopping up onto the bar and unwinding Luffy's horribly misshapen shirt. "Your shirt, Luf!"

Zoro caught the shirt as Usopp threw it. He nodded wordlessly and then walked out of the bar and onto the crowded sidewalk. "Uh, Zor-o?" Luffy began, his arms swinging back and forth against Zoro's lower back.

"What?" Zoro asked, ignoring the curious stares on the sidewalk.

"I can walk." Luffy replied, his wet mouth pressed against the back of Zoro's shirt.

"Yeah. I know."

"Zor-o…" Luffy whined. "Put me down…"

"I can carry you." Zoro refused. "You barely weigh anything."

"Then let me put my shirt on…" Luffy insisted, wriggling until his feet touched the concrete below. He stood in front of Zoro, his eyes roaming over Zoro expectantly. "What's wrong?" Luffy asked, sliding his wrinkled shirt on over his head.

"Nothing's wrong." Zoro replied, suddenly feeling extremely foolish. "I was ready to go home."

"We just got there!" Luffy groaned in exasperation. "And Robin's leaving in the morning. I promised we'd hang out."

"Yeah, well," Zoro barked, rubbing his hands over his short, cropped hair. "You shouldn't be drinking so much. You're still on some on the meds."

"So are you!" Luffy pointed out with a frown.

"I stopped taking those pain pills days ago. They hurt my stomach…"

"That explains why you're being such a grouch then." Luffy realized with a nod.

"I'm not being a grouch!" Zoro snapped.

"Come on, Mr. Grinch," Luffy teased. "Let's take you home."

"I'm not a Grinch." Zoro maintained.

"The Hulk, then?" Luffy snickered. "Whatever. Come on…"

"I don't Ni-chome." Zoro said simply.

"Okaaaay…" Luffy drawled, sighing deeply. "Why?"

"I just don't, okay?"

Luffy made a face; it was an irritated face, a warning, for those who knew it. "You like to sit and drink. A bar is a great place to do that."

"I can do that at home." Zoro argued.

"You're kiiindaaa being a bitch…" Luffy murmured under his breath, his eyes locked on Zoro's.

"A bitch?" Zoro repeated the word as if the word itself would harm him.

"Yeaaah." Luffy drawled, nodding slowly. "Are you hungry or something?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Zoro replied tersely.

"Then what's the matter?" Luffy asked. "Does your hand hurt?"

"I just… it's…" Zoro trailed off. "I just don't like being around those kinds of people…"

"What kind?"

"You know, those weird people…"

"Like who?" Luffy pressed.

"All of them…" Zoro answered with a shrug.

"You don't like my friends?" Luffy asked, his eyes narrowed.

"No, not them…" Zoro clarified. "I mean the people at the bar."

"The gay people."

"Yeah." Zoro nodded. "Yeah. Exactly."

"Zoro, buddy, friend, pal…" Luffy leaned in closely, pressing Zoro up against the façade of the bar. "I don't know if I ever told you this, but I'm gay."

"Well, yeah, I mean… I'm pretty sure I know that Luffy." Zoro groaned, his cheeks reddening.

"Uh huh." Luffy nodded slowly. "So what's the problem with going to a gay bar?"

"It's…" Zoro swallowed, sensing impending and total defeat. "I don't know."

"You're not one of those weird gay guys who hates other gays, right? I hate those guys, ' _Act like a man. Don't talk like that. Don't dress like that_.'…" Luffy narrowed his large eyes even more. "Are you gay, Zoro? Can you say it out loud?"

"Luffy…" Zoro groaned. "I don't hate anybody. I don't really care who's gay or whatever… I just…"

"Oh, nooooo… You're one of those self-loathing types." Luffy realized. He shook his head in disgust. "Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with you… You're perfect. And it's natural."

"That's not it, damn it!" Zoro blurted in frustration. "I don't really give a shit about other people. I just don't wanna be in that bar with all those people you've slept with… I mean, I don't care, but it's just a little…"

"Wait! What?" Luffy demanded, holding onto Zoro's arm firmly.

"Obviously I know you've been with other people…" Zoro continued anxiously. "And that doesn't bother me. But I just don't know if you should be hanging out with them afterwards…"

"Huh?" Luffy's eyes softened.

"The bartender…" Zoro nearly growled. "He was talking about how you're a free spirit and that you had notches…"

"Notches?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, notches." Zoro nodded.

"Is that slang for something?"

Zoro shrugged and then threw his hands into the air in frustration. "How would I know? If either of us knows, it'll be you!"

"Well, what else did he say?"

"He said you'd broken a lot of hearts… or something…"

Luffy snorted. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm just saying what he said." Zoro griped.

"Did you get jealous?" Luffy pressed.

"What? No! Why would I get jealous?" Zoro demanded, the blush deepening in his cheeks.

"Awwww… Zoro's so cute…" Luffy reveled, pressing his chest against Zoro's.

"Shut up." Zoro groaned.

"Zoro," Luffy began, trailing his finger along Zoro's cheek. "Yeah, I've fucked other guys. So what? I've never loved anyone but you and I never will."

"Luffy-"

"The end." Luffy interrupted, placing his finger against Zoro's lips. "And they lived happily ever after."

"Sometimes you can be really cool…" Zoro whispered, his lips nearing Luffy's.

"Is that right?" Luffy asked, smiling into the kiss.

* * *

 _Luffy's body was covered in thick, black material. It looked like a garbage bag that had been tossed over him like a net, but it felt like thick, rubbery latex from those creepy, fetish videos. He could smell and taste the rubber and it made his tongue itch._

 _He knew it was a dream because he was watching everything unfold. He couldn't run. He couldn't fight. He was stuck, sitting, like a ghost, beside his body as an onlooker._

 _He watched the latex material twist and stretch around his writhing body on the ground below him. He tried to manipulate the dream, tried to free himself, but it was useless. The latex tightened, pulling his hair and covering his mouth. He gasped for air and the material snapped into place, suffocating him._

 _Somewhere someone laughed. A finger pierced through the latex, pushing inside his mouth. The finger tasted like powdery latex and blood. Luffy, the ghost form who was watching it all, smacked his lips in displeasure, shaking his head from side to side._

 _He could only watch as a hand wrapped around his body's throat. The large, pale hand crushed the body beneath theirs. The latex squeaked loudly, snapping over every inch of his body but his mouth, almost like a vacuum seal to the floor._

 _The pale hand turned into an imposing foot. The foot stomped down on Luffy's body. He was kicked and crushed mercilessly; all the while the air was full of that sickening, disembodied laugh._

 _The Luffy watching couldn't stay quiet. He yelled and screamed himself hoarse, desperately trying to move from the spot. He had to stop the attack. He had to stop the pain. And finally he could move._

 _He launched himself forward, his nails tearing into the rubber film covering his body. He scratched like a feral animal, the latex popping loudly. He tried to remove the material, but it stuck to his body like skin. With every attempt, a little more blood would ooze to the surface of the torn latex._

 _Blood spurt from his arm, spraying his face like a water fountain. He opened his mouth to scream as he stared at his body with two terrible, deep gouges in his forearms._

Luffy woke with a start, the sheets sticking to his sweaty skin and his hand clutching his throat. He coughed fitfully, his stomach and chest burning. He gasped for air, the last dying images of his nightmare disappearing from behind his eyes.

His nails crawled their way across his skin, clawing away the invisible film of dread that coated him. He took another deep breath, but it was as if there wasn't enough air in the entire room. He moved slowly, awkwardly, doing his best to climb out of bed. He caught a glimpse of his reflection and did a double take.

Why hadn't the bruising completely faded yet? Why did his stomach have that strange dip at the ribs? Why did his body look so damn unfamiliar? He sat on the edge of the bed, his thoughts and heart racing.

"Hey, Luffy?" Usopp called out, rasping his knuckles against the bedroom door. "You okay?"

Luffy meant to respond immediately, but it felt as if the words were caught in his throat. He coughed again before finally managing to speak a weak and unconvincing. "I'm fine."

"Do you need some water?" Usopp asked, his hand resting on the doorknob.

"I've got some." Luffy said, suddenly remembering the drink beside the bed. He took a slow, measured sip of room temperature water. He smacked his lips slightly as he swallowed.

"Do you need anything?" Usopp offered.

"Nah." Luffy replied, pushing himself to his feet. "I'm good."

"Alright," Usopp drawled unsurely. "Well, I'll be in my room if you need anything."

Luffy nodded wordlessly, stumbling towards his door. He opened it and offered Usopp a smile. "I gotta go to the bathroom…"

"Oh, yeah, sure…" Usopp murmured, hopping out of Luffy's way.

"Night."

"Luffy…" Usopp gasped, grabbing Luffy's arm suddenly. "What the hell is that?"

"What is what?" Luffy demanded anxiously, inspecting himself.

Usopp ran his hand over several fresh scratches on Luffy's arm. "Did you get a cut? What is this?"

"Oh…" Luffy sighed in relief, blood dripping slowly down his arms. "I had an itch."


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, Franky…" Zoro began, licking his chapped lips unsurely. "You, uh, ever ask Robin how many guys she's been with?"

"Hello. How are you? Why, yes, I did have fun on vacation." Franky murmured. "Thanks for asking."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Glad you had fun…" Zoro replied. "Now, uh, just answer the question."

"And what was the question again, brother?" Franky asked with a sigh. "I just walked in and you're already at me…"

"What? Nah… no. I'm not 'at you'." Zoro corrected. "I was just asking a quick question…" Zoro handed Franky a beer and settled down into the couch with his own drink. "So… never mind. How was vacation?"

"Nooooo! You have to ask. Now I'm curious." Franky groaned. "Just ask."

"Do anything fun?" Zoro asked before taking a swig.

"Lots of sex with a beautiful woman." Franky breathed out in satisfaction. "She had this small, little strappy number and it was the most perfect shade of on the floor…" Zoro made a face and took another drink. "Did it really take you this long to figure out you like dudes?"

"I don't like dudes…" Zoro contested. "I like Luffy."

"Semantics." Franky spoke around a handful of almonds. He had nearly emptied the snack bowl on Zoro's coffee table.

"Not really." Zoro argued.

"Well anywho…" Franky returned to the conversation. "We had fun."

"I'm glad." Zoro said with a nod.

"Now what were you going to ask?" Franky pressed.

"Nothing."

"Yeah. What was it?"

"I said nothing!"

"Obviously it was something! Just ask…"

"Nah."

"Ask me the fucking question, Zoro!" Franky spat irritably, his patience evaporated. "Damn it, brother!"

"Fine! If you shut up, I will!" Zoro growled.

"I'm shut up!"

"Alright then…" Zoro barked. "Do you know how many other guys Robin's been with?"

"Huh?" Franky made a face, his lashes beating against his eyelids. "Why the hell do you wanna know something like that?"

"Not about Robin…" Zoro muttered through gritted teeth. "I meant is it something I should ask Luffy?"

"Brother, this isn't a good idea…" Franky warned.

"What isn't?" Zoro whispered anxiously.

"You're getting weird."

"How so?" Zoro demanded in frustration.

"Does it matter?" Franky asked, finishing his drink and setting the empty bottle on the table in front of him.

"Well, no, but…"

"Then don't worry about it." Franky advised. "That sorta thing will only make you start seeing shit."

"What do you mean by that?" Zoro questioned.

"Say, for example, that Robin and Luffy had had sex before…"

"What the fuck?!" Zoro blurted, throwing his hands up in the air. "They did?!"

"No! No. No. Listen, brother…" Franky yelled over him. "Calm down. This is exactly what I was talking about…" Franky shook his head, sighing heavily. "Robin's a grown woman. She's had other partners. I'm a grown man. I've had other partners. Right now, we're together. The end."

"If you start overthinking things, you're gonna start seeing shit." Franky cautioned.

Zoro groaned, leaning back against the couch. "I'm so confused."

"Why are you asking?" Franky asked, pursing his lips.

"Friday at the bar," Zoro explained slowly. "That asshole bartender said something."

"You mean before you went all Tarzan and carried Luffy home?" Franky jeered.

Zoro made a face, his eyes narrowed, "Yeah. Before that."

"Wha'did he say?" Franky questioned.

"Just some bullshit."

It was Franky's turn to make a face. "And what is 'some bullshit'?"

"He, uh, said that Luffy had," Zoro clicked his tongue. "Ya know what? It doesn't matter. I don't care. It doesn't matter."

Franky frowned sympathetically, "You have to be the single most awkward human ever."

"Probably." Zoro agreed, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"The bartender probably said something about Luffy being with other people before, huh?" Franky realized, nodding his head.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, well," Franky reasoned with a shrug. "He's not bad looking. He's an adult. It's natural."

"Yeah."

"If you wanna know," Franky suggested patiently. "You could ask about his first time or something. That'll open up the conversation. Just try not to be weird about it."

"Nice. Thanks." Zoro groaned.

Franky chuckled, "Sorry, but I'm not wrong."

"Well, I'll try not to be 'weird'…" Zoro muttered.

"Don't pout."

"I'm not pouting!"

"You're definitely pouting." Franky insisted.

Zoro kicked Franky sharply in the calf. "Yeah, well, bite me, Franky."

* * *

"Senpai…" Luffy cooed, his lips pressed against the frame of the door.

The door opened and Zoro smiled, kicking open his front door wide enough for Luffy to enter. Luffy grinned, his hand trailing along Zoro's arm as he passed. "Hey, Luffy."

"I brought dinner." Luffy announced, lifting the grocer's bag in his other hand.

"Konbini?" Zoro asked, following Luffy into the dining room.

"Nope." Luffy breathed out, pulling two cloth wrapped bentos from the bag.

"What's this?" Zoro asked, untying the cloth and peeking inside. It was a simple but lovingly made meal. Zoro grabbed a chunk of sugared egg and popped it into his mouth. "Huh. It's good."

"I made it." Luffy admitted, sitting down in the chair across from Zoro's.

"What?" Zoro looked at Luffy in surprise. He sat down in his chair and completely opened the bento. The disproportionate amount of meat was comical and totally characteristic of Luffy. "Really?"

"Really." Luffy replied, pressing his hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu." Zoro repeated with a nod.

"Is it good?" Luffy asked between bites.

"Yeah, it's good." Zoro confirmed. "Wanna beer?"

"Yeah."

Zoro returned with a couple of beers a moment later. His hand lingered on Luffy's bottle as he passed it off. Luffy grinned and Zoro returned an indulgent smile. "Are you staying the night?"

"Yeah." Luffy answered simply.

Zoro nodded, "Good."

"What are you up to?" Luffy asked suddenly, leaning across the table.

"Nothing? Why?" Zoro murmured.

"You've got a wrinkle right between your eyes." Luffy explained, studying Zoro curiously. He stood, his finger pressing gently against the skin beneath Zoro's brow. He rubbed in a firm circle until Zoro's face muscles relaxed.

"Mmmmmm…" Zoro moaned, closing his eyes comfortably. "Do I?"

"You do." Luffy breathed.

"Guess I'm just thinking…"

Luffy continued rubbing Zoro's face. "About what?"

"I don't know…" Zoro admitted.

"We should go to the room," Luffy suggested quietly. "And I can give you a massage."

"A massage?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah." Luffy replied. "Don't you want one?"

"Sure." Zoro answered with a shrug.

"Come on." Luffy urged, his hand hooking around Zoro's arm. "It'll feel good."

"Okay."

"Take off your shirt." Luffy instructed, climbing onto the bed. He searched through Zoro's bedside table until he found some oil. He sat back on his feet, patting the bed with his free hand. "Pants too."

"Do I gotta be naked for a massage?" Zoro asked, arching a brow.

"Face down, booty up…" Luffy teased.

Zoro crawled on his hands and knees on the bed. He dropped to the mattress in front of Luffy, adjusting his underwear modestly. "Here?"

"Yeah, that's good." Luffy breathed out, rubbing the oil between his hands to warm it.

"Would lotion be better?" Zoro asked, watching Luffy with interest.

"Don't be stupid." Luffy teased, his warm, slender hands pressing in the center of Zoro's muscled back. "The skin will ball up and make a mess. You've gotta use oil."

"Okay… okay… Sorry…" Zoro murmured, his face sinking into the duvet. "I didn't realize you were an expert." Zoro's body stiffened and he paused for a moment before speaking. "Actually that's not true. You gave really good massages back in club…"

"You remember that?" Luffy asked, firmly massaging Zoro's back.

"It was only, like, five years ago…"

Luffy snickered, recollecting all the times he practically begged Zoro to let him rub his legs or neck. Luffy shuddered. "Oh man. It was like it was my birthday, ya know, when you'd let me do it…"

"You are such a weirdo." Zoro sighed, shaking his head. "Getting all worked up over a massage."

"Oh yeah?" Luffy murmured, tilting his head to the side. "You don't?"

"I don't know, the good ones hurt and the bad ones are just bad…"

"Tough crowd." Luffy muttered, rubbing his palms over Zoro's shoulders. He massaged around the scapula, his fingers warming against Zoro's skin.

"Ay…" Zoro hissed, his head dropping forward into the bed.

"Don't be a pussy." Luffy teased, climbing on top of Zoro as he massaged.

"P-pu-pussy?" Zoro stammered in disbelief. "Did you really just call me a… ow! Shit! Right there… it hurts so bad…" Zoro growled, his fingers clenching tightly around the duvet.

"You're tense."

"You're killing me…" Zoro complained weakly, his teeth clenched.

"Don't be a…" Luffy murmured, pressing a kiss between Zoro's shoulder blades. "Pussy."

"I'll get you back for that." Zoro warned, turning his head to the side.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Luffy replied unapologetically. "Just relax."

Zoro's muscles ached beneath Luffy's touch. At first he thought he might kick Luffy off of him and run screaming from the bedroom, but after a while his entire body seemed to melt into the bed. He sighed contentedly, nearly drooling when Luffy eventually asked him to roll over.

Luffy straddled him with a smirk. He poured more oil into his hands and rubbed them together before slathering them over Zoro's chest. Luffy, and Zoro, were incredibly aware of the bulge pressing against Luffy's bottom. Luffy massaged Zoro's chest, working out the painful kinks in the muscles. Luffy seemed delighted to simply be touching Zoro's exposed flesh. "How's that?"

"It was great…" Zoro murmured, physically consumed from the thorough massage. He patted his stomach and Luffy rolled off and beside Zoro, snuggling against his lover. "Do you want one?"

"When your hand heals." Luffy suggested, settling his head in the crook of Zoro's arm.

"Hey, Luffy…" Zoro began hesitantly. He paused, licking his lips. He sighed, closing his eyes in reluctance.

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"Well, uh, I was just wondering…" Zoro started. "What was your first time like?"

"Huh?" Luffy asked, lifting his head from Zoro's exposed chest.

"Your first time…" Zoro pressed. "You must've had other boyfriends too, huh?"

"Why're you asking?" Luffy questioned, a frown turning down the corners of his mouth.

"No reason…" Zoro insisted quickly. "It's just… Well… I figured you're the only person I've been with…"

"You figure?" Luffy chuckled, rubbing Zoro's muscled stomach affectionately. "Don'cha know?"

"Oh shut up, Luffy!" Zoro snapped. "You know what I meant…"

"Yeah, Zoro. I've been with other people." Luffy answered. "Unfortunately my body and my heart didn't always see eye to eye…"

"So…." Zoro continued. "What was your first time like?"

"Horrible." Luffy recalled, settling back against the bed. "I mean like quit in the middle and go home crying horrible…"

"What?" Zoro sat up a little, looking at Luffy in surprise.

"It hurt like hell. And it wouldn't even go in. I stayed home from school the next day because I thought I was actually dying…" Luffy chuckled at the recollection. "We spent the next evening together on Yahoo! Ya know, trying to find out where we went so wrong…"

"Oh, yeah?" Zoro nodded slowly.

"Are you jealooous?" Luffy drawled playfully.

"Why would I be jealous?" Zoro asked. "I'm the one next to you."

"Exactly." Luffy said simply. "No one else matters."

"That bartender at the bar said something…" Zoro explained. "He was trying to be an asshole to me, but he was actually pretty shitty toward you too."

"Wha'did he say?" Luffy pressed.

Zoro groaned before replying, "Just that you had a lot of exes in the bar."

"Senpai," Luffy breathed out heavily. "If you cared who I slept with while you were away you shouldn't have left me."

"Yeah," Zoro sighed in defeat.

Luffy nodded, placing his hand on Zoro's chest. "Yeah."

* * *

"I'm blaming you."

"What? Why, brother?"

Zoro made a face, his knuckles whitening as his hands clenched into fists. "You're the one who told me to bring it up."

"Whoa. Nuh uh! I absolutely did not! I told you to leave it. Don't you remember that? You remember me telling you to leave it alone?" Franky whispered, his eyes darting between Zoro and Robin as she walked across the room toward them.

"Nah, man." Zoro argued, shaking his head in refusal. "I have no ideas of my own. You told me to."

"Bullshit!" Franky groaned, his shoulders stiffening as he dropped his voice back into a whisper. "You're not pinning this on me…" Franky sat back in the booth, his finger trailing along his bottle of beer. "So's he mad?"

"I don't think so." Zoro reasoned. "But I certainly got the stink eye…"

"The 'stink eye'?" Franky murmured. "How old are you?"

"Old enough that I'd rather he just've gotten mad…"

Franky crossed his arms over his chest. "You've got thirty seconds left… she's almost here."

"I blame you. You suck. You gave me shitty advice. You know I'm stupid. You should've talked me down. I hate your face right now too…"

"Okay, that's just too far there, Zoro…" Franky whined. "And time's up."

"Hello, gentlemen…" Robin drawled, slinking up to the table in a short, black number and high, open toed heels. "Thanks for meeting me."

"Oh, yeah, of course." Franky said, smiling up at Robin. "Always a pleasure, Madam."

"Yeah." Zoro said simply, watching as Robin slid into the booth beside Franky. She smiled at Franky warmly, her hand squeezing his leg above the knee. He kissed the side of her cheek softly, his broad shoulder pressing against her narrow one affectionately. "What's this about?"

"I won't waste your time…" Robin promised, smiling at Zoro tightly. "I'm here about Luffy."

"Oh yeah?"

Robin nodded, "I'm worried about him."

"Yeah?" Zoro asked, his brows knit together in concern.

Robin nodded again, "He seems okay. I mean, he's acting normally around me. What about you?"

"Yeah, I guess he is." Zoro answered. "But how's that a bad thing?"

"It isn't." Robin answered with a groan.

"I think Robin's concerned he just isn't talking about his problems with her." Franky suggested, trying to curb Robin's impending anger.

"Exactly," Robin nodded gratefully. "Has he been talking with you?"

"About?" Zoro asked, his eyes narrowed.

Robin's nostrils flared and she leaned forward, a tight smile stretching her face. "About the _incident…"_

"Oh, well," Zoro paused thoughtfully before answering. "I guess not."

"That's what I'm worried about." Robin explained. "Usopp said he wouldn't talk about it with him either. So who is he talking to?"

"I guess no one." Zoro replied simply.

Robin nodded slowly. "Yeah. That's not a good thing, Zoro."

"Oh, well…" Zoro trailed off.

"I'm going to suggest therapy." Robin said. "But I don't think he'll immediately agree to go."

"Yeah, probably not." Zoro agreed.

"Riiiight…" Robin drawled, her eyes widening as she exchanged an incredulous look with Franky. "Which is why I asked you to meet me here. I would like you to help me convince him to go."

"Well, I think it's up to him." Zoro sighed. "I'm not gonna make him go, it's not like I could anyway…"

"We're not forcing him. We're helping him to decide to do it on his own…" Robin corrected.

"Robin is trying to protect Luffy." Franky breathed out, interjecting himself into the conversation. "I know that's what you want to do too."

"Yeah." Zoro agreed.

"And therapy is how we need to do it right now." Robin added.

Zoro sighed, grabbing his bottle of beer. He downed it quickly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "But he seems fine." Robin sighed, closing her eyes. "Has he said anything to you? Has he done anything that seems off?"

"No." Robin admitted.

Zoro nodded slowly. "I think if we go in there, telling him he needs therapy he's gonna take it the wrong way. If it ain't broke, don't fix it, ya know?"

"He's old fashioned." Franky excused Zoro.

"Zoro, I want to help him before he falls apart…" Robin pressed. "I want to get him talking before he explodes."

"That makes sense." Zoro conceded. "But I'm just not sure he'll take it well."

"You're more scared of pissing him off than letting him have a breakdown?" Robin accused.

"I don't think he's the kind of guy to have a breakdown." Zoro argued.

"Okay." Robin snipped, pressing her palms against the table as she stood. "Well I'm going to talk to him."

"Okay." Zoro replied with a shrug.

"Good night." Robin said, her lips pursed together tightly.

"Bye, brother…" Franky mumbled, sliding out of the booth and following after Robin.

Zoro reached across the table and finished Franky's abandoned beer in two gulps. "Bye."

* * *

"Hey, Senpai." Luffy said as he walked inside. He kicked his shoes off quickly, his hand pressed against the wall for balance.

"Hey, Luffy." Zoro replied, shutting the door and bolting it. "How was school?"

"Eh, okay." Luffy answered as he headed into the living room. He sat down on the couch, sinking deep into the cushion. He pulled out his phone, his thumbs moving rapidly over the screen as he replied to an email. "It was school."

"Are you hungry?" Zoro asked, sitting on the arm of the couch unsurely.

"Always." Luffy answered, looking up at Zoro with a wide grin. "Whad'd ya make?"

"Ichiju-sansai." Zoro answered.

"It's too hot for soup." Luffy complained.

"No it's not." Zoro groaned, shaking his head. "Do you want it or not?"

"I want it." Luffy replied quickly.

"Come on then." Zoro instructed, walking toward the kitchen.

"I had lunch with Robin today." Luffy said as he sat down at the table.

"Oh yeah?" Zoro mused, pretending he didn't know exactly what she had to say. "Have fun?"

"We couldn't stay long." Luffy explained. "I had a class."

"You see her all the time anyway." Zoro reasoned.

"She was getting after me." Luffy admitted with a sheepish smile.

"About what?" Zoro demanded.

"She thinks I should open up more." Luffy said, his voice exaggeratedly boisterous.

"And what did you say?" Zoro asked anxiously.

"I said okay." Luffy replied with a shrug. "I mean. I talk a lot. No big deal, right? I'll get around to it when I get around to it."

"Oh." Zoro nodded, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders. "So you two didn't fight or anything…"

"Why would we fight?" Luffy asked, eyeing Zoro skeptically. "You're so weird."

"I don't know. I just…" Zoro trailed off, carrying the food out to the table carefully. "You seemed annoyed or something."

"Nah." Luffy replied with a shrug.

"Good." Zoro nodded.

"You're acting suspicious, Zor-o." Luffy murmured, scooping some hot soup into two bowls.

"Am I?" Zoro mused with a smirk.

"What's so funny?" Luffy questioned.

"Nothing." Zoro replied.

"Okaaaaay." Luffy drawled.

"Are you staying the night?" Zoro asked, placing the side dishes down in the center of the table.

"You bet your sweet ass." Luffy purred, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. "We were interrupted last time."

"Yeah, about that…" Zoro groaned. "Don't be passing out on me." Zoro made a face, his eyes narrowed threateningly. "I mean it."

"Me and my body had a very long talk about it…" Luffy muttered between bites. "And it says I totally have enough blood now."

"Wonderful." Zoro replied, sneaking one last stink eye in Luffy's direction.

Luffy snickered, his handsome face pulled into a guilty grin. "You've really gotta let that go. It's not healthy to hold it in."

"It's not healthy to embarrass the fuck outta me either…" Zoro mumbled under his breath.

"Sen-pai…" Luffy drawled with a mouthful of food. "Come on." Luffy chewed pointedly, his cheek bulging from being overstuffed. "Forgive and forget." Zoro simply rolled his eyes, grabbing his beer and taking a swig. "Let bygones be bygones."

"Man," Zoro breathed out heavily, shaking his head. "That's some damn good advice. You should use it."

"I'm a pinnacle of emotional fortitude," Luffy laughed. "I know not of which you speak."

Once the food was clear and both men had sat a while in digestion, Zoro stood. He grabbed his three empty bottles of beer in his uninjured hand and walked toward the kitchen. "You gonna help me clean up this mess?"

"Sure." Luffy replied eagerly, even though he made a face. "I'll lick the plates and pots clean. You dry."

"Somehow I don't feel like eating at your house anymore…" Zoro murmured.

"Don't be ridiculous." Luffy teased. "I lick the spoons and mugs too."

"You know, Luffy…" Zoro began, his hands busied with the dishes. "What you said got me thinking…"

"Oh, yeah?" Luffy scrunched up his nose in thought. "Which part?"

"Before I met you, I had a goal." Zoro explained, his eyes trained on the section of wall ahead of him. "I didn't go to college to leave you behind. I went to make something of myself. And I failed… I mean, damn it!" Zoro wrung his hands over the dish brush in frustration. "Was I supposed to come back to our shitty hometown? I had absolutely nothing to show for it. Would 15 year old you have liked that person?"

Luffy blinked in surprise, his mouth falling into thoughtful passiveness. "I was in love with you. So, yeah."

"But how could you be so sure? Damn it! I don't get it! How are you so confident in such an intangible thing?!" Zoro demanded, still staring at that spot on the wall in front of him.

"I don't know, I mean, I want to do something, I do it." Luffy reasoned unsurely. "I don't think it's confidence. I always just assumed it was hope."

"Fuck. Even the way you talk!" Zoro grunted, leaning against the sink.

"You act like we're so mismatched or something…" Luffy replied. "We're not. If you would've kept in touch, I wouldn't've had to study my ass off to make it into the same school. I mean, I hate school! And my major… I mean, I picked it because it's pointless. I needed to buy time so I could find you…"

"That's what I'm saying, Luffy." Zoro said quietly. "You can say things like that. That you wanted to find me, that you want to… that you have plans…"

"You don't have plans?" Luffy scoffed.

"I do have plans!" Zoro snapped, the plate breaking in his hands. He tossed it angrily onto the counter, the halves shattering further. "But I'm not like you… I can't just stand there and say it, like it's a grocery list…"

Luffy stepped forward, his hands suddenly covering Zoro's in the water. He removed the bowl and brush from Zoro's grip. He cradled Zoro's injured hand in his. He placed a kiss on the top of Zoro's wet hand. "Maybe you could write it down…" Luffy suggested with playful eyes.

"Nah, I can't spell it…"

They both erupted into easy laughter. Luffy smacked Zoro on the back, shaking his head. "Now you're quoting popular works of literature. And you say you're not romantic…"

"I don't even remember what it's from." Zoro admitted with a shrug.

"Be careful with this." Luffy directed, rubbing Zoro's hand purposefully. "Don't punish yourself because you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Zoro insisted.

"Don't punish yourself because you're mad at your brain…" Luffy corrected with a smirk.

Zoro sighed and shrugged. "That's probably not far off."

"Thinking's hard." Luffy murmured reassuringly. "Sometimes it gets the best of me too."

"Shut up." Zoro groaned.

"Seriously though," Luffy said suddenly. "I understand what you're saying."

"Yeah?" Zoro breathed out unsurely.

"I'll try not to take it personally anymore." Luffy continued. "And in exchange, you have to let me do the 'footprints in concrete' thing when you lay the foundation for our house."

"You're just too much." Zoro breathed out in defeat.

Luffy moved Zoro out of the way and began to finish the dishes in the sink. "Nah, I'm just enough."

* * *

Zoro woke up cold. He made a face as his heavy eyes blinked open. He reached out with his hand, his fingers curling in surprise as he touched soaking wet sheets. He groaned loudly, pushing himself up and out of the bed.

For a split second he worried that he had pissed the bed, but then he realized his pants were dry. The right side of his body was sticky and cool. He climbed back on the bed, and peering through the darkness, checked on Luffy who still lay sleeping.

Luffy's hair was nearly slicked back with moisture. His eye lids were a haunted purple, his eyes darting back and forth beneath the skin. His clothes were stuck to his sweat-covered skin. His lips moved with incoherent mutters. The bed beneath him was completely soaked with perspiration.

"Hey," Zoro whispered, pressing his large palm across Luffy's forehead. "Wake up, Luffy…" Luffy stirred restlessly. "Hey, Luffy…" Zoro repeated soothingly, stroking Luffy's cheek to wake him.

Luffy's eyes opened abruptly. Without warning his fingers dug into Zoro's hand, wrenching his hand away from Luffy's cheek. Zoro grimaced, the pain shooting from his palm to his shoulder as his hand was thrust away from Luffy.

Luffy blinked and then nodded, finally awake. "Oh."

"You were dreaming." Zoro said, imperceptibly pulling his injured hand against his chest.

"Oh, yeah." Luffy nodded in confusion. "I guess."

"You okay?" Zoro asked, his brow knit together with worry.

"Yeah." Luffy replied, sitting up and tearing his damp shirt off and over his head. "Sorry for waking you."

"Nah. No problem." Zoro returned, watching Luffy's narrow back as he disappeared into the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm telling you," Zoro murmured. "He just sat right up in bed, like a fucking demon or something."

"He's not possessed." Franky groaned, shaking his head. "I promise."

"I'm just saying it's a possibility." Zoro insisted, shoving his cell into Franky's face pointedly. "Read it."

"' _But a more serious fact that was uncovered with spiritual research is that in the current era until 2025 (after World War 3_ )…' What the fuck am I reading?" Franky handed the phone back to Zoro with a definitive shake of his head. "That's garbage."

"That wasn't the part I wanted you to read…" Zoro sighed. "Look, I'm not a superstitious guy. I don't really believe in that shit. But I saw him. It was creepy, okay?"

"So you automatically think he's possessed…" Franky trailed off, feeling quite a bit of pity for his fool of a friend. "Look, Robin talked to him. He said he'd talk to somebody. I'm sure it'll all work itself out after that."

Zoro made a face, as if the gears were finally clicking into place. "You think it's connected… This new night terror thing and the incident…"

"Uh, yeah, duh." Franky knocked his fist against the top of Zoro's head unapologetically. "You in there? Hello? Anyone home?"

"No one's home." Zoro snapped, ducking out of Franky's reach. "Fuck off."

….

"Take it." Robin instructed, pressing the paper into Luffy's palm. "Call the number."

"Uh huh." Luffy nodded, sticking the straw between his teeth as makeshift pick. "Okay."

"I'm serious." Robin urged, tossing her long, black hair out of her face. "He's a friend of mine from the psychology department. He's a great guy, totally nonjudgmental."

"I will call." Luffy groaned, nodding his head in every direction in annoyance. "Okayyy?"

"Oh, I'm so bossy… How can you stand it?" Robin purred, twisting her fingers through the ends of Luffy's hair.

"It's suffocating, mother." Luffy teased, grinning at her.

" _Sister_." Robin corrected, snagging her nails against his hair.

"It's suffocating, sister." Luffy amended, grinning even wider.

"You're such a pain." Robin sighed, settling more comfortably into her chair.

"So how's Franky?" Luffy asked, changing the subject.

"He's good, it's, uh, it's good…" Robin answered measuredly, her spoon twirling lazily in her coffee.

"It's good?" Luffy pressed.

"Yeah. It's good." Robin nodded slowly.

"I never like the douches you date." Luffy admitted. "But I like him." Luffy arched a brow as if a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Ya know, I don't think you've ever dated anyone this long since I've known you…"

"Shut up." Robin whispered, touching her hand to her cheek.

"No, I get it." Luffy nodded in understanding. "I'm just surprised is'all. I mean, I thought you said that 'six packs are for bedding and the penthouse was for wedding.' I'm pretty sure that was you that taught me that."

"Of course it was me." Robin rolled her eyes. "And I still mean it."

"Yeah, but…" Luffy retorted. "Franky ain't gonna make enough to live in a penthouse any time soon."

"I know that." Robin sighed heavily, her face dropping into her hands. "I know."

"Wait… Robin…" Luffy began unsurely. "Are you-"

"Hey, Luffy! Robin!" Usopp called out, darting between tables toward them. He flipped his chair around, flinging it beneath himself as he sat. He draped his arms over the back and leaned forward. "What's going on?"

"I'm drinking coffee, Luffy has jelly tea." Robin explained, gesturing to the table in front of them. "Should I call over the waiter?"

"Nah." Usopp shrugged off the suggestion, reaching for Luffy's cup and taking a sip. Robin made a face, her lips parting as if she intended to warn him. But then she sighed, covering her face with her slender hands. "What?"

"It's nothing." Robin replied dismissively.

"He did something disgusting to his drink, didn't he?" Usopp asked, smacking his lips in disgust.

"Yeah." Robin nodded in pity.

"How bad?" Usopp asked, looking toward Luffy with a grimace.

"I don't even remember…" Luffy groaned. "Don't ask me."

"He used the straw as a toothpick." Robin explained.

"Oh? That? Please! That was nothing." Luffy snickered.

"I'll get the waiter." Robin assured Usopp, touching his forearm comfortingly. "Let's get you some water."

"Am I… Am I gon-na die?" Usopp asked, his tongue jutting from his mouth in disgusted horror.

"Probably." Robin murmured, her lips pursing together to fight off a smile.

"Oh, please." Luffy grumbled. "That's nothing. _If you can't handle me at my worse, you don't deserve me at my best_."

"What?" Usopp asked, furrowing his brows.

"Marilyn Monroe said it." Luffy explained with a shrug. "I don't know, I think it suits me."

"Marilyn Monroe never said that…" Robin sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah she did. I saw it on the internet." Luffy argued back, digging his straw deep into the bottom of his cup. He sucked loudly, the tea and jellies shooting through the straw and into his mouth.

"Just because it's on the internet, doesn't make it true. In fact, believe nothing you read on the internet until it's been confirmed by a reliable source." Robin chastised.

"That's something old people say." Luffy teased.

"We get to be old for a reason." Robin countered, her eyes sparkling. "Survival of the fittest."

"Can I get a water?" Usopp asked, lifting his hands in desperation. "Maybe some gum or mouthwash?"

"I'm working on it," Robin answered, wiggling her fingers in the air in gesture to the waiter. "Just a water?"

"Yeah, just water." Usopp said simply. "I'm broke."

"I can probably splurge and buy my friend a coffee…" Robin pointed out. "Do you want something else?"

"Nah, really, I'm okay…"

"And what," the waiter boomed suddenly from behind, unexpectedly and amicably putting his hands on Luffy's shoulders. "Else can I get you today, Ms. Nico?"

"A coffee for my friend here." Robin answered with a smile. "With sugar."

"That's all?" the waiter asked, leaning in with a grin.

"Yep. That's good." Usopp replied, sparing Robin a grateful smile.

The waiter released his hold on Luffy and backed up with a nod. "That will be right out."

"Hey, Luffy," Usopp breathed out, his smile fading from his face. "What's wrong?"

"Luffy?" Robin gasped, her hand touching her throat in concern.

Luffy blinked at Robin and Usopp in surprise. He opened his mouth to ask what they meant when he tasted the salty tears that dripped down his cheeks. He rubbed his eyes quickly, ducking his head down in embarrassment. "Oh, man," Luffy groaned, grinding his fists into his eyes. "Allergies or something…"

"Are you okay?" Usopp asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Luffy assured them, looking from Robin to Usopp with a plucky smile. "I don't know… It's like my eyes are leaking or something…"

"Here." Robin offered a handkerchief.

"Thanks." Luffy muttered, wiping his face hurriedly. "I think," Luffy began, but trailed off. He didn't want to finish the thought, he already felt stupid enough.

…

 _"Hey."_

"Hey."

 _"It's Franky."_

"Yeah. I know."

 _"Yeah, of course."_

"So, uh, did you need something?"

 _"Oh, well, uh… Actually…"_

"Uh huh?"

 _"Robin asked me to call."_

"Oh…. What'd she want?"

 _"She's worried about Luffy again or still or whatever…"_

"Does she think he's possessed?"

 _"God damn it, brother. No one else thinks that."_

 _"She gave him a number for a professor friend of hers."_ Franky explained. _"She wants you to make sure he uses it."_

"Okay, yeah."

 _"Yeah?"_

"Yeah."

 _"Okay."_

"Yeah."

 _"Super."_

"I'm hanging up." Zoro groaned, ending the call with a shudder of annoyance.

…

"Senpaaaaaai." Luffy groaned, kicking off his shoes as he entered Zoro's apartment.

"Hmm?" Zoro asked, his lips held unusually tight together.

"I'm hungry." Luffy complained.

"Yeah, what's new?" Zoro sighed.

"And I think I'm failing statistics." Luffy whined.

"Well it sounds like an awful class." Zoro noted, returning to the kitchen to continue cooking.

"It is awful. My professor has a pointy beard. It's his fault I'm failing. Who can pay attention in that class? He looks like a Japanese Dumbledore."

"Hmm." Zoro murmured, stirring the simmering curry.

"And on top of failing statistics, I'm probably losing my B in Physics."

"Why do you need to take physics?" Zoro questioned, shaking his head.

"I don't. Well, maybe I do. I don't know." Luffy sighed, tossing his hands up in the air. "I told you. I was just wasting my time at school until I found you."

"Yeah, but," Zoro began. "What did you plan to be? What is the end goal? Does that need statistics and physics or whatever?"

"I don't know." Luffy growled, sinking into one of the dining room chairs. "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know anything."

"Hey," Zoro snapped, turning around to face Luffy. "Relax. You don't know? So what? That's okay."

"Bleh." Luffy vocalized, sticking out his tongue and making a face.

Zoro arched a brow, a smile crossing over his handsome face. "What you know is the important part."

"And what do I know?" Luffy asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking toward Zoro in interest.

"I love you." Zoro said simply, turning around and self-consciously busying himself with preparing the food.

"Yeah." Luffy replied with a wide smile. "That's right."

"Hell yeah." Zoro mumbled, the tips of his ears and his exposed neck turning a stunning pink color.

"Hell yeah." Luffy repeated with a snicker. "I love you too."

Zoro cleared his throat. "You know, I think you should call that doctor."

"Really?" Luffy asked, his lips pursing in surprise.

"Yeah, can't hurt." Zoro reasoned. "I'm starting occupational therapy next week. My hand will be good as new soon, supposedly."

"Good." Luffy replied. "I'm tired of watching you use it. It's sad looking."

"Oh, well, sor-ry!" Zoro groaned, shaking his head.

"Senpai," Luffy said seriously. "I'll call if you want me to."

Zoro absorbed the question. Nearly everything in him was screaming about how stupid that shit was. Luffy was strong and capable and didn't need shit like a psychiatrist. But a pure, deep part of him, the part least affected by ego, the part that cared more about Luffy than appearances, told him something else. And he spoke without giving it a second thought, "I think you should call."

…

"Senpai!" Luffy called loudly, banging his fist against Zoro's front door. He waited impatiently, his head resting against the wood. "Senpai!"

"It's you again…" the neighbor snarled, glowering at Luffy through the crack in his door.

"Yeah, it's me." Luffy replied, his hands unconsciously resting on his narrow hips.

"You're the guy who was murdered in apartment 16." The student said, the door widening slightly. "My parents were talking about it with the manager."

"Obviously I wasn't _murdered_." Luffy scoffed. He shook his head, turning back toward the door. "Sen-pai!"

"He's not home." The teen muttered, closing the door.

"Couldn't you have said that to begin with?" Luffy whined, kicking the neighbor's door in frustration.

Luffy twirled on his feet, sinking down to the ground with his legs crossed beneath him. He waited outside Zoro's apartment. His back pressed against the door and his head resting in the jamb. He checked his phone curiously before shoving it back in his pocket. It would be dinner time soon.

Luffy sighed. He should probably just go home. Zoro wasn't in his apartment, so he wasn't cooking dinner. When Zoro showed up it would only put him out to find Luffy hungry and waiting at his doorstep. So with a disgruntled murmur, Luffy climbed back to his feet. He brushed the bottom of his pants off, the material cool from the chilled cement.

"Hey," Zoro called out, appearing on the stairs. He smiled and waved, a heavy carry out bag clutched in his left hand. "Were you waiting long?"

"Nope." Luffy lied, flashing Zoro a radiant smile. "Need help with anything?"

"Here," Zoro said quietly, fishing his keys out of his pocket. "You get the door."

"Yeah." Luffy agreed, taking the proffered key ring from Zoro. He unlocked Zoro's front door and pushed it open, following inside behind Zoro. Luffy inhaled deeply, kicking off his shoes in the foyer. "Mmmm. Smells good. What is it?"

"Katsudon." Zoro replied, placing the carryout in the center of the living room coffee table. "Sorry it took so long. I don't know why, but it's like every school girl in Japan was out buying katsudon. Not ramen, not takoyaki or dango, just katsudon…" Zoro shook his head. "And when I ordered they started giggling to one another."

"Huh." Luffy shrugged. "That's weird."

Zoro nodded in agreement before he pulled a movie from his jacket, waving it in gesture. "Up for a movie?"

"What is it?" Luffy asked, narrowing his eyes to get a good look at the cover.

" _Dias Police_." Zoro answered, removing the disc from the plastic sleeve and placing it into the player's tray.

"Isn't that a manga?" Luffy questioned, screwing his nose up as he thought.

"Fuck, is it?" Zoro groaned. "I just wanted a regular movie."

"Pretty sure it's got a drama too." Luffy pointed out with a grimace.

"Of course." Zoro sighed, closing the player and grabbing the remote.

"I'm sure it'll be good." Luffy assured him, patting his knee when he finally sat down on the couch.

"I have five words for you, Attack on Titan: Live Action…" Zoro whispered threateningly.

"Oh, God…" Luffy cried out, covering his face with his hands. "Why? I still shudder when I think about the-not-Levi-but-totally-Levi character…"

"Everyone does." Zoro noted, fast-forwarding to the DVD menu.

"So," Luffy chatted as Zoro handed him his container of katsudon. "How'd _the doctor thing_ go?"

"Good." Zoro said with a nod. "It made my hand hurt five times as much as it did before but she said it's normal. She said in a few weeks it should be back to normal function."

"Well that's a relief." Luffy said around a mouthful of food.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed. "She said in two weeks when I've finished, she'll release me back to work."

"Awesome." Luffy said after swallowing. "That's great news."

"Yeah." Zoro replied with a crooked smile. "I've never done so much of nothing in my life."

"Are you kidding? You spend everyday fixing all the broken shit around the complex. That isn't enough?" Luffy questioned.

"It's mostly just old women who need me to snake the toilet." Zoro admitted with a frown.

"Ewwwwww…" Luffy snickered. "Yeah, work hard with your doctor lady."

"Yeah." Zoro agreed, nodding his head. "How about you? Did you call that guy?"

"I did." Luffy admitted, chewing his words.

"And?"

"I'll call again tomorrow." Luffy said simply before stuffing a huge chunk of pork into his mouth.

When Zoro finished eating, he slung his arm over the back of the couch. Luffy smiled to himself, snuggling into Zoro's side. Zoro's skin was warm, his heart beating peacefully in his chest. His breathing fanned across Luffy's skin, blowing the very ends of his hair. It was comfortable beside Zoro, calm.

"Are you falling asleep?" Zoro whispered, his lips pressing against Luffy's forehead.

Luffy looked around, the sun had set and the streetlights were filtering in through the blinds. Luffy shrugged, staring at the television unsurely. "I'm not sure."

"You were snoring." Zoro replied with a throaty chuckle.

"Was I? Oops." Luffy raised his hands in surrender. "Guess I was asleep."

"Wanna stay over?" Zoro asked, his clothed thigh pressed against Luffy's.

"Uh huh." Luffy answered sleepily, rubbing his large eyes. "I always sleep better when I'm with you."

"Oh, yeah?" Zoro felt his stomach clench. If Luffy's _peaceful_ nights were spent with Zoro, he didn't want to see how the other nights went.

"Uh hmm…" Luffy murmured, cuddling closer to Zoro.

"Hey, don't sleep here." Zoro insisted, patting Luffy's narrow shoulder.

"Come on," Luffy replied with a lazy smile. "You can carry me to bed once the movies over, can't you?"

"I've carried bags of rice bigger than you." Zoro returned with a playful smile.

"Okay." Luffy said with a nod, placing his hand on Zoro's broad, muscled chest. "Goodnight."

"Go-oodnight? Ah, okay, yeah, goodnight, Luffy." Zoro finally surrendered, brushing his large thumb over Luffy's porcelain smooth cheek.

….

"No, you can't." Luffy hissed into the phone, his hand held over his mouth as if silencing himself would stop this horrible new reality thrown upon him.

 _"Luffy, it's just… I'm… He's…"_ Robin trailed off.

Luffy looked around his room anxiously. "Can't we talk about this?"

 _"This really doesn't have all that much to do with you, Luffy."_ Robin answered.

"I'm your friend."

 _"Yes. And you're my friend."_ Robin explained patiently. _"And this won't change that. They're entirely different things."_

"Robin Victoria Nico!" Luffy admonished.

 _"That- that's not my name, Luffy…"_ Robin replied in confusion.

"Yeah, well, when you're in trouble you need a middle name!" Luffy reasoned.

 _"Okaaay…"_ Robin sighed into the phone _. "And why Victoria?"_

"Cause you're Russian, duh!"

 _"Alright."_

"Robin, think about what you're saying."

 _"I have."_

"No. Stop and really think about it. Really, really think about it."

" _One of my favorite quotes, Michael Cunningham, is_ 'Beauty is a whore. I like money better' _."_ Robin recited slowly. " _Or perhaps Oscar Wild,_ 'Anyone who lives within their means suffers from a lack of imagination _._ '"

"Yeah, well…" Luffy hesitated, scrambling to find a response. " _'Don't think money does everything or you are going to end up doing everything for money_.' That's Voltaire!"

 _"Did you memorize that quote?"_ Robin asked curiously.

"It's called a smartphone, Robin. I don't have to memorize anything but search words and my lock screen pin."

 _"Luffy, I adore you."_ Robin continued. _"And my decision doesn't reflect you."_

"I know. It reflects you! And you're my friend! I don't want you to make such a shitty decision."

 _"Well, thanks for the moral support there…"_

"Do you love him?" Luffy asked seriously.

Robin was silent for a long stretch of time. _"I wish that was important."_

"You're pissing me off!" Luffy nearly shouted into the phone. "What the fuck does that mean?"

 _"Do me a favor,"_ Robin began. _"Don't talk about this with anyone. Zoro included."_

 _"Especially Zoro."_ Robin amended.

"Sleep on it, Robin." Luffy pleaded.

 _"I have."_ Robin retorted. _"This isn't a split decision. I've been thinking it over for months."_

"I just don't understand it." Luffy groaned. "He makes you happy."

 _"Yeah,"_ Robin answered. _"Luffy, I've been poor. I would've been homeless if I didn't bounce from couch to couch. I worked hard to get where I am. It wasn't easy. For once in my life, I want something to be easy. I want to be taken care of. Do you understand that? Can you understand that?"_

"Yeah, I understand." Luffy said. "And money isn't the only way to take care of someone. Money can't put on your shoes for you when you're pregnant and too big to see your feet. Money can't remember your favorite snack and drop it off during finals. Money can't love you and make you happy. Money- money can't carry you to bed when you fall asleep on the couch!"

 _"I don't care if I'm happy. I don't care if I'm loved."_ Robin said simply. _"I care if I'm safe and comfortable."_

"We aren't gonna agree on this." Luffy realized, fuming into the phone.

 _"No, we aren't."_

"So you're just gonna break up with Franky. Just like that."

 _"It's better to get it over with."_

"Have you even talked to him, Robin? Have you told him how you're feeling?" Luffy pressed.

 _"And say what exactly?"_ Robin asked, perplexed. _"I prefer to break a man's heart only once."_


	20. Chapter 20

"The witch." Luffy muttered angrily.

"If you're not going to tell me, don't keep talking about it." Zoro chastised, picking up his pace.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to myself." Luffy reasoned. "Fucking wench."

"Damn it, Luffy. Come on. What's going on?" Zoro asked for the hundredth time, pausing in the trail. "We came out here to hike. You should be relaxing. If you have the breath to talk you're not hiking hard enough…"

"It's a gentle slope, Zoro. If I couldn't walk and talk, you'd need to take me to the hospital…" Luffy pointed out, gesturing down the gradually winding path.

"Sure." Zoro nodded quickly. "Back to the point. What did she do? I can join you. We can both shit talk her."

"That's so unlike you, Zoro." Luffy mused, an unconscious smirk twisting his lips.

"Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises." Zoro replied, continuing their walk.

"I can't tell you." Luffy blurted out apologetically.

"What? Why?" Zoro asked, his brows furrowed.

"Because…" Luffy hesitated.

"She told you not to?" Zoro reasoned.

"No, well, she did, but… Mostly I can't tell you because then you'll know and it will be fucking hell to pretend like you don't."

"Well shit." Zoro murmured, straightening out as he walked.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Luffy,"

"Yeah?"

"Is it about Franky?"

"Fuck." Luffy cursed, kicking out at a rock as they passed.

"Okay…" Zoro sighed heavily. "How bad?"

"Bad."

"Damn it. God that sucks. Ya know, I told him. And he didn't listen, he just… Agh! So stupid…" Zoro growled in frustration. "If he bought it… I'll just…"

"Wait, bought what?" Luffy asked, brows furrowed.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me…" Luffy groaned. "What were you talking about?"

"It's nothing." Zoro insisted. "Just thinking out loud."

"Senpaaaai…" Luffy whined.

"Listen, you don't want to know." Zoro said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Oh, but I do!" Luffy pressed, his nostrils flaring.

"Nope." Zoro refused. "It's unnecessary."

"This hike is unnecessary," Luffy muttered.

"What?" Zoro asked, arching a thin brow.

"Nothing." Luffy breathed out with a pout.

"That's what I thought."

Luffy stuck out his tongue, "I ain't scared of you, tough guy…"

"Huh? What was that?" Zoro questioned, turning around to face Luffy.

"What? Nothing. Nothing…" Luffy replied with a laugh, knocking his shoulder against Zoro's. "You're hearing things."

"Luffy," Zoro began after a long stretch of silence. "I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now."

"Yeah?" Luffy inhaled sharply, a nauseating mix of curiosity and nerves swelling in his belly.

Zoro's cell phone rang. He jumped in surprise at the unexpected interruption. He silenced it quickly, without even looking at the ID, before shoving it back into his jeans pocket. "Sorry…"

"Oh, yeah, no. No problem…" Luffy waved his hands dismissively.

"So, I'd been wondering, you know," Zoro continued softly. "You say a lot of things, Luffy. And at first I just chalked it up to you being crazy, but now, I just… I don't know. I guess it doesn't seem so crazy anymore… since it's you, you know?"

"Yeah?" Luffy breathed out, his entire body humming with excitement.

Zoro's phone rang again. He groaned in frustration, yanking the phone back out of his pocket. His finger slid across the screen his angry features contorting into a more sympathetic expression. "Oh," he said. "It's Franky."

"Oh." Luffy repeated the syllable, his heart sinking into his stomach. "You should answer it. It might be important."

"Yeah." Zoro agreed, nodding his head. He leaned forward quickly, the phone pressed to his ear. But before he spoke into the phone, his lips sprinkled a sweet kiss on Luffy's head, then he turned slightly, and his voice dropped low, "Hey, Franky."

Luffy walked down the path a little ways, dropping down onto a large, broad rock. The stone was rough and uncomfortable against his rather unpadded buttocks. He looked around, the sun soaking through his skin and into his veins. He took a deep breath, his hand unconsciously drifting toward the scar on his chest. He'd underestimated the hike, or perhaps, and more alarmingly, he might have overestimated his ability.

 _Damn,_ Luffy thought, _what doesn't kill you never fucking heals right._

Zoro paced back and forth, one hand on his waist and the other holding the phone up to his ear. He nodded a lot, rather than reply, a deep notch between his furrowed brows. His face contorted with emotion, his lips held together tightly. He paused, chewing on his thumbnail incessantly. He kept nodding. _How silly,_ Luffy thought. _He can't see you, babe._

Suddenly Zoro's expression changed. He looked up and over at Luffy, a wild look in his eye. Luffy frowned, rubbing his hands together as he thought. "What is it, Zoro?" Zoro merely shook his head, replying into the phone, too quiet for Luffy to make out. "What's going on?"

Zoro stepped closer, the phone dipping slightly away from his ear. He mouthed the next words to Luffy, his nose wrinkled in confusion, 'He wants to meet up for beers'.

Luffy nodded, settling back down on the rock. He released a shallow breath, his lungs pressing painfully against his ribs. Luffy closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the cool kiss of the wind. He licked his lips, eyes still gently closed, "Okay."

* * *

"Hey." Zoro called out, waving as he approached Franky at the bar.

"Hey, brother." Franky returned, flashing a broad smile and gesturing to the extra beers in front of him.

"He looks chipper…" Luffy whispered to Zoro as they slowly approached.

Zoro nodded, "Yeah. A bit."

"Hey, Luffy." Franky said in greeting, gesturing to the booth across from him.

"Hey…" Luffy drawled. "So, uh, how's it going?"

"Good, good. And you?" Franky replied with a nod.

Luffy froze in place, Zoro slamming into his side as he moved to sit in the booth. "What the...?! Luffy?!"

Luffy looked from Franky to Zoro incredulously. "Time out."

"Time out?" Zoro repeated.

"Yeah, time out." Luffy snapped. "What the hell did Franky say on the phone? He doesn't look like I expected him to look. How about you? So what'd he say, huh?"

"And it's my fault he doesn't look a certain way?" Zoro snarled in return. "Damn it!"

"Hey, calm down." Franky interjected, raising both wide, strong hands in gesture. "I wanted some company, not a ringside match…"

Luffy sat down quietly, scooting across the bench further into the booth. Zoro followed after him, reaching for a beer and twisting off the top. "So what's up?"

"Well, as I'm sure you both know," Franky began, his voice upbeat and even. "I'm single again." Luffy hissed with his sudden intake of breath. He shook his head, his dark hair falling into his eyes. Franky waved his hand apologetically. "Thanks, brother. But there's no need to get mad about it." Franky shook his head when Luffy opened his mouth to speak. "I appreciate it. I do. But it's not necessary…"

"I'm sorry man." Zoro said simply, clinking his beer bottle against Franky's. "Women."

"You're taking this… well…" Luffy said simply, watching Franky with skeptical eyes.

"There's no need to get all anxious about a temporary thing." Franky explained with a shrug.

"What?" Luffy asked. "What'd'ya mean?"

"Oh, come on," Franky groaned, as if it was all painfully obvious. "She's antsy. She's got the jitters."

"Yeah… and?" It was Zoro's turn for the skeptical look. "Are you taking a break or did she dump you? What am I missing?"

"I was upset at first, but then I got to thinking…" Franky leaned in as he spoke. "She's got to really like me."

"And how do you figure that?" Zoro asked, exchanging a look with Luffy.

"She's thinking about the future. She's thinking about our future together…"

"Yeah, and then she broke up with you…" Zoro said, not so delicately.

"Right. Yeah, well that part sucks." Franky murmured before clearing his throat. "But ultimately, I think it's a good thing."

"How so?" Luffy asked.

"She's gonna miss me." Franky said simply.

The group was silent for a long stretch of time before Luffy replied, "Yeah. I think you're right."

"What did I miss?" Zoro shook his head in confusion.

"I think it's temporary." Franky said, looking down at his hands. "I mean, damn it, brother. That's the only way I can think right now…"

"But what if it isn't temporary?" Zoro questioned.

"If she doesn't want me, I'll move on. It's not my style to be that creep who hangs on…" Franky insisted, waving his hands in gesture. He sighed heavily before fixing his hair. "But I'm sure she'll miss me… I just know it…"

* * *

"Ugh."

Luffy ignored her vocalization and focused on the magazine in front of him.

"Are you really just going to ignore me?" Robin asked, finger-combing her long, black hair.

"I might." Luffy muttered.

"Progress!" Robin exclaimed. Luffy clammed back up, turning the page of his magazine with a frown. "Luffy, you're my friend. You can't keep acting like this."

"I can and I will." Luffy spat.

"Monkey D. Luffy…" Robin drawled, shaking her head sadly. "Talk to me." Luffy wanted to say 'no', but instead he turned around in his chair, facing the wall. "Luffy, I'm a grown up. I'm not getting any younger or smarter or more beautiful… I have to take care of myself. I'm past the age of fantasy and magic and true love…"

"No, Robin." Luffy argued. "You can still be happy. You can be loved. You can be safe. And you can do that all with Franky… You're just scared. And being a coward is inexcusable."

"A coward?!" Robin nearly gasped. "Well, at least you're speaking to me."

"Robin, I don't want to fight with you… Especially about your love life…" Luffy began to speak rapidly. "If I thought you didn't love Franky. If I thought you didn't want to be with him… I wouldn't say a word… I swear…"

"I know." Robin murmured, covering her face with her hands.

"Why can't you just be smart about this? You're so smart…" Luffy groaned. "You're so smart and you should be happy too."

"I don't know what to say to you, Luffy." Robin admitted, shaking her head.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Luffy replied. "I just wish you'd be more honest with yourself. And stop being such a damn coward."

"You just don't understand where I'm coming from."

Luffy nodded in agreement, his jaw held tight in frustration, "You're right, I don't understand."

"What would you have me do?" Robin asked, sweeping her arm as she spoke.

"Give people a chance first. You just automatically decide they're going to fail you." Luffy accused. "That's not fair. That's not right. Don't let your past ruin your future too."

"Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me…" Robin pointed out.

"What did Franky do?" Luffy said. "Anything?"

"Women either get smart or they get broken." Robin argued.

"Okay, I can go with that. So be fucking smart! Don't break yourself so someone else doesn't have the chance to!" Luffy cried out.

"Just leave it alone, Luffy." Robin pleaded, shaking her head.

"I'll leave it alone," Luffy agreed. "When your heart matches your mouth." Luffy grabbed his magazine, rolling it up in his hand as he stood. "When you can say you don't love him, and mean it, I'll drop it forever. So? What's it going to be?"

Robin nodded, releasing a heavy sigh. "Not today, Luffy."

"You can't say it?" Luffy asked, his voice softening.

"Not today."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be making decisions yet."

* * *

"Hey, Luffy?" Usopp murmured, rolling over in bed. He peered through the darkness, his blanket pulled up and under his chin. "Is that you?" A shadowy figure passed his bedroom door, definitely moving and definitely human. Usopp let out a strangled cry, rolling over and yanking his side drawer out, dropping the contents onto the floor. He found his mace spray and leapt from his bed. "Who's there?"

There was no response. Whimpering with dread, Usopp kicked open his door. No one was there. He switched on his light and peeked around the jamb and down the hall. He saw a blur of skin and the color red. Usopp swallowed, holding the can of mace out defensively. "Luffy! Luffy are you awake?"

Usopp tiptoed down the hall and jumped nervously across the room to the next light switch. He let out a terrified cry as a narrow beam of light ran through the living room. He forgot that two of the bulbs burned out earlier. There was a person by the front door, turning the knob and attempting to flee. Usopp rushed forward with a cry, reaching for the telephone on the coffee table.

"You've fucked with the wrong apartment, Mister!" Usopp shouted, dialing Zoro's phone number with shaking hands. He propped the phone between his neck and shoulder, his eyes clenched tightly shut. "I've got huge friends! Huge! And they're just gonna kick your ass to hell! All thirty of 'em!"

The intruder struggled with the door before turning around. Usopp covered his eyes with one hand, holding out the mace with the other. "I'll spray you! Don't you think abou it! I said 'no!' Don't come near me! I mean it! Damn it! Damn it! I don't wanna die!"

" _Hello?"_ Zoro answered sleepily.

"Oh my God!" Usopp screamed. "I'm gonna dieeee-ee-eee!"

 _"What? What's going on? Where's Luffy?"_ Zoro questioned, instantly awake. " _I'm on my way. I'm hanging up to call 119_."

The intruder was suddenly upon Usopp, crashing into him with a drunken force. Usopp pushed off the cap of his mace and sprayed, holding down the pressure and not letting go until it clogged. He shook the can rapidly in his hand, doing his best to push the screaming intruder off. He felt bare skin, slender limbs, short but unkempt hair. Usopp dropped the mace and sat back on his knees.

"Oh my God! What the hell!" Usopp cried out, grabbing Luffy by both shoulders and shaking him. "Why didn't you say anything? I didn't know it was you?"

Luffy screamed himself hoarse, scrambling backward blindly, clawing at his eyes in agony. "What's going on?! I can't see! Where am I?"

Half an hour later, Luffy, dressed only in underwear, was sitting on the couch with ice packs over his eyes, Zoro beside him wearing only flannel pants. Usopp paced the room, explaining for the third time, what had happened to the police officers, whom grinned as they wrote. "And why is it that you didn't identify yourself?" the officer asked, leaning over Luffy.

"I must've been asleep…" Luffy groaned, moving one of his ice packs reluctantly. The paramedics had already rinsed his eyes but they were still red and swollen. "I went to bed and when I woke up, I was getting mace to the face."

"Any history of sleepwalking?" the second officer asked.

"No." Luffy muttered, covering his face back up.

"Well, I think we're all done here." The first officer concluded with a head nod. "You gentleman have a good evening."

"Yeah…" Usopp groaned, following the officers out of the apartment and bolting the door behind them. "Well fuck."

"Uh huh." Luffy mumbled.

"Sorry, Luffy." Usopp sighed, sinking into the chair beside the couch. "I panicked. I didn't know it was you."

"I know…" Luffy said, for the fifth time. "I'm not mad."

"Are you sure?" Usopp whined. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm not mad." Luffy repeated. "Just blind."

Usopp dropped his head into his hands. "Damn it."

* * *

"Say it." Zoro demanded, raising his bottle of beer to his lips and eyeing Franky pointedly.

"Ah, but…"

"Say it!" Zoro repeated.

"Alright, he's probably possessed." Franky conceded, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Now, hopefully demons are allergic to mace." Zoro mused, nursing his beer with a smile.

"It kills me how stupid you are." Franky groaned, shaking his head.

"You need to worry more about yourself." Zoro pointed out. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Franky asked before guzzling the rest of his beer.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Have you talked to her?" Zoro asked.

"Nah." Franky shrugged, gesturing to the bartender for another beer. "I'll take her back. But she's gotta be the one to call me…" Franky gestured to himself. "I mean just look at me! I'm Franky!"

Zoro sighed, finishing his beer. "Well, I gotta admire that confidence."

* * *

"You look like shit."

"I don't wanna hear that from you," Robin breathed, looking up from her stack of papers to be graded. "Your eyes look like custard."

"You look old." Luffy returned.

"I mean, pink eye is more attractive than what you've got going on…" Robin murmured, shaking her head in disgust.

"Yeah, you're pretty and all but your age is just really settling into those fine lines, Robin…"

"Oh, it's just too much!" Robin cried out. "What do you want?"

"I came to see you. We're friends."

"Luffy, dear, I've killed people for less than what you said just now…"

"And I get to live because we… are… friends!" Luffy drawled with a stiff smile.

"If you've come to scold me, just keep on walking. I'm not in the mood today." Robin announced.

Luffy made a face, his lips turned down in a pout, "Are you feeling practically old and alone today? I can understand that…"

"Luffy…" Robin hissed.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Luffy raised his hands apologetically. "I won't tease you or interefere with your business today."

"Okay. Thank you!" Robin emphasized the last two words.

"Need help grading those papers?" Luffy offered, pulling a chair up to her desk.

"Can you even see to read?" Robin asked.

"Mostly." Luffy replied with a grin.

"That really does look painful." Robin replied, shaking her head as she handed Luffy half the stack. "Usopp owes you one."

"Nah, I think this makes us even." Luffy said quietly.

"So, why'd you come? Not that I don't enjoy your company, but I know you're upset with me…"

Luffy nodded, "I am upset with you. But I understand. I'm not stupid. I just think you should be… braver…"

"I don't know if I can justify taking a risk with my future." Robin answered honestly.

"Think of it like a business venture," Luffy suggested, rather logically to Robin's surprise. "Does the business make sense? Yeah, Franky and Robin is a good thing. Do you know how to run the business? Yeah, Franky and Robin runs itself and has for quite a while now. Will the business make money? Yup, Franky and Robin will both make more money if they combine…"

"I get it…" Robin interjected.

"Is there a demand for the business? Uh huh. All your friends love the Franky and Robin…" Luffy continued.

"Yes, I understand. I get it." Robin sighed.

"Do you enjoy the business and have plans to do it for years? Well, you can answer that one." Luffy finished.

"And you're not a business major…" Robin teased.

"You're not either." Luffy replied. "You're so stuck on past tragedy that you majored in it."

"Oh, shut up." Robin snapped, shooting a staple in Luffy's direction angrily. "I'll strangle that skinny, little neck if you keep it up."

"Do you think Zoro is beneath me? Am I too good to spend the rest of my life with him?" Luffy asked, brows furrowed.

"I think if he's who you want then…" Robin stopped suddenly, placing her papers down on her desk. "I'm going to get some coffee. If you're here when I get back, I'll probably poke your eyes out."

"Want me to come with?" Luffy offered with a smirk.

"Please don't." Robin groaned.

Luffy snickered, throwing his arm around Robin affectionately. "Big Sister, I love you. And you can't get rid of me."

"Do you take it personally when people tell you that you're too much? Because I think you should start taking it personally. Everyone says it and they mean it…" Robin said.

"So, can we talk about me for a bit?" Luffy asked, feigning offense. "I mean, all you ever wanna do is talk, talk, talk about yourself. I have problems too. I need some advice every once in a while…"

"Oh really?" Robin drawled. "I have some advice for you…"

Luffy snickered, hugging Robin gently. "I bet you do."


	21. Chapter 21

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Law. Oh, hello again," the doctor murmured in recognition, before glancing back down at the open laptop he carried. "Luffy, you're not in for the same problem, I hope."

"Ah, nope." Luffy replied simply, the corners of his mouth turning up in a guilty smile.

"Good." The doctor nodded his head. He placed the laptop down on the counter and washed his hands in the sink quickly, tossing the used paper into the receptacle. "What brings you in today?"

"Okay, well," Luffy began unsurely, pulling at the stiff neck of his t-shirt. "My friend gave me a number, but I don't wanna call it…"

"A number for what?" the doctor asked, his long, dark lashes fluttering slowly.

"A psychologist."

"I'm a DO, I'm not trained in psychology," the doctor explained quickly.

"Yeah, I know, okay, shit, let me start from the beginning…" Luffy sighed, yanking at the collar of his shirt in annoyance. "I got my ass kicked in, uh, in a home invasion. It's been months now, but I was in the hospital for a while…" Luffy paused, scratching his neck. "And now I'm having problems sleeping."

"The number your friend gave you…" the doctor began delicately. "Why haven't you called it?"

"I don't know." Luffy admitted, holding his unyielding and itchy collar away from the skin of his throat. "They're friends. I guess I don't want him to say anything to her."

"Psychologists can't do that." The doctor replied, leaning heavily against the counter behind him. He adjusted his coat sleeves, his tattoos peeking out from under the hems. "It's unethical in every way. Doctors take an oath."

"But if I call him and we talk, am I automatically his patient…." Luffy pondered aloud. "Or am I just chatting with a friend of a friend?"

The doctor nodded, pulling a pen from his pocket. "Got you."

"I started sleep walking, I guess, I've only done it the once…" Luffy explained as the doctor scribbled on a sheet of paper. "I can sleep for hours and when I wake up I feel like shit, like I never slept at all…"

"Here's another number." The doctor announced, tearing a piece of paper from the binding. "She's a great doctor, but I doubt she has any friends," the doctor chuckled. "This is her office number, call and make an appointment. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah." Luffy agreed, taking the slip of paper.

"I'm prescribing a low dose sleep aid." The doctor continued, grabbing his computer. "I'll submit it to the pharmacy on file and you should be able to pick it up this afternoon. Take one pill about an hour before you wish to fall asleep. Don't take the pill if you have less than 8 hours to sleep or you'll be bouncing into walls…"

"Okay." Luffy said, nodding his head.

"Make sure you tell your other doctor what I've prescribed. She may want to change it." The doctor explained patiently. "I wish you luck. I want to see you back here in three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Luffy scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Yes. Three weeks." The doctor repeated, clicking his pen closed. The young doctor suddenly leaned in closely, grabbing Luffy's hand in his. He pulled his hand away from the now bleeding skin of his throat, curling his fingers inward, harmlessly, into his palm. The doctor smiled slightly, his eyes meeting Luffy's. "See you then, Luffy."

* * *

"You look squirrely. What're you up to?" Zoro asked, squeezing the soft exercise ball between his hands.

"Thinking how best to write this guilting text to Robin…" Luffy admitted, staring at his phone with an unusual expression.

"Oh, come on. Cut the woman some slack." Zoro groaned, pumping his sore hand with effort. "You can't pick your girl friend's boyfriend."

"Zoro, I'm generally pretty chill, but just in case you don't know…" Luffy warned, looking up from his phone. "In actuality, I prefer people just do exactly as I say."

"Oh, really?" Zoro mused with a smirk.

Luffy nodded, returning the smile, "I do."

"You'll be happier if you just mind your own business until it's completely over, whichever way that ends up." Zoro suggested with a shrug.

"Oh, Zoro. Sweet, Zoro…" Luffy drawled. "You have no idea what you're talking about. It is my solemn duty to tell Robin she's being dumb. A bad breakup is just like, or maybe worse than, getting fringe bangs!"

"Fringe bangs? Like hair?" Zoro asked, screwing up his face in confusion.

"Yes. They look harmless, maybe even sexy… but bangs are every woman's Kryptonite." Luffy explained, shaking his head solemnly for effect.

"Oh, I see…" Zoro replied quietly. "I feel like I know too much."

Luffy nodded sadly. "You do."

"Oh, damn."

"Yeah, luckily you're a gay man, or close enough, and they'll probably let you live…"

"Are women really so scary?" Zoro asked with a smile.

Luffy nodded, "Worse."

"Just don't make yourself miserable on Franky's behalf." Zoro said, tossing the exercise ball into his open gym bag.

"Why? He's glad it's over or something?" Luffy asked incredulously.

"No, no," Zoro replied. "He's _super_ depressed about it. But if you keep talking about him I might get jealous…" Zoro winked playfully, wrapping his warm, broad arms around Luffy.

Zoro's warmth felt so comfortable against his back. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the embrace from behind. "If you get jealous over Franky we need to have a talk…"

"Maybe I just wanna talk about me." Zoro suggested, kissing the back of Luffy's head.

Luffy snickered, nodding emphatically, "Great. I love talking about you. What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know." Zoro admitted, burying his face into Luffy's back. "I've just been noticing recently that my apartment permanently smells like cabbage."

"Oh, yeah?" Luffy considered, inhaling deeply. "Maybe."

"And it might be a little small." Zoro continued. "Well maybe not small. I guess, the layout is weird?"

"The kitchen is too thin." Luffy agreed, his hands laying on top of Zoro's on his stomach.

"And my bed is cold." Zoro complained.

"Cold? Last night you were sweating like a damn horse…" Luffy muttered. "That's why it smells like cabbage…"

"Well," Zoro breathed out, ignoring Luffy's last reply. "It's cold when you're not there."

Luffy turned in Zoro's arms, facing him with a smirk. "Whatcha sayin' there, Senpai?"

"I'm getting released back to work in two weeks." Zoro announced, loosening his hold on Luffy, his hands dropping to Luffy's slender waist.

"That's great news." Luffy gushed with a smile.

"Yeah, it is." Zoro agreed with a nod.

"Franky will be glad." Luffy said.

"Yeah…" Zoro murmured before placing a kiss on Luffy's forehead.

….

"This stays between you and me, brother." Franky whispered, the lip of the bottle resting against his mouth. This bottle was the eighth and he didn't appear to be slowing down anytime soon.

"Okay." Zoro replied with a nod before lifting his own bottle for another sip.

"She can stop texting me but she can't unsuck my dick, if you know what I'm saying…"

Zoro's face scrunched up in a mixture of confusion and disgust. "What?!"

"She couldn't even really give me a reason, ya know? It's like, she knew I was blue collar the moment we met… I wasn't hidin' nothin'." Franky muttered, returning to nurse his beer. "It's just shitty."

"Yeah." Zoro agreed with a solemn nod.

"Honestly, I don't make bad money. And I don't work over fifty hours a week. I may not be a salaryman, but in Japan, that's a great thing. Why on Earth would I want to work myself to death?" Franky boomed loudly, raising his hands in gesture. "Fuck salarymen and their stupid suits and their long hours…"

"I work so I can drink beer and have someplace to sleep it off." Zoro admitted.

"Who works for fun? Are those people happy? Do they like working six days a week and never seeing their families? Fuck 'em…" Franky began to ramble.

"Yeah."

"I said, Fuck 'em." Franky repeated more loudly.

"Yeah," Zoro replied with an obedient nod. "Fuck em."

"I guess not everyone can be as simple as Luffy, ya know…" Franky said with a sigh.

Zoro made a face, "Simple? Are we talking about the same Luffy?"

"Yeah!" Franky maintained, his tongue rolling dramatically his words in his mouth. "He showed up and was just super in love and doesn't give a shit what you do… He's easy, ya know. I don't know… I don't know what I'm saying. Maybe guys are just easier? You fuck them and then say bye or go to sleep and then you see them tomorrow…"

Zoro shrugged, "It's not simple at all. Are you crazy?"

"Nah." Franky replied, waving his hand dismissively. "You're crazy."

"And how am I crazy?" Zoro questioned with a scowl.

"I'm just saying, brother, if our situations were reversed…" Franky drawled drunkenly. "I wouldn't be in Tokyo. I would be on some cold ass beach in Toyama building a house."

"You haven't been to Toyama, have you?" Zoro asked, trying to figure out Franky's nonsensical rant.

"No. But in my head it's cold and windy and you build your house right on the fucking shore." Franky muttered. "That's not my point. My point is that all I wanted was to settle down with the right person. That's not what Robin wants. Luffy…"

"Luffy says things." Zoro replied carefully. "But he doesn't care much if it's realistic or not. And ya know, half the time I can't tell if it's a joke or not…"

"Eh. All I'm saying is you're lucky." Franky declared, finishing his beer.

"I wish that were all you're saying…" Zoro mumbled under his breath. "Fucking emotional drunk."

"I'm not an emotional drunk." Franky snapped. "I'm a fun drunk who's sad!"

"Oh, jeeze." Zoro groaned, sitting back on his bar stool. "You're in sad shape."

"Cause my heart got ripped out of my chest and run over…"

Zoro shook his head, "what happened to 'she'll miss me'?"

"No calls. No emails. Nothing." Franky choked out. "It's been 12 days."

"I'm not the comforting type, Franky." Zoro confessed.

"I know."

Zoro sighed, waving the bartender down for another round of drinks. "But I'll tell you what…" Zoro looked Franky up and down before continuing. "I think you should call her. Tell her she's wrong but you'll forgive her anyway."

Franky laughed, "You don't know women very well."

"Yeah, well," Zoro replied. "She's not a regular woman."

"What, like she's a man or something?" Franky joked bitterly.

"I was thinking Harpy or Succubus or something."

"Think that sort of thing is real?" Franky asked.

"No. What the hell? Of course not." Zoro replied. "She's just weird."

"Oh, okaaaay," Franky teased. "But your boyfriend is possessed. Got it, thanks."

…..

"Well, your eyes look better." Usopp noted guiltily.

Luffy nodded, looking up from his schoolwork. "Yeah. They hardly sting anymore and I think I can feel my nose again."

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Usopp groaned, nearly melting into the floor in shame. "I'm sorry."

"I told you, I'm not mad." Luffy insisted, shaking his head and returning to his studies.

"You're not mad, you're just heartbroken and blind. Yes, I remember."

Luffy chuckled, "What'd you bring home for dinner?"

"Huh?" Usopp popped his head back into the living room in surprise. "You're not dining with the boy toy tonight?"

"He would kill you if he heard you call him that." Luffy warned with a smirk. "And he's out."

Usopp made a face and shrugged. "You gonna tell on me?"

"Nope." Luffy replied simply.

"Good." Usopp said as he disappeared into the kitchen. "So where's he?"

"He's out with Franky." Luffy answered.

"You weren't invited?" Usopp asked.

Luffy shook his head, "I didn't wanna go. I've gotten tired of looking at that sad face."

"Well some one on one time will be good for them." Usopp declared.

Luffy snickered, "Sure. I bet Zoro will completely change his personality and have a shit ton of advice and encouragement."

"Don't be such a smartass." Usopp chastised, stepping back into the living room.

"Sorry." Luffy replied with a smile.

"Alright. It looks like options for dinner are cabbage soup and white rice or cooked asparagus and white rice. Or cooked cabbage and asparagus with white rice. Or…"

"Enough! Where's the meat?" Luff complained, furrowing his brows.

"We don't have any." Usopp breathed out.

"Then we're going out." Luffy decided.

"You paying?" Usopp asked, opening his wallet and showing off the depressing emptiness.

"Sure." Luffy agreed. "I probably ate most of the food anyway."

""Probably'?"

"Okay, definitely."

"Yeah, that's better." Usopp sighed, propping his hand on his hip. "Where're you taking me?"

"Nowhere fancy." Luffy replied with a slight pout. "Don't get too excited now."

"You're not just going to drag me to wherever Zoro is, are you?" Usopp asked.

Luffy made a face, "Beggars can't be choosers."

"Hey, I'm not the one begging! I was going to eat cabbage tonight…" Usopp argued.

"That's sad. You made me sad." Luffy sniffled.

"Vegetables aren't sad, Luffy. I don't know how you've managed to live this long without a proper diet. And you're so fucking skinny too. I even look at too much food and my face gets round like a fucking Butterball…"

Luffy grinned, "It's my amazing bone structure. Thanks, mom and dad. You literally only gave me my dashing good looks and a stupid name."

"I'm guessing your mother was a very slender woman." Usopp reasoned. "And short."

"Short!" Luffy huffed, puffing out his chest. "I'm only a smidge shorter than you."

"Yeah, which means I'm a smidge above being short." Usopp teased.

"Ouch! My eyes are burning! Oh, the pain…!" Luffy groaned dramatically.

"Shut up." Usopp groaned, jingling his keys and gesturing toward the door. "Let's go get something to eat before you're completely blind."

"Meat…" Luffy moaned. "Meat will help…"

They only had to walk a few blocks for the best conveyer sushi in the district. They ate their fill, stacking plate after plate in front of them. Luffy could hardly resist grabbing those expensive, deluxe sushi rolls that came on a golden plate. But that shit was expensive and he was a poor college student. He used what little self-control he had and was rather proud of himself for it, too.

"Ooh, Pickled Plum Kit Kats." Usopp breathed out, pressing his hands against a candy shop window.

Luffy paused, scanning the display for the variety of flavors. "I wanna get Zoro the wasabi flavored kind. I think he'll either love it or hate it."

"Ew." Usopp refused flatly. "Raspberry or Matcha or Orange is the best."

"Think they make meat flavored ones?" Luffy wondered aloud.

"That is disgusting!" Usopp declared with a shiver. "You missed your calling. You should be a snack maker. You'd be famous throughout Japan, but like in a bad way…"

"Sweets are okay." Luffy conceded with a shrug. "Meat is life."

"Hey, isn't that…?" Usopp began, his words suddenly trailing off in his throat.

Luffy looked up, just in time to see a woman plant a kiss right on Zoro's lips. Luffy blinked rapidly. And then he was walking forward, his mind numb and his actions automatic. One foot and then the other, marching forward without thought.

"L-Lu-Lu-Luf-fy!" Usopp called after him, his fingers gripping his shoulder before sliding off. "W-wait a minute!"

Luffy barely registered her slender shape or her long, perfect legs or even the striking green tint to her long, wavy hair. His heart pounded in his chest until it dropped, sinking low in his belly. He grabbed the woman, spinning her around before his brain could even process the intent. She looked down at him with wide, startled brown eyes. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Oy, Luffy!" Zoro called out, grinning from ear to ear. He leaned against the wall of the building, his cheeks red with intoxication. "What are you doing here?"

"What's going on?" Luffy ignored Zoro's ridiculously cheerful expression and stared at the tall, attractive young woman in confusion. His face grew unbearably warm and his throat felt painfully dry. "He's mine. Fuck off."

"Excuse me?" the woman asked, taking a step back.

"Luffy, this…," Zoro began in explanation.

"Hey, Luffy!" Franky cheered, stepping out of the store with a bag of purchased goodies. His ankles wobbled a bit with each step. "I thought you were home studying."

"I asked," Luffy snarled, his large eyes narrowing with anger. "What the fuck is going on?"

…

Luffy sat on Zoro's couch, an icepack held to his throbbing, bloodied knuckles. "Japanese don't kiss in greeting."

"Luffy," Zoro sighed. "I didn't know she was going to do it. It's not like I met her out, we just ran into each other and she stopped to say hello."

"Sure. You're ex-fiancé kisses you in the street and I'm not supposed to get worried…"

Zoro clenched his fists tightly, "She's not my ex-fiancé. We went to one omiai dinner, with her father and my boss."

"Is she part Amazonian?" Luffy asked, rubbing his sore shoulder. "Olympic volleyball players aren't even that tall…"

"Luffy," Zoro said simply, sitting down on the coffee table in front of Luffy. "Let me see your hand."

"I asked if she was pretty…" Luffy growled, looking up at Zoro. "You didn't tell me she was pretty."

"Was she?" Zoro returned. "I didn't notice."

Luffy made a face that contradicted the scarlet that filled his cheeks. He made a soft noise of defeat before covering his face with his uninjured hand. "She was a real heifer."

"That's right." Zoro replied softly, taking Luffy's hand in his and removing the icepack. He kissed the cut skin, tenderly pecking the swollen knuckles.

"You shouldn't have let her kiss you." Luffy said, his voice sounding rather small.

"I didn't let her do anything," Zoro said, his hands smoothing over Luffy's. "It's like a kiss from an Auntie. It comes from nowhere, it's unavoidable, and it means nothing except 'hello'…"

"My hand hurts." Luffy groaned, shutting his eyes in embarrassment. "Stop poking it."

"You really shouldn't punch walls." Zoro breathed out. "What'd you think would happen?"

"I wanted to punch her." Luffy exclaimed.

"Because she kissed me?" Zoro asked, an unusual teasing note in his voice.

"You should've punched her too." Luffy insisted.

"Somebody's jealous…" Zoro murmured in amusement.

"Shut up. Don't make fun of me." Luffy demanded, his cheeks puffing outward with indignation.

"Sorry, sorry…" Zoro replied dryly, waving his hands in gesture. "I thought it was cute."

"It's not cute." Luffy groaned. "I was seriously considering biting her."

"Biting?!" Zoro asked, arching a brow in surprise.

"Yeah," Luffy confessed darkly. "Right on her sweet, little cheek."

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't lay her out when she kissed me." Zoro apologized with a throaty laugh. "I was wrong."

"Next person that kisses you will end up six feet under." Luffy vowed, shaking his head.

"Oooh…" Zoro drawled. "Scary."

"I am scary." Luffy snapped. "Well, I can be when I want to be."

"Yeah, I know…" Zoro agreed in amusement.

"Quit smilin'." Luffy groaned.

"Okaaay," Zoro chuckled.

"Quit laughin'." Luffy groaned again. "My emotions aren't funny."

"Oh, I don't know," Zoro reasoned. "You getting pissed off, threatening to choke a woman on the street, and then punching a wall hard enough to break your knuckle is pretty hilarious."

"And what's hilarious about it?" Luffy whined.

Zoro shrugged nonchalantly, his dark eyes sparkling, "I think it's a _little_ funny. Don't you know I'm just crazy about you?"

please excuse my problems with formatting. I don't know what the issue is, but it's slowly killing me.

Y


	22. Chapter 22

"So, I heard a little rumor." Robin began, a smile curving her beautiful face.

Luffy rolled his eyes, dropping his head into his hands. "Oh, yeah? What sort of rumor?"

"I heard that a student of this university was involved in a street brawl/ lover's quarrel outside of a candy shop." Robin announced, licking her lips before blowing gently into her hot coffee.

"That can't possibly be a rumor people are spreading." Luffy muttered skeptically. "This is an institute of higher education. One of the finest in Japan, in fact. I highly doubt that a student would be involved in such an activity…" Luffy declared as if reciting lines. "Where did you hear such a thing?"

"Usopp." Robin answered with a sly grin.

Luffy made a face. "Fucking Usopp."

"What happened? Give me details." Robin insisted, placing her coffee down in front of her.

"He ran into someone he knew. She was too friendly. In a freakish coincidence, I was walking by at the time. I made sure that woman knew not to put her grubby hands on another man's man…" Luffy paused, realizing how bizarre his words sounded aloud. "I told her I was going to turn her face into hamburger and then I punched the closest thing that couldn't press charges."

"And that's the story?" Robin asked, almost as if disappointed.

"Yeah, that's it." Luffy confirmed. "Sorry if it sounded cooler when Usopp blew it out of proportion."

"Ah, yes, well it did. He's such an imaginative storyteller…" Robin agreed. "Though I heard the student threatened to choke the woman."

"Ah. Maybe I did. It's mostly a blur of blind rage." Luffy admitted with a shrug.

"Understandable." Robin said with a nod.

"Hey, Robin," Luffy began. "Now that I've got you here…"

"Oh no." Robin sighed, placing her hand against her cheek. "I brought this upon myself."

"Yes, you did." Luffy agreed. "So have you called Franky?"

"No."

"Are you going to?" Luffy asked.

"No."

"That's a shame." Luffy said simply. "So, you single and ready to mingle?"

"I've got to go," Robin said, standing up suddenly. "I've got a lecture in the main hall today and I need to prepare."

"Ah, well good luck." Luffy called out, waving amicably.

"Behave," Robin said with a smile. "It's like you're magnetized to trouble."

"I am." Luffy said with a wide grin. "I'm swimming in it."

Robin's phone rang, she huffed in annoyance before checking the caller id. She clutched the ringing phone in her hand, gesturing with her head. "I've got to take this call. See you later."

"Yeah, see ya later!" Luffy called after her.

He sat there long enough for his mind to wander to that woman in the street. She was pretty and tall and probably suited Zoro very well. A man and a woman would always make sense and that realization left such a bitter taste in his mouth. He finished the rest of his hot chocolate and sighed. There was happiness in simplicity, he couldn't help but think, and a homosexual relationship was anything but simple.

 _You're being self-conscious_ , he chided himself.

His phone buzzed, shaking the café table with surprising force. He turned it over, scanning the email notification. A smile spread across his handsome face and he nearly melted against the hand propping him up. It was a simple email and simplicity was good.

 _Yo, Luffy. I love you_

…

"Senpaiiii…" Luffy drawled, tossing his legs over the arm of the sofa.

"Don't whine." Zoro chastised. "Men don't whine."

Luffy snickered, "Okay." Luffy groaned again. "Senpaiiiiii…"

"What?!" Zoro cried out in annoyance.

"I've been wondering about something," Luffy began. "You kinda mentioned it before, but you, uh, have had a girlfriend right?"

"Uh huh." Zoro murmured, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"So you've dated other people…" Luffy reasoned. "Girl people…"

"Nope." Zoro snapped, folding his arms over his chest. "I tried to have this conservation and you totally shut me down."

"Well that was then, this is now…" Luffy drawled.

Zoro shook his head, his lips pursed together in annoyance. "I'm gonna wring your skinny, little neck."

"Heh heh." Luffy covered his mouth guiltily. "My bad."

"Don't make that face. I don't care." Zoro scowled.

Luffy grimaced. "I didn't wanna talk about me…"

"Tough shit." Zoro continued, shaking his head in refusal.

"Alright, I'm sorry… My bad! My bad! I'll tell you what you wanna know…" Luffy conceded. "But you have to go first."

"Like hell I will." Zoro argued, sitting down on the couch beside Luffy's head. "You go first."

"You first." Luffy repeated, scrunching his nose up stubbornly.

"Okay. Fine." Zoro surrendered gruffly. "But only because you're stubborn as hell and I don't feel like duking it out…"

"He he." Luffy snickered victoriously. "Thank you, Senpai. You're the best, Senpai."

"Just get it over with."

"So, you've dated girls huh?" Luffy asked, folding his hands over one another and laying them on his stomach.

"Yeah."

"But you've never fu-, had sex, with one?" Luffy questioned.

"Nope." Zoro answered, his tongue sliding over his teeth absently.

"Have you done _stuff_ with one?" Luffy asked, his eyes burning into Zoro's face.

"Define stuff." Zoro whispered.

"Blow jobs, eating out, fingering, hand jobs, nipple play…" Luffy listed off quickly.

"Eating out? What the hell… I wouldn't have had a girlfriend very long if I never took them out for dinner…" Zoro exclaimed, shaking his head.

Luffy opened his mouth to correct Zoro's mistake but changed his mind. He only smiled, his hand curling over his mouth. There was something both humorous and comforting in Zoro's gaffe.

"Of course, I mean," Zoro explained, waving his hand in gesture. "I think fooling around is pretty normal, I guess…" Zoro paused in thought. "But usually they wanted to break up because of this or that…" Zoro shrugged. "They thought it was weird I didn't force them into it or something. I don't know. I was just kinda take it or leave it."

"Did you fall in love with any of them?" Luffy asked, his large eyes wide.

"I've only ever loved two people." Zoro replied simply. "You and this fifteen year old kid from judo club." Luffy's face burned bright red. He mumbled something around his hand, but it was unintelligible. "Now, don't make me say such embarrassing things more than once."

Luffy nodded, "Okay."

They were both silent for a long moment before Zoro finally spoke again. "So… it's your turn."

"Okay." Luffy sighed heavily. "Whaddaya wanna know?"

"What do you want me to know?" Zoro answered with a question.

"What? I don't know!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Well, did you love anyone else?"

The questioned sobered both of them up. Luffy made a noise, his eyes shooting to the side. He chewed on his lip, his hands fidgeting self-consciously. "There was one guy, when I was still in high school…"

"A classmate?"

"No." Luffy said flatly. "He was an older guy. Real buff, real macho… Real handsome…"

"Oh." Zoro replied, unsurely. "What happened?"

"Yeah, well, he was also a real jerk." Luffy explained, his brows furrowed. "I mean, the worst of the worst."

Zoro was silent as he listened.

"My first time was with Nakamura, the fall of your first year in college." Luffy continued, his fingers crawling over the skin of his arms. "He sucked at it. It hurt. We had to use the internet to find out how to do it right. He still sucked and it still hurt."

"Nakamura? As in Nakamura from judo?" Zoro asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Luffy nodded. "I quit judo right after."

"Because of him or…?"

"Because of a lot of reasons." Luffy answered. "I didn't really like him or anything like that. He was just convenient. And the only reason I joined judo was because you were the captain." Luffy stared hard at his feet as he spoke. "Being gay felt like I was the only adult in a room full of children. It was weird. I felt weird. I wanted to be grown up."

"And it wasn't hard to find someone to replace Nakamura." Luffy continued quietly. "Or the guy after that or the guy after that."

"But the older guy…" Zoro pressed curiously. "It was serious?"

"If I never feel like that again, it will be too soon." Luffy admitted, a dark look crossing over his handsome face. "It wasn't serious or anything, but I didn't know that at the time."

Zoro had been curious. He wanted to know what Luffy's first time was like. He wanted to know how many people Luffy had been with. But having the conversation was very different to how he imagined. And as much as Zoro loved Luffy, as close as they were, it felt like it was none of his business. Luffy didn't want him to know these things.

Zoro cleared his throat and lifted Luffy's head. He situated Luffy back down on his lap, his large, rough hands smoothing over Luffy's dark, unkempt hair. He leaned over, staring at Luffy until the younger man finally looked back. "Forgive me. I'm slow."

…

"Oh, it's you." Usopp murmured, opening the door wider.

"Wow. Nice." Zoro spat, shaking his head. "Good to see you too."

"Yeah, well, sorry, but I didn't know you were coming over…" Usopp explained, pushing his screwdriver into his back pocket. "I was expecting someone else."

"Like who?" Zoro questioned, arching a brow skeptically.

"Uh, well, just, uh, just Nami…" Usopp replied, shutting the door behind Zoro.

"Oh?" Zoro mused, a peculiar expression crossing his face.

"Luffy's taking a shower." Usopp replied, ignoring Zoro's goading.

"Okay." Zoro nodded, walking through the living room and down the hallway.

"Knock first." Usopp called after him.

Zoro chuckled, "Why? Does he have pepper spray on him too?"

"Shut up." Usopp groaned.

"Yes, yes."

Zoro knocked on the outside of the door softly before opening. He stepped into the steam filled room and inhaled deeply. The scent of water and shampoo was pleasant but the humidity made his head spin a little. He crossed the narrow room, stepping over Luffy's dirty clothes dumped untidily in the middle of the floor.

He pulled the curtain to the side slowly and inconspicuously, peering inside the sweltering shower. Drops of water sprayed across his skin, landing on his eyelashes and lips. Luffy stood directly below the nozzle, the water pouring over him, slicking down his hair, dripping down his body, and pooling beneath his feet. He reached out silently, his arm wrapping tenderly around Luffy's slender waist.

A surprised noise escaped Luffy's lips. His eyes opened, his hands twisting tightly around Zoro's arm. His mouth moved wordlessly before winding into a smile. "S-senpai!"

"Hey, Luffy." Zoro breathed out, his upper body moist with water.

"What are you doing here?" Luffy asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I was bored." Zoro admitted, releasing his hold on Luffy and straightening up. "And you live _kinda_ close…"

"Kinda?" Luffy snickered in amusement.

"Yeah, kinda." Zoro repeated with a smirk.

"Hey," Luffy murmured, running his hands over his body. "Can you grab a towel. I forgot."

"Now aren't you glad I'm here?" Zoro asked, backing up and out of the room toward the linen cupboard. He grabbed a clean towel, unconsciously bringing it to his face to smell it. The towel smelled like warm cotton and fabric softener. He carried it back to the room, handing it to Luffy as he turned off the faucets. "What would you do without me?"

"Well," Luffy murmured around his smile. "Usually I just walk around and drip all over the place until I dry off."

"Sounds about right." Zoro agreed with a nod.

Luffy toweled his hair off quickly before wrapping the damp towel around his hips. He stepped out of the shower, his toes flexing over the cold tile. "I'm pretty low maintenance."

"What is that?" Zoro demanded, his face turning sour.

"What is what?" Luffy asked, looking around the bathroom in confusion.

"All over you!" Zoro barked, gesturing with his hand. "Those marks all over you. Your arms, your neck, your chest… What is that?"

"Uh… oh…" Luffy murmured, looking down at his skin in surprise. He looked up, flashing a toothy grin. "A rash?"

Zoro was silent. He stepped forward, his large, warm hand smoothing over the wounds on Luffy's body. He rubbed Luffy's skin, inspecting the injuries with sharp eyes. Just when Luffy thought he might never speak again, Zoro broke the silence, "That's not a rash."

"Well, it itches." Luffy explained. "So I scratch it."

"So they're scratches…" Zoro reasoned.

"Well, it's an itchy rash… that I scratched…" Luffy continued.

"You itched too much. It looks infected or something…" Zoro snapped.

"It's not infected. I'm not that dirty…" Luffy laughed it off.

Zoro remained silent as he hopped up on the counter. He beckoned Luffy closer, turning him to and fro and watching him with critical eyes. "Stop."

"Stop what?" Luffy asked.

"Stop this." Zoro breathed out, touching his fingers against the wounds tenderly.

"But it itches." Luffy replied, his fingers grazing over his lower belly.

"Stop!" Zoro nearly shouted, clutching Luffy's hand in his.

"I'm not doing anything!" Luffy shouted back, his body growing rigid.

"Yes you are!" Zoro growled. "You're fucking your skin up! Knock it off!"

"It's my skin! And I'm the one who has to deal with it!" Luffy retorted irritably.

Zoro shook his head angrily, holding Luffy's hands tightly in his, not letting Luffy pull them free. "I said, Knock it off!"

"Damn it! Let me go!" Luffy spat, wrenching his hands free.

"Stop!" Zoro ordered. "Just stop a minute! Why are you running away?"

Luffy took a step backward, out of Zoro's comfortable reach. "I'm not running away! Stop grabbing me…" Zoro opened his mouth to reply but changed his mind. He let out a frustrated snarl, banging his palm against the countertop. He watched Luffy carefully, his eyes never straying from Luffy's gaze. They were silent for a long time, the warmth rapidly dissipating from the room.

"I'm sorry." Luffy finally said, reaching out with his hand and touching Zoro's chest.

"When it itches…" Zoro began unsurely. "You should try not to scratch."

"I'm working on it…" Luffy replied with a slow nod.

"Try tea tree oil." Zoro suggested. "I use it on my incisions…" Zoro explained, gesturing to his hand. "It works."

"Okay." Luffy said, nodding again. He placed his hand over the fold of his towel as he walked from the bathroom.

Zoro hopped off the counter and past Luffy. He blocked Luffy's bedroom door, his arms crossed over his chest. "This is the reason why? Or something else?"

"Why what?" Luffy asked, looking up from the floor as he came to a stop in front of Zoro and his blocked door. "What are you talking about?"

"Is this why we haven't done it?" Zoro asked, a little more quietly.

"We have too done it." Luffy replied, clutching the fold of his towel.

"Besides the time you had to go to the hospital…" Zoro added, his cheek twitching from the memory.

"Uh, well, we've messed around a bit…" Luffy argued, gripping his towel tightly.

"It's not an insult. It was a question." Zoro clarified gruffly. "Were you hiding this? Or have you just not been in the mood or…?"

"Aghhhhh!" Luffy groaned. "Move."

Zoro considered his options for a moment before stepping out of the way. Luffy moved past him, pushing open his door and walking into his room. He sifted through the pile of laundry in his chair, pulling out a, probably, clean pair of shorts and a shirt. He tossed his towel at his hamper, not bothering to fix it as it slid down the side and to the floor.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Luffy admitted, hopping from one foot to the other as he dressed. "Well that's not true. I guess I do know what's wrong…" Luffy corrected, buttoning his shorts with one hand. "I just don't know how to fix it…"

"So, what's wrong?" Zoro asked unsurely, stepping into Luffy's room and shutting the door behind him.

Luffy looked at Zoro for a long moment before pulling his shirt on and over his head. "I love you. I just don't love myself."

"What does that mean?" Zoro asked, taking a step closer.

Luffy made a face and shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"Okay, but… Damn it! Just say it simply. You know I'm dumb. I don't know what you're trying to say…" Zoro complained.

"I don't either. Don't worry about it." Luffy snickered.

"Come on." Zoro sighed. "Take this seriously."

"Okay, I'm sorry…" Luffy replied. "I'll be serious."

The longer Luffy was silent, the more impatient Zoro became. "Alright, damn it! What the fuck is going on? Are you even going to say anything or what?"

"Ah, sorry, sorry, don't get so mad…" Luffy replied, his large eyes wide in amusement. "I don't know what to say. I don't know how to explain it. I just don't want anyone touching me."

"Okay, well,"

"Not you. I don't know. You can touch me. You don't bother me. Unless you get all heavy… and then I can't stand it either. Sometimes I feel like there's a brick on my chest. I can't breathe. I know it's going to take time to heal or whatever… I know it… It's just…" Luffy paused, inhaling shakily. "I feel small."

"You feel small?" Zoro repeated unsurely.

"Yeah. I feel small." Luffy confirmed with a nod. "And I don't like it."

"But you're not small." Zoro said, taking another step closer.

"Oh yeah?" Luffy asked, arching a skeptical brow. "I'm not?"

"No. You're not." Zoro maintained.

"In comparison to…?" Luffy drawled with a laugh.

"Everyone." Zoro said simply. "You're the biggest guy I know."

Luffy considered his response, but swallowed it. Even if it didn't actually make sense, Luffy understood what Zoro meant. "But I don't feel like I am anymore…"

"You lost. And it's hard to admit that, huh?" Zoro realized.

"Yeah, I guess so." Luffy agreed. "I'm a loser. And every day, every breath I take, I'm reminded of it. It fucking sucks."

"I…" Zoro began. He licked his lips, rather uncomfortable with his speaking role. He sighed heavily, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know what to say. I don't know if you'll listen or believe me or whatever. But I love you. And I wouldn't love a fucking loser."

"Thanks, Zoro." Luffy murmured, reaching out and gently taking hold of Zoro's fingers. "I love you too."

"I wouldn't let a loser kiss me. I wouldn't let a loser sleep over or hold my hand or wear my pants or…" Zoro took a deep breath, his hand tightening around Luffy's. "I wouldn't let a… No, I wouldn't want a loser to touch me like you do. I wouldn't want a loser to hold me…"

"Okay, okay…" Luffy snickered, his face reddening. "You're embarrassing me now."

"I wouldn't want anyone else. Period." Zoro insisted before placing a small kiss on Luffy's forehead. "That's gotta count for something, right?"

Luffy let out a subconscious laugh, "Yeah, Senpai. You're right."


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you want?" Zoro asked, propping his phone against his ear. "I'm kinda busy."

 _"_ _Busy? What the hell are you doin'?_ " Franky scoffed.

"I'm at the gym." Zoro breathed out, between leg reps.

 _"_ _Ah, well, you're buff enough…"_ Franky murmured. _"Guess what?"_

"What?"

 _"_ _Guess first."_

"I don't feel like it…"

 _"_ _Just try and guess! Come on!"_

"You're super annoying and you just called to remind me."

 _"_ _That's harsh, brother."_

"Am I right?"

 _"_ _No."_

"Ah, well, I tried."

 _"_ _You're kind of an asshole."_

"That's not news."

 _"_ _Alright, fine. I'll just say it…"_

"There might be a God after all."

 _"_ _You really are mean."_

"I'm hanging up."

 _"_ _Okay, okay. Hang on!"_ Franky blurted out quickly. _"I was just calling to say that I'm having dinner with Robin on Friday…"_

"Really?"

 _"_ _Yeah. We met for drinks yesterday after work. It went really well actually."_

"So you asked her to dinner? Even though she dumped you?"

 _"_ _Nah. She asked me."_

"Reaaally?" Zoro drawled in surprise.

 _"_ _Yeah. I called her. I asked if we could meet somewhere to talk. She said yes and we had a couple drinks out. It just felt right. I mean it, brother, she's the one…"_

"I'd hold off on that idea, if I were you." Zoro advised, leaning forward on the weight bench.

 _"_ _Yeah, well, that, idea, has been put on hold for now, but this is still super great news! Right?"_

"Luffy will be happy." Zoro replied before clearing his throat.

 _"_ _I don't wanna count my chicks before they hatch or anything, but I really think we'll be getting back together…"_

"Good." Zoro said simply.

 _"_ _You don't think I should… do you?"_

"I'm not you, Franky." Zoro responded. "I don't know if this is a good or bad idea or anything. But… I'm glad you're happy."

 _"_ _Thanks, brother."_

"Yeah. Well, good luck. Is that why you called me? Are we done?"

 _"_ _You're an asshole. But yeah…Thanks."_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked, wriggling his toes.

"What's it look like I'm doing? A massage…" Zoro explained, pressing his thumb forcefully against Luffy's tendons.

"Are you trying to hobble me or something? Ouch!" Luffy declared with a pained laugh.

"I have a vague recollection of you giving me a massage…" Zoro murmured, continuing to rub Luffy's foot.

"Is this revenge?" Luffy asked, covering his face with his arm.

Zoro laughed softly, pulling Luffy's foot into his lap. "Hardly." Zoro gently bent Luffy's toes forward, the joints popping. "It's only a foot rub."

"Right. Right." Luffy murmured. "Get the oil, it's easier."

"Alright. Fine. Hold on, picky." Zoro muttered, leaning over the arm of the couch and searching the side table's drawer.

Zoro poured oil into his palms, heating it and then rubbing it over Luffy's foot. The scent was peculiar yet familiar and Luffy sat up slightly, peering down at his feet. "What is that? Is that… Is that lube?"

"It's practically the same thing." Zoro replied dismissively, continuing the massage. Luffy chuckled, settling back down on the couch. "So, I've been meaning to ask you, I don't know, we keep getting interrupted or something, but…" Zoro licked his lips. "What do you do with a history major anyway?"

"Pffft!" Luffy snorted, shaking his head. "That's what you've wanted to ask? Sheesh…"

"Well, not really, but that's my first question… Stop! Quit laughin' at me, damn it!" Zoro groaned.

"Sorry, sorry…" Luffy sighed, his face still spread in an amused grin.

"Well?" Zoro demanded, pinching Luffy's foot playfully.

"Honestly, mostly teaching." Luffy answered.

Zoro made a face, "So you want to be a teacher?"

"Oh fuck no." Luffy breathed out, shaking his head in refusal. "Nuh uh." Zoro huffed in irritation, his hands working over Luffy's foot as if it were a worry-stone. "Hey, that's attached…"

"Sorry." Zoro said simply, easing up the pressure on Luffy's foot.

"Why do you seem mad? Did I do something?" Luffy asked worriedly.

"I'm not mad." Zoro replied quickly. "I'm just confused, I guess. If you don't want to be a teacher, what are you going to do with your degree?"

"Well, I haven't earned the degree yet." Luffy said simply.

"And what…" Zoro paused, letting his head fall back against the couch, "do you plan on doing then?"

"No idea." Luffy admitted with a grin. "But it doesn't really matter."

"I'll never understand you."

Luffy's smile never faded, "That's okay."

"But I understand you the best, right?"

Luffy nodded slowly, "Yeah, you do."

"Good."

"Zoro, was there something…" Luffy's question was interrupted by his cellular's ringtone. He looked down at his pocket in surprise before taking his phone out. He looked at the caller ID and frowned. "Ah, great. What does she want?"

"Robin?"

"Yeah."

"Answer. It might be good news…" Zoro suggested with a smirk.

Luffy narrowed his eyes curiously. "Good news?"

"Go on. Just answer."

* * *

"Is this shirt clean?" Robin asked, picking a strand of lint off of Luffy's shirt.

"I washed it last week." Luffy answered, adjusting the waistband of his shorts.

"And have you worn it since then?" Robin questioned, tugging down the hem of her short dress.

"Once or twice." Luffy replied, raising his arm and sniffing the air. "Do you think he'll care what I look like, Mom?"

"Fine, fine." Robin said, waving her hand dismissively. "Do I look alright?"

Luffy chuckled softly, "Oh yeah."

"Is this dress too short?"

"Probably… but in a good way…" Luffy snickered.

Robin frowned, "Should I go home and change?"

"Too late now, Robin…" Luffy pointed out, nodding in the direction of the foyer.

"He's early." Robin murmured, running her hands once more over her clothes.

"So are we, soooooo…" Luffy whispered.

Luffy grinned from ear to ear as Zoro entered through the restaurant's double doors. He pulled his jacket more closely around himself, smiling handsomely as his eyes met Luffy's. He walked toward the two of them, his broad, impressive form catching nearly everyone's eye.

"Hey, Luffy." Zoro murmured in greeting, rolling his muscular shoulders back.

"Hey, Senpai." Luffy returned, knocking his slender shoulder against Zoro's.

"Hey, you look _super_ …" Franky breathed out, running his palms over the legs of his jeans.

"Thank you." Robin said simply, watching Franky with soft eyes. "You do too."

"Uh, you, um, haven't been here long have you?" Zoro asked, looking around the full restaurant curiously.

"What're you so nervous for, Senpai?" Luffy whispered, strolling side by side with Zoro up to the host's station.

"I'm not nervous…" Zoro replied, cocking his head to one side.

"Oh?"

"Okay, maybe a little…" Zoro conceded with a heavy breath. "I just feel so anxious for the guy. Maybe it's contagious or something…"

"There's nothing to worry about." Luffy said confidently.

"You think?"

Luffy nodded, his face splitting into a charming smile. "Yeah. Everything's gonna work out."

"Good evening, gentlemen. Welcome to Copernicus. My name is Maya. May I help you with your reservation?"

"Roronoa, party of four, 7:30." Zoro replied.

"Ah, yes, Welcome, Roronoa-san, your table will be ready shortly. Please take a seat."

"Even with reservations we have to wait. That's some bullshit." Zoro whispered as they moved back over to where Franky and Robin stood.

"How expensive is this place? Holy Shit." Luffy mouthed in wonder. "I bet there'll be like four spinach leaves on a plate and that's dinner…"

"Don't forget the aioli paste that will be drizzled lovingly over those four leaves." Zoro teased.

"Seriously though," Luffy pressed, looking around nervously. "How much is this going to be?"

"Don't worry about it." Zoro insisted. "I've got it covered."

"Yeah, well, I _know_ you don't have any money, so that's not very comforting…"

Zoro snorted, "Luffy, I've got it."

"Okay." Luffy murmured, straightening up. "If you say you've got it, you've got it. I trust you."

"This place is beautiful." Robin mused, letting her eyes roam around the finely decorated restaurant. "A friend was telling me about this place. It's nearly impossible to work here. They have auditions and everything. The cooks have to start as busboys and work their way up…"

"That's kinda cool." Luffy remarked, looking around.

"Copernicus was a mathematician and an astronomer." Robin continued with interest.

"He's the guy who discovered the earth revolved around the sun or something, right?" Franky asked curiously.

Robin's eyes lit up brightly, "Ah, yes, he was… He was the main person to introduce heliocentrism..."

"Didn't he get put to death for it?" Luffy asked, scrunching up his nose.

"No, Luffy." Robin nearly groaned. "You should know better…"

"Oh, my bad. Sorry. I'm not a mathematician." Luffy replied with a shrug.

"He worked for the church until his death. Nearly one hundred years later the Catholic church banned his books…" Robin explained.

"And then they named a restaurant after him." Zoro added abruptly. "What a guy."

"Ah, Roronoa-san, your table is ready, this way please," Maya, the pretty girl from the hosts' booth spoke up. She gestured with her arms, leading the four of them through the restaurant to their table.

"Your server will be with you shortly." Maya announced, placing a thick, leather menu in front of each person. "Please enjoy."

"Steak, steak, steak… steak… steak…" Luffy chanted, searching the menu desperately. "Steak… Steak…"

"Third page." Franky said, reaching over and turning Luffy's menu over. "Right there."

"Thanks." Luffy snickered delightfully.

"What is Barszcz?" Zoro asked under his breath.

"No idea." Luffy admitted. "Hey, Robin? What the heck is Barszcz?"

"Ummm, some kind of stew?" Robin suggested, reading the word over and over again.

"Steak." Zoro and Luffy said in unison, both nodding definitively.

"I'm going to try something new." Franky decided. "But not too new. Just the right amount of new."

Robin laughed softly, her eyes creasing beautifully. "I think I'm going with a salad. I want dessert."

"Ah, yeah, dessert." Franky agreed wholeheartedly. "I saw the dessert case and I'm definitely on board for that."

"I hope we get some fancy bread that we get to cut on the table." Luffy said, smiling sheepishly.

"That is the litmus test for fancy." Robin teased.

"It's been a while since the four of us have been out together." Zoro said suddenly.

"Yeah." Luffy nodded.

Robin was silent as Zoro leaned forward. Zoro licked his lips before speaking again, "I don't think this place would be nearly as fun if you were alone, eh, Robin?"

"I suppose not." Robin answered, a strange smile curving her lips.

"All that glitters isn't gold." Zoro finished, sitting back in his chair as the waiter arrived with a cutting board of fine bread and various gourmet butters.

"Ah, touché." Robin agreed, her smile widening.

"Look, Luffy," Franky interrupted. "You got your wish. The bread's arrived, brother."

"He he he…" Luffy snickered excitedly. "I'm going to eat you."

"Are you talking to your bread now?" Zoro asked, shaking his head.

"Yes. I've found that a simple explanation of what to expect really helps settle nervous people and bread down…" Luffy explained with an impish grin.

"How interesting." Robin mused. "Do you do this often? When did you start?"

Luffy tore a chunk of bread from the loaf, totally disregarding the mood and setting. He dunked the bread into one of the cocottes of butter and shoved it into his mouth. "I don't know. Just now I guess…"

"I hope you don't choke and die." Robin said, taking the knife and neatly slicing the other loaf of bread.

Luffy laughed easily, "I won't."

"I understand what you're saying though, Zoro," Robin said suddenly. She tossed her long, black hair over her shoulder and smiled. "And I've come to realize that the heart wants what the heart wants…"

"Eh, Robin," Franky began unsurely.

Robin smiled at Franky and lifted her hand, "I wouldn't be here if it's not what I wanted."

"Awwww. They're so cute." Luffy drawled. "I ship it so hard."

"Ship?" Zoro repeated the word unsurely.

"Don't worry about it. You know Luffy and his seedy underground of the internet…" Robin explained, waving her hand dismissively. "King of Memes and Filth."

"At least I'm the King." Luffy pointed out with a smirk.

"Sure."

"And you're hardly any better, ma'am…" Luffy teased.

"Sure." Robin repeated, arching her brow threateningly.

"Sorry, sorry…"

"Franky really likes you." Zoro interjected. "And I think it really sucks what you did…"

"Hey, Zoro, that's not-" Franky defended immediately.

"No, no, he's right." Robin interrupted, placing her hand on Franky's arm calmingly. "I had my reasons, but still, I…"

"You don't have to explain yourself. That's not my place to forgive or whatever…" Zoro said evenly. "But I just wanted you to know. Don't be a dick like that again."

Robin exhaled shakily before letting out a soft chuckle, "Okay. You're right. I won't."

"Good." Zoro said, nodding his head with finality. "Moving on."

Robin smiled, her chest swelling at the thought of Franky and Zoro's awkward friendship. "Moving on."

* * *

"What's this?" Zoro asked, inspecting the burnt orange bottle with interest.

"My medicine." Luffy answered, kicking off his pants.

"What's it for?" Zoro pressed, staring at the label with interest. "Ce-lex-a."

"Itching." Luffy said simply, removing his shirt and underwear. "I'm gonna hop in the shower."

"Ah, okay." Zoro nodded, putting the pill bottle back down on the counter. "Does it help?"

"The doctor said it would take about three weeks to really know."

"And how long have you been taking it?" Zoro questioned.

"Mr. Detective…" Luffy drawled, his hand trailing over Zoro's shoulders. "I'm getting in the shower now."

"Okay." Zoro nodded again, watching Luffy disappear into the shower. Luffy peeked out from behind the curtain and wriggled his eye brows wordlessly. "Wait. Uh, was that an invitation?"

Luffy's puckish laughter floated out from the shower, the faucets screeching awake a moment later. Zoro stood there, a peculiar warmth growing from inside his belly. He cleared his throat, listening carefully to the sounds from inside the shower. There was a soft pop!, the sound of the shampoo lid being forced open. The pleasing scent of mint filled the small bathroom.

"Hey, uh, Luffy…" Zoro spoke aloud.

"Mmhmm?" Luffy nearly hummed.

"Well, was it?" Zoro asked.

Water splashed against the floor of the shower as Luffy momentarily stepped out of the stream. There was a flash of brown and then Luffy was peering at him from behind the partition. "Get your hot ass in here and wash my back."

"Whatever you say..." Zoro mumbled, feeling rather silly after all. He pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his pants and underwear, leaving his clothes where they lay.

He stepped into the shower slowly, the humid air filling his lungs comfortably. He blinked the water from his eyes and Luffy's smiling face came into view. Luffy snickered, his soaked hair slicked against his face and the nape of his neck.

"What's funny?" Zoro asked, stepping into the spray of water and closer to Luffy.

"Nothing." Luffy continued to snicker.

"Doesn't sound like it…" Zoro murmured, water spraying in droplets over his handsomely built chest and arms.

"I was just thinking." Luffy replied, inching backward to allow Zoro more directly under the water.

"About?"

"A long time ago."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what about?" Zoro pressed, tilting his head expectantly. His thigh pressed against Luffy's lean hip, even in that brief moment Zoro could tell that Luffy's skin was hot.

"The first time I ever touched your butt was in the shower." Luffy declared with an impish grin.

"Oh, yeah?" Zoro closed his eyes thoughtfully, his lips pursed together. "When was that?"

"After my second practice match." Luffy answered, puffing his chest out proudly. "I lost the match and you were trying to cheer me up. Well, you definitely did… You smacked my ass and told me to get 'em next time."

"Ah, yeah, I remember…" Zoro sighed in recollection. A crooked smile crossed his face and he shook his head. "You sure grabbed yourself a handful."

Luffy snickered, "I sure did."

"Looking back, I really was an idiot, wasn't I?" Zoro realized, running his hands through his hair to wet it.

"How so?" Luffy asked, squirting shampoo into his hands.

"I don't think I knew what gay was." Zoro admitted.

Luffy reached up, gently lathering the shampoo into Zoro's closely cropped hair. Luffy began snickering again, "Yeah, you are an idiot."

"Hey!" Zoro groaned, closing his eyes as bubbles dripped down his face. Luffy wiped the drips from Zoro's face softly. His hands were thin but warm, and it felt good to have them touching him. "Hey," Zoro said softly.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked, looking up with the sweetest expression on his face.

"This shower's a little small for both of us."

"Ah, well, whose fault is that? I'm regular sized." Luffy declared.

"I'm regular size. You're mini-sized." Zoro teased. "Like a kitten with the heart of a lion though."

"Shut up!" Luffy barked, rolling his eyes. A light pink color dusted his cheeks and ears.

Zoro shrugged, "I'm just saying, our next place, we need a bigger shower."

"We're neighbors. We don't live together." Luffy clarified, stepping back as Zoro leaned forward to rinse.

"Yet." Zoro said, the water pouring over his head. "I've been meaning to bring it up…"

"Damn it!" Luffy groaned, his fingers closing around Zoro's shoulders and shaking. "I knew you had something to say! Why didn't you bring it up sooner?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Zoro cried out, nearly losing balance.

"Aghhhhhhhh!" Luffy shouted, his forehead dropping forward against Zoro's chest. "You pain in the ass."

"I'm the pain in the ass?" Zoro arched a brow in indignation. "Kettle, pot."

"Fuck." Luffy sighed before taking a deep, calming breath. He lifted his head and smiled up at Zoro. "So what'd you wanna talk about?"

"I've been doing some thinking," Zoro said, finishing rinsing his hair.

"Yeah?" Luffy pressed impatiently, his toes curling beneath him.

"I'm tired of Tokyo." Zoro said unexpectedly.

"Oh?" Luffy replied, straightening up.

"And you don't want to be a teacher." Zoro added, busying himself with the bar soap.

"No." Luffy agreed. "I'd eat the children."

"Even going just half an hour north the housing market drops astronomically." Zoro pointed out, washing his arms.

"Yeah?" Luffy replied unsurely.

"Well we sure as fuck can't afford to build a house in Tokyo…" Zoro murmured. Luffy's chest felt as if it might explode. He let out a delighted squeal and jumped, his arms and legs wrapping completely around Zoro. Zoro caught him, despite the surprise, a modest blush staining his cheeks. "You're gonna kill us."

"Then I'll die happy." Luffy whispered, his heart pounding in his chest.

"What're you so excited about?" Zoro asked cautiously, adjusting his feet as he continued to hold Luffy.

Luffy smiled handsomely, "I don't care if it takes a million years to happen. I'm just happy you want to too."

"Yeah," Zoro replied softly. "I do."

"So, like, what? Do we start with an apartment together and then go from there or…?" Luffy began chattering excitedly.

Zoro smirked, "It doesn't matter. I'll follow you anywhere."

Luffy's kiss was wet and tasteless, like water. They kissed again and again, Luffy's hands smoothing over his hair and down his shoulders. Zoro turned, pressing Luffy's back against the tiled wall. Luffy dropped his legs, but Zoro inched forward, lowering Luffy onto the tops of his muscled thighs.

Luffy's eyes opened wider before closing, Zoro's lips crushing his. They kissed forcefully, Luffy's fingers dragging all over Zoro's broad back. The hot water sprayed down on their entwined bodies. Zoro reached between them, his rough hand trailing down Luffy's chest and toward his stomach. Luffy's toes flexed and curled mere inches from touching the shower floor.

"May I?" Zoro breathed, water rolling down his face in streams.

Luffy nodded before replying huskily, "Yeah."

Zoro began to stroke Luffy's cock. He worked his large hand from top to bottom, pressing his muscled stomach against Luffy's as closely as possible. Luffy inhaled sharply, his head hitting the shower wall with a thud. Zoro clicked his tongue, his hand continuing without pause.

"Does that feel good?" Zoro whispered, his fingers curling tightly around Luffy.

Luffy nodded, his lids growing heavier, "Yeah."

Zoro jerked his hand rapidly, beads of fluid smearing across his hand and stomach. "Ya gonna come, Luffy?"

"Ah," Luffy groaned. "Mm, yeah."

Zoro smiled, his stomach visibly rippling from the effort of keeping Luffy up. "Good."

Luffy muttered unintelligibly, his hands gripping more tightly over Zoro's shoulders. "Ah shit. I'm… really… close."

"Okay," Zoro purred, his shoulder rolling forward against Luffy's. He kissed Luffy hungrily, his hand speeding up until Luffy's body tightened. Luffy let out a stream of expletives, his hands covering his face as he orgasmed. His ejaculate was warm between them, and as Zoro released his cock, he smeared the come over Luffy's slender stomach.

"You okay?" Zoro asked, lowering Luffy to the floor slowly. Luffy stood and nodded. "Feeling lightheaded?"

"Nah, I'm good." Luffy replied with a satisfied smile. "I'm good."

Zoro rinsed himself again quickly, keeping a close eye on Luffy in concern. "Don't you pass out and bust your head open."

"Trust me, I have plenty of blood now. It's been a while." Luffy assured him with an embarrassed groan. "I'm getting out," Luffy announced, stepping out of the shower. "Hurry up." Zoro made a face to himself. "I already miss you."

"You haven't even left yet, you can't miss me yet." Zoro maintained, turning off the faucets with a sigh.

"But I do miss you…" Luffy drawled, his voice trailing off to the bedroom.

Zoro stepped out of the shower, first toweling off his hair and then wrapping it around his waist. He walked into the bedroom to find Luffy sitting naked on the foot of the bed. He patted his legs in gesture, opening his arms wide in welcome.

Zoro shuffled around the bed to stand in front of Luffy. Luffy hugged him loosely, his head resting on Zoro's abdomen. He kissed his soft, wet skin, tasting water. "I love you."

"I love you too." Zoro replied, his hands running through Luffy's wet hair.

Luffy removed Zoro's towel, letting it fall into a pile on the floor. He spread his legs further, pulling Zoro closer, "I wanna fuck you."

Zoro let out a throaty, yet sensual, laugh, "Yeah?"

"Uh huh." Luffy whined, "Like really bad."

"I kinda don't mind." Zoro replied playfully.

"You don't?" Luffy returned, following Zoro with his eyes as the other man climbed onto the bed.

Zoro climbed on all fours into the center of the bed before rolling over and onto his back. He moved to situate himself more comfortably and struck something solid; Luffy was already looming over him. "Sorry…"

"Didn't hurt." Luffy murmured, laying across Zoro as he leaned over the side of the bed. He searched through the nightstand drawer until he found the slippery bottle he was looking for. He grinned widely, snatching the bottle in his hand.

They kissed deeply. Luffy nudged Zoro's legs further apart, settling between them. They kissed until Zoro's lips began to swell. Luffy's erection pressed firmly against Zoro's hip, and Zoro's strained against Luffy's stomach. They kissed more urgently. Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy's neck, his legs bending at the knees. They kissed until Luffy was breathless. And when he sat back on his feet, his face pink and warm, he looked a little dizzy.

"You okay?" Zoro asked, moving to sit up.

Luffy placed his hand in the center of Zoro's chest, softly keeping him in place. "I'm okay." He nodded slowly, his eyes meeting Zoro's pointedly. "I promise."

Luffy squirted a generous amount of lubricant into his hands. He rubbed his palms together, the gel squishing between his fingers. He brushed his fingers against Zoro, smiling as Zoro jumped slightly. "Cold?"

"A little."

"Sorry," Luffy breathed out, pushing his slick fingers inside slowly. He spread his fingers nimbly, his hips rocking forward unconsciously with the movement of his hand. He worked Zoro over, gently but thoroughly, until the man beneath him was panting.

Beads of pre-come glistened against Zoro's tanned skin. His thick legs wrapped around Luffy's entire body tightly. He seemed to alternate between squeezing and letting his legs fall weakly to the bed. He cursed loudly, covering his face with his hands. His breath caught in his throat and his entire body seemed to pulsate. "Damn it, Luffy…"

Luffy let out a sensuous laugh, "Yeah?"

"If you don't stop, I'm… gonna… come… Ya know?" Zoro panted his admonishment.

Luffy made a crooked little face in amusement, "Is that bad?"

"I don't just want yer damn fingers!" Zoro nearly shouted, his chest heaving up and down.

"Aww, don't worry, baby," Luffy whispered, using one hand to finger Zoro and the other to tease his chest. "I'll get you going again…"

"Lu-ffy!" Zoro gasped, letting his head fall back to the bed in pleasurable defeat. A prickling warmth spread over Zoro, a strange ache settling into his stomach. He cursed and moaned, his hands racing down to his cock. He stroked quickly, a delightful whine escaping his lips as he ejaculated over his hand.

"Good?" Luffy murmured around their kiss.

"Shut up…" Zoro breathed out, biting down on Luffy's lip in playful indignation. "Ya know what? I think I'm ready for bed…"

"Awww, don't be like that, Sen-paiii…" Luffy drawled before snickering. He rolled his hips forward, grinding his swollen cock against Zoro. "I've got an idea."

"I bet you do." Zoro murmured, running his fingers through Luffy's drying hair.

"Zor-o," Luffy called out in a sing-song voice. "Roll over."

Zoro made a face but rolled over without protest. Luffy tapped his legs in instruction, moving him until he was on his elbows and knees. Zoro buried his red face into the bed, embarrassed to have his bare ass in the air.

Luffy poured more lubricant into his hand, smoothing the gel over his own cock. He stroked himself twice, his cock bouncing against his stomach slightly. He adjusted himself on the bed, his hands running up and down Zoro's smooth thighs. He pinched Zoro's inner thigh, snickering in delight at Zoro's reaction.

"Hey. Don't do that!" Zoro growled, his fingers clutching at the bedspread.

"Why? You didn't like it?" Luffy asked, his hand caressing Zoro's skin.

"Just don't, you ass…" Zoro groaned into the bed.

"Ah, sor-ry," Luffy drawled before rapidly pinching up and down Zoro's thighs. "I thought you liked it." Zoro squirmed, a strangled cry escaping his lips. He shook his head in irritation, but his thighs quivered, his cock growing stiff between his legs. Luffy smacked Zoro's firm ass playfully. "You don't really mind, do you?"

Zoro turned his head to the side, flashing Luffy a warning glare. Luffy waved his hands apologetically, snickering all the while. "Sor-ry, sor-ry…"

"Yeah, you're really torn up." Zoro replied with a shake of his head.

Luffy moved forward silently, arching his back to plant kisses along Zoro's shoulder blades. He kissed all over Zoro's skin, biting and sucking gently as he went along. He reached around Zoro's broad frame, kissing Zoro's back as his fingers teased his nipples.

"Ah." Zoro inhaled sharply, gooseflesh sprawling across his skin. Luffy was patient, he touched every inch of Zoro, kissing, licking, and biting from his neck to his hips. Zoro's entire body was flushed scarlet, a pool of pre-come staining the bed beneath him. "Damn it. I… I'm… already good…"

"You're good?" Luffy whispered into his ear, nipping gently at the lobe.

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro confirmed, nodding his head drunkenly.

"Good." Luffy replied gruffly. "Because I really, really wanna fuck you."

"Come on," Zoro nearly pleaded, his white knuckles clenching the sheets.

Luffy stroked himself once quickly before positioning himself. He pushed inside without further ado, his hips slapping against Zoro's ass. He let out his breath, a sudden heaviness evaporating from inside of him. He rocked his hips forward, slowly at first, and then he quickened his pace, finding a natural rhythm.

Luffy's hands gravitated to Zoro's hips. He thrust his hips forward, slamming Zoro's ass backward. He groaned, rolling his head from side to side, sweat dripping from his hairline. He bit down on his lip, watching with mesmerized concentration as his cock moved in and out of Zoro.

Zoro grunted beneath him, his hand snaking up his thighs and toward his leaking cock. He rubbed himself, cursing and closing his eyes, as Luffy fucked him from behind. "So good…"

"Uh huh." Luffy agreed breathlessly. "I, uh, will be coming, uh, first."

"Nah, I'm right, um, there…"

Luffy nodded wordlessly. He pinned Zoro's hips down, nearly crushing Zoro into the mattress. He pushed himself up higher, his leg muscles tightening from the strain. He took a deep breath and then really put himself into it. He slammed against Zoro's ass, their bodies meeting together with a slap. Luffy's arms flexed as he slid backward, his eyes locked on where their bodies joined.

Zoro tightened, his entire body beginning to tingle. A loud moan escaped his lips, but he was too far, too close, to care. His hands slapped the headboard, unintelligible words dripping from his mouth. Luffy felt him clenching around him. And then he couldn't hold back any longer. Luffy's orgasm knocked out what little breath he had left, he ejaculated inside, Zoro following a moment behind.

Luffy pulled out, his come leaking out and down Zoro's thighs. Luffy whined in excitement, his fingers pressing inside of Zoro greedily. He fingered Zoro rapidly, as if driven mad by the sight. Zoro dropped to the bed, his legs giving way. He groaned and then rolled over, throwing his leg over Luffy's.

"Stop it. Enough. Mercy." Zoro panted, patting his chest in gesture. "Get over here."

Luffy smiled, wiping a bit of sweat out of his eye. They were both uncomfortably sticky. Luffy considered cleaning Zoro up with his towel but hesitated, Zoro just looked so warm and comfortable. "If we fall asleep like this, we'll regret it in the morning…"

Zoro shrugged, "We'll worry about that in the morning."


	24. Chapter 24

"I thought we were both gonna die! I'm telling you, Usopp, he has King Kong legs. He just picked me up and put me down on them like a fucking table or something…" Luffy explained excitedly. "I was worried for like two seconds but then everything was good…"

"Oh, so far above TMI. I can't even see TMI from where we are Luffy… I think I might die." Usopp complained, puffing out his face as if he might retch.

"Who are you to me?" Luffy asked, narrowing his eyes in mistrust.

"Your best friend?" Usopp replied, unsure where this was going.

Luffy nodded, "That's right. So you have to listen."

"I am listening. I'm just complaining about it…" Usopp pointed out.

"You're a whiner." Luffy claimed, smiling in juxtaposition to his words. "But I love you."

"Yeah, and I love you too." Usopp groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. "Even if you overshare…"

"I keep telling you, I'm not oversharing." Luffy insisted. "Oversharing would be if I told you that when he drinks a lot of juice it makes his cum taste different."

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" Usopp screamed, burying his face into the bed. He thrashed wildly, his feet kicking the mattress. The bed bounced, the metal frame creaking in complaint. He stopped suddenly, looking up at Luffy curiously, "Is that true?"

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, it isn't like sucking down a Jolly Rancher or anything, but yeah."

"That's so gross." Usopp decided. "We aren't sharing drinks anymore."

"It's not like I keep jizz stashed in my cheeks to backwash with…" Luffy snickered, slapping his hand loudly against Usopp's ass. "Jeez, Usopp."

"Yuck. Just yuck." Usopp muttered.

"So, now that you're weakened…" Luffy began. "There's something I wanted to talk about."

"Oh, yeah? What's up?" Usopp sat up, his legs crossing beneath him.

"I wanna move in with Zoro." Luffy said suddenly.

"Oh, wow. Really? Well that's great." Usopp nearly cheered, slapping his friend on the back. "So when? I mean, he's on board too, right?"

"Yeah. No, yeah. He totally brought it up, I think…" Luffy paused in thought. "But I live with you. We share the lease and…"

"The lease is up in March." Usopp pointed out. "And we were moving anyway. I can't stand the place anymore, after what happened."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad." Luffy explained. "We've been roommates for so long."

Usopp exhaled, his arms crossed over his chest, "So you're worried about me?"

"Well yeah…"

"And you think living with someone else will damage our friendship somehow?" Usopp asked.

"No. That's not what I mean," Luffy shook his head as he spoke. "But you'll have to find a new roommate. And they won't be nearly as awesome as me. And you'll have to find a new place. And I won't see you every day. And things will be different. And…"

"Luf," Usopp interrupted. "The day I met you I knew this would happen for you. I'm your friend. I want you to have all the things you want. And yeah, I'll be sad to find a new roommate. And no, he won't be as cool as you are, but it'll be okay. I won't need a roommate forever, you know."

"I still feel bad." Luffy admitted.

"Don't." Usopp insisted.

"Okay." Luffy snickered.

"Seriously though, you can't move out until March because I am not staying here alone." Usopp barked.

"That's fair." Luffy agreed. "The semester isn't over until May anyway. I won't be going anywhere until then."

"And you have to tell your Grandpa immediately, because I am NOT dealing with his phone calls for the rest of my natural life." Usopp continued.

"Aw, man. I was hoping you'd claim him and get him off my back forever." Luffy groaned.

Usopp shook his head, his curls bouncing wildly, "Hell no!"

"Coward." Luffy mumbled.

Usopp pushed Luffy playfully, "So are you! At least when it comes to your Grandpa!"

"He's scary as shit!" Luffy replied defensively. "And I have to tell him that we're moving in together. Aghhhh…"

"Have Zoro do it." Usopp suggested with a wry smile. "Tell him it's his responsibility. He'll totally go for that macho crap. Besides, I think they've been in touch since you were in the hospital."

Luffy's face twisted into a mischievous smile, "You think he'll do it for me?"

"Probably." Usopp reasoned with a smile. "He's a meat head."

"No he's not…" Luffy groaned. "He isn't."

"Uhhhhh?"

"Okay, maybe he is."

"A little." Usopp pursed his lips pointedly.

"But he's just so pretty…" Luffy gushed, hugging himself tightly. "And he's all mine."

"Man, I need to find somebody." Usopp muttered, shaking his head. "All my friends are hooking up. It's annoying."

"People keep trying to find somebody for you. I keep tellin' 'em no."

"Why the hell not?" Usopp demanded in frustration.

"Because you're smart and funny and handsome and charming and you can totally do it on your own." Luffy explained. "And I'm sure you're single because you're picky. There's nothing wrong with that. You should be picky."

Usopp shook his head in exasperation, his eyes wide, "Absolutely not. I'm not picky. Hell no. Any woman would probably do at this point. Will you knock it off? Let people help me!" Luffy simply laughed and shrugged. "I'm serious, man. I need a girlfriend!"

"I'd help you out if I didn't have a boyfriend," Luffy murmured apologetically.

"I wouldn't want you to!" Usopp declared, shaking his head. "No!"

Luffy laughed again, knocking his shoulder against Usopp's, "Okay. Whatever."

* * *

"Hey, brother," Franky murmured, sitting down at the bar beside Zoro. "What's up?"

"Why?" Zoro asked, eyeing Franky in suspicion.

"Well, you don't normally call me…" Franky pointed out, raising his hands peaceably. "What's going on?"

"Nothing really." Zoro replied dismissively, turning his attention back to his beer. "Just thinkin'."

"Aboooout?" Franky drawled.

"Building a house is expensive." Zoro said simply, waving down the bartender for another beer, and one for Franky.

"Yeah." Franky agreed with a nod. "Living in general is kinda expensive nowadays."

"But Luffy wants a house." Zoro pointed out.

"I think Luffy wants to buy a new family registry for the two of ya…" Franky chuckled.

"Well, I wanna build him a house." Zoro responded. The sincerity wiped the smile off of Franky's face. He nodded at his friend, chewing on his lip thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's a bit much for a blue-collar worker in his twenties though, friend."

"I'm not cut out to be a salaryman."

"Probably not, brother."

"So what? I just hold out and wait? It's not like we can get married or have kids… The house is kinda it." Zoro explained, popping open his second beer.

"That's kinda all you can do." Franky replied. "Save up and wait."

"I could get a better job."

"Well that's easier said than done, brother," Franky chuckled. He looked over at Zoro and sobered up, "Wait. What's going on?"

* * *

"Luffy," Zoro said in greeting, the moment the door opened.

"Hello," Luffy replied with a smile. "Come in, come in."

"I want to talk to you." Zoro said, kicking off his shoes.

"Okay… Sure… What about?" Luffy asked, shutting the door behind Zoro.

"I may have done something you won't like." Zoro admitted.

"What do you mean, Senpai?" Luffy asked, his smile fading from his face.

Zoro was silent for a long time before speaking, "It will suck now, but in a few years everything will be better."

* * *

"What is this?" Robin asked, staring at the stack of paper placed in front of her.

"My thesis." Luffy answered, sinking into the chair across from her desk.

"Your thesis paper?" Robin asked, sliding her glasses onto her face. She lifted the paper and glanced over it. "It's not due until May."

"I finished early." Luffy said, crossing his legs at the knee.

"You know, you're supposed to submit this online," Robin lectured. "That way I can easily check for plagiarism and word cou-"

"Submitted electronically today at 12:23 p.m." Luffy interjected.

Robin peered from the paper to Luffy and back again before lowering the thesis back to her desk, "What's this about?"

"I'm dropping out, Robin." Luffy said.

Robin blinked slowly, "What?"

"I'm moving."

"Are you now? Well where? When? That's hardly a reason to drop out."

"Yokosuka."

"Yokosuka." Robin repeated.

"Yeah."

"You're moving to Yokosuka?" Robin asked, the reality beginning to sink in.

"Yeah."

Robin's face fell, her eyes wide, "When?"

"March, when our lease is up."

Robin chewed on her bottom lip, "Wow. Well, why?"

"'Cause that's where Zoro will be."

"How come?" Robin asked, her brows knit together in confusion.

"He joined the JSDF." Luffy answered.

"He joined the Self-defense Force?"

"Uh huh."

"But what about his hand?" Robin asked, grasping for a lifeline.

"He passed his physical."

"And the written test?" Robin asked, not to be cruel, but rather out of hope.

"Passed that too."

Robin stared at Luffy from across her desk, "So he's leaving in March?"

"Nope." Luffy said, his voice cracking. He covered his face with his hands, pulling his knees up to his chest. "He's not."

"When's he leaving?" Robin asked gently. When Luffy didn't answer she returned her attention to his thesis paper. She reread the first sentence about twelve times before tossing it back down, "Luffy, I can't accept this. And besides, if you're dropping out in the middle of the semester it's pointless, isn't it?"

"I figured as much." Luffy replied, his face still covered by his arms.

"Why did you turn this in?" Robin asked.

"Because you were a very good teacher and I worked hard on it." Luffy cried out, much like a child, hiding behind his hands, his knees pulled against his chest.

Robin nodded, "I'll grade it."

"Don't bother." Luffy muttered. "It's pointless."

"Don't withdraw from my class, Monkey D Luffy. I'll grade your thesis if you finish this semester." Robin said flatly.

"But I'm leaving in March." Luffy breathed out.

"You've already submitted your thesis," Robin responded gently. "Come back and take your final. Don't drop out of my class. It's only an hour and a half train ride."

"But that's not just it, Robin…"

"Luffy, it will work out." Robin said calmly. "Don't drop my class."

"Okay. Thanks, Robin."

"You're welcome, Luffy."

"I had a lot of fun in your classes."

"You're moving, not dying. Knock it off." Robin teased, trying to settle herself. "So you're moving in with your boyfriend… Hmmm…"

"What's the 'hmmm' for?" Luffy asked.

"It's just you haven't been dating all that long." Robin pointed out.

Luffy made a face, "Oh come on."

"It's a big commitment, just be sure you're ready."

"I'm not moving in with him in March," Luffy explained. "He'll still be in basic training."

"Then why the hell are you moving to Yokosuka then?" Robin demanded, perplexed. "Stay in Tokyo."

Luffy made another, more vexed face, "I don't have much of a choice. He's been talking to my Grandpa."

Robin frowned, leaning forward in her seat, "About what?"

"You know Gramps has been trying to get me to join for years." Luffy replied.

"Yes." Robin said simply, holding her breath.

"Well, because of my university credits, I can actually enter into command school, ya know, for officer training. I could be a Captain in two years' time." Luffy explained.

"You've joined the Self-Defense Force?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Not yet." Luffy answered. "But it's only a matter of time."

"Luffy, if you both join…" Robin began uncertainly.

"Yeah, I know…" Luffy nodded curtly. "I'll never get to see him."

"You need to think about this," Robin insisted. "Is this what you really want?"

Luffy was quiet for a stretch of time, "I don't know if I'm confident enough to get left behind again."

"Did he talk about this first or did he just join?" Robin questioned.

"Bless him." Was all Luffy said, tossing his legs over the side of the chair.

"Where will you live while he's in basic training?" Robin asked.

"In Yokosuka."

"But where? Alone?"

"My Grandpa has an apartment there." Luffy explained. "And if I join too, I'll live on base."

"And then what?" Robin asked.

"I guess I just have to hope for neither of us to be put out to sea for the entire next two years."

"If you go to command school, this won't just be a two year obligation, Luffy," Robin pointed out.

"I know." Luffy nodded. They sat in silence for a minute or two before Luffy stood up. He smiled at Robin, tapping his finger against his thesis paper. "Let me know if you like it."

"I'm not grading it until May." Robin insisted, putting the cap back on her pen.

"Okay." Luffy said simply, walking toward the door.

"Hey, call me!" Robin called after him.

Luffy paused in the door frame, his hand against the jamb. "Okay."

…

"Wow. It looks like a funeral in here." Sanji murmured, putting his cigarette out. He stepped inside the apartment, sliding into a pair of house shoes. "What happened to the party?"

"It's a going away party." Usopp whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh." Sanji made an apologetic face as he sat between Nami and Usopp. "I didn't hear that part."

"It was a surprise to me too," Nami replied, looking from Luffy to Usopp.

"Anyone care to tell me what's going on?" Sanji asked, looking toward Franky. "Where's Zoro?"

Franky shrugged, "Zoro will be here any minute. We're having a little get together and wishing him luck in Yokosuka." Sanji nodded wordlessly before turning to whisper amongst Nami and Usopp.

"He's only moving, not dying." Robin murmured, brushing her hand over Luffy's unkempt hair. "Isn't that what you told me?"

Luffy licked his lips and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I know."

"March isn't that far off." Robin assured him gently.

"I know." Luffy nodded.

"Is this shirt clean?" Robin asked, picking a speck of lint off the sleeve.

"Nope." Luffy admitted with an impish grin. "It isn't."

"They never really are, are they?" Robin asked with a laugh.

"Nope. Not usually."

"I know you're nervous," Robin whispered. "But this is what being a grown up is all about. Sometimes things are scary, but we have to do them anyway."

Luffy nodded slowly, "Thanks, Robin."

"He's here." Franky announced, pushing off from the sofa arm.

"How do you know?" Nami asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because he just emailed asking if I could come carry some of the bags upstairs…" Franky explained, wagging his phone back and forth. "Sanji, wanna be useful?"

"Ah, sure. I will stay here and guard the women." Sanji teased, patting Nami's leg affectionately. "Have no fear."

Franky made a face and Luffy stood, following him out and down the stairs. Luffy took the stairs two at a time to keep up with Franky's long legs. "You should've waited until he got there to tell 'em."

Luffy shrugged, "Why? They're going to be the ones with me when he goes."

"Hey, guys." Zoro sighed, handing a sack of take out to Franky and another to Luffy. "Careful the bags are fucking lava."

"Did you get soda?" Franky asked.

Zoro nodded wordlessly, gesturing to the strained bag hooked over his shoulder. "Got it."

"I got the beer inside chilling." Franky replied, marching back up the stairs.

"You okay?" Zoro asked, slowing down to walk side by side with Luffy.

"Yeah." Luffy answered, moving his hands around the bag of takeout to avoid burns through the paper.

"You mad at me?"

Luffy shook his head, "No."

"Are we still on one-word answers?" Zoro questioned.

"Coincidence." Luffy said with a smile.

"We will still talk all the time." Zoro explained.

"You can't take your cell to basic training." Luffy groaned.

"But I can earn phone privileges." Zoro pointed out. "And your Grandpa told me that it depends on the drill sergeant whether or not I can use my cell."

"So maybe we can talk." Luffy pouted.

"Basic training won't last forever." Zoro replied.

Luffy sighed, following Franky into Zoro's apartment. He walked into the dining room and set the bag of food down. Zoro and Franky arranged the plastic containers of food on the table as Luffy grabbed serving spoons from the kitchen.

"Smells good." Usopp noted, licking his lips happily.

"I'm so spoiled by Sanji's cooking." Nami breathed out. "But it still smells delicious."

"Alright." Zoro announced dryly. "Dinner's served. Grab a plate." He hooked his arm around Luffy and handed him a large, plastic container. "This is for you. Just meat. Lots and lots of meat."

Luffy snickered, rubbing his hands together before taking the container. "Sounds good to me."

"Grab some vegetables too." Sanji instructed. "Your body needs nutrients."

"Meat is a nutrient." Luffy returned with a snort, pulling apart a set of wooden chopsticks.

"We should've barbequed," Robin realized. "This probably cost a fortune."

"I got it." Franky muttered, waving his hand dismissively. "My pleasure."

"What're you going to do without your best friend?" Usopp asked, nodding toward Franky.

"Find a better friend?" Zoro suggested.

"That hurts, brother." Franky groaned.

"Nah, I'm kidding. I don't know," Zoro admitted. "I'll be about four years older than the majority of 'em. I can't imagine we'll have lots in common."

"You're not exactly the friendliest guy either." Usopp muttered.

"You're too quiet maybe?" Nami suggested.

"And you've got a scary face." Sanji added.

"I don't wanna hear that from you, swirly-brows…"

"Aw, leave 'em alone, guys." Luffy snickered after swallowing a huge lump of food. "You'll do fine, Zoro."

"And if we're being completely honest," Luffy said, shoving more food into his mouth. "I'm worried those young, fit boys will like you too much."

"You've got nothing to worry about there." Zoro replied.

"I've got eyes, Zor-o." Luffy groaned around his food.

"And mine are only for you." Zoro replied. Luffy swallowed a thick lump of food before grinning widely.

"Oh, wow. That was gay. Really gay…" Franky muttered behind his hands.

"Maybe that's because we're gay!" Zoro snapped, kicking out at the chair Franky was leaning against.

"Franky," Robin admonished, cutting her eyes.

"Sorry. My bad, brother."

Luffy snickered, "That was so cheesy. I loved it."


	25. Chapter 25

Luffy wiped the sweat from his brow, his stomach muscles clenching tightly. His thighs burned from the effort but he didn't stop. His hand dropped back down to Zoro's hip, lifting his partner's ass slightly off the bed for a different angle.

"Damn." Zoro groaned, his hands pressing against the headboard. He arched his back, his buttocks settling into Luffy's grip.

Luffy thrust forcefully, his legs spreading further apart on the bed. He kept his hands at Zoro's waist, repositioning the man beneath him to match his own movements. Luffy groaned, his eyes closing. He murmured softly, his head rolling forward, "Feel good?"

"Uh huh." Zoro grunted, his toes curling against the bedspread.

"Me too." Luffy breathed out, his pace quickening.

"Fuck." Zoro spat, his head falling back to the bed. "Th…There… Don't stop…"

Luffy nodded wordlessly, slamming his hips against Zoro. He pumped into Zoro hard and deep. Sweat glistened over his light brown skin, his hair slick against his head. Luffy bit down on his lip, his skin flushing bright red from his chest to his ears. "There?"

"Uh huh." Zoro moaned, covering his face with his hand before biting down on his fist.

"You close?" Luffy asked, his muscles stiffening.

"Yuh huh." Zoro murmured, his hand pressing gently against Luffy's chest. "I'm close."

Luffy nodded, his thrusts slowing. He rocked his hips back and forth, his hand pumping Zoro's leaking cock. Luffy growled sensually, his eyes fluttering closed as he ejaculated inside of Zoro. He moaned quietly, his hand continuously stroking Zoro as his hips slowed. Zoro orgasmed a moment later, his sperm spewing over Luffy's hand and both of their stomachs.

Zoro patted Luffy's chest and Luffy nodded, rolling over and throwing Zoro a towel. Zoro wiped himself off, a satisfied flush dusted across his cheeks. When Zoro finished he handed Luffy the towel. Luffy wiped his hands and threw the towel into the hamper.

"Mmm…" Luffy drawled with a smile. "That was goooood."

"Yeah." Zoro agreed, positioning his arm so Luffy could lay closer.

"You're gonna miss it so bad." Luffy reproached, narrowing his eyes.

"Probably." Zoro conceded with a guilty frown.

"I'm not the type to wait around forever, Mr. Seaman." Luffy teased, fluttering his flashes. His large eyes seemed even larger than ever. "What if I get lonely?"

"Cuddle this pillow, right here, and think of me." Zoro instructed, yanking the pillow out from between the bed and headboard.

"You want me to fuck a pillow?" Luffy asked arching a brow, pushing the pillow between his legs.

"No." Zoro denied flatly, shaking his head once. "You shouldn't need to fuck anything, not even a pillow, from now until March."

"I fuck myself twice a day, sometimes more…" Luffy drawled, his voice frizzing at the ends of his words.

"It's only until March. It'll go faster than you know." Zoro assured him, pecking his temple for good measure.

Luffy rolled over, placing his hands and head on Zoro's broad chest. He blinked at Zoro wordlessly for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. "But your basic training isn't over until July. We could be waiting until July…."

"It'll work out." Zoro replied. "I promise."

Luffy nodded, letting his head rest against Zoro's softly heaving chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"If you gotta go, you gotta go…"

"It's for our future." Zoro reminded gently, embracing Luffy tightly.

"Yeah, I know." Luffy pouted. "But it still sucks."

"I'll call as soon as I can." Zoro promised.

Luffy made a face, "I know how the SDF works. That'll take forever."

"You're moving in March. It's only until March." Zoro repeated for the hundredth time.

"I'm gonna strangle that meddling old man…" Luffy growled, balling his hands into fists. "Gramps is gonna pay for this!"

"Hey, your dream is a house? Then I'm damn well gonna get you a house, Luffy." Zoro said resolutely.

"But being together would be nice too." Luffy muttered.

"This is just one small part of the rest of our lives." Zoro pointed out patiently.

"You're gonna get horny first. And you'll have no one to blame but yourself." Luffy accused.

"Oh yeah?" Zoro arched a thin brow, a smirk on his face. "I'll be fine."

"I won't." Luffy sighed, throwing himself back down dramatically.

"I've only ever been interested in you. I really don't think I'll have much of a problem when we're apart." Zoro explained. "And your libido's been low since… the hospital, so I'm pretty sure you'll be alright too."

Luffy screwed up his face, considering his reply to what only got more offensive the longer he thought on it, "Oh?"

"It'll be over before we know it. And when you get to Yokosuka I'll make it up to you." Zoro replied, oblivious to Luffy's mood shift. "We can do this."

"You really should have asked me first, Zoro." Luffy finally said.

Zoro looked taken aback at first but then he simply nodded, "I know."

"If this was for us, then maybe _we_ should have been the ones to decide…"

Zoro nodded again, "I know."

"You didn't even ask if I wanted to live in Yokosuka." Luffy complained.

"Well, I mean," Zoro began, getting defensive. "We've talked about living in different places and you seemed okay with it…" Zoro paused before continuing. "And you're the one who wanted to leave Tokyo!"

"Well, I wanted to go to Toyama." Luffy pointed out.

Zoro made a face, "I'm not moving back to Toyama."

"Zoro, you're so stupid!" Luffy declared, rolling off the bed and onto his feet. He fished his pants from the floor and pulled them on quickly, Zoro's pillow still clutched in his hand.

"Hey!" Zoro nearly shouted, sitting up. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Luffy snapped, grabbing his shirt from a separate pile on the floor.

"Ah." Zoro's eyes widened in shock. "Wait." Luffy paused in the doorway to listen. "I'm leaving in two days."

"You should've thought about that before." Luffy breathed out, eyes wide.

"Damn it, Luffy!" Zoro growled, springing across the bed and onto the floor. He grabbed his pants, hopping down the hallway as he tugged them on. "Wait a minute…"

"Luffy! Wait!" Zoro barked, reaching for Luffy's open hand.

Luffy yanked to a stop, his thin arm held by Zoro's hand. He turned around and immediately broke down into tears. He snarled in frustration, wiping at his face with a balled fist. "I'm crying because I'm mad!"

"Okay." Zoro murmured.

"I'm really fucking mad!" Luffy sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He wiped his face again but the tears just wouldn't stop falling. "Fuck!"

"Okay." Zoro murmured again, his hand resting on Luffy's cheek, catching Luffy's tears.

"I've waited so long for this! For us! And now you're asking me to wait again?" Luffy shook his head angrily, wiping furiously at the snot that dripped down his lips.

"I'm not asking you to wait. I'm asking you to be patient." Zoro said softly, brushing away the biggest tears with his thumbs.

"What's the fucking difference?" Luffy asked, his shoulders heaving.

"We're already together. It's already just you and me." Zoro breathed out. "I love you. I had no idea you were looking for me before. I had no way to know… I didn't know you were waiting." Luffy only cried, his breaths coming out in jerks and his shoulders pitching up and down. "Don't cry. Please, Luffy…"

"I don't wanna be crying!" Luffy barked, his voice thick. "I told you, I'm angry."

"I know." Zoro breathed, nodding his head. "I'm sorry."

"I'm really, really mad at you." Luffy admitted.

"I know." Zoro swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry."

"I just can't forgive you yet." Luffy confessed, shaking his head. He pulled himself free of Zoro's grip, rubbing his arm where Zoro had inadvertently left marks.

"Please don't leave."

Luffy made a face, his mouth hanging open in near disgust, "You first."

* * *

"Where's Zoro?"

Luffy looked up, the pillow imprint creased across his sleepy face. "Hm?"

"Where's Zoro?" Usopp repeated, looking around the small apartment curiously. "Run outta beer?"

"He's not here." Luffy replied simply, settling back down against the couch.

"Oh yeah?" Usopp's brows furrowed. He shrugged, his lips pushing outward. "I figured you'd be marathon-ing it while you still can."

"Yeah, well, he's a big, stupid jerk!" Luffy groaned, burying his face in the pillow.

Usopp paused mid-step before turning back around, "Whoa… Wait a minute… What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Luffy murmured. "I'm sleeping."

"Luffy," Usopp began gently. "You're understandably upset. But if you don't spend time with him now, you're really going to regret it."

"I didn't ask for advice." Luffy spat, turning to face the back of the couch.

"Wow." Usopp raised his hands in gesture. "What the hell did I do?"

"Nothing." Luffy admitted. "You're just here."

"Luffy," Usopp tried again. "I don't know what happened, but this is a bad idea."

"What's a bad idea?" Luffy asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Can he change anything at this point?" Usopp asked.

Luffy rolled his eyes but answered, "No. Not a thing."

"Can you change anything at this point?" Usopp rephrased.

Luffy was quiet for a moment before pushing off the couch. He grabbed his phone and keys off the coffee table and shuffled toward the door. "I'm going out."

"Okay." Usopp called, waving goodbye. "Have fun."

Luffy grunted in response. He opened the door, locking it behind him. He walked across the complex toward Zoro's apartment. He knocked and merely seconds later the door was opened. "Luffy…"

"I'm still mad at you." Luffy said simply.

"Okay."

"But I want to spend time with you before you leave." Luffy finished.

"Come in." Zoro said, shrugging his shoulders awkwardly before stepping aside. "Thanks for coming back."

* * *

"Senpai," Luffy spoke softly, his fingers gliding along Zoro's.

"Mmhmm?" Zoro murmured, his eyes closed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"But you still suck," Luffy pointed out.

"I know."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know." Luffy scoffed and sat up slightly, glowering at Zoro. Zoro laughed, an easy-going smirk plastered on his face. He hugged Luffy tightly against himself. "I'm kidding. I'm going to miss you too."

"Oooooh, Sen-pai…" Luffy drawled. "You're in so much trouble already…"

"I know. I know." Zoro sighed, brushing his hand through Luffy's messy hair.

"I want shoji and fusuma in our house." Luffy decided, tapping Zoro's chin.

"What sort of house are we gonna have, Daimyo?" Zoro teased.

"Keep talking. Now you're building an engawa to wrap all the way around the house."

"Only the best for you." Zoro replied. "I am surprised you're aiming for such a traditional Japanese home though."

"To match my traditional Japanese husband." Luffy retorted, sticking out his tongue.

"Tch."

"If I say I want a dog or cat one day will you join Green Peace or something? I don't wanna risk it…" Luffy teased.

"Stop." Zoro groaned.

"Maybe we'll have seven cats." Luffy suggested.

"Hell no." Zoro refused immediately. "The whole house would smell like cat piss."

"Don't talk about our children that way!" Luffy gasped. "Nah. I'm kidding. I don't want seven damn cats. I think I'm rooting for a dog."

"We'll start with a plant. And if you can take care of it we can talk about a pet." Zoro teased.

Luffy snickered, "Okay. Fine. Whatever."

* * *

"He looks damn good in that uniform, huh?"

Luffy bristled, his arms crossed over his chest. "Grandpa."

"Hiya, Luffy. What's the sour face for, kid?" Garp questioned.

"You." Luffy accused, stepping forward to rearrange the collar of Zoro's uniform.

"Ah. It's not every day that a Vice Admiral comes to pick up a Cadet." Garp explained, adjusting his own uniform. "It's an honor, brat."

"Whatever."

"You'll be wearing a uniform soon enough, right?" Garp pressed impatiently.

"Hell no." Luffy barked. "I'd never wear this jacked up sailor suit."

"Hey now! That's what every cadet starts with, Luffy!"

"And it's stupid." Luffy retorted with a shrug. "I don't wanna. I ain't gonna."

"Where did I go wrong?" Garp groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Who knows? I'd guess when you joined the SDF." Luffy mumbled.

"What happened to you considering enlisting? Huh? If you're quitting school what the hell else are ya gonna do?" Garp demanded.

"Read manga and learn to knit."

"Luffy!" Garp cried out, closing his eyes and clutching his chest. "Stop fooling around. It's time to join."

"Nah." Luffy said, brushing his hands over Zoro's shoulders. "If I join I'll have no say over where I am or where I'll be. I can't do it."

"Zoro, talk some sense into this shitty kid…"

Zoro was silent. He looked at Luffy and smiled, his hands cupping Luffy's face. They kissed slowly, his warm hands cradling Luffy's cheeks. "I'm stupid. Thanks for loving me anyway."

Luffy's face split into a smile, "You're welcome."

"I'm gonna miss you." Zoro whispered.

"I know." Luffy replied, grinning widely.

"This is temporary." Zoro said, as if reminding himself.

"I'll start reading up on wagoya style framing…" Luffy murmured. "I'm sure we can figure it out. How hard can it be?"

"Between Usopp and Franky, I'm fairly certain we can manage." Zoro pointed out.

"It's getting late." Garp interrupted, clearing his throat.

"Agh. Go away, Grandpa." Luffy groaned.

"Sorry, kid. I gotta take Zoro with me." Garp replied.

Luffy nodded as Zoro removed his hands from his face. "I'll call as soon as they let me."

"Send nudes." Luffy teased, keeping a straight face.

"Absolutely not." Zoro groaned.

"I'll wait outside." Garp decided, shaking his head as if that could clear the memory.

"No really. Send nudes." Luffy repeated, chuckling to himself.

"Please don't send me dick pics while I'm in basic training." Zoro pleaded. "If my drill sergeant found that… I would just die."

"Do you think they'd kick you out?" Luffy wondered.

"I got kicked out of school. If I get kicked out of the damn Navy too I might lose my mind."

"Ah, yeah, sorry…"

"We couldn't afford to build a house on my old pay." Zoro pointed out. "And I can't be doing manual labor forever."

"What's the military?" Luffy cried in frustration.

"Does your Grandpa do a lot of heavy lifting?" Zoro countered.

"Alright. You can go." Luffy sighed.

"Oh, well thank you." Zoro replied, kissing Luffy's forehead.

"You have my approval, I guess…" Luffy muttered.

"Thank you." Zoro said seriously. "That makes this so much easier."

"I'm still mad." Luffy decided, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I forgive you."

"I'm still not sending you nudes." Zoro teased.

"You will… you will…" Luffy replied.

There was a knock on the door. "Ah. He's getting impatient."

"I guess it's time for you to go." Luffy realized.

"I'll talk to you soon." Zoro said, clutching Luffy's hand in his.

"Be careful." Luffy added, squeezing Zoro's hand as they walked to the door.

"I will." Zoro nodded. "You too."

"Don't have too much fun without me."

"I won't." Zoro chuckled. "You neither."

"Alright. Fuck this shit. Just go already." Luffy snapped. "Like a Band-Aid."

"Yeah." Zoro agreed, kissing Luffy despite his words. "Like a Band-Aid."


	26. Chapter 26

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything_

 _What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

 _-_ An excerpt from Hurt by Trent Reznor, as performed by Johnny Cash

…..

"No." Usopp groaned, walking into the apartment and directly toward the booming speakers. Unable to turn down the volume, he started searching for the offending phone. "We're not listening to this…"

"Ah, leave me alone…" Luffy groaned, hugging Zoro's pillow more closely.

"This is the most depressing song I've ever heard." Usopp complained, fishing Luffy's phone out from inside the side table drawer. Usopp turned off the song, searching Luffy's list for a more suitable song. "Damn it! These are all terrible… How long have you been listening to this list?"

"Since you left." Luffy answered, rolling over to face the back of the couch. "Since he left, I don't know…"

"I've been gone for six hours." Usopp sighed, sinking down into the chair across from Luffy. He tapped and scrolled on Luffy's phone until he found some more upbeat music. He put on one of Luffy's favorite bands before handing the phone back. "There. Isn't that better?"

"Not really." Luffy mumbled into the pillow. "Still miserable."

Usopp frowned. "Go shower. We're going out."

"Don't wanna."

Usopp sputtered in surprise, "W-w-what? Ah, come on! You'll feel better."

"I'll never feel better." Luffy moaned. "Leave me here to die."

"Luffy, it's been a month." Usopp sighed, pausing the music.

"It's been three weeks and five days." Luffy corrected.

"And you haven't left the apartment since you got back from the airport." Usopp pointed out. "You need some fresh air, a change of scenery."

"There's fresh air in Yokosuka." Luffy muttered. "I'll breathe it in in March."

"You're hopeless." Usopp accused, shaking his head.

"I'm taking a nap."

Usopp closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, "Alright. You get a free pass this time. But we're going out next weekend."

"Sure, sure. Whatever."

"I mean it, Luffy." Usopp insisted. "There's no getting out of it."

"Hey, I don't even really like to go out. You're the one always dragging me everywhere… So I don't wanna hear it!" Usopp continued. "Are you asleep? Hey! Answer me!"

"I'm not asleep." Luffy muttered. "I'm just ignoring you."

"Is that any way to treat your best friend?" Usopp demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm trying to talk to you!"

Luffy rolled over; he unlocked his phone and changed the music to another sad song. He made a face at Usopp as he slid his cell back into his pocket. "Don't change my music or you'll be met with hostility."

"Ugh!" Usopp groaned loudly. "You're such a pain."

"I like music that speaks to my soul on a higher level." Luffy replied.

Usopp scoffed openly, "Oh please, you like Bradio. That's not exactly highbrow…"

"I've changed since then." Luffy said.

Usopp couldn't take it. He jumped on the couch, tickling Luffy until the other man was kicking and screaming. Luffy pleaded for mercy, his hands gripping Usopp's wrists tightly. "Do you yield?!"

"I'm sorry. Stop!" Luffy begged, tears in his eyes. "No tickling!"

"Do you yield?!" Usopp repeated loudly.

"I yield! I yield!" Luffy cried out, his knee pushing into Usopp's stomach.

"Good." Usopp breathed out, ceasing his tickle attack.

"You know what?" Luffy decided, his hair sticking out at all angles. "We should go out."

"Yeah?" Usopp asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Luffy confirmed, nodding slowly. "Let's call Robin and Nami."

"Sounds good to me." Usopp agreed, pulling his phone out. "I'll call, you go shower."

"Ugh. Never mind. I don't wanna go anymore…" Luffy complained.

Usopp clicked his tongue impatiently, "Really? You've gotta shower anyway. Just go!"

"Nuh uh." Luffy refused.

"There isn't any meat left in the house." Usopp threatened. "So if you wanna eat meat, we gotta leave the apartment."

"You're so mean." Luffy gasped, covering his mouth in shock.

Usopp smiled, "Go shower. I'm calling the girls."

* * *

"Oh my God. It's Luffy!" Nami cheered, high-fiving Usopp in celebration. "You really got him here."

"Oh, well, I can't take credit. It was the meat." Usopp admitted.

"Luffy," Robin cooed, brushing her hand over his shoulder. "Good to see you."

"Hey, brother." Franky boomed in greeting, giving a small wave.

"Hello, everyoneee…" Luffy drawled, smiling sheepishly. "How's it going?"

"Valentine's day is coming up and I am still single so…" Nami chewed her words in frustration.

"Single?" Luffy made a horrified face. "Swirly-brows hasn't made a fucking move yet?"

"Move? Yes. Anything official or rewarding? No." Nami confessed, her eyes narrowed into angry slits. "I'm gonna get six cats and stop shaving."

"It's not that bad yet." Luffy insisted.

"But it might be time to start with one cat." Robin noted, her face even. "Just in case."

"Damn it!" Nami cried out, covering her head with her hands. "Stupid boys!"

"Stupid boys." Luffy agreed.

"Stupid boys." Robin added with a nod, eyeing Franky skeptically.

"Awww… Now whad'd I do?" Franky groaned.

"You're just a stupid boy." Robin explained, affectionately cupping his chin in her hand. "Nothing personal, Franky."

"Ah, I see." Franky nodded. "Stupid boys."

"I'm not saying that…" Usopp muttered. "It's traitorous to my gender."

"Say it or pay…" Nami threatened, balling her slender hand into a fist.

"No, no… Don't hurt the stupid boy." Robin murmured, smiling. "Not with violence, at least."

"Thank you, Robin!" Usopp groaned, fixing his clothes.

"Hurt him with words." Robin added, grinning sweetly.

"Rooooobin…" Usopp sighed, his mouth hanging open.

"I'm hungry." Luffy interrupted. "Let's eat."

"Well, we'd better hurry. If we're gonna find a place with room for all of us to sit together…" Franky pointed out, his arm resting on the small of Robin's back as they walked.

"Let's go to Ni-chome." Nami suggested.

"Agh…" Usopp groaned in disappointment. "The Universe doesn't want me to get laid."

"You're not gonna get laid anyway." Robin replied. "So does it matter?"

"That's harsh." Usopp groaned, his bottom lip curved outward in a pout.

"I don't care where we go." Franky drawled. "The places in Ni-chome have better music though…"

"How 'bout you, Luffy?" Nami asked, leaning forward as she walked.

"Don't care." Luffy replied. "Just want meat."

"How about that Korean Barbeque place by the old flower shop?" Franky suggested.

"Meat." Luffy insisted eagerly.

"Alright." Usopp took charge, leading the others through the crowded street. "After me."

* * *

The phone rang. Luffy stirred, smacking his lips in disgust. The taste of old liquor stained his dry tongue. He grimaced, rubbing his face exhaustedly. He looked around his bedroom in confusion. The phone's ringer continued and he finally realized what it was. He grabbed his cell, sliding his finger across the screen to accept the call. "Hello?"

 _"Hey!"_

Luffy tried to wet his painfully dry tongue, "Is that you, Senpai?"

 _"Yeah. Duh."_ Zoro replied, chuckling softly.

"They let you call?" Luffy asked, sitting up slowly. His head swam dizzily. He thought he might vomit. "That's great."

 _"Yeah."_ Zoro agreed. He grew quiet, his mouth pressed more closely to the phone, _"I miss you…"_

"I miss you too." Luffy murmured, grabbing a half-empty water bottle and draining it into his mouth. "How's it going?"

 _"It's, uh, okay…"_ Zoro replied. _"Turns out I'm really good at pushups."_

"Really?" Luffy asked, holding his head in his hands. He smiled in amusement, trying to ignore the pounding pain. "You're in trouble already?"

 _"No. I meant that…"_ Zoro clarified. _"Everything's going really well…"_

"Oh." Luffy nodded in understanding. "That's great."

 _"How are you? How's Usopp? How's school?"_

"Whoa. Slow down." Luffy snickered. He rubbed his stomach.

 _"Sorry. I just, I don't have long…"_ Zoro admitted.

Luffy smiled, "You don't have permission, do you?"

 _"Not exactly."_

"Man, you'd better love running too." Luffy teased. "Because if Grandpa were to catch you the whole squadron would be running laps, in full gear…"

Zoro laughed, _"A naval squadron is boats, not sailors, Luffy."_

"Well whatever…" Luffy mumbled, realizing he slept in his clothes the night before, even down to his house shoes.

 _"How are you?"_ Zoro asked.

Luffy sighed, "March seems so far away."

 _"How's Usopp?"_

"Okay, I think. I guess we got pretty plastered last night and I have no idea if he's dead or alive…"

 _"Luffy!"_

Luffy snickered, "Sorry. Sorry. I'm kidding. He's fine." Luffy pushed off the bed and opened his bedroom door, peering down the hallway. He caught a glimpse of Usopp's shirt on the floor outside his room and sat back down. "We got kinda fucked up last night."

 _"Oh yeah?"_

"We went out with Robin and Franky and Nami." Luffy explained. "We got some Korean barbecue and then went out for drinks."

 _"Sounds fun."_ Zoro replied. _"I can't wait until basic is over. I think I'm having beer withdrawals. Is that a thing?"_

"Sure." Luffy laughed softly.

 _"It's so good to hear your voice."_ Zoro said suddenly.

"Yeah." Luffy murmured in agreement.

 _"I've gotta go."_ Zoro spat quickly.

"Already?" Luffy whined.

 _"I love you. Bye, Luffy."_

"I love you too." Luffy replied quickly. "Bye."

Luffy waited until Zoro hung up before dropping his phone. He stood and walked down the hall, headed to the kitchen for a hangover breakfast. He peered into Usopp's room cautiously, nodding in relief when he saw Usopp's brown feet dangling off the edge of the bed. "Man, how wasted are you?"

The comforter shifted as two intertwined bodies began to stir awake. Luffy caught a glimpse of pale skin and a woman's breast. "Holy shit! My bad!" Luffy groaned, covering his eyes as he slid past the room. "I didn't see nothin'!"

Luffy heard jumbled muttering coming from the room. He snickered happily as he continued toward the kitchen. "Goooood for you."

…..

 _"Everything's good. I miss you though."_

"I miss you too."

 _"The good news is, I have the best abs I've ever had in my life. I can't wait to show you these suckers…"_

Luffy laughed, "Mmmm… I bet."

 _"I really, really miss you."_

"Yeah, me too. Especially at night." Luffy admitted. "I miss snuggling you and I really fucking miss sex. I might die."

 _"Yeah. It sucks."_

"You should send me a dick pic." Luffy teased. "Or I can send you one."

 _"Agh! Luffy… You know what would happen to me if someone found stuff like that? It's bad enough that the boys pick on me for calling you so much."_

"Yeah, well fuck them." Luffy spat. "Actually, please don't. That would be bad."

 _"Luffy!"_

"Sor-ry." Luffy groaned. "I'm just super horny. It would be better if I could smell you or see you or something."

 _"I know. Not too much longer, Luf."_

"We can't even have phone sex." Luffy sighed in frustration. "I'm gonna put that old man in the worst nursing home in Japan. Stupid Grandpa."

 _"A little sacrifice now will pay off, Luffy."_

"I know."

 _"I love you."_

"I love you more."

 _"Doubt it."_

 _…._

"Wow. It's loud over there." Luffy said, pushing his finger into his ear as he spoke.

 _"Yeah. Sorry. It's been a crazy day over here."_

"Why does it sound like a gong? What are they doing?" Luffy asked, shaking his head.

 _"Everyone,"_ Zoro called out. _"Say hi to Luffy."_

 _"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Luuuuuffffffyyyyyyyy!"_

"Hi, random people making too much noise." Luffy responded, smiling to himself.

 _"In a few weeks we can get our letters."_

"Oh yeah?" Luffy asked, relieved. "That's great."

 _"You didn't send nothin' too embarrasin', did ya?"_

Luffy made a face, feeling more than a little insulted, "Ummmm… no."

"I was kidding. Kidding."

 _"I love you."_

"I love you too."

 _"Sorry, I gotta go. People are waiting…"_

"Oh, okay…"

 _"Talk to you next week."_

"Bye."

* * *

"It's so depressing to me that March is right around the corner." Nami whined, leaning against Usopp's shoulder.

"Hmm." Luffy grunted.

"Wait… what's that mean, brother?" Franky asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Hmm." Luffy repeated, his lips puffing out in a pout.

"Their last call didn't go over so hot." Usopp explained with a grimace.

"What's that?" Robin asked. She leaned forward expectantly, her chest splaying across the bar top. "I didn't hear about this…"

Luffy sighed, "He calls every Thursday."

"Uh huh." Robin waved her hand for him to continue.

"I waited around all day. I didn't go to grocery store. I didn't do anything I needed to do…" Luffy elaborated. "Well, he didn't call."

"It's not like that's always his decision." Franky pointed out.

"I know." Luffy agreed with a conceding nod. "But when he called on Friday he said that he forgot…"

"No….!" Robin gasped, covering her mouth.

"I know." Luffy repeated with a nod. "He for-got… Forgot… He forgot!"

"Ya know, he was probably tired. It's not day camp…" Franky defended.

"I know." Luffy chewed out the words. "It's totally understandable, right? But then he had the fucking…. nerve…. to get mad at me for missing him the first time he called on Friday!"

"Oooooooh…" Usopp whooped, shaking his head and wagging his finger.

"I know!" Luffy nearly shouted. "What an ass, right?"

"Well, ya know…" Franky began. "He just misses you. And he was probably sad that he fell asleep or something…"

"That doesn't give him free reign to scold Luffy." Robin interjected.

"Ah. Don't be too hard on 'im." Franky breathed out.

"It just makes ya think." Luffy reasoned. "What does Yokosuka hold for me except Zoro? Everyone I know is here except two people."

"Oh no. We're not talking crazy like this." Franky refused, shaking his head. "Whaddaya want to drink. It's on me. Cheer up, brother!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Luffy insisted. "But maybe I'll take one of those blue things Nami always orders."

"Sure whatever! It's on me!"

"I noticed your friend doesn't come around anymore…"

Those words were dangerously spoken. Luffy turned slightly, a grin spreading across his handsome face, "My boyfriend?"

"Yeah, yeah…" the man murmured, sliding into the narrow space between Usopp's barstool and Luffy's. "If I were your boyfriend," he murmured, his lips curving attractively. "That sorta thing wouldn't happen."

"What sorta thing?" Luffy asked, raising his voice to be heard over the music.

"Leaving you all alone." He finished, smiling brilliantly. He narrowed his hooded eyes, his fingers brushing over his neatly groomed goatee.

"Ah, gross." Franky grunted, knocking his shoulder roughly against the other man's. "I'm sure you think you're real smooooth, don't cha?"

"Franky." Robin warned, arching a dark brow.

"He's in the Maritime SDF." Luffy said, smiling.

"In that case," the man purred, his dark lashes fluttering over his dark eyes. "Forget about him." The man pushed a loose strand of curly, black hair from his face.

"Oh yeah?" Luffy mused with a snicker. "Why's that?"

"Everyone knows sailors fuck every time they anchor at port." The man answered.

"Wow. That's a lovely comment. Thank you." Usopp groaned, turning around on his stool and waving the man away. "Shoo! Shoo!"

"What an ass." Franky spat, slamming his beer on the counter loudly.

"You'd better get going," Luffy warned, an amused smile on his lips. "You've angered the natives."

"Did I anger you?" the man asked, leaning in more closely.

Luffy shrugged, shaking his head slowly from side to side, "Nope."

It wasn't long before this stranger and Luffy were in the narrow stall in the washroom of the club. It was hot and Luffy's skin was sticky, the liquor beading out through his sweat. Their mouths were centimeters from touching when Luffy pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I changed my mind." This wasn't right. This didn't feel right. Luffy pushed his hand between their bodies, pushing the man against the wall of the stall. He was handsome, well built, but he wasn't Zoro. Luffy slid the lock and nearly fell out of the stall. He rushed past the sinks and urinals and back into the club.

He sped over to where Usopp and Nami still sat. They both smiled widely when they saw him, relief flooding their expressions. "Hey," Usopp murmured unsurely, pressing his hand against Luffy's arm.

"I don't know what I was doing." Luffy admitted, shaking his head. "I'm gonna head home."

"Yeah, yeah." Usopp replied hurriedly. "We're ready to go."

"Where are Robin and Franky?" Luffy asked, his words slurring slightly.

"Ah. Um." Nami began. "They left just a minute ago."

"In fact," Usopp realized, grabbing his phone. "I should probably text them right now…"

"Oh." Luffy nodded drunkenly. "Wait. What? Why'd they leave?"

"Well…" Nami drawled uncomfortably.

"Franky got super pissed." Usopp snapped angrily. "Because you were being dumb!"

"But I stopped being dumb." Luffy countered.

"Yeah." Nami nodded. "But he doesn't know that yet."

"I'm textin' 'im." Usopp announced, busy with his phone.

"Why're you guys all panicky?" Luffy asked, laughing in confusion.

Nami and Usopp exchanged a look before Usopp spoke, "What if he calls Zoro?"

"ROBIN! FRANKY!" Luffy shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth for more volume. "RO-BIN! FRANKY!"

"Shhhhh…." Usopp hissed, grabbing Luffy to steady him. "I just text him."

"Call him." Nami suggested, her eyes wide.

"ROBIN! FRANKY!" Luffy yelled, starting to jog through the crowded street. "FRANKY?"

"Calm down." Usopp pleaded. "I'm calling him right now."

"Luffy?" Robin murmured, stepping forward in surprise.

"Ah, Robin. Where's… Franky!" Luffy rushed through the crowd toward Robin and Franky.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Franky asked, looking from Luffy to Usopp in concern.

"I didn't kiss that guy!" Luffy confessed. "We didn't do anything! I swear!"

Robin and Franky exchanged a look. Franky sighed heavily before reaching out and squeezing Luffy's shoulder, "I already knew that, brother."

"But I…" Luffy trailed off when he realized what Franky said. "Oh… well…"

"Come on," Franky drawled. "Let's get your drunk ass home."

"Okay." Luffy agreed, nodding his head slowly.

"You look so sad!" Franky realized, ruffling Luffy's hair "If you want to fight so badly, I can pretend like I'm pissed off or something…"

"I thought you were gonna call Zoro." Luffy admitted, following along beside Franky and Robin, Usopp and Nami following.

"And tell 'im what?" Franky asked.

"I don't know." Luffy shrugged.

"Well what would you tell 'im?" Franky questioned.

"That I love him. And only him." Luffy answered, slurring his words together. "And I miss him. And I want to see him. And I can't wait to see him…"

"That's super." Franky rumbled.

"I just really miss him." Luffy cried, stopping the middle of the street.

"Oh, man…" Usopp groaned. "And now we've got a crying drunk man."

"I've waited forever to be with him and I just have to wait more and more." Luffy continued. "And it's hard. And it hurts so bad."

"Well, you need to decide if you wanna wait or not." Robin said simply.

"Yes! I do. I mean, I don't, but I don't have a choice." Luffy exclaimed. "I would wait a million years for Zoro."

"Then you have your answer." Robin replied. "You have a million years' worth waiting for you in Yokosuka."

Luffy nodded slowly, "I think I already knew that."


	27. Chapter 27

**EPILOGUE**

 **FOUR YEARS LATER**

 _"Seriously, it's not funny…"_

"It's kinda funny."

Robin groaned into the phone and Luffy could tell she was rubbing her temples, _"I had enough trouble housetraining one and now I've got two! They're just alike!"_

Luffy smiled, his knees pressed into his chest, one arm holding the phone to his ear and the other falling over the arm of the couch. "I guess you'll have to try again. Maybe you'll get a girl next time."

 _"You're too much!"_ Robin exclaimed. _"With his genes I'm sure it'll be another boy. Boys are nothing but trouble, I'm telling you!"_

"He's a baby…" Luffy snickered. "How much trouble can he really be?"

 _"He shoved an entire tube of my lipstick up his nose."_ Robin explained. _"I called 119 when I found him. I thought he was rabid or something… Franky rushed home. And, of course, he found the empty tube underneath the couch."_

Luffy could only laugh, "See! It's funny!"

 _"And the ambulance people thought I was a crazy woman_ …" Robin complained. _"The neighbors came over to check on us… It was a disaster."_

"Awww. He needs a little brother." Luffy teased, smiling into the phone.

"Well," Robin paused heavily.

"Wait… are you pregnant?" Luffy gasped, covering his mouth excitedly.

"Well," Robin repeated, hesitating. "We haven't told anyone yet. We have an appointment to see the doctor next week to confirm things."

"Holy shit!" Luffy exclaimed. "Wow! Congratulations!"

 _"Thank you."_

"Is it Franky's?" Luffy teased.

 _"Fuck you, little brat."_ Robin groaned.

"Shhhhh…" Luffy hissed into the phone. "What sort of language are you using around Akihiko-chan?"

 _"Nothing his Uncle Luffy wouldn't teach him."_ Robin insisted.

"Probably true." Luffy agreed with a chuckle. "Man, you're gonna have another baby. That's crazy."

 _"If my math is right, Aki-chan will be just over two when I have the next one."_ Robin explained. _"But the doctor should be able to tell me more."_

"Is Franky excited?" Luffy asked, a strangely bittersweet tug in his chest.

 _"Oh, he's over the moon,"_ Robin replied, the affection evident in her voice. _"But he's been nagging at me to stay home with Aki-chan. I know, if we have two, he'll just be that much more annoying about it."_

Luffy asked, "You're so weird."

 _"How so?"_

"You should jump at the chance to stay home with your babies."

 _"You say that because you don't have babies, Luffy."_

"Maybe."

 _"I worked too hard for my career. I want to enjoy the rewards with my family. I want to have time to be me, and do me, and come home and love them and miss them when I'm gone."_

"You should tell Franky to stay home with them then." Luffy suggested scratching his belly absently.

 _"Maybe I will."_ Robin concluded.

"Honestly, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I had to leave Merry home alone…" Luffy admitted. "Or worse, daycare…"

 _"Merry?"_ Robin asked.

"Merry." Luffy repeated, as if that explained everything. "My perfect, little Amaryllis."

 _"Ama-ryl-lis? You mean like the flower?"_

"Yes." Luffy snickered.

 _"You stay home… to take… care of… the… flower…?"_

"It's very rewarding." Luffy replied, rather seriously. "She's healthy and a rare salmon color."

 _"Okay, now I'm a little concerned."_

"What? Why? She's fine."

 _"Hmmm… Alright then, what do you have to tell me? How's school?"_

"It's okay. I don't have any cool professors that I go clubbing with though."

 _"I'm irreplaceable."_ Robin sighed.

"When I'm not at school, I'm here." Luffy looked around the room. "There's still so much to do."

 _"Do you have the bathroom done yet?"_ Robin asked.

"Yes!" Luffy declared happily. "I can finally take a shit in my own house. It's absolutely delightful."

 _"What're you working on next?"_

"Kitchen." Luffy replied. "The Konbini meals every night are starting to make someone a little fat. I told him it's 'cause he's old."

 _"I doubt he's gotten fat…"_

"No, not really. But it does make him gassy, 'cause he's got an old stomach…"

 _"If he's old, what does that make me?"_

"Pregnant and glowing."

 _"You may live."_

"So, have you turned in your RSVP card yet?" Luffy asked, staring at his mail thrown haphazardly onto the coffee table.

 _"Last week,"_ Robin murmured. _"You really should get on that, Luffy."_

"I just don't know. Do I want steak _and_ pork chops? Do I want steak and chicken? Do I want all three? I just don't know."

Robin laughed, _"Usopp knows you. I'm sure he expects to give you more than one plate."_

"Well, yeah, but you know how cheap Nami is." Luffy breathed. "She'll probably make it a cash dinner if she sees my card."

 _"She's still a girl,"_ Robin explained. " _She wants her wedding to be like a fairytale. She won't care about the cost. Trust me."_

"I guess…" Luffy replied unsurely. "I just don't wanna get in trouble. Zoro said it was tacky to ask for more than one plate."

 _"Ah. Well…"_

"Oh," Luffy paused, listening hard. "I think he just got home."

 _"Oh, okay…"_

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Congratulations on your good news…"

 _"Bye, Luffy. Tell Zoro I said, 'hi'."_

Luffy tossed his phone onto the couch and dashed into the hallway, dodging a stack of cut lumber. He pressed his back against the wall, hiding himself from view of the front door in a small nook. "Tadaima."

Luffy waited until Zoro passed him. He leapt out from his hiding spot, throwing his arms around Zoro tightly. "Okaeri!"

Zoro kissed Luffy on the temple sweetly. "Hey."

"Hey," Luffy replied, taking Zoro's shoes off for him.

"How was your day?" Zoro asked, smiling as Luffy took his briefcase.

"Fine." Luffy smiled impatiently. "And yours?"

"Good." Zoro shrugged. "My promotion comes with a lot more work."

"Wa-wait!"

Luffy's mouth crushed down on Zoro's, "Nuh uh. Can't wait…"

They kissed hungrily, hands grabbing and tearing at each other. There was a loud pop, buttons shooting off Zoro's uniform and bouncing along the floor. "Damn it! Luffy, I told ya to wait…" Zoro groaned loudly. "Are ya trying to get me in trouble?"

"I'll get ya a new one." Luffy promised, his lips trailing along Zoro's neck.

"It's not that easy," Zoro claimed, his hands rubbing down Luffy's slender neck to his shoulders. He grimaced as Luffy bit down on his ear, pulling slightly.

"I said that I'll get ya a new one, so I'll get ya a new one…" Luffy snickered in amusement, licking and biting Zoro's ear lobe teasingly.

"O-okay." Zoro murmured, his cheeks flushing with color.

"Come here." Luffy commanded lowly.

Zoro licked his lips, his hands settling around Luffy's waist. "I'm right here."

"Closer." Luffy breathed, kissing along Zoro's neck.

"Like this?" Zoro asked, spreading his legs open slowly.

"Closer." Luffy purred, the corners of his mouth twitching upward.

Zoro sat on the kitchen counter and then wrapped his legs around Luffy's slim waist, "Like this?"

"Yeah, that's better." Luffy replied, his large, dark eyes watching Zoro with interest. Luffy smiled widely, bowing his head as he chuckled, "Ya know, that's a real nice counter."

"Yeah? You think?" Zoro replied in amusement. "Built it myself."

"The marble top is just exquisite…" Luffy added, smiling into their next kiss.

"Ya like it?" Zoro asked, his fingertips brushing along Luffy's back.

"Oh, I do." Luffy nodded simply. He tilted his head to the side, his nose crinkling as he laughed, "It's real sturdy too, right?"

Zoro grunted before responding, "Yeah, real sturdy."

"Good." Luffy breathed his hands settling on the tops of Zoro's thighs. "Cause our counter is too tall…" Luffy slapped his hands on the cool marble surface loudly.

"What do you mean it's too tall?" Zoro demanded.

Luffy hopped into the air, his knees landing on either side of Zoro on the counter. The counter shook from the force but it was solidly in place. Luffy grinned even wider, "Such a well-made counter, Zoro."

"What're… you… doing up here?" Zoro mumbled, sliding back, and sideways, on the counter as Luffy inched closer.

"Hey," Luffy's voice rumbled from his chest. He kissed Zoro, again and again, his hands busied with the rest of his uniform.

"Hey…" Zoro drawled, letting his head fall back as Luffy's teeth nipped along his muscled neck.

"I missed you." Luffy breathed, his fingers dipping low against Zoro's hip.

"I missed you too." Zoro answered.

Luffy tilted his head to the side, his tongue pressed to his cheek thoughtfully, "No, I mean, like, I _really_ missed you."

"That's what I'm saying." Zoro sighed.

"Speak more clearly next time." Luffy teased, brushing his thumbs firmly over the course hair below Zoro's belly button.

"Aye, Aye, Captain," Zoro replied, saluting.

Luffy rolled his head backward, groaning, "You're not this cute with your superiors, are you?"

"They're a bunch of old dudes." Zoro replied, his brows knit together.

"So you finally admit you're adorable?!" Luffy snickered, tapping his hand against Zoro's hip affectionately.

"That's entrapment…" Zoro complained.

"Toughen up, Lieutenant Roronoa," Luffy replied, chewing on his bottom lip between words. "You'll never make Vice-Admiral with that attitude."

"I don't wanna be a Vice-Admiral." Zoro replied. "Too much paperwork."

"Grandpa can't work forever," Luffy reasoned, stripping his clothes off and letting them fall to the floor. "Someone has to give you permission to live off-base, why not yourself?"

"I'm not sure that's how it works, Luffy."

"We should do a tile backsplash next," Luffy noted, running his hand distractedly over the wall behind Zoro's head.

Zoro cleared his throat, gesturing toward Luffy's mischievous hand, "Either talk about home improvements or let's fuck. Not both."

Luffy snickered, "My bad."

"Wait. We need some lube…" Zoro realized, looking around the empty kitchen.

Luffy extracted himself from in-between Zoro's thighs, "Hold that thought."

"Why don't we just move to the bed?" Zoro called after Luffy, sitting up on the counter. "Since we had to stop anyway."

"Nope!" Luffy called back, from rooms away. His voice really carried in the vacant house. "I wanna do it in the kitchen. On our new counter."

Not really sanitary, Zoro thought to himself, but whatever. They didn't even have the stove or oven put in yet. "Okay."

"I'm back." Luffy announced, sliding back into the room, his socks slipping across the unfinished floor. He presented the little blue bottle with a grin, "Got it."

"Stop talking so much," Zoro groaned, waving Luffy closer.

"Sorry, sorry," Luffy chuckled, jumping back onto the counter, lube in hand.

"You're lucky I haven't put in the cabinets yet. You'd've just knocked off your head." Zoro commented, looking toward the barren walls thoughtfully.

"Oh, well," Luffy murmured, twisting off the cap and pouring the gel into his other hand. "Leave sexy time room when you're building them then."

"There's plenty of time to do the fucking cupboards yourself," Zoro growled, though he wasn't really angry.

"Can't. Too busy." Luffy snickered.

"What do you even do all day?" Zoro grunted, shaking his head.

"I'm a househusband." Luffy replied, shrugging his slight shoulder. "I run the household, manage finances, and provide oodles of sweet, sweet lovin'."

"Fair enough." Zoro shrugged. "I'll do the cupboards. But you've gotta start doing the laundry or cooking dinner…"

"Awwwwww…" Luffy complained.

Zoro arched a brow impatiently, "Or both."

"Can't we just get a maid?" Luffy suggested.

"I don't make that kinda money, Luffy!" Zoro snapped.

"Laundry." Luffy decided with a nod.

"That includes ironing." Zoro clarified.

Luffy made a face, "Damn it. You're mean."

"I am not." Zoro replied, smacking his hand against Luffy's arm in protest.

Luffy smiled, his legs spreading between Zoro's. He licked his lips, his arms flexing as he leaned over Zoro. "Ya know, Senpai, you're cute."

"I'm really not." Zoro insisted.

Luffy snickered, dropping his forehead against Zoro's lightly, "But you are. You're so cute."

"You're del'sion'l" Zoro murmured, his words interrupted by a kiss.

They kissed hungrily, only pausing for breath every so often. Zoro scooted down the counter, rearranging himself more conveniently across the marble. His feet dipped into the cut space where, eventually, their stovetop would be.

"Don't fall backwards." Zoro warned, gesturing with his head toward the opening behind Luffy.

"I won't." Luffy promised, planting kisses along Zoro's sculpted thigh.

Luffy kissed and nipped up Zoro's thigh, tickling the tender flesh with his tongue slowly. Zoro wriggled, his hands knotting through Luffy's hair. "Shit. Shit."

Luffy snickered into his flesh, his smile pressing against his prickled skin. He kissed softly, and then began to suck, harder and harder, until he left a large, dark kiss spot on his inner thigh. He worked upward, to Zoro's hip bone, biting down roughly, just enough to hurt but still feel good.

"Luffy!" Zoro growled, tugging on Luffy's black hair. "Don't leave so many marks."

"Sor-ry. Sor-ry." Luffy breathed out, licking his lips. "I got a lil' overexcited."

"The guys…" Zoro began. "They always gotta say shit…"

Luffy's mouth curved downward in a pout, "Why're they lookin' anyway?" Luffy nipped and sucked along Zoro's hip, up toward his nipples. He licked the hardening flesh teasingly before biting down gently. "Now I gotta leave my mark."

Zoro muttered in disapproval, cursing lowly, but he didn't mean it. Sure, it was embarrassing sometimes, but he loved it when Luffy left _his mark_ on his body. He loved the prickle in his stomach whenever he bumped into one of those bruises during the day. He loved the feeling of being loved and desired. He loved the reminder.

And Luffy left those reminders all over him. His neck, chest, his stomach, hips, and his thighs. Every inch of him was roughly bitten and then sucked, finished off with a gentle kiss. "Luffy…" Zoro moaned, his toes curling into the marble beneath him.

"Yuh huh?" Luffy mumbled, his lips pressed to Zoro's chest.

"Enough already." Zoro whined, his erect cock beading precome onto his stomach.

Luffy nodded, fishing the bottle of lube out from between his legs. He squirted fresh oil onto his palms and rubbed it over his skin liberally. He poured some more, rubbing it over Zoro's ass and over his own cock.

He fingered Zoro quickly, scissoring his fingers apart, stretching Zoro until there was less resistance. He rotated his hand, pressing two fingers together and brushing the prostate. Zoro jumped, his legs squeezing together before falling back open. "Shit!"

"You ready?" Luffy asked, continuing to tease Zoro's prostate.

Zoro moaned loudly, his head smacking against the countertop. "Ah… Yeah… Yeah…"

Luffy stroked himself; once, twice, until his cock bounced against his stomach. He pressed his glans against Zoro's ass and slowly pushed inside, one hand on his cock, the other on Zoro's waist. He buried himself deeply, his pubic bone slapping against the back of Zoro's thighs.

Zoro folded his legs together behind Luffy's back, bringing his partner closer. Luffy thrust hard and fast, shaking Zoro beneath him. Luffy slowed momentarily, trying to find the right place to rest his hand on the narrow surface. He grabbed the side of the counter tightly and hooked his other arm around Zoro's knee, hoisting Zoro's leg onto his shoulder.

"Fuck." Zoro grunted, his eyes closing behind fluttering lashes.

"You feel so good." Luffy panted, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

Zoro nodded, his large hand grasping Luffy's thin shoulder, "Yeah…"

"I love you." Luffy murmured, kissing Zoro's forehead.

Zoro smiled, his stomach muscles rippling tightly, "Ah, yeah. Mmm… I-I love you too."

Luffy nodded, his pace slowing as Zoro began to clamp down on him. "You gonna come for me, Zoro?"

"Yeah." Zoro nodded, his face flushing with color.

"Tell me." Luffy instructed, his dark eyes sparkling with desire, his cheeks, ears, and neck stained pink.

"Ah, I'm…" Zoro closed his eyes tightly, his fingers digging into Luffy's flesh, almost painfully. "You're gonna make me come, Luffy…"

"I'm glad." Luffy murmured, throwing his head back. "You feel so damn good."

"Luffy," Zoro moaned, his voice strained. "I'm gonna come…"

"I'm good." Luffy replied, tapping Zoro's ass, as by habit. He pulled out slightly, while still ejaculating inside. He stroked Zoro's cock firmly until his partner orgasmed, just a moment behind.

"Kitchen's been blessed." Luffy declared, smacking Zoro's ass before hopping off the counter. Zoro scoffed, shaking his head. "What? It has."

"I don't know." Zoro reasoned, sliding off the counter, his hands awkwardly held between his legs.

"Whaddaya mean, you don't know?" Luffy questioned.

"There isn't a stove in here yet." Zoro explained, flashing Luffy a crooked smile. "I think we'll have to do it again."

Luffy returned the smile, "You're absolutely right, Senpai."


End file.
